Différent
by Ocehamada
Summary: "Il n'est pas comme les autres vikings . je l'ai toujours regarder , observer , alors que je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas au courant de mon existence . Tout le monde le voit comme une erreur , un boulet . Mais moi je vois quelqu'un d'autre , une personne différente . Et je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime" [HaroldXOC]
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui , me voilà ! X) Alors , voilà ma première fic sur le fandom HTTYD , avec une idée qui me trottait particulièrement dans la tête depuis quelques temps ! J'ai toujours fait des crossovers avec ce fandom , mais je n'ai jamais fait une histoire à lui seul .. pourquoi ça ? O.o **

**Premiere chose à savoir , c'est parce que si je fais une fiction avec du HiccupXOC , c'est tout simplement parce que je voulais une VRAIE histoire d'amour entre Harold et une fille . parce que je sais pas vous , mais la romance dans le film entre Harold et Astrid était un peu vite fait ... après c'est mon avis ! et puis surtout , JE HAIS LE HICCSTRID ! Arrrgh je ne la supporte pas ! c'est juste abominable . mais bon , comme je disais , c'est MON AVIS ! X) L'histoire reprendra l'intégralité du film , d'où certaines scènes seront passés sous silence . après tout , je n'allais pas réécrire des scènes alors qu'on connait tous très bien l'histoire .. **

**Bref , voilà voilà ! n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, pour que je sache si cela intéresse du monde ou pas :) Merci et bonne lecture à vous ! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Prologue<span>

Je m'avançai doucement . à petits pas , et tête baissée , je ne faisais que regarder mes pieds , les mains former en boule ramenées contre ma poitrine , comme à mon habitude . Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à avoir le contact facile , à me faire des amis et a avoir du courage comme tous les vikings de l'île . Je suis tout le contraire … Je pense que mon pire défaut , c'est la timidité .

Je passe mon temps à baisser les yeux , à remettre mes cheveux derrière mon oreille , à jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts , à me mordre les lèvres , tout ces tics que je hais . Oui , finalement je me déteste .Je marchai lentement , me faisant la plus discrète possible , mon papa soupirant à mes cotés .

- Hanna , arrête dont de faire la tête !

- Je ne la fait pas , papa …

- Alors sourit un peu

Je levai timidement mes yeux bleus nuit vers le chemin du village et soupirai en silence . Mon papa . Un grand homme robuste , unijambiste . Il avait deux longues moustaches blondes et il avait un crochet à la place de la main gauche . Papa s'appelle Gueulfor .

- Il y a des enfants de ton âge là-bas , tu peux aller jouer avec eux si tu veux

Je tournai la tête et aperçut une petite bande d'enfants de 6 ans s'entrainant ensemble avec des épées et haches en bois . Il y avait Astrid , une petite blonde au caractère de feu , Rustik , le petit dragueur de la troupe , les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur , les petits diables , et Varek , le gros cerveau de la bande . Je n'osai pas avancer , je restai bloquer là , remettant des mèches brunes de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Mais cela ne servait en rien , puisqu'elles revenaient en place à chaque tentative .

Je me sentais idiote comparer à eux . Je n'avais pas envie d'aller les rejoindre , loin de là . Je me disais que je n'avais rien à voir avec eux . Je soupirai , papa roulant les yeux aux ciel et s'abaissant jusqu'à ma hauteur .

- Tu restes ou tu viens avec moi à la forge ?

Je soupirai . Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller non plus .. je me mordit la lèvre inférieur et levai mes yeux vers mon papa .

- Je vais rester ici ..

Papa fit un petit sourire et se releva avant de me laisser seule dans la petite rue du village . Je regardai une nouvelle fois le sol , les mains en boule contre ma poitrine , et me tournai vers la bande qui hurlait des cris de guerre tout en s'amusant à se combattre , jouant parfois les dragons sauvages . Je ne voulais pas essayer de leur demander de venir avec eux . Parce que d'abord , j'étais beaucoup trop timide , et parce-que je ne voulais pas le faire . Je n'osai pas , c'était plus fort que moi . Alors je me contentai de rester muette , à ne pas bouger , à juste les regarder .

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente interminable , mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose . Ou plutôt quelqu'un . Je tournai légèrement la tête , les mèches entourant mon visage me cachant les yeux et je l'aperçu .

Il était là , je le voyais assis sur les marches du porche de sa maison , avec un calepin à dessins . Son père , Stoïk , le chef du village , le lui avait récemment conçu pour Snoggeltog i mois de cela . Je le voyais déjà dessiner de sa main gauche sur le papier avec un crayon à charbon , remettant parfois avec un petit geste de la main sa petite frange lui recouvrant son front .

Le regardant , je sentis mes joues devenir un peu plus chaudes , et mon cœur se mit à cogner beaucoup plus fort contre ma poitrine . Un léger sourire doux et tendre se dessina sur mes lèvres fines . L'angoisse et la timidité que je ressentais quelques secondes auparavant avaient complètement disparut de ma conscience . Désormais , je me sentais bien . Beaucoup trop bien . Je voyais qu'il levait ses yeux verts émeraude vers la bande d'Astrid et les fixaient quelques secondes avant de soupirer .

Je pouvais voir ses yeux d'ici . Oh non d'Odin , qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux … Mais de là , je pouvais voir que dans son regard, il y avait de la tristesse . Mon sourire disparut progressivement , me demandant bien pourquoi il était dans cet état . Il observait Astrid et les autres s'amuser , et je compris ce qui n'allait pas . Il baissa alors ses yeux que j'aimais tant et se remit à dessiner . Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau , mon cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse .

- Harold ! Rentre à la maison ! S'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la maison

Ce devait être Stoïk . Le brun sembla soupirer et referma son calepin avant de se relever , époussetant doucement sa tunique verte et rentra à petits pas sans prononcer un mot . Je soupirai à nouveau et reprit peu à peu mes esprits . Je tournai la tête , et j'aperçus la bande d'Astrid fixer la maison avant de rire presque méchamment . Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils , mais ne fit aucune remarque , aucun commentaire .

Je ne le faisais jamais de toute manière .. après plusieurs minutes , j'en avais assez de les entendre ricaner . Je décidai alors de repartir à la forge , rejoindre papa . Je fis quelques pas et me retourna une dernière fois , espérant peut-être le voir encore une fois . Mais je ne vis que la maison fermer , et les enfants de mon âge rirent et faire des commentaires toutes les 30 secondes .

Alors je partis , espérant ne pas croisé un dragon sur mon chemin …


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, les fallowers et les favoriters :) Heureuse que ce prologue vous ai plus ! je tiens à précisez quelques petites choses que j'avais oublier de précisez quelques petites choses : les points de vue dans l'histoire changeront souvent lors des chapitres , parfois ce sera celui de Hanna, parfois celui de Harold ou omnicient , cela dépend ! :) et l'histoire reprendra les éléments du film , mais parfois ils seront inversés donc ne faites pas attention à ça ! ^^ ah ! et dernière chose , les chapitres seront assez moyen . mais n'hésitez pas à me dire en review se que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 <span>

Haut dans le ciel , la lune s'abaissait lentement sur la mer noire que reflétait le soir . La lumière de la lune descendait sur une ile bien loin sur le Méridien de la misère . Les hauts monts escarpés étaient entourés d'une épaisse foret de pins. En faisant le tour de l'ile par le Sud , on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses totems façonnés à même le roc, accueillant de leur masse imposante les visiteurs -si il y en avait- qui auraient l'idée de venir dans ces eaux froides et reculés pour s'arrêter dans le village Viking basé sur l'île .

«_ça , c'est Berk. Ça se trouve à douze jours au Nord de Sans-espoir et à quelques degrés au Sud de Mourir-gelé . Cette ile est solidement ancrée dans le Méridien de la misère . » _

Une vague heurta en plein fouet un totem en pierre et on aperçut les maisons en bois du village . Tout semblait tranquille , et calme .

_« Mon village. En un mot : robuste . Il a été fondé i générations , mais toutes les maisons sont neuves . Nous avons la pêche , la chasse , et une vue imprenable sur de magnifiques couchés de soleil . Le seul .. problème ce sont les animaux nuisibles »_

Le troupeau de moutons mangeaient tranquillement et machinalement l'herbe verdâtre de l'enclos . Et un mouton fut emporter presque instantanément par un souffle de vent dans le ciel , et disparut . Un autre mouton ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et prit sa place .

« _Voyez vous , la plupart des autres communautés ont des souris ou des moustiques . Nous , nous avons - _»

Il tira la porte en bois en grand, puis la referma aussitôt, presque aussi vite que qu'il l'ai ouvert . Il s'appuya contre le feu qui se voyait à travers les lattes de bois , et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le bois devenu chaud à brûlant . Il était certain que le feu éclairait sa silhouette d'adolescent dégingandé , mais il l'ignorait tout de même .

- …. Des dragons ! Il eut le souffle coupé .

Il se retourna et rouvrit le - maintenant – bois enflammé, et sauta de son porche . Il commença sa course à sa destination , passant à travers le chaos des autres Vikings , prêt pour un combat . Les dragons pullulèrent , crachant des flammes sur des toits déjà incendiés et transportèrent plusieurs moutons .

Il continua sa course , et vit que d'autres vikings s'attaquaient aux dragons , partant même en vol avec certains …

« _La plupart des gens déménagerai . Mais nous sommes des vikings , nous sommes légèrement … têtus. _»

Il vit de plus en plus d'hommes et de femmes vikings courir dans les rues .Il courrait dans les ruelles , en restant sous les gouttières , continuant son chemin à travers la bataille du mieux qu'il pouvait .

« _Je m'appelle Harold . Tout un nom , je sais . Mais y'en a des pires ! Les parents pensent qu'un nom hideux fera peur aux lutins et aux trolls. Comme si notre … délicieux comportement viking ne suffisait pas » _»

Il vit des dragons balayer en arrière certains hommes , et il esquiva les axes et de dynamitage des Vikings qui furent jetés . Un guerrier robuste se lança dans une explosion , le jetant à terre .Le Viking le regarda et cria : « Arggghhhh ! " d'une manière qui semblait effrayante , encore fou , et lui sourit vaguement , prononçant dans sa barbe " Bonjour ! "

Harold revint sur ses pieds et continua à se précipiter à travers les hommes et les femmes gigantesques , beaucoup se battant encore , et d'autres poussant des plaintes au brun

- Rentre à la maison !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Pars ! Vite !

Arrivé sur une nouvelle couche du village , il fut soudainement soulever par la peau du cou par un grand viking , manquant de justesse de se faire bruler vif .

- Harold ! qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore dehors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?! Rentre à la maison !

Il le poussa soudainement légèrement , le forçant à partir en un quart de tour . Ce fut un grand homme roux , qui avait une longue barbe rousse , et des gros bracelets aux pics ardents . Il portait une longue tunique verte , dont le bas fut recouvert d'une couche de cotte de maille , retenu par une large ceinture à la bouche épaisse . Il portait également une longue cape en fourrure , retenu par deux épaulières en métal .

_« Lui , c'est Stoïk le Grand , chef de la tribu . On dit que quand il était bébé , il a fait sauté net la tête d'un dragon sur ses épaules . Est-ce que j'y crois ? » _

Stoick attrapa un panier en bois et le lança , frappant un dragon dans le ciel .

_« Tout à fait. »_

Une explosion retentit non loin . Mais Stoick resta ferme , enlevant un débris en flammes de son épaule .

- Qu'avons-nous ? Demanda t-il à un viking

- Nous avons des Gronk , Vipères et Braguettaures . Oh et Hoark a vu un Cauchemar monstrueux .

Stoick hocha la tête avec raideur. Il fit une pause , puis posa une question .

- Des Furies Nocturnes ?

Le même homme secoua la tête .

- Aucun pour l'instant

- Bon

- Levez les torches ! Cria un autre Viking .

Harold jeta un coup d'oeil à cette scène ... des torches massifs flamboyantes se sont élevés sur des poteaux , illuminant le ciel de nuit ... et révélant des centaines de dragons de tous les types tourbillonnant . En-dessous , il traversa une place ouverte et entra dans un bâtiment ouvert avec une grande cheminée , se pressant d'enlever sa veste en peau de yack , le forgeron levant les yeux vers lui tout en continuant de frapper une lame d'épée à coups de marteau .

- Ah c'est gentil de venir participer ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils t'avait emporté ! Dit-il avec un fort accent

Le forgeron avait une longue moustache blonde attaché de part et de travers , il avait les yeux bleus,et avait un début de barbe . Il portait un casque de viking sur sa tête , une tunique jaune terne , un manteau de fourrure sans manches qui entourait ses épaules , il avait une main en forme de crochet métallique et une jambe de bois .

- Qui ? Moi ? Non, jamais ! Je suis trop musclé à leur goût .Ils sauront pas quoi faire avec tout ….. ça .

Le brun contracta son bras dénué de muscles tout en essayant de paraître fort . Ce qui n'impressionna pas du tout l'unijambiste .

- Bah ils ont surement besoin de cure-dents ! fit Gueulfor tout en s'essuyant le front

Le brun transféra des armes à l'autre bout de la forge , des Vikings se pressant au comptoir pour les remplacements .

_« La grande gueule qui fait le comique avec une main interchangeable , c'est Gueulfor__. Je suis son apprenti depuis que je suis petit . Enfin ... plus petit ._ »

- Nous passons aux défenses inférieures . Nous allons contre-attaquer avec les catapultes , commanda Stoick .

Des hommes armés se précipitèrent vers les engins en bois . Stoick les suivants à l'arrière , Alors qu'une Vipère enflamma une maison, avant de soudainement se faire envoyer par une lourde pierre envoyer par les catapultes .

_« Vous voyez? Un vieux village . Avec pleins de nouvelles maison , partout . » _

- Il faut d'autres armes papa !

Harold se tourna , tout en déplaçant sur son épaule une hache à aiguiser , et aperçut une adolescente , déposer des armes sur le comptoir , Gueulfor les prenant avec lui . Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en tresse sur le coté , plusieurs mèches contournant le long de son visage de porcelaine , avait des yeux bleus saphir , portait une tunique de la même couleur que ses yeux , un collier en métal couleur argent suspendu à son cou , un pantalon marron foncé et une paire de bottes .

_« Elle , C'est Hanna . La fille de Gueulfor . Elle a toujours été là , au village ou à la forge , et pourtant , on ne s'est pratiquement jamais parler . Et quand j'ai essayer , elle me fuyait du regard et s'empressait toujours de partir . »_

Il s'approcha et prit toutes les armes dans la brouette qu'elle avait apporté , juste en face d'elle . Aucun des deux ne se regardaient dans les yeux .

_« Je ne l'ai jamais comprise .. »_

Le brun lâcha toutes les armes , comme déballant tout son poids . La brune , attendant son père , leva un coup d'œil à Harold … Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes , un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres rosées . Gueulfor revint , plusieurs épées et haches dans les bras .

- Les voilà . Hanna ?

- … hein ? Oui .. oui .. désolé ..

- LE FEU ! S'écria un viking

En réponse , quatre adolescents se chargea vers l'incendie, en tirant un grand tonneau en bois sur roues . De là , ils remplirent des seaux d'eau pour éteindre les flammes . L'une d'entre eux était une fille énergique Viking . Harold ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le comptoir et de la regarder .

_« Oh , ça c'est les quatre autres , Varek , Rustik . Les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur . Et ..._

Astrid . »

Une explosion éclata derrière elle , donnant presque l'impression qu'elle soit au ralenti , son encadrement dans une boule de feu . Les autres se joignirent à elle , dans une démarche impressionnante et héroïque .

Harold se mit à sourire , un air béa sur le visage , ne quittant pas des yeux la belle blonde . À l'autre bout de la forge , Hanna laissa tomber son propre sourire , et baissa les yeux .

_« Leur travail est tellement plus cool . »_

Il se pencha vers le bord , essayant de les apercevoir , mais fut aussitôt hisser à l'intérieur , suspendu en l'air par le crochet du forgeron .

- Non ! S'il te plait , laissez moi sortir ! J'ai besoin de faire ma marque .

- Oh , tu en fait beaucoup des marques . Là où il fallait pas ! .

- S'il te plaît , juste deux minutes ! Je vais tuer un dragon , et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleur . Je pourrai même avoir un rendez-vous !

- Tu ne peux pas soulever un marteau , tu ne peux pas lancer une hache ... , Gueulfor attrapa un bola (qui sont des boules de fer reliés par une corde ) , ... tu n'arrives même pas à jeter un de ces trucs là !

Un Viking se pencha et attrapa celui dans la main du blond , le lançant sur un Gronk le bombardant en piqué . Le bola lia ses jambes , l'envoyant dans une lourde chute .

- Bon très bien, mais ...

Harold se précipita vers un coin en arrière de la boutique et présenta fièrement un truc bizarre , une sorte de brouette ..

- ... ça , ça le fera pour moi !

Il tapota le dessus de l'engin , et un bras surgit , équipé avec des arcs jumeaux . Ils lancèrent prématurément un bola , manquant de justesse Gueulfor et en frappant un Viking au comptoir en pleine tête

- Arggh ! , grogna le Viking .

- Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

Le moustachu soupira et semblait légèrement irrité quand il lui parlait .

- C'est juste une petite question de calibrage ..

- Harold . Si tu veux un jour partir combattre les dragons , il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasses de tout … ça , dit-il en le pointant de haut en bas

- Mais ... c'est tout moi que tu viens de montrer

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Cesse d'être tout toi.

En entendant cela , l'adolescente leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers eux , légèrement choqué par le propos de son père .

- Ohhhhh ...

L'adolescent laissa le mot traîner , dans une mesure de menace quelconque

- Ohhhhh , ouai . Imita Gueulfor .

- Vous, monsieur, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux ! Empêcher cette … vikingerie brute .. de se manifester … Il y aura de graves conséquences !

Gueulfor ne semblait pas du tout impressionner et lui jeta instantanément une épée .

- Je vais prendre des risques . Épée . Aiguisez . Maintenant .

Il se retourna et Harold prit à contrecœur l'épée sur la meule . Hanna soupira et partit la brouette devenue pleine d'armes . Harold soupira et leva les yeux , plongeant dans ses pensées ..

_« Un jour, j'irai là bas . Parce que tuer un dragon , c'est tout ce qu'il compte par ici. »  
><em>  
>Il regarda par la fenêtre , son regard tombant sur les plaines basses de la terre où les Dragons Vipères enflammaient une maison sans doute inerte .<p>

_« Une tête d'une Vipère , me fera au moins remarqué . »_

Ailleurs , des Gronks ramassaient des séchoirs propres de poissons et s'envolaient comme des pélicans chargés.

« _Les Gronks sont durs . En abattre un me garantirait à coup sûr une copine. »_

Une tête de dragon ressemblant à un serpent sortit d'un toit , crachant du gaz dans une cheminée .

_« Un Braguettaure ? __Exotique , d__eux têtes , double prestige »_

Une deuxième tête poussa la porte et alluma le feu qui incendia la maison .

Kablam !

Les deux têtes s'envolèrent dans l'explosion , leurs cous rassembler ensemble pour révéler un seul corps . Ils passèrent à coté de Stoick , qui grimpa au sommet d'une catapulte . Un grand dragon rouge grimpa, ayant pratiquement pulvériser la base de la catapulte à feu brulant .

_« Et puis il y a le Cauchemar Monstrueux . Seuls les meilleurs Vikings se lancent à sa poursuite . Il a cette mauvaise habitude de s'incendier lui même . » _

l'énorme dragon escalada la catapulte enflammé tout le long de son corps , avec un regard concupiscent .Stoick le fixa , pas du tout impressionner , prit un marteau et l'attaqua aussitôt.

Après plusieurs coups , un gémissement balistique résonna dans le ciel . Même le chef de la tribu leva les yeux et tous les vikings firent de même . Même Harold , de la forge , entendit ce bruit strident , et leva les yeux .

_« Mais ... le prix ultime c'est le dragon que personne n'a jamais vu . Nous l'appelons la -_

- Furie Nocturne ! Hurla un guerrier

Tous les vikings s'abritèrent et la catapulte explosa soudainement , un coup venant du ciel ayant frapper l'engin , comme si il était touché par un obus d'artillerie ... Stoick et l'équipage sautèrent pour sauver de justesse leur peau .

_« Cette chose ne vole jamais de la nourriture , ne se montre jamais , et ...  
><em>  
>Le son se retira , laissant la catapulte paralysé dans les flammes .<p>

_... ne manque jamais sa cible . »_

Harold fronça alors les sourcils , et descendit du comptoir , le regard déterminé .

_« Personne n'a jamais tué une Furie Nocturne . C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui serait le premier_. »

Il s'approcha de Gueulfor , qui lui enleva son marteau pour une hache à sa main gauche .

- T'as de la force , Harold , ils ont besoin de moi là-bas

Gueulfor prit une pause . Se tournant vers lui tout en le pointant du doigt , hésitant à le laisser seul .

- Restes … sagement ... Euh ... là . Enfin t'as compris .

Il chargea dans la mêlée , poussant un cri de guerre . Un sourire traversa le visage du brun .

WHAM !

Il poussa son engin à roues à travers tout un mur de Vikings qui se retournait vers lui . Il tissa un chemin à travers le chaos , aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Un Viking cria après lui.

- Harold où tu vas ?!

- Reviens ici !

- Je sais ! Je reviens vite ! Cria t-il après eux


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une explosion retentit non loin . Mais Stoick resta ferme , enlevant un débris en flammes de son épaule .

- Qu'avons-nous ? Demanda t-il à un viking

- Nous avons Gronk , Vipères et Braguettaures . Oh et Hoark a vu un Cauchemar monstrueux .

Stoick hocha la tête avec raideur. Il fit une pause , puis posa une question .

- Des Furies Noctures ?

Le même homme secoua la tête .

- Aucun pour l'instant

- Bon

- Levez les torches !

Je regarda les torches enflammer se lever dans le ciel et j'aperçus avec frayeur les centaines de dragons qui s'y trouvaient . Les yeux écarquillés , je frémit et me mit à courir . Je me dirigea vers une brouette pleine d'armes et prit les deux bouts , pour pouvoir les apportés à mon père . Je remis quelques mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille , légèrement affolé par la situation , et me dirigea à la forge le plus vite que je pouvais .

J'étais tellement habitué aux attaques de dragons , que j'avais les réflexes habituelles d'échanger les armes à la forge pour les combats . Je sais , il y a meilleur comme boulot , mais je préfère ça qu'autre chose .. surtout que la sociabilité , c'est pas du tout mon truc . Non , je suis pas du tout comme … Astrid , ou les autres adolescents de mon âge . Bien au contraire …

Courant quelques mètres , j'arrivai finalement à la forge , où je vis mon père frapper avec continuité une épée chauffé . Je souffla et me trouva face à lui .

- Il faut d'autres armes papa !

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le stock , y fouillant . J'attendis , poireautant légèrement , alors que les cris de guerre des vikings se faisait résonner à l'arrière . J'entendis un bruit d'épée tomber au sol et je tournait les yeux sur le coté . Ce n'est que là , que je l'aperçu … Il était là , se déplaçant de par et d'autre dans la boutique , les bras chargés . Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sans que je l'aperçut ..

Quand il se tourna en ma direction , je baissai instantanément le regard , vers le sol , me mordant les lèvres . Il se trouvait face à moi , malgré le comptoir qui nous séparait , et prit les armes qui se trouvaient dans la brouette . Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux , je n'y arrivai pas . C'était impossible pour moi . Les cheveux autour de mon visage me cacha les yeux et il put partir les bras chargés .

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort déjà et je me maudit de me comporter comme ça à , à peine un regard vers lui … ça fait 10 ans que je le connais , et pourtant , je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole … je n'y arrive pas , c'est trop dur . Je n'y arriverai jamais je crois … mais je ne cesse d'espérer , et j'espèrerai toute ma vie .. du moins , j'essayerai . Mon père revint , plusieurs épées et haches dans les bras .

- Les voilà . Hanna ?

- … hein ? Oui .. oui .. désolé ..

- LE FEU ! S'écria un viking

En réponse , quatre adolescents se chargea vers l'incendie, en tirant un grand tonneau en bois sur roues . De là , ils remplirent des seaux d'eau pour éteindre les flammes . L'une d'entre eux était une fille énergique Viking . Harold en put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le comptoir et de la regarder .

Je tournai la tête , et aperçut Astrid et toute la bande essayant d'éteindre une maison enflammé . Une explosion éclata derrière elle , donnant presque l'impression qu'elle soit au ralenti , son encadrement dans une boule de feu . Les autres se joignirent à elle , dans une démarche impressionnante et héroïque .Harold se mit à sourire , un air béa sur le visage , ne quittant pas des yeux la belle blonde .

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que mon sourire s'effaça sur mon visage .. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre . Astrid , et sans doute la fille la plus belle du village , et sans doute celle que désir le plus tous les garçons . Elle était jolie , elle était forte , fière , elle avait du caractère, elle savait y faire … c'était normal que Harold … Je n'arrivai plus à penser . C'était évident qu'elle lui plaisait , ça se voyait . Même si je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué .

Je suis sans doute une des seules personnes qui peut le remarquer . Je baissai les yeux , et soupirait , le combat continuant derrière mon dos sans que je m'en préoccupe . Harold se pencha vers le bord , essayant d'apercevoir la bande , mais fut aussitôt hisser à l'intérieur , suspendu en l'air par le crochet du forgeron .

- Non ! S'il te plait , laissez moi sortir ! J'ai besoin de faire ma marque .

Oh , tu en fait beaucoup des marques . Là où il fallait pas ! .

- S'il te plaît , juste deux minutes ! Je vais tuer un dragon , et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleur . Je pourrai même avoir un rendez-vous !

C'est bien ce que pensait … je ne fis que déglutir d'avantage .

- Tu ne peux pas soulever un marteau , tu ne peux pas lancer une hache ... , Gueulfor attrapa un bola (qui sont des boules de fer reliés par une corde ) , ... tu n'arrives même pas à jeter un de ces trucs là !

Un Viking se pencha et attrapa celui dans la main du blond , le lançant sur un Gronk le bombardant en piqué . Le bola lia ses jambes , l'envoyant dans une lourde chute .

- Bon très bien, mais ...

Harold se précipita vers un coin en arrière de la boutique et présenta fièrement un truc bizarre , une sorte de brouette comme engin ..

- ... ça , ça le fera pour moi !

Il tapota le dessus de l'engin , et un bras surgit , équipé avec des arcs jumeaux . Ils lancèrent prématurément un bola , manquant de justesse Gueulfor et en frappant un Viking au comptoir en pleine tête .

- Arggh ! , grogna le Viking .

Je recouvrit ma bouche pour éviter de rire .

- Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

Le moustachu soupira et semblait légèrement irrité quand il lui parlait .

- C'est juste une petite question de calibrage ..

- Harold . Si tu veux un jour partir combattre les dragons , il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasses de tout … ça , dit-il en le pointant de haut en bas

- Mais ... c'est tout moi que tu viens de montrer

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Cesse d'être tout toi.

À ce propos , je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils . Ce que disait mon père , était horrible . Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Harold était juste différent ! Lui dire ça , c'était comme le traité . Comme lui dire , de ne plus être qui il est .

- Ohhhhh ...

L'adolescent laissa le mot traîner , dans une mesure de menace quelconque

- Ohhhhh , ouai . Imita Gueulfor .

- Vous, monsieur, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux ! Empêcher cette … vikingerie brute .. de ce manifester … Il y aura de graves conséquences !

Gueulfor ne semblait pas du tout impressionner et lui jeta instantanément une épée .

- Je vais prendre des risques . Épée . Aiguisez . Maintenant .

Il se retourna et Harold prit à contrecœur l'épée sur la meule . Je soupirai et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . J'aimais mon père , certes , mais parfois je me dis qu'il n'a pas de cœur . Il essayait juste de se faire une place , mais personne ne veux l'entendre . J'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne sur Terre à compatir pour Harold. La seule à pouvoir le comprendre . Mais même lui ne le sait pas … Alors la plupart du temps , je reste là , à regarder les autres se moquer de lui , alors que ça m'insupporte . Depuis toute mon enfance , et son enfance .

La brouette pleine , Je prit les deux bouts et partit de la forge . En route , j'esquivai les vikings , les flammes , les écroulements des battisses … les attaques étaient fréquentes , que toutes les maisons sont neuves . Arrivé au centre de la place , je laissai la brouette et me passa une main sur mon front . Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit aigu , perçant les oreilles semblait se rapprocher dans le ciel . Je sus ce que cela voulait dire .

-Furie Nocturne ! Hurla un guerrier

Tous les vikings s'abritèrent et la catapulte explosa soudainement , un coup venant du ciel ayant frapper l'engin , comme si il était touché par un obus d'artillerie ... Stoick et l'équipage sautèrent pour sauver de justesse leur peau . Me protégeant avec bras , je lâcha un soupir . Cette chose ne vole jamais de la nourriture , ne se montre jamais , et ne manque jamais sa cible . Ce dragon me terrifiait , personne ne n'en jamais vu , ni tué une . Ce qui la rendait encore plus mystérieuse et dangereuse .

Comme tout viking , je me suis déjà posé la question , à quoi ressemblait ce monstre . Qui sera le premier à en descendre un . Je me relevai donc après m'être couché à terre , scrutant le ciel noir , et j'entendis quelques secondes après , un cri guerrier . C'était certainement mon père ! Même après avoir perdu une jambe , et un bras , il ne s'était jamais dit vaincu , et s'est toujours entêter à partir au combat contre les dragons . Je croisai les bras et souriait quand je l'ai vu partir comme un fou dans le chaos . Il était incorrigible .

WHAM !

Harold poussa son engin à roues à travers tout un mur de Vikings qui se retournait vers lui . Il tissa un chemin à travers le chaos , aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Un Viking cria après lui.

- Harold où tu vas ?!

- Reviens ici !

- Je sais ! Je reviens vite ! Cria t-il après eux

Je tournai la tête et le vit partir en courant , portant l'espèce de brouette devant lui . Ouh là . D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il est parti à la chasse aux dragons , ce qui sonnait très mal . Non pas que je pense comme les autres , loin de là , mais je sentais déjà les catastrophes venir ..

Sur la plaine , les Dragons Vipères ont accaparé une maison pleine de moutons . Ils les encerclèrent , prêt à bondir sur eux . Stoick apparut soudainement , jetant des filets de pêche sur eux . Les Vipères sont prit . Stoick et ses hommes se précipitèrent sur un , créant un trou à travers les filaments par une explosion de flammes . Stoick bondit sur elle , ses bras épais entourant sa tête , forçant à fermer ses mâchoires .

- Attention ! Ils ont encore un peu de jus !

Sur la plaine au dessus , Harold fut arrivé sur une falaise surplombant la catapulte en fumer et déposa les poignées au sol . Il manivelle plusieurs leviers , déroulant ,puis se mit en position les bras fléchi sur son engin . Il écouta , avec un œil appuyé à la portée , la main posée sur la gâchette . Il entendit le Furie Nocturne approcher ... et tourner vers la tour de défense . Mais il ne l'aperçut , pas , camouflé par la nuit

- Allez . Donne-moi quelque chose à abattre , quelque chose à abattre , marmonna t-il pour lui même

Kablam !

La tour bascula . L'explosion de feu illumina le dragon pour une fraction de seconde . Il prit cela comme la chance de tirer sur la gâchette .

KERTHUNK !

Les bras fléchis se balancèrent en avant , jaillissant de l'arme sur le sol . Le bola disparut dans le ciel , suivie d'un fort « WHACK ! »et d'un cri assourdissant qui s'éloignait .

Donnant une autre arme à un viking , je fus la seule à percevoir ce son , un rugissement strident . Je tournai la tête et fronça les sourcils quand je vis une forme noire , énorme s'écraser derrière la pointe aux corbeaux . Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Harold fut surpris comme jamais et exalta , s'écriant , joyeusement .

Oh je l'ai frappé ! Oui , je l'ai frappé ! Y'a pas quelqu'un qui a vu ça ?

Il avait presque envie de faire une danse de la joie ... Mais Astrid aurait pu monter , donc … Sa victoire fut de courte durée . Un Cauchemar monstrueux apparut , glissant au-dessus de la lèvre de la falaise . Le brun se tourna et soupira avec exaspération .

- Excepter toi .

Stoick , qui était en train de maintenir une Vipère entendit des hurlements familiers et regarda autour de lui pour voir ... Harold courant , criant , avec une Cauchemar monstrueux qui était sur ses talons .Alarmé , Stoick abandonna les Vipères et s'enfuit .

Il se tourna rapidement vers ses hommes , mais son regard tomba sur les Vipères derrière eux .

- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

Je levai les yeux , entendant les cris d'Harold , et je ne fus pas surprise de le voir poursuivit par un dragon . Je pouvais presque rire en le voyant comme ça ..

les Vikings se dispersèrent quand Harold esquiva une explosion , près de la mort. Il courut encore quelques mètres du mieux qu'il pouvait , et vint se cacher derrière le dernier brasero encore debout . Le Cauchemar monstrueux se mit à pulvériser tout autour de lui , le poteau prenant feu . Le brun rouvrit les yeux , appeuré et tourna la tête sur le coté . Aucun signe du Cauchemar . Il tourna le dos , mais ce n'est que là que la tête du dragon sortit de l'autre coté , prenant une inspiration . Il était fini .

Soudain , Stoick sauta entre eux , la lutte contre le Cauchemar et lui débutant . Ils dégringolèrent et se débattirent. Le Cauchemar essaye de le griller , mais il cracha seulement de la fumée .

- T'as plus rien , se moqua Stoick

Il lui donna un coup de poing à plusieurs reprises au visage . Le dragon grogna , se tourna et prit son envol dans les airs . Poussif , Stoick se tourna vers Harold .

Le brasier brûlé décida que ce fut le moment idéal pour aller s'effondrer . Il rebondit en bas de la colline , détruisant et éparpillant les Vikings qui ont lacher les filets qui contenaient les Vipères . Les dragons furent libérés et s'échappèrent ... avec plusieurs moutons en remorque . Tous les vikings se rassemblèrent , regardant ce spectacle plus que rageant . Harold se tourna vers Stoïk , sentant que ça allait mal se terminer .

- ... Désolé ... papa

Dans le ciel de nuit , les Vipères s'échappèrent volant avec des moutons dans leurs griffes . La bataille était terminée . Les dragons ont clairement gagné . Les yeux de la foule murmurait à Stoick des remarques , attendant sa réponse .

- D'accord, mais j'ai eu une Furie Nocturne . , fit l'adolescent d'un air penaut

« Whoa ! »S'écria t-il quand son père le saisit par le col de sa veste et le transporte loin , fumant avec embarras .

Je m'avançai dans la foule , et observai encore une fois à une scène de ménage . C'était triste pour Harold... se faire crier dessus devant tout le monde , devait vraiment être vraiment embarrassant ..

- Ce n'est pas comme les dernières fois , papa . Je veux dire que j'en ai vraiment frapper un ! Vous étiez tous occupé et j'l'ai eu dans le mille ! Il s'est écrasé juste derrière la Pointe aux Corbeaux ! On devrait y aller et-

- STOP ! Juste ... stop . , Lui coupa son père

Il le libèra . Tout le monde se tut , regardant .

- Chaque fois que tu sors , les catastrophes s'en suit . Tu ne vois pas que j'ai d'autres problèmes à m'occuper ? L'hiver est à nos portes et j'ai tout un village à nourrir !

Sa voix était passée d'un ton sévère à un cri près à chaque phrase . L'adolescent regarda autour de lui . Tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Le pauvre …

- Entre toi et moi , le village pourrait un peu moins bouffer , avoue .. , dit-il en haussant les épaules

Aïe . Là , il était vraiment mal . Quelques Vikings avec des rondeurs froncèrent les sourcils , tout en se tenant le ventre .

- Ce n'est pas une blague , Harold ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas suivre les ordres les plus simples ?

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vois un dragon et j'ai envie de ... le tuer , tu vois ? C'est moi ça , papa .

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour j'entende quelques vikings glousser autour de moi . Stoïk soupira , se massant les tempes .

- Tu es beaucoup de choses , Harold. Mais pas un tueur de dragons , ça jamais .

Je regarda autour de moi pour voir de nombreux vikings hocher la tête . Je fronçai les sourcils et secoua la tête face à leurs réactions …

- Retourne à la maison , lui dit son père

Il lui parlait comme si il étais un autre soldat en formation . Pas son fils . Autre chose que son fils . D'ici , je pouvais voir la mine abattu d'Harold. Ce qui me fit fendre le cœur .. Je ramenai mes mains en boule contre ma poitrine , comme j'avais l'habitude faire et regarda le brun avec un air peiné . Stoik tourna son attention vers Gueulfor .

- Assure toi qu'il rentre bien . J'ai son bazar à nettoyer .

Gueulfor lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête et s'avancèrent tous les deux . Ils passèrent devant la bande d'adolescents , ricanant .

- Quel exploit remarquable ! Ricana Kranedur.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se planté comme ça . Utile ton boulot ! Renchérit Rustik.

- Merci à vous , merci à vous . J'ai tout donné ! Alors …

Il évita le regard de Astrid , debout en bonne place sur la colline au-dessus des autres. Je m'avançai légèrement , ne quittant pas Harold des yeux , les mains ramenés vers moi . J'aurai voulu le rejoindre , lui dire que tout allait bien . J'aurai voulu le rassurer et ne pas se juger à cause des autres . Il fallait se ficher des autres , ça ne comptait pas . Tout le monde le traitre de faible , de boulet , lui dit qu'il est inutile . Mais tout est faux , je le sais . Il est juste différent , il n'est juste pas contre les autres Vikings c'est tout .

Je suis certaine que je suis la seule personne dans ce fichu village qui a encore du respect pour lui . Oui , j'en ai . Parce que ça fait 16 ans de sa vie qu'il supporte toutes les moqueries , les plaintes , les insultes des autres . Ça fait 16 ans que son père l'ignore , qu'il est considérer comme le faiblard du village . Et pourtant , malgré tout ça , il a sut rester fort , il ne s'est jamais dit vaincu , il est toujours rester digne et n'a jamais baisser les bras .

Pour moi , le courage n'est pas de décapité une tête de Braguettaure , le courage , le vrai , c'est de toujours y croire , même quand on vit la vie d'Harold . Harold est courageux , et je le sais . Il n'est pas comme les autres , et il le dit . Il est différent , et il l'assume . Ça , c'est Harold . Et je crois … que c'est pour ça que _je l'aime_ .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

-J'en ai vraiment frappé un , Dis-je, essayant de mon mieux de convaincre Gueulfor

-Bien sûr, Harold , fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux .

- Il n'écoute jamais .

Je gémissais, essayant de faire me faire comprendre du mieux que je pouvais.

- Et quand il le fait , c'est toujours avec cette air renfrogné et déçu . Comme si quelqu'un avait lésiné sur la viande de son sandwich .

Je commençai à imiter mon père avec un fort accent de Viking suédois .

- Excusez-moi , mademoiselle . Vous m'avez apporté la mauvaise progéniture je pense . J'ai commander un rejeton double , avec bras musclés , avec supplément de cœur au ventre et gloire en extra . Ça , là , C'est une arrête de poisson parlante !

- Non , tu évalue mal la situation , commença Gueulfor , ce n'est pas ton extérieur , c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur qu'il a horreur .

Ah ! Merci ! Je me sens tellement mieux ! Pensai-je dans ma tête .

- Euh ça , ça me console , merci infiniment , dis-je avec un ton de sarcasme évident dans ma voix .

Nous arrivions enfin à la porte . J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui craché à la figure de ce que je pensais de tout ça . J'en avais assez qu'on me prenne pour un minable . N'y a t-il personne qui me comprenne ici ?!

- Ce que je veux dire , c'est … ne fait pas tout ces efforts pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre , fit Gueulfor tentant d'être rassurant

Je soupira lourdement.

- Je veux juste être comme vous les gars .. .

Il me regardait avec de la pitié . Je détestait ça . Je sais que j'avais l'air pathétique , mais je restai un être humain . Et ça , personne ne l'avait encore compris … Je fermai les yeux et ouvrit la porte de ma maison , la refermant derrière moi .

Et ... je partis par la porte arrière . Je me hâta dans les bois , avec détermination .

Dans le Grand Hall :

Un vacarme bruyant se fit dans l'immense pièce . J'étais dans un coin dans la pièce , assistant avec ennui la conférence . Je lisais un de mes livres , passionner par la lecture . Et oui , je ne savais pas quoi faire , alors comme d'habitude , je lisais un roman qui me passionnait particulièrement , écoutant malgré moi les propos du chef . Tous les vikings parlèrent en même temps , Stoick , lançant un regard noir à la lueur du feu , Entouré de ses hommes .

- Soit on en fini avec eux ou soit ils en finissent avec nous , cria Stoik gagnant l'attention de tout le monde , Il n'y a qu'une façon de nous débarrasser d'eux !

Il appuya ses mains sur la table , fixant chaque personne présente avec détermination .

- Si nous trouvons leur nid et le détruisons , les dragons partiront , et ils trouveront un autre foyer !

Il planta alors férocement un poignard dans une grande carte nautique , étalé sur la table ... la lame perçait le milieu d'un coin inexploré , tourbillonnant avec des monstres et des dragons de mer .

- Faisons une autre recherche , avant d'être coincé par les glaces .

- Et tout ces navires qui ne reviennent jamais ? Fit une femme

Stoick hocha la tête , en prenant en compte un bon point .

- Nous sommes des Vikings . Ce sont des risques professionnel ! Maintenant, qui est avec moi ?

Stoick jeta son poing en l'air . Personne ne le suivit . Je levai les yeux vers la foule et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . La foule se déplaça en silence , inquiet , évitant des yeux le chef de la tribu

- Aujourd'hui, je suis pris , fit un viking d'un ton faible

- Je dois aider aux louages ménagères .. , dit un autre , tout aussi faible .

Stoick gémit , lâchant la dernière idée à gagner des recrues .

- Très bien . Tout ceux qui vont rester devront s'occuper de Harold .

Toutes les mains se levèrent dans l'air , bénévoles à gogo . Je levai les yeux et resta sans voix face à ça . J'aurai voulu lâcher une insulte , dire quelque chose . Comment son père pouvait dire ça ? Je ne pouvais penser que du mal .

- Tous aux bateaux!

- Je suis avec vous Stoick !

- C'est mieux comme ça , fit Stoick d'une voix sèche .

Les Vikings se précipitent vers la porte laissant mon père et Stoick dans la grande salle . Je ne bougeait pas , restant dans un coin de la salle , continuant de blâmer tout ces idiots tout en continuant ma lecture . Gueulfor avala tout le contenu de sa chope attacher à son bras et s'essuya la bouche .

- Je vais me emballer mes bobettes !

- Non, a déclaré Stoick , J'ai besoin que tu restes et que tu formes de nouvelles recrues .

- Oh , parfait , fit mon père avec du sarcasme dans sa voix , Et pendant que je suis occupé , Harold pourra venir voir à la forge ! . Lames en fusion , épées aiguisées comme des rasoirs , du temps consacré à lui même ... ça va ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mal ?

Je fis claquer ma langue assez bruyamment , pour que les deux hommes tournent la tête vers moi . Je me sentit soudainement toute petite . Et puis de toute façon , ça m'insupportai .

- Rentre à la maison Hanna

Je hochai la tête , et sortit sans faire d'histoires , mon livre sous le bras .Stoick finit par s'assoir sur le banc à côté de Gueulfor , lâchant un long soupir .

- Oh ce gamin , Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui , Gueulfor ? Demanda le roux

- Mets le dans la formation avec les autres

- Non, je suis sérieux

- Moi aussi !

-Il va se faire tué avant même que vous ayez laisser le premier dragon sortir de sa cage .

- Arrête , t'en sait rien

- Si , je le sais

- Non, t'en sais rien

- Si , justement , je le sais

- Non, t'en sais rien !

- Écoute , tu sais comment il est . Depuis qu'il sait ramper ce gamin est … diffèrent ! Dit-il en se levant du banc, Il écoute pas , il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! ... Je l'amène à la pêche et il part à la chasse aux … aux trolls !

- Hey! Les Trolls existent ! Ils vous volent vos chaussettes , fit Gueulfor , ... Mais les gauches uniquement .. pourquoi ça ? Se demanda t-il

- Quand j'étais gamin ...

- ça y ai , ça recommence

- Mon père m'avait dit de me cogner la tête contre un rocher et je l'ai fait . J'ai pensé qu'il était fou , mais je m'étais pas posé de question . Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Expliqua Stoick

- T'as eu mal à la tête

- Le rocher à fendu en deux. Cela m'a appris ce qu'un Viking peut faire , Gueulfor ! Il peux écraser des montagnes , raser les forets , dompter les mers ! Même quand j'étais gamin , je savais ce que j'étais, ce que je devais faire plus tard .

Il finit par se rassoir sur le banc , après un long silence .

- Harold n'est pas comme moi ..

- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter, Stoick . Tu ne peux que le préparer.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Ta fille t'écoute et ne pars pas risquer sa vie !

- Hanna suit son plein gré , et je ne la force à rien ! Elle aussi n'est pas comme les autres , mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne l'encourage pas à continuer !

Ce que venu de dire Gueulfor fit songer le chef de tribu

- Je sais ce que c'est d'élever un gosse , et Hanna aussi n'est pas comme moi . Elle ne veux pas combattre les dragons , et je ne la force à rien . Harold, quant à lui , veut savoir tué les dragons et il ne voudra pas s'arrêter de si tôt !

Stoik soupira bruyamment , les mains sur les cuisses .

- Je sais que ça semble sans espoir , mais la vérité c'est que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger ! Il va aller voir dehors encore . Il est sans doute dehors en ce moment même !

Il garda les yeux fixés sur Stoick , celui-ci fronçant les sourcils , en pleine réflexion ..

Derrière la porte , j'écoutai tout ce qu'ils disaient . Je fini par baisser les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte . Harold allait à l'entrainement ? Elle sourit . C'était peut-être un moyen pour lui de montrer ce qu'il vaut , et de prouver ses valeurs ! C'était une excellente idée .. enfin il pourra montrer que lui aussi , c'est un être humain , et non pas un boulet ! Je relevai les yeux et me mit à partir chez moi , me disant que mon père se souciait plus de lui que je ne le pensai .

* * *

><p>Je regardai mon calepin ouvert et je jeta un d'œil à ma carte tirée de l'île , couverte de X . Je leva les yeux et prit une inspiration . Je ne vit absolument rien. Je poussa un soupir et j'ajoutai un autre « X » à la page, puis je rayait mon crayon à charbon sur la carte par frustration . Je le referma et le remit dans une poche à l'intérieur de ma veste en peaude yack , anéanti .<p>

- Uggh , les dieux me détestent , gémis-je , Certaines personnes perdent leur couteau ou leur tasse . Non, pas moi. Moi , J'arrive à égaré un dragon entier !

J'aurai pu crier , hurler , mais je préféra frapper une branche suspendu d'un arbre . Grosse erreur . Le seul résultat que j'eus , ce fut de me la recevoir dans l'œil , me frappant au visage et laissant une sensation de brûlure sur ma peau . Je leva les yeux pour voir l'arbre . Mais je fus surpris de le voir effondré , coupé en deux . Mes yeux suivent une longue tranchée de terre . Je m'avançai , fixant le sol , et grimpa une légère pente . Je leva à peine les yeux , que je me rabattis sur la terre , ravalant ma salive . Serai-ce ..

Je releva la tête , plus discrètement et prudemment et j'aperçus un dragon noir , allongé sur le sol , son corps et la queue empêtré dans un bola . Il semblait mort . Je m'approcha de lui , poignard en main et fini par rayonner en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas à ma présence .

- Oh wow . Je l'ai fait . Je l'ai fait ! , Dis-je choqué , oh ça va arranger beaucoup de choses !

Je me sentit tout à coup transporté par la joie .

-Oui ! M'écriai-je en posant mon pied sur la bête au sol , me montrant -presque- imposant , J'ai réussi à abattre cette puissante bête-

La Furie Nocturne bougea brusquement , me faisant perdre équilibre

- Whoa ! M'écriai-je par surprise

Je rebondi , terrifié . Je pointa mon poignard vers elle . Secoué , je rampai le long de la longueur du dragon blessé , mon poignard prêt à frapper . Quand j'arrivai à sa tête , je voyait la Furie Nocturne me regarder droit dans les yeux . Je fis de mon mieux pour détourner le regard , mais je suis attiré vers son regard , son regard sans faille . Le dragon emprisonné dans les cordes , je sortit rapidement mon poignard , et me mit à souffler de plus en plus, histoire de m'encourager .

- J-je vais te tuer , Dragon … oui je vais te tuer … je vais te dépuceler le cœur, et je vais le rapporter à mon père … je suis un viking … je suis un VIKING !

Je leva mon poignard haut dans le ciel et ferma les yeux , déterminé à prouver ma valeur en tant que Viking . La respiration laborieuse du dragon brisa ma concentration . J'ouvris un œil , l'incertitude se lisant à travers . Le dragon ne me quittait pas des yeux et je le fixai . Quelque chose s'est échangée entre nos regards à ce moment précis . Je ne savais pas quoi , mais j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose .

Enfin , la Furie Nocturne ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête , résigné à son sort .

J'essayai de mon mieux de trouver assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout , tenant le poignard en altitude . Intérieurement , je me battais violemment avec moi-même ...

Finalement , j'abaissai avec un soupir de frustration mon poignard , mon cœur ne cessant de battre violemment contre ma poitrine . Je regarda les blessures , les cordes qui retint le dragon prisonnier ... Je sentis ma mâchoire se ramollir et mes yeux se creuser.

- C'est moi qui a fait ça … , Murmurai-je à moi-même , la culpabilité et la honte montant dans ma conscience

Je m'apprêtais à partir . Mais je m'arrêta et regarda en arrière le dragon, la poitrine haletante . Je grogne . Il suffisait de regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait ... alors je me dépêcha de couper les cordes .

L'œil de la Furie Nocturne s'ouvrit en grand . Le dragon regarda chacun de mes mouvements , je me dépêchait à toute vitesse alors que les cordes du bola tombaient une à une. Et quand la dernière corde tomba , la Furie Nocturne se jeta soudainement sur moi . Ma respiration se fit plus forte , ma gorge presque écraser par le poids de sa patte . Je sentis qu'il était sur le point de me tuer .

Je fut paralysé . Le souffle du dragon hérissait mes cheveux avec son museau . J'ouvris les yeux lentement à je vis son regard qui me perçait , ses pupilles qui rayaient d'un trait ses yeux verts presque semblable aux miens .L'échange était intense . Le dragon prit une grande respiration , et quand il était sur le point de me transformé en cendres , il laissa échapper un cri strident qui perçait mes oreilles . Il se retourna et prit la fuite , battant violemment des ailes à travers la canopée des arbres . Il dénigra contre un flanc de montagne à proximité , récupéra , et tomba hors de ma vue à une certaine distance .

Essoufflé , je me releva sur mes pieds , me forçant à essayer de marcher de quelques pas, j'avais envie de m'effondrer à genoux , et puis ma vue commençait devenir floue …

Et puis , dans tout mon fort ... je m'évanouis .

* * *

><p>- <em>Plus les années , les mois , les jours passent , plus j'ai l'impression que le temps est compté .. je ne cesse d'espérer , de voir ne serai-ce qu'une once d'intérêt dans ses yeux envers moi , mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour lui . <em>

J'écrivais progressivement dans mon journal , et pour la millième fois , j'avais l'impression de toujours écrire la même chose , jour pour jour , les pages se ressemblaient toutes .

-_ Mais un jour , oui , un jour , mon rêve se réalisera . Je l'espère ._

Je fermai mon journal lâcha un soupir triste . Oui je l'espère . Je levai alors les yeux vers un miroir qui se trouvait face à moi et me regardait . Je sourit légèrement , mais fini par soupirer . Mes mains se portèrent alors sur le médaillon que je portai autour de mon cou , jouant avec presque nerveusement .

- Hanna ?

Surprise , je me leva de mon tabouret , fixant mon père qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre .

- Papa ! Tu pourrais frapper ..

- Excuse-moi , dit-il indifférent

Il finit par rentrer entièrement dans la pièce , alors que je restai debout , le fixant le regard inquisiteur . Il soupira et roula les yeux au ciel

- Encore avec tes bouquins ?

- C'est des livres , corrigeai-je , et puis j'étais avec mon journal , ce n'est pas la même chose ..

- Quand va tu te décider de sortir un peu ?

- Je n'aime pas allez dehors … et puis , je ne sais pas quoi faire

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Astrid et toute sa bande ! Je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien , dit-il avec sureté alors que je soupirai , croisant les bras

- C'est n'est pas le problème … je ne veux pas les fréquenter c'est tout .

- Tu préfèrerais fréquenter Harold? Dit-il avec un ton d'ironie dans sa voix

Je fronçait légèrement les sourcils et baissa les yeux . Tous les même !

- Je préfère , oui . Il vaut mieux que les autres

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse , vue la tête qu'il me tirait … de toute façon , c'était bien vrai . Il soupirai et haussa les épaules .

- Tu voulais quoi ? Demandai-je

- Demain , je commence l'entrainement pour les nouvelles recrues . Tu pourrais rester à la forge le temps que je reste à l'arène .

Je levai les yeux vers lui et me mordit la lèvre inférieure . Pour la première fois , j'avais envie d'y assister . Ça me rendait heureuse de savoir qu'Harold pouvait y aller , et peut-être y faire des progrès alors …

- Euh .. oui mais ..

- Quoi ?

- Je .. voulais justement te demander si je pouvais y aller .. à l'entrainement .

- Quoi ? Tu t'es enfin décider à y aller ? Fit-il alors avec un grand sourire

- Non ! Je veux juste .. t'accompagner . Voir comment ça se passe .

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était déçu du fait que je ne voulais pas m'entrainer pour devenir comme tous les autres vikings : Tueur de dragons .

- Oui . D'accord , si tu en as envie , je veux bien . Je demanderai à Hoark de garder la forge alors . Mais pas de bêtises !

- Tu me connais papa

- Ouai . Ouai en effet .

Il me sourit et sortit de ma chambre , refermant la porte en bois derrière lui . Je souris d'avantage , soufflant de soulagement .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Le ciel était grisâtre , annonçant surement de la pluie en fin de journée . Ce fut presque un jour parfait pour un peu de massacre . Si j'étais dans la tête d'un des jumeaux bien sûr .Proche du centre du village, une arène avait été construite , creusée dans la roche solide de l'île elle-même. J'étais autour du bord supérieur de l'arène où un dôme en cage a été construite sur le dessus. À une extrémité de l'arène, des chaises sculpter en bois étaient là , où Stoik et ses conseillers s'asseyaient lors de grands évènements .

L'arène avait un sol en terre battue et les murs étaient faits de pierre durcie qui avaient été brûlées à de nombreux endroits . D'un côté de l'arène , il y avait un certain nombre de portes en bois avec des chaînes attachées à l'extérieur , ce qui permettait de les ouvrir. De l'autre côté il y avait une rampe qui descendait dans l'arène de l'extérieur, coupée par une herse. Mon père se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur , et je soupirai du haut du bord supérieur .

La grande grille remonta et ce n'est que là que j'aperçus Astrid , Rustik , Varek et les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur rentrer , l'air plutôt motivé et fière . Presque trop fière . Je ne pouvais que rouler les yeux au ciel face à ce spectacle plus que désespérant .

- ça y ai c'est parti , fit la blonde en entrant la tête haute

Ils s'avancer , prenant place dans l'arène , et observant le lieu dans toute sa splendeur , ne cessant de fixer le dôme , les murs , les portes , alors que je continuai à les regarder , les bras croisés .

- J'espère me faire de sérieuses brulures ! Fit Kranedur

- Moi j'espère avoir de bonnes lacérations du genre dans le bas du dos , ou sur les épaules , renchérit sa sœur

- Mouai , il faut avoir une cicatrice ou deux sinon c'est pas cool

- Oui totalement hein

Je tourna la tête et vit avec bonheur Harold qui rentrait , une hache à bout de bras .

- Morflé , on attend que ça .

Je cessai alors de sourire et fronça légèrement les sourcils face à sa réaction , et à son état . Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? N'était-il pas heureux de venir ? C'est ce qu'il voulait pourtant .. je ne comprenais pas . C'était bien la première fois .

- Oh non qui l'a laissé rentrer ! Se plaignit Kranedur en laissant tomber ses épaules

- Commençons allons ! , S'interposa mon père , la recrue qui fera le mieux , aura l'honneur de tué son premier dragon devant le village au complet ! Dit-il en faisant des gestes avec son crochet

- Harold a déjà tué une Furie Nocturne alors .. ça le disqualifie ou bien ? …

La bande ne se firent pas prié pour ricaner au propos de Rustik . Quels bande d'imbéciles ! Pensai-je . Je ne fis que serrer les poings autour des chaines du dôme , alors que je voyais le brun soupirer , baissant les yeux vers le sol . Il semblait légèrement mal et je voyais mon père s'approcher de lui , lui tapotant l'épaule .

- T'en fais pas Harold .. t'es p'tit et fragile , tu te feras moins repéré par les dragons ! Ils te croirons rachitique ou cinglé , ils se jetteront sur les ados plus …. viking !

Il lui tapota l'épaule et le poussa vers les autres et se mit devant eux .

- Bien ! Derrière ces portes , se trouvent quelques unes des espèces que vous aurez à combattre : Le Dragon Vipère

- 18 armure 16 , murmura Varek au taquet

- Ensuite , le Hideux Braguettaure

- fictifs 11 doublement

- Le Cauchemar Monstrueux

- 11 points puissance de feu

- La Terreur Terrible

- 8 venin plus 13

- Arrête tu m'énerves ! s'énerva le forgeron , et … le Gronk ..

- Machoire 8 ..

- Woh woh , vous nous enseigner rien avant qu'on les affronte ? S'enquit soudainement Rustik

- Je suis pour l'apprentissage sur le terrain !

J'écarquillai moi même les yeux quand il appuya sur le levier , laissant sortir comme un boulet de canon un énorme Gronk qui volait avec des ailes de la taille d'un linge . Il se mit à foncer tout droit , désorienter par la lumière , alors que tous les adolescents se mirent à courir pour essayer de l'échapper . Il fonçait tout droit , les jumeaux courant sur les cotés .

- Aujourd'hui il va s'agir de survie ! Si vous êtes flambés , vous êtes sur la touche !

Le Gronk se prit le mur en plein dans le dos , mais se releva aussitôt , fonçant à nouveau sur les ados , tout en poussant un grognement . Automatiquement , je reculai dans léger pas , soudainement inquiéter . C'est qu'il y allait pas de main morte mon père !

- Et la première chose qui va vous falloir ?!

- Un docteur ?

- Vitesse plus 5 ?

- Un bouclier !

- Bouclier ! Aquiesca t-il à Astrid

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers les boucliers et en prirent tous un .

- Votre équipement le plus important c'est le bouclier ! Si vous devriez choisir entre une épée et un bouclier , prenez le bouclier !

Les jumeaux , se mirent à se battre pour avoir celui avec des têtes de mort dessus … ils me désespéraient légèrement ces deux là .

- Donne moi celui là !

- Jamais !

- Prend l'autre y'a des fleurs dessus ! Les filles aiment les fleurs ?!

Kognedur put l'arracher de ses mains et le frapper avec , le sonnant un peu .

- Oups ! Maintenant celui là est plein de sang !

Le Gronk arriva à tir d'ailes , et leur cracha une boule de feu , les expulsant au loin sous le cri presque aigu de Kranedur .

- Kognedur , Kranedur , sur la touche !

- … hein ? Quoi ?

- Vos boucliers vous servent aussi à autre chose ! du bruit ! Faites beaucoup de bruit ! pour déranger le dragon quand il vise !

Les 4 adolescents se mirent à frapper le centre métallique de leur bouclier avec leur hache , créant ainsi une vraie cacophonie . Le dragon se mit à secouer la tête et à loucher , voyant soudainement floue et voyant les adolescents divisés par deux . Je soupira presque de soulagement , alors que je vis Harold reculer à petits pas .

- Tous les dragons ont un nombre limités de coups , combien ?

- 5 ?

- Non 6 !

- Exact Varek !

Mais le Gronk profita de son manque de concentration pour lui tirer dessus , le coup faisant exploser son bouclier qui tomba en cendres , Varek poussant un cri tout en courant les bras levés en l'air .

- Varek , sur la touche ! Harold à toi !

Je le voyais sortir doucement d'un abri , mais y retourna presque immédiatement après que le Gronk l'ai manqué de justesse . Je lâcha un soupir déçu , voulant qu'il fasse quelque chose qui les impressionne , qui prouve sa valeur . Le dragon tourna sur lui même , cherchant de vue une cible , alors que Rustik se mit juste derrière Astrid . Il devait déjà certainement commencer à lui faire la cour , comme d'habitude .

- Je déménage dans la cave de mes parents , tu devrais passer un moment donner t'entrainer .. t'a l'air d'une fille qui s'entraine !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il fut projeter en arrière , le Gronk l'ayant tirer dessus . J'aurai presque put exploser de rire . presque .

- Rustik sur la touche !

Astrid roula sur le coté et se releva , faisant un léger bond, juste à coté de Harold

- Alors .. on dirait que c'est entre toi et moi , hein ?

Je baissai légèrement les yeux , mais garda le regard rivé sur eux , la bouche entre-ouverte .

- Non , entre toi et toi !

Il leva les yeux et le Gronk lui tira dessus , faisant volé son bouclier qui roulait au sol . Il se mit à le poursuivre , le dragon l'ayant prit comme cible . Il était mort . Sur le coup , je ne put m'empêcher de m'approcher du dôme , laissant un seul mot s'échapper de ma bouche sans que je ne le contrôle .

- Harold !

Il leva les yeux vers moi mais trébucha et tomba contre le mur , le Gronk se trouvant juste devant lui pour l'abattre . Il le fixa , les pupilles tranchantes et ouvrit grandla gueule prenant une grande inspiration , laissant de la fumée rouge apparaître au fond de sa gorge . Pour lui , c'était sûr , il était foutu . Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que mon père arriva et attira sa gueule avec son crochet , faisant cracher son dernier coup plus haut sur le mur .

- Et ça fait 6 ! dit-il en l'attirant avec mal vers la cage , retourne dormir au saucisson frais !

La porte se referma , tenu par un énorme rondin de bois . Tous les adolescents s'avancèrent , complètement essoufflés , alors que le brun rouvrit un œil , toujours protégé par ses bras .

- Vous aurez une autre chance , ne vous inquiétez pas . N'oubliez pas , un dragon cherchera toujours ..

Il s'abaissa vers Harold , le fusillant presque du regard

- Toujours .. le coup mortel .

Il le prit par le bras , le forçant à se relever sur ses jambes . Il baissa d'abord les yeux, les autres passant devant lui , et soupira . Il attendit qu'ils soit tous partis , gardant les yeux baissés un instant .. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi , me fixant le regard inquisiteur . J'avais lâché les chaines et avait ramenés mes mains en boule , le fixant quelques secondes , remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Je baissai alors le regard et à contre-coeur , partit . Je haïssais ma timidité . Harold soupira et tourna la tête vers la grande trace de brulure au mur avant de froncer soudainement les sourcils , songeant .

* * *

><p>- Alors .. pourquoi pas toi ?<p>

Je soupirai , ramassant les restes de bola au sol , et l'observa . Je fini par me relever , regardant quelques secondes les arbres qui s'étendaient devant moi . Je m'avançai alors , sans aucune destination , sans but . Je savais pas pourquoi je faisait ça , je n'en n'avais aucune idée . Je marchai alors dans l'immense foret de l'île , sautant par dessus un tronc d'arbre allongé à l'horizontal . J'avais fait une marche d'une centaine de mètres et j'aperçus au loin , une sorte d'entrée dans une roche . Intrigué , je m'avançai vers elle , passa sous une branche et je vis enfin le lieu qui s'y trouvait .

C'était enfaite un grand cratère , entouré d'arbres , et dont l'intérieur ressemblait à une grande prairie verte , avec un étant qui rengorgeait de poissons au centre , quelques arbres et rochers . Cet endroit était d'un naturel pur et agréable . Je regardai le lieu , les oiseaux piaillant tout en survolant le cratère , et je fini par soupirer , n'ayant qu'une penser en tête : La Furie Nocturne .

- Ouai , ça c'était trop bête … , murmurai-je pour moi même

Je baissai alors les yeux et aperçu quelque chose de noir qui étincelait au sol . Je m'abaissai et pris entre mes mains ce qui semblait être une écaille . Fasciner , je l'effleurai du bout des doigts et ..

WLAM !

Je reculai aussitôt quand une énorme chose venait de passer juste devant mon nez . Je me redressai juste assez pour apercevoir celui qui me tourmenter s'agripper du mieux qu'il pouvait à la paroi , mais finit par rugir quand il échoua et plana par dessus l'étang avant de retomber sur la terre ferme . Je le regardai avec les yeux écarquillés et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage . Il était là .

Je baissai les yeux et sauta d'une pierre à l'autre , restant en hauteur et me cachant à la vue du dragon . Je ravala ma salive , alors qu'il tenta une deuxième fois de sortir de là . Je posa plusieurs questions en même temps , mes pensées complètement brouillées dans ma tête . Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sortir ? Qu'attendait-il ? Que fait-il ici ? Quand il fut de nouveau au sol , je me pressai de sortir mon calepin et commença rapidement un croquis de cette bête . Une fois celui-ci terminé , je relevai les yeux et la fixa le regard inquisiteur .

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu … prends pas ton envol ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il cracha une boule de feu par énervement sur la terre que j'aperçus sa queue . Il n'y avait que une aileron sur deux . Je corrigea ça sur mon dessin et fronça légèrement les sourcils , observant la trace de charbon qui restait sur mon calepin après avoir effacer l'aileron de gauche . Dans un coin de la tête , je me mit à réfléchir , me posant plusieurs questions en même temps , ne cessant de soupirer et de me retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens . Je laissai relâcher mes bras et mon crayon glissa de ma main . J'essayai de la rattraper , mais trop tard , et tomba dans le vide , ricochant sur plusieurs rochers .

Oups .

Le dragon leva la tête vers ma hauteur et planta ses yeux perçants dans les miens alors que je fis serrai les dents . Je lui rendais son regard , et effaça cette grimace de mon visage . Encore une fois , quelque chose s'était passé entre cette échange . Je penchai la tête sur le coté , et par mon plus grand étonnement , il reproduit ce geste . Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et je ne cessais de le regarder .. cette bête , non , cet être .. me _fascinai_ .

* * *

><p>Un autre éclair rayait le ciel et se suivit d'un coup de tonnerre sourd . Doucement , l'immense porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit , laissant Harold rentrer , complètement trempé . Toute la bande d'adolescents étaient réuni à une table , Gueulfor leur faisant la leçon .<p>

- Alors , où Astrid s'est-elle trompé dans l'arène aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai mal calculé mon saut périlleux , il était bâclé , ça a déséquilibré ma culbute arrière .

- Ouai , on avait remarqué .. , se plaignit Krognedur

- Nan nan c'était génial , t'étais trop Astrid .. , fit alors Rustik

La blonde roula les yeux au ciel , alors que le maigrelet s'approcha de la table , embarquant avec lui son assiette et son verre .

- Et Harold , qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

- Euh .. il est venu au cours , peut-être ?

- Il s'est pas fait bouffé ?

- Il n'est jamais au bon endroit

- Merci Astrid , soupira le forgeron

Harold s'asseya au bout d'une autre table , à l'écart des autres , et fixa sa cuisse de poulet , pensif et soupirant . Hanna se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table , ne touchant pas à son assiette et lisant un de ses livres à la couverture bleu foncé , la même couleur que de sa tunique . Elle leva un léger coup d'oeil et devint rouge tomate , avant d'essayer de replonger dans son livre , se mordant les lèvres .

- Vous allez devoir en respirer et en manger tous les jours : Le manuel du dragon .

Il écarta les assiettes de la table de la bande et y posa un livre épais , avec dessus pour simple symbole , un dragon enrouler sur lui-même .

- Tout ce que nous savons , tous les dragons que nous n'ayons jamais vu.

Un bruit de tonnerre résonna une nouvelle fois , et Gueulfor leva les yeux avant de souffler .

- Pas d'attaques ce soir . Étudiez .

- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire lire ?!

- Pendant qu'on est encore en vie !

- Pourquoi lire des mots quand il suffit de tuer des affaires sur lesquels les mots nous racontent des affaires ?

- Oh je l'ai lu 7 fois au moins ! S'exclama Varek , ils disent qu'il y a un dragon d'eau qui vous crache de l'eau bouillante à la figure , et y'en a autre qui s'enterre genre une semaine !

- Euuuh ouai . Super . Y'avait une chance pour que je lise ce truc

- Euh .. j'sais plus ..

Hanna roula les yeux au ciel , soufflant péniblement face aux propos de la bande .

- C'est pas compliqué de lire un livre , il suffit d'avoir les yeux en face des trous … , a t-elle murmurer de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende

Enfin , presque personne , puisque qu'Harold tourna les yeux vers elle et sourit de façon presque amusé par sa remarque .

- Vous autres lisez . Moi , je vais tuer des affaires .

Rustik se leva de table et les autres s'empressèrent de le suivre un par un , n'ayant aucune envie non plus de lire un manuel entier . Harold se leva alors de sa table et s'approcha du livre , tout en commençant à s'adresser à Astrid , essayant de capter son intention .

- On est ensemble alors je crois ..

- Lis le toi , dit-elle en partant à son tour

- Ah ! Il est tout à moi alors ? Whoua … euh .. ok . On se voit …

La porte se referma presque brutalement .

- … Demain …

Il soupira longuement , grognant presque et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . Hanna tourna la tête vers lui et soupira tristement … Il se tourna alors vers elle , ne restant qu'elle dans la salle avec lui et la regarda le regard inquisiteur . Hanna ravala sa salive , n'arrivant pas à la regarder dans les yeux et ouvrit timidement la bouche .

- Hanna ! Il faut que tu rentres m'aider à la maison !

Elle la referma et baissa la tête , lâchant un soupir . Elle referma son livre et se leva de la table , rejoignant son père , la tête basse .

Harold souffla de désespoir et se tourna vers ce manuel , qui lui était encore inconnu …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

- Et vous savez , je viens de remarquer que le manuel disait rien sur les Furies Nocturnes … est-ce qu'il y aurait un autre bouquin , ou un autre volume ? Peut-être même une brochure sur les Furies Nocturnes , pourquoi pas-

Une explosion de feu retentit derrière Harold et il cessa immédiatement de parler , poussant un léger cri de surprise , alors que mon père soupirait de désespoir , presque affalé sur les chaines du dôme de l'arène , alors que je serai les dents tout en poussant un « Aïe .. » pour lui .

- Concentration Harold ! Tu fais aucun effort !

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le Dragon Vipère arriver juste devant lui , après avoir trouvé son chemin dans le labyrinthe . Il serra les dents et partit sur sa droite à toute vitesse , le Vipère le suivant avec une enjambée digne d'un dinosaure .

- Aujourd'hui , nous allons parler de l'attaque . Le Dragon Vipère est vif et a les pieds rapide . Vous devez essayer d'être plus vif et plus rapide !

Il leva sa queue en l'air et en une fraction de seconde , des pics acérés se soulevèrent et il les envoyèrent sur Varek , qui put se protéger avec son bouclier tout en poussant un cri de panique .

- Je commence à m'interroger sur votre pédagogie ! s'écria t-il en courant

- Trouver l'angle mort de la bête , expliqua t-il , tous les dragons en ont un . Trouver le , cachez-vous y , et frappez .

Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur courraient à l'unisson , tournèrent dans un virage mais se stoppèrent quand le Vipère se trouvait juste devant eux . Il avança sa tête et lâcha une sorte de grognement , laissant sa mauvaise haleine dégoutés les deux adolescents . Ils se cachèrent derrière son museau , d'où son angle mort , et se mirent à parler . Mauvaise idée .

- Tu prends des bains des fois ?

- Si t'aime pas ça , pris donc pour ton propre angle mort !

Ils commencèrent à se battre , se donnant des coups , ignorant presque la présence du reptile .

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'en bat les tunes ?

Il regardèrent la bête une seconde et coururent aussitôt quand il cracha un jet puissant de flammes .

- Angle mort oui , ils voient pas d'accord , mais ils entendent

Je soupira , roulant les yeux au ciel , alors que j'aperçus avec frayeur la Vipère se déplacer sur les hautes planches en bois qui formait le labyrinthe . Harold continua de courir , et s'arrêta juste devant la vue de Gueulfor .

- Et euuuh … comment on fait si on veut surprendre une Furie Nocturne ?

- Personne n'est jamais revenu pour le raconter , Allez retourne là dedans !

Je le fixai le regard inquisiteur , et secoua la tête avec incompréhension . Depuis le début de l'épreuve , il n'avait cesser de parler de Furie Nocturne . Il disait en avoir tué une , d'accord, mais je comprenais pas pourquoi il en parlait sans arrêt .

- Oui , je sais , mais euh .. dans l'absolu ..

- Harold ! Baisse toi ! Murmura Astrid

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Rustik et Astrid agenouillés au sol , surveillant les coins . La blonde tourna la tête et aperçut la Vipère qui cherchait , et reniflait les environs . Elle souffla plusieurs fois et se mit à faire un roulé boulé pour arriver à un autre coté . Rustik la suivit sans problèmes . Mais quand le brun voulut les imités , il resta bloqué au sol , son bouclier ne l'ayant pas suivit lors de cette acrobatie . Cela à suffit pour attirer l'attention de la Vipère qui se précipita sur lui avec ardeur .

Il se releva aussitôt et courut , alors que le Dragon se mit à le poursuivre . Mais il tomba à la place sur les deux autres adolescents . Quand Astrid voulut attaquer , Rustik la repoussa , et se mit devant elle avec un air qui se voulut protecteur et héroïque .

- Laisse , je m'occupe de ça !

Il lança sa masse mais celle-ci vira complètement sur le coté , n'ayant à peine effleurer le dragon . Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater un léger rire , même le reptile fixant la masse avec un air plutôt amusé . Rustik brailla et se tourna vers la blonde , qui partit en courant .

- J'avais le soleil en plein dans les yeux Astrid ! Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Que je bloque les rayons du soleil ?

La Vipère courut après eux , surtout après la viking et heurta un des murs en bois , faisant s'écrouler au fur et à mesure le labyrinthe en entier . Elle poussa un cri , échappant le mieux qu'elle pouvait au dragon , presque à bout de souffle . Harold , quand à lui , n'avait pas fini sa discution avec mon père ..

- Euuh .. est-ce qu'on en a déjà vu une dormir ?

- Harold ! S'énerva Gueulfor

Il se retourna et vit Astrid sauter chaque mur , avant de sauter en l'air , sous le regard du pauvre viking

- Haroooold !

Elle tomba en plein dessus . Sa hache fut planté dans son bouclier , impossible pour elle de l'enlever , alors que le brun semblait rougir face à sa présence et à la situation présente . Je plaqua une de mes mains sur ma bouche sous le choc de l'avoir vu tomber sur lui . Aussi bien par la peur que de la légère tristesse que je ressentais ..

- Ouh ouh ouh ! L'amour sur le champ de bataille ! Ricana Kranedur sur le coté

- Euuh .. attend .. laisse moi .. pourquoi tu ? .. , balbutia Harold sans l'aider pour autant

Il se fit écraser plusieurs fois le visage , alors que la blonde essayait d'enlever sa hache bloqué , la Vipère s'approchant à pas d'assaut , grognant déjà . Astrid réagit sur le tact , aplati la tête du brun au sol , et prit la hache toujours enfoncé dans le bouclier et se tourna , le faisant exploser sur la tête du dragon . Ce qui la calma directement , lui faisant poussé un cri de douleur . Je poussai un léger « Ouille .. » tout en fermant un œil , alors que Astrid se mit à haleter légèrement .

- Beau coup Astrid ! S'exclama mon père

Elle fronça les sourcils , et se tourna soudainement vers Harold, qui lui , était recroquevillé en position fœtale .

- Est-ce que tu crois que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu , Harold ?!

Il releva la tête vers elle et la fixa avec un air désolé .

- Nos parents ont menés un combat qui bientôt deviendra le notre , pense dans quel camp tu vas être , dit-il en la menaçant avec sa hache

Il la fixa quelques secondes et baissa les yeux , alors que je soupirai tristement , baissant la tête . Je ne comprenais pas . J'étais pourtant sûr que les entrainements lui serait utile , que ça lui permettrait de se démarquer . Mais rien n'a été fait … il ne faisait qu'éviter les dragons , et n'arrêtait pas de parler de … Furie Nocturne . Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas , et je crois que c'était la première fois que c'était le cas .. j'aurai tellement aimé savoir , connaître les raisons . Mais rien que de le regarder dans les yeux , je sentais que mon cœur allait exploser …

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombé il y a peu de temps , et tous les vikings regagnèrent leur foyer . Seul un feu central illuminait les maisons en bois du village , et apriori , il n'y aurait pas d'attaques de dragon pour ce soir . Heureusement , surtout que depuis que tous les vikings forts et robustes du village , y compris le chef furent partis cherchés le nid des dragons dans un milieu hostile ..<p>

Quelques vikings montaient la garde ce soir là , et tournèrent en rond , hache et bouclier en main , à travers tout le village au complet . Ils devaient être 4 en tout . Ils balayèrent une zone en un regard et marchèrent avec rythme et lenteur . Ce n'est qu'après , que l'on put apercevoir Harold arriver par les bois , avec une discrétion des plus impressionnantes .

Il s'approcha doucement , et longea les ruelles entre les maisons en bois , pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les « gardes » . Faut dire que sinon , il se ferai tuer parce qu'il n'est toujours pas chez lui , qu'il revient qu'à cette heure , et que ce serait Gueulfor qui prendrait , lui en responsable de sa charge . C'était assez sympa , d'être surveillé tout de même !

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil et se dirigea en marche rapide vers la forge , où il put aller de justesse dans son petit coin à l'arrière de la boutique . Quand il referma la porte derrière lui , il poussa un long soufflement de soulagement et s'assit sur son tabouret , en face d'un grand bureau où s'éparpillait des couches , et des couches de feuilles remplis de croquis .

Une fois installer , il alluma une bougie , sortit de sa veste en peau de yack , son carnet , où il le posa sur le bureau , soupirant et fronçant légèrement les sourcils , quand il vit le dessin de Krokmou ._ Krokmou _. Il lui avait carrément donné un prénom . Ça commençait à aller vraiment loin cette histoire , et il en était conscient . Enfin presque ..

Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux , ayant l'impression d'avoir commis un délie . Mais il s'en fichait . Il n'avait pas peur de lui . Il était différent des autres , et ça , il s'en était bien rendu compte . Il se repassa en mémoire le moment où la peau de sa main était rentré en contact avec sa peau écailleuse . Ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là , était indescriptible … il ne savait pas si c'était de la peur pour ce qui arriverait par la suite , ou … si c'était de la joie . Du bonheur .

Il secoua la tête , et fixa son carnet , commençant à se prendre pour un fou . Et là il repensa à quelque chose . Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Gueulfor un jour … « un dragon descendu est un dragon décédé. » . Krokmou ne pouvait plus voler . Il se pencha alors et avec son crayon à charbon , redessina l'aileron gauche de sa queue . Un « clic ! » se fit dans sa tête . Alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps , la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt .

Je rentrai , et lui se leva de sa chaise comme si je venais de le prendre en flagrant délie . Je tournai la tête et le vit , réalisant ce qui se passait , et mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse vertigineuse . Ça été tellement rapide que j'aurai pu faire une crise cardiaque ! Je paniqua aussitôt , détournant le regard .

- Désolé ! Je savais pas .. que tu été là ! je .. je suis juste venu chercher mon livre , je l'ai laissé ici !

Pourquoi je parlai ?! C'était la première fois que je m'adressai comme ça à lui , même si j'étais en panique total . Je balayai le petit espace en quelques regards , mes yeux grands ouverts et mes joues rouges et chauffés à température élevé .

Harold me fixa quelques secondes et tourna la tête des deux cotés , et aperçut, sous les feuilles de papiers , un livre avec une page de couverture bleue foncé . Il le prit et leva les yeux vers moi

- C'est celui là ?

Je tournai la tête vers le livre et ce fut effectivement le mien . Je hochai très rapidement la tête , alors qu'il le regarda de plus près .

- _« Les rois du Ciel »_ ? , traduit-il en lisant le titre

- Euhm .. ouai ..

Je le prit rapidement , ne croisant toujours pas son regard . Je savais qu'il me regardait . Et je croyais que j'allais exploser .

- … C-C'est une histoire qui .. q-qui raconte la vie de Thor et .. e-et des autres dieux … c'est .. assez bien ..

S.O.S ! Mayday ! ALERTE ROUGE ! VITE ! Arrête de parler nom d'Odin !

- Oui j'ai vu ça , rit-il légèrement

Je gardai le silence , rentrant mes lèvres et effleurant le livre du bout des doigts .

- Tu dois vraiment aimer la lecture .. n'est-ce pas ? dit-il alors en essayant de reprendre conversation

C'est vrai ? Il l'avait remarqué ? Faut dire .. je me trimballe toujours avec un bouquin .. donc c'était pas sorcier à deviner .

- Ouai .. ça … ça m'aide à .. m'évader un peu de … tout ça … , dis-je avec un air nostalgique

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis une folle , il doit me prendre pour une folle . Il a fallu que je vienne chercher ce livre ! pourquoi mon père l'a mit là d'abord !

- Oui je comprends .

Ces simples mots me firent lever les yeux vers lui pour la première fois . Je pus voir qu'il me souriait , et je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était sincère ou parce que j'avais l'air d'une idiote . Voilà que je deviens parano !

- Je fais la même chose parfois , en .. en partant m'isoler ou en écrivant , même en dessinant . Et dans la forge , ça m'aide à faire passer le temps

J'affichai un léger rictus , mais mon cœur n'avait pas ralenti d'un poil depuis que je me trouvai ici .

- Et .. et toi , t-tu aimes la lecture ? Demandai-je timidement

- Euuuuuumh …. pas tant que ça , dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Ah.

Je baissa à nouveau la tête , les joues gonflés et les yeux exorbités . J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse gaffe de toute ma vie ! Là , j'étais vraiment une imbécile . J'aurai voulu me giflé rien que pour ça ! Harold se racla la gorge , ayant peur de se faire passer pour un inculturé . Faudrait au moins avoir un minimum de dignité !

- Mais ! Mais j'ai déjà lu plusieurs livres , tout de même .

Je levai les yeux vers lui , gardant la tête baissé .

- Dont celui là .

Il posa alors le bout de son doigt sur mon livre et je levai finalement la tête vers lui , soudainement plus à l'aise . Je souris alors , sincèrement , et lui lança un regard inquisiteur

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui , dit-il en hochant la tête , et tu veux savoir ? C'est un de mes préférés . Même si j'en ai pas lu une centaine .

Je ne fis qu'agrandir mon sourire .

- Tu verras . La fin , est particulièrement bien écrite . C'est exceptionnel .

Je lâchai un léger soupir amusé et hocha la tête

- J'ai hâte de la découvrir dans ce cas .

Un silence s'installa alors et là je me remis à paniquer . Mais intérieurement . Mon cœur battait vite et je baissai à nouveau les yeux , remettant les mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille , ce qui servit encore une fois à rien du tout .

- Je .. je vais y aller ..

Je reculai d'un pas , mais percuta des boucliers accrochés et me retourna pour les regardés quand j'avais entendu quelques uns tombés au sol sous un cliquetis fortement aigu . Je lança un « désolé ! » en l'air et sortit sous un pas précipité de la pièce .

Harold me regarda jusqu'à ce que je fus sortit de la pièce , penchant la tête sur le coté avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres . Il rit pour lui même et baissa les yeux vers son calepin . Ah oui ! L'aileron ! pensa t-il comme un déclic dans sa tête .

Une fois sortit , je m'avançai jusqu'au milieu de la boutique , où j'explosai soudainement de joie . Je laissai mon livre de coté et me contenta de sourire de toutes mes dents , heureuse comme jamais . J'avais réussi ! pour la première fois , pour-la-première-fois ! J'avais réussi à lui parler ! Non , a avoir une discution avec lui ! Je n'arrivai pas y croire .. enfin . Enfin je commençai vraiment à y croire . Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux , évitant de défaire ma natte et me repassa cette scène une centaine de fois dans ma tête .

Je fini par reprendre mes esprits , secouant la tête . Arrête maintenant , quand tu y réfléchi , ce n'était rien alors calme toi ! , me dis-je en soupirant . Je reprit mon livre et reprit timidement le chemin vers ma maison , alors que Harold, de son coté , planifiait quelque chose de complètement insensé …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

La mer fut assez violente . Elle envoyait des vagues contre la coque du navire , qui avançait avec lenteur sur l'eau . Parfois , on pouvait entendre le bois grincer quand le bateau changeait de direction , et la voile fut porter par le vent . Aucun soleil ne se voyait dans le ciel grisâtre et il faisait froid . Tous les vikings se mirent aux cordes , aux rambardes , alors que Stoik se pencha sur la carte qui se trouvait face à lui , sourcils froncés et le regard déterminé .

- Ils sont proches … , murmura t-il dans un souffle , je peux le sentir ..

Il finit par lever les yeux et regarda à sa gauche , une immense couche de fumée , de brouillard qui s'étalait sur une partie du grand bleu . Il le fixa , les sourcils froncés et hocha la tête après un long silence .

- Garde le cap .

Il balaya encore du regard l'espace mystérieux et hocha la tête , cette fois sûr de lui .

- Entrons là dedans .

- à babord toute !

Les vikings s'exécutèrent automatiquement , et se mirent à la barre , où le navire tourna doucement à gauche , ainsi que les autres qui le suivirent . Bientôt , les bateaux disparurent dans la brume .

Un lourd silence se fit pesant . Si quelqu'un était resté , au milieu de la mer , à regarder les bateaux disparaitre , il aurait entendu des grognements de dragons .. Un rugissement résonna alors , laissant une silhouette de Cauchemar Monstrueux se faire voir au loin par les flammes .

* * *

><p>- Aujourd'hui , travail d'équipe !<p>

Les portes en bois de l'arène s'ouvrirent en à peine une seconde sous un coup brute , laissant tout un nuage de gaz verdâtre en sortir . Le gaz s'étala dans l'arène entière , les 6 adolescents reculant et tournant autour d'eux même , un seau remplis d'eau dans les bras . Je toussa un léger coup , même si je me trouvais en haut de l'arène . Je fronçait les sourcils quand je n'apercevais plus rien en bas . Au moins , mon père avait eu l'intelligence de descendre . J'essayai alors d'apercevoir quelque chose , mais en vint .

- Une tête de dragon mouillée , ne peux pas allumer son feu . Le Hideux Braguettaure est ultra difficile ! Une tête exalte le gaz , et l'autre tête l'allume . Votre boulot , c'est de trouver laquelle est laquelle !

Les duos se formèrent dans la fumée , et chacun se mirent sur leurs gardes , prêt à une quelconque attaque . Enfin … presque . Varek , dos avec Harold ne cessait de parler tout seul , complètement paniqué .

- Dents aussi affutées que des rasoirs , jette du venin après digestion , préfère les embuscades , écrase ses victimes-

- Tu veux bien arrêter un peu ! S'énerva Harold

Astrid et Kognedur se mirent dos à dos , surveillant leurs arrières avec méfiance . Rustik et Kranedur tournèrent en rond , prêt à lancer leur seaux d'eaux , regardant le gaz avec presque de l'inquiétude .

- Si ce dragon montre une seule de ses vilaines têtes .. je-

Rustik tourna la tête et afficha un sourire quand il vit une forme dans la fumée verdâtre .

- Là !

Les deux adolescents lancèrent l'eau sur la silhouette . Des grognements se firent entendre . Mais non pas du dragon , mais des deux filles qui se trouvaient enfaite devant eux .

- C'est nous crétins !

Je pus les apercevoir dans la fumée et je soupirai tout en roulant les yeux au ciel face à leur stupidité

- C'est vos fesses qui sont plus larges , on vous a prises pour un dragon , se moqua Kranedur

- C'est pas que c'est pas joli … une silhouette dragoniènne …

Astrid s'approcha et lui offrit un magnifique coup de poing en plein visage . Ce qui me surprendra toujours chez cette fille , c'est bien son caractère de feu . Kognedur en profitant pour balancer son seau dos dans la tête de son frère , le propulsant en arrière . Sauné , il releva légèrement la tête , mais fut entrainer dans le brouillard , sous ses propres cris de fillette . Je retins ma respiration , alors que les 3 autres se regroupèrent .

Une queue surgit de nulle part et renversa les deux filles , alors que Kranedur réapparu en courant , tenant à deux mains son nez .

- J'suis blessé ! je suis énormément blessé !

Qu'est-ce qu'il est pathétique tout de même … J'aperçus enfin Varek et Harold , qui continuèrent de regarder autour d'eux , avec méfiance . Surtout le blond .

- Nos chances de survie diminue à un nombre à un chiffre maintenant …

Ils se tournèrent brusquement quand une tête sortit de la brume , zigzagant tel un serpent . Varek paniqua , reculant alors que la tête s'approcha . Une fois proche , il lui lança l'eau en pleine face . Mais je lâchai un soupir de désespoir quand je vis du gaz verdâtre sortir de sa bouche . Même le rondelet lâcha un rire nerveux

- Ah euh … erreur de tête .

La tête du Bragettaure l'aspergea de gaz , ce qui le fit fuir avec rapidité . Cette fois , le gaz avait presque totalement disparut , laissant apercevoir deux têtes reliées à un seul et même corps . Harold leva la tête , le seul encore en course . Il se racla la gorge alors que mon père l'encouragea

- à toi Harold !

Il prit un petit élan et balança son seau d'eau . Je croisai les doigts mais soupirai quand toute l'eau retomba sur ses pieds . Le brun lâcha un soupir bruyant , fixant les deux têtes .

- Ah c'est pas vrai .

Le dragon rugit , et déploya ses petites ailes , renversant le jeune homme au sol . Gueulfor paniqua aussitôt .

- Harold !

Je m'accrochai au chaines du dôme avec peur , mais retint aussitôt ma respiration . Il se releva , doucement , et le Braguettaure recula . Il poussa des cris , presque de peur , alors qu'Harold semblait le faire reculer , le menaçant avec … ses mains ? Tous les adolescents le fixèrent étonnés comme jamais alors qu'il commençait même à lui donner des ordres .

- Recule .. recule ! Et je le répèterai pas deux fois ! Oui c'est ça , retourne dans ta cage ! Va réfléchir un peu à ce que t'as fait !

Il rentrai dans sa cage , et Harold semblait balancer quelque chose à l'intérieur . Mais je ne saurai dire quoi . Le dragon se colla complètement contre les parois et le viking referma les portes en bois . Un silence s'installa alors que je restai bouche-bée , ainsi que les autres . Gothi se trouvait à l'autre bout et le fixait avec fascination . Celui-ci se retourna , s'essuyant les mains contre sa veste et aperçus toute la bande le fixer . Même mon père semblait choqué !

- Ok ! Alors … ce sera tout ? C'est juste qu'il y a des petites choses qu'ils faudrait que je … bon et bien .. bonsoir et euh .. à demain !

Il partit à pas rapides de l'arène . Je le suivi du regard , encore troubler et je le vis sortir . Je tournai la tête et quand il fut hors de l'arène , il tourna la tête des deux cotés . Il se retourna et fixa justement l'arène avant de m'apercevoir . Systématiquement , je ramenai mes mains en boule , et je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Mon cœur s'accéléra , et je le regardai . C'était bien la première fois que je ne baissai pas le regard .

Ce ne qu'après qu'il afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres . Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et sans réfléchir , je lui rendis son sourire avec timidité . Il agrandit le sien , et sans attendre plus longtemps , il partit en courant vers la forge . Je le regardai s'éloigner et je baissai les yeux vers le sol , soupirant de soulagement . J'affichai un sourire presque heureux sur mes lèvres alors que j'entendis mon père poser plusieurs questions à Astrid et sa bande à propos de lui …

* * *

><p>L'après midi se déroula sans que personne n'avais aperçus Harold . Personne se posait des questions d'ailleurs . Il pourrait être absent plusieurs jours entiers , les seuls personnes qui s'inquièteraient serai moi ,et mon père à la rigueur . Pfff … ça me désespérai l'attitude des gens ici .<p>

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière la Pointe aux corbeaux , le ciel devenu orange et jaune , ce qui donnait -pour une fois- une air chaleureuse et bienveillante . Je marchai lentement dans les rues du village , plonger dans mon livre que je tenais entre mes mains . Harold avait raison , il est de plus en plus passionnant … quand je pense que j'avais réussi à lui parler , je n'en revenais pas . Je continuai alors de marcher dans les rues , passant à coté de quelques vikings et des animaux de ferme . Je n'avais aucune destination , mais je m'en fichai .

Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir prendre l'air , sans qu'il n'y ai d'attaques de dragons , et sans qu'il ne pleuve . J'en profitai , tout simplement . Sans que je m'en rende compte , j'arrivai à la forge , qui était ouverte , et je levai les yeux pour apercevoir mon père qui nettoyait sa « Bertha » , une catapulte fraichement fabriquée devant la boutique . Je l'entendais chanté à voix haute une chanson , ce qui me fit assez sourire . Je fermai mon livre et croisa les bras , secouant la tête légèrement amusé .

- ça fait 3 fois que tu l'as nettoie en 2 jours , papa .

Il leva les yeux vers moi , et me sourit , haussant les épaules .

- Je le sais , ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas encore péter les plombs !

Je ris , et entra dans la forge , derrière lui , et posa mon livre sur le comptoir , avant de me diriger vers les armes , les rangeant correctement . Je n'avais que ça à faire ! De toute façon , il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans ce village . Ce sera la même routine tous les jours .

Gueulfor astiqua une nouvelle fois le bois de la catapulte avant de lever les yeux vers la foret . Il lâcha un léger soupir , quand il vit le soleil un peu plus bas chaque seconde , même si il n'était que 18 heures . Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches , et se tourna vers moi .

- Tu as vu Harold rentrer chez lui ?

J'accrochai une épée au mur et me retourna vers mon père , secouant la tête .

- Non . Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est sorti de l'arène .

- Il doit être dans la foret , dit-il comme une évidence , j'ai encore plein de travail à finir . Tu veux bien aller le chercher ?

Je lâchai une hache sur le coup , laissant entendre son cliquetis sur le sol , et je m'abaissai aussitôt , la reprenant dans mes bras .

- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ?

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à finir ici Hanna , et je te fais confiance . Et puis , je pense que tu es bien la seule personne qui accepterai d'aller le chercher .

- C'est vrai .. , avouai-je à contre-coeur

Je soupirai , savant déjà qu'allai le chercher allait être dur . Déjà que je ne vais jamais dans la foret , je risquerai de me perdre , et en plus , je paniquerai surement quand je me trouverai devant lui … Mais bon . De toute façon , je n'avais pas le choix .

- .. Ok .

- Bien . Ne prends pas trop de temps chérie .

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas papa .

Je lui souris et sortis de la forge. Je me dirigeai donc vers la foret , ne sachant pas du tout où j'allai . Il pouvait être n'importe où ! et tout ce ressemblait ici . Bref , j'étais pas sorti de l'auberge . Je m'avançai donc , et regardai autour de moi comme si je découvrais cette endroit . Les arbres montaient très haut dans le ciel , à tel point que je n'arrivai pas à voir la cime des sapins ou des sequoias .

Je ne voyais même pas le soleil ! Ce qui eu pour résultat de plonger une grande partie de la foret dans l'obscurité . Je frémis légèrement , et me retourna . Ce n'est que là que je ne vis plus le village derrière moi , mais seulement le bois qui m'entourait . Je lâchai un grognement de désespoir , levant les bras au ciel .

- Génial ! , dis-je pour moi même

Je secouai la tête et me remis à marcher sans aucune destination précise . C'est sûr qu'Harold était beaucoup plus orienter que moi dans ce genre de lieu . Il vient tout le temps ici ! Même avant , il ne venait pas autant . Je me demande pourquoi ça à changer … surtout que je pensai qu'il serait heureux maintenant qu'il participe à l'entrainement .

Mais .. j'ai surtout remarquer que ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose . Je ne cessai de repasser en boucle son exploit de ce matin dans l'arène … personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Même moi j'étais surprise . Faut dire que j'étais passé par tous les états possibles , et lui aussi ! Il a failli mourir au premier combat , au deuxième il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Furie Nocturne , et le voilà qu'il réussi à faire rentrer un Braguettaure dans sa cage sans même utiliser la force !

Il ne cessera jamais de m'épater .. Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant à son sourire quand il m'avait vu en sortant du combat … même en pensant à lui , je me mis à rougir et je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en baissant les yeux . Grosse erreur : Je me pris presque aussitôt une branche qui pendouillait en pleine tête .

- Aïheu !

Je levais les yeux et me massa le front tout en soufflant . Ce n'est que là que j'aperçus que l'arbre qui m'avais « attaquer » était complètement fendu en deux . Je baissai la tête et aperçus une longue trainée de terre qui remontait en pente . Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté . J'avais l'impression … que quelque chose s'était écraser ici . Sinon quoi ? Un arbre ne se détruit pas comme ça !

Ça ne pouvait pas être un éclair , sinon à aurait au moins brûler … et aucun Viking n'a autant de force . Je m'avançais alors d'un léger pas , essayant de ne pas faire de bruit . Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je montai doucement la pente et je retins ma respiration . Ouf . Il n'y avait rien du tout . Je me sentis soudainement stupide . Je me redressai et descendit la pente tout en faisant attention et arriva sur la terre plate .

Je regardai autour de moi , ne constatant toujours rien et je finis par hausser les épaules . Mais mon attention fut attirer par quelque chose au sol .

Un bola .

J'écarquillai les yeux et je m'agenouillai pour prendre les cordes entre mes mains . Je les examinai et secoua la tête de droite à gauche .

- Comment est-ce que ça à atterri ici ce truc ?

Je laissai alors les bouts au sol et me releva . Peut-être Harold qui a voulu tester quelque chose ici ? Je continuai alors mon chemin , reprenant mon objectif premier : chercher Harold . C'était bien la première fois que je me disais ça . Je sautai par dessus un tronc d'arbre allongé à l'horizontal et épousseta ma tunique bleue . Je levai les yeux et les écarquillèrent quand je vis quelque chose . Je penchai la tête sur le coté et m'avança .

Ah oui .. j'ai oublier de vous dire : mon deuxième plus gros défaut , c'est la curiosité . Timide et curieuse , quel mélange ! Je passai sous une branche et je me retrouva juste devant une grande crevasse , habitée par mère nature elle même . C'était vraiment beau , de voir du vert aussi pur dans un cratère , de voir un étang avec de l'eau qui semblait seine .

Mais surtout … qu'est-ce que c'était haut … Je ressenti un frisson parcourir mon échine et je reculai par réflexe quand je vis le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse folle . Ma respiration se fit alors forte , et je regardai le ciel pour me calmer . Je ravala ma salive , et trouva un chemin à ma gauche . Je descendis alors -ne regarde pas en bas , ne regarde pas en bas- et me trouva sur la terre ferme, au fond de la crevasse .

Je soupirai de soulagement et j'admirai d'un peu plus près l'endroit qui semblait féerique . Je souris légèrement et m'avança dans cette grande clairière . J'oubliai même le fait qu'il fallait chercher Harold ! Je tournai sur moi même et m'avançai vers l'étang . Je m'agenouillai et vis mon reflet dans l'eau . Je me regarda dans ce miroir fluide et mon sourire émerveiller disparu lentement de mon visage .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça .. peut-être , parce que je m'aimais pas . Sans doute . Mon regard se posa sur le collier que je portai autour du cou . Systématiquement , je le serrai dans ma main , lâchant un autre soupir . Dans l'eau du lac , je me regardai , et mon regard fut attirer par ce qu'il se trouvait derrière moi .

Mon sang se glaça .

Je ne respirai plus quand j'aperçus une forme noire à l'arrière , qui disparut une seconde après derrière une roche . Je ne m'étais pas retournée , je restai paralysée dans ma position , serrant avec force mon collier au point que mes jointures devinrent blanches . Quand je remis à respirer , ma respiration était forte , irrégulière , incontrôlée . Doucement alors , je me retourna , mon cœur battant avec fureur .

Je ne vis rien . Je me releva doucement , comme si j'étais sur une pente glissante , et j'avais les yeux écarquillés regardant autour de moi avec une peur intense . Oui j'avais peur . J'étais seul , dans un endroit totalement inconnu , sans armes ni défenses . En gros , si il y a un quelconque danger , j'étais morte . Je tournai la tête des deux cotés , mais je n'apercevais toujours rien . Même le vent semblait devenir plus lourd et je n'entendais plus les oiseaux comme à mon arrivée .

Je baissai les yeux et ce n'est que là que je vis quelques poissons , morts , étalés sur le sol les yeux grands ouverts . Certains n'étaient plus que des arrêtes … Je me raclai la gorge avec difficulté et compris que je n'étais pas seul et que je venais de rentrer dans un territoire apparemment occupé .. bon dieu , mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ?! À peine j'avais penser cela que j'entendis un grognement . Un très fort . Je me mis à paniqué à nouveau quand j'entendis cela .

Je levai doucement les yeux face à moi et je fus complètement paralysée . Je vis , à quelques mètres devant moi , un dragon aussi noir que la nuit , immense , qui me fixait de ses yeux verts perçants .

- Une Furie Nocturne , murmurai-je

J'aperçus alors ses dents pointus paraître et il se pencha en avant , en position d'attaque . Je fis un léger pas en arrière , les yeux exorbités , et la bouche entre-ouverte . Quand je fis ce geste , il se mit à rugir avec fureur et commença alors à bondir vers moi . Mon cœur frappa en un seul coup contre ma poitrine , et je mis à reculer , puis à courir alors que je l'entendais rugir à nouveau derrière moi .

Mais comme je n'avais pas prévu ce mouvement précipité , je trébuchai et je me percutai contre un rocher derrière moi , à tel point que mon collier s'ouvrit sous le choc . Je lâchai un léger cri de douleur et quand j'ouvris les yeux , je respirai fortement quand le dragon se trouvait juste au dessus de moi . Je fixai le reptile droit dans les yeux , un long frisson parcourant mon corps au complet . Je serrai la mâchoire , essayant de me calmer et ferma les yeux , tournant la tête sur le coté . Ça y ai . J'étais définitivement morte …

La Furie Nocturne ouvrit alors grand sa gueule et prit une grande inspiration , de la fumée apparaissant au fond de sa gueule . Ses pupilles étaient fines et tranchantes et il était prêt à m'achever , sans hésiter . Alors qu'il allait cracher son feu , il resta bloqué sur place , et ne bougea plus . De mon coté , je ne savais pas si j'étais déjà morte ou non … je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier .

Il referma doucement sa bouche et écarquilla lentement les yeux , en approchant sa tête vers moi . Il fixait mon collier qui s'était ouvert et y approcha son museau pour l'ouvrir un peu plus . À l'intérieur , se trouvait enfaite une image dessiné d'Harold , qui le représentait les bras croisés , un léger sourire aux lèvres . Le dragon semblait le reconnaître et moi , je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux , attendant certainement la fin . Alors que lui renifla , j'entendis soudainement un cri que je reconnaitrai entre 8 millions .

- Non Krokmou ! Arrête !

J'ouvris les yeux et je senti la Furie Nocturne s'écarter de moi . Je redressa alors ma tête , et me colla un peu plus au rocher , alors que surgit Harold , tendant les bras devant lui .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ?!

Je plaqua une main sur ma bouche , observant cette scène devant mes yeux . Soudainement , tout semblait s'embrouiller dans ma tête , tout était déconnecté . Il lui parlait ?! Il le connaissait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Je regardai et vis sa tenue . Il portait une sorte d'équipement par dessus sa tenue verte , et même le dragon avait tout une artillerie sur lui . Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulais dire ?! Je me releva , m'appuyant contre le rocher , referma mon collier toujours ouvert , et j'avais toujours les yeux exorbités .

À ce geste , le dragon s'approcha de moi , mais pas avec agressivité , mais plutôt avec curiosité . Ce que n'avais pas remarquer Harold . Il colla alors ses mains sur sa tête , l'arrêtant dans son élan .

- Krokmou ! Non ! Arrête ! c'est une amie !

En tant normal , ça m'aurai fait sourire timidement et rougir à l'extrême . Mais là , ce n'était pas le moment ! Je reculai d'un pas et secouai la tête avec incompréhension totale .

- Mais .. mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dis-je paniqué

Lui , au contraire , ne l'était pas . Il se mordit la lèvre , toujours devant la Furie Nocturne .

- Euuuhm … Hanna , Krokmou . Krokmou , .. Hanna .

Au mieux de me grogner à la figure, Krok- le dragon pencha la tête sur le coté , les pupilles restant tout de même minces . Alors c'était pour ça qu'il restait dans la foret ? C'était pour ça qu'il a réussi son entrainement ce matin ? C'est pour ça qu'il semblait molasse le premier jour ?! Je reculai d'un autre pas et continua de secouer la tête , lançant un regard inquisiteur au brun .

- Je .. je comprends pas ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

J'avais tellement peur que j'avais oublier que je lui parlai , à lui . Le viking semblait mal à l'aise , serrant les mains et essaya de me rassurer , restant devant le reptile , et moi à quelques mètres de là .

- Je .. je peux tout expliquer !

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire , et ça se voyait . Je décidai alors de me calmer et je lâchai un long soupir , me passant une main dans mes cheveux . Je fini par relever les yeux vers lui , mais ne perdit pas de mon champ de vision le dragon .

- Tu … tu as vraiment réussi à tirer sur une Furie Nocturne .. , dis-je alors

Harold aussi leva les yeux vers moi et hocha lentement la tête , retrouvant ses mots .

- Oui … mais .. j-j'ai voulu le tuer ! Je te le jure !

Le dragon le fusilla du regard .

- Enfin non !

Il me regarda .

- Oui ! Enfin , j'ai essayer !

Le reptile roula les yeux au ciel et aurait pu afficher une mine désespérer .

- Mais … je .. j'ai pas pu . J'ai pas réussi .

Je fixai le jeune homme dans les yeux , alors qu'il soupira .

- Je pouvais pas le tuer , c'était plus fort que moi . Et … et je sais pas pourquoi , ni comment j'en suis arrivé jusque là . Les dragons ne sont pas comme nous le pensons !

Il avait dit cette phrase avec presque de la conviction .

- Crois moi .. je t'en pris

Je le fixai alors , soupirant légèrement . Lui , serra la mâchoire et attendait ma réponse alors que je hocher légèrement la tête .

- Ok .

Il me lança un léger regard inquisiteur , alors je fini par baisser les yeux , tenant toujours mon collier d'une main . Je me retourna et commença à partir . Harold lança un regard à Krokmou et se mit à courir vers moi .

- Hanna attends !

Il se mit à face à moi , m'arrêtant et mit ses mains devant moi , comme si il essayait de me stopper . Le voir près à nouveau face à moi comme à la forge refit battre mon cœur . Mais je n'oubliai pas pour autant la situation présente .

- Attends , qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda t-il

- Je rentre chez moi ..

- Mais … mais et tout ça ? Tu ne diras rien , hein ?

Je gardai le silence .

- Promets moi de ne rien dire à personne , s'il te plait .

Je voyais qu'il me suppliai du regard . Il avait peur que j'aille tout dire au village ? Je soupirai légèrement . Il avait peur . Et pour son dragon . C'était … tellement étrange à penser . Krokmou ? Il l'a baptiser ? J'avais du mal à analyser tout ça .. mais je comprenais assez facilement , qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on découvre son secret , parce qu'il tenait à lui . Je tournai alors la tête en arrière et fixai la Furie Nocturne , qui lui avait déjà son regard planté dans le mien .

Je reportai mon regard sur Harold et afficha un léger rictus rassurant au coin des lèvres . Je pouvais pas faire mieux !

- D'accord … je te promets de garder le secret .

Il se mit à soupirer avec un tel soulagement , que j'ai cru que j'avais enlever tout le poids sur ses épaules ! Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns , et finit par me prendre par les épaules , se qui me figea complètement sur place .

- Merci ! Oh merci ! Je te revaudrai ça je te le promets !

Je restai bloquée , les yeux grands ouverts et je croyais même que je ne respirai plus . Mon dieu , pourquoi il faut toujours que je réagisse de cette manière ? Harold me fixa et enleva ses mains de mes épaules quand il cru comprendre que ça me rendais mal à l'aise . Il me sourit approximativement , alors que je baissai les yeux , rougissante .

- Merci encore , dit-il encore une fois

J' hochai la tête et reprit la parole , plus timidement qu'i minutes .

- Je .. j'étais venu te chercher .. de la part de mon- euh , de Gueulfor ..

- Gueulfor ? Ah oui …

Il se passa une main derrière sa nuque et haussa les épaules

- Je rentrerai dans un petit quart d'heure , promis .

- Ok ..

Je gardai les yeux baissés vers le sol , alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le coté , essayant de me regarder dans les yeux , mais je faisais tout pour l'en empêcher . Je me hais . Je fini par ramener mes mains en boule contre ma poitrine , et je le contourna , partant alors , tête basse . Je ne savais même pas si j'allai me perdre à nouveau dans la foret . Mais tant pis ..

Harold se retourna et me regarda m'éloigner , avant de soupirer anxieusement . Krokmou se mit à coté de lui et me fixa les yeux grands ouverts . Il aurait eu des sourcils , il y en aurait un qui serait lever . Il poussa un gémissement , alors que le brun haussa les épaules .

- Ouai . Je sais . , dit-il comme si c'était une réponse à l'animal


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous les reviewers , fallowers , favoriters , PMers .. ces mots existent-ils ? O.o surement pas . Bref , je vous remercie et je suis heureuse que cette fic plaise ! nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre , plutôt moyen , en espérant qu'ils vous plaira ;)**

**Dj-bxl **: Merci pour ta review ! :) et pour ta question : oui , il y aura une session de vol avec Hanna . Mais pas avant un bout de temps ;) disons que pour l'instant , Harold ne sait pas encore volé avec Krokmou ;) merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Little Sayuri :** XDD ta review m'a tué ! le "trop prêt ! trop prêt !" ma achevé XD et oui , Hanna fait de gros progrès ! :D il fallait s'en douter aussi que je remplacerai Astrid par Hanna :D c'était sûr :P heureuse que la scene e ce chapitre t'ai plu ! ^^ et le "ouai , je sais" de la fin reste sans réponse . on sait pas trop ce qu'à ça voulait dire ! :P Non , il n'a pas de sentiments cachés , malheureusement , et tu le comprendras assez vite dans ce chapitre :DBonne lecture et merci !

**keur2louve** : merci pour ta review et heureuse qu'elle te plaise beaucoup ! :D bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 <span>

Les premiers rayons du soleil passa à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre , illuminant légèrement la pièce . Tout était calme et tranquille , et je me tournai dans mon lit , me réveillant à mon rythme . Mon visage se trouva face à la fenêtre , la lumière m'aveuglant complètement, et je fini par ouvrir les yeux avec fainéantise . Je voyais d'abord floue , puis petit à petit , ma vue se rétabli correctement , où je pus parfaitement voir ma chambre toute en bois . Je poussai un gémissement , m'étirant , et me redressai sur mon lit .

Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux et me tournai , de façon à m'être assise sur le bord du lit . Je fixai mes pieds , incapable de me lever et attacha alors mes cheveux détachés en tresse sur le coté , comme à mon habitude . Je tournai la tête vers ma table de nuit , et y prit mon collier pour me l'attacher autour du cou avec soin . J'entendis alors des insultes provenant d'en bas , et je compris que la jambe en bois de mon père était rester coincée dans le parquet . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à son accent fort .

- Nom d'un troll mangeur de raviolis pourris ! sort de là saleté de guibole à la noix !

Je ris légèrement , et me leva alors .

- J'arrive papa !

Je mis mes bottes et descendis alors , où j'aperçus mon père planté en plein milieu de pièce , entre la grande table et le feu de la cheminée .

- Arrête de bouger où tu vas encore la casser , dis-je avec un sourire

Je m'abaissai et la sorti du bois , Gueulfor soufflant à pleine joues .

- Merci mon ange , dit-il en se passant une main sur son front , dur dur le matin !

- Je vois ça , ris-je

- J'allais à la forge , je dois y aller plus tôt ce matin . Et puis , Stoik rentrera d'ici 2 semaines , on doit être prêt à leur retour . Au cas où ils ont trouvés le nid !

- Ils ne le trouveront pas . Ils ne le trouveront jamais . Ça fait des siècles qu'on le cherche et on a encore aucune piste , commentai-je

- Ne soit pas pessimiste ! Certes , ça fait un bout de temps , mais on a tirer des leçons de nos erreurs !

- Mouai …

- Et Stoïk sait ce qu'il fait .

- Oui , comme toujours , dis-je avec un léger ton de sarcasme

- En parlant de lui , Harold est bien rentré hier soir ?

Je gardai le silence quelques secondes . En disant son nom , un flash me revint en mémoire . Je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille , je me souvenais de lui et de la Furie Nocturne . C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce reptile ? Oui apparemment . Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ses intentions à vouloir le voir et à .. à quoi au juste ? C'était quoi la tenue qu'il portait et toutes ces artilleries ?

Il y avait plein de choses que j'ignorai . Et puis … maintenant , je fais parti du secret . Je devrais en avoir le cœur net , non ? Mon père me fixa curieusement et je fini par hocher la tête , l'air innocent .

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas .

- Bien . Je te laisse , je vais travailler . À ce soir .

- à ce soir ..

Il me sourit et sorti de la maison . Je regardai qu'il fut bien éloigné pour pouvoir ensuite sortir par la porte de derrière , histoire de pouvoir directement filé dans la foret . Peut-être qu'Harold se trouvait dejà à la crevasse ?

* * *

><p>Je m'avançai dans la foret , et j'avais l'impression de m'être perdu . Encore . Faut dire , tout se ressemblait ici ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez ! Le seul truc qui pouvait me repérer , c'était l'arbre cillé en deux . Et encore ! Je ne savais pas exactement où il était . En gros , je galérai pour retrouver mon chemin . Je regardai les arbres et je continuais de marcher , sautant par dessus quelques troncs d'arbres allongés à l'horizontal et passant en dessous de quelques racines .<p>

Je pouvais voir des fleurs sur le sol , d'une pureté et d'une magnificence splendide . Leurs pétales rouges donnèrent une touche de couleur dans ce paysage entièrement vert et marron . J'affichai un léger sourire et continua alors mon chemin , où je vis avec bonheur l'entrée du cratère . J'accélérai mon pas , glissant sur une petite pente boueuse et me trouva face à elle .

Je passai ma tête en dessous une énorme racine et m'avança . Je me trouvai comme la veille , sur une énorme pierre qui donnait tout droit vu sur un énorme vide . Je ressenti un frisson et je descendis assez vite la pente , me trouvant sur la terre ferme , un genoux à terre et l'autre relevé . Je releva la tête et me releva avec prudence , fixant les alentours .

Je m'avançai , et me trouva au milieu de la clairière , comme le jour de mon arrivée . J'avais l'impression de revivre la soirée passée . Je n'entendais absolument rien , ce qui prouvai qu'Harold n'était pas là . Oh non . Ça sentait le roussi . Si lui n'était pas là , ça voulait dire que j'étais seule avec la Furie Nocturne . Aïe . À cette pensée , je m'arrêtai et me retourna , prête à m'en aller .

Mais je m'arrêtai presque instantanément , quand j'entendis un grognement derrière moi . Je me stoppa et me retourna , doucement . Je l'aperçu , le dragon , à deux mètres de moi . On se fixait et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un léger pas en arrière . C'est qu'il me faisait peur ! Il n'avait pas l'air si gentil que ça ! On aurait dit qu'il me fusillait du regard . Enfin , du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru .

- Euhm .. H-Harold n'est pas là .. ?

Je me mets à parler aux dragons moi maintenant ? Je suis désespérante parfois . Je raclai ma gorge et fixa toujours l'animal . Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de silence qu'il s'assit . Je fus complètement surprise de voir ses pupilles se dilatées et ses oreilles se relevées . On aurait dit un gros chat maintenant . Je le regardais de haut en bas et secoua la tête .

- Qu'est-ce que ..

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi , me faisant légèrement paniqué .

- Euhh .. non non ! Non ..

Je trébuchai -Faut que je regarde où je marche nom d'Odin !- et tomba contre un rocher . Le même qu'hier . J'ai du bol non ? Le dragon se mit devant moi , et se mit à renifler mon collier , le touchant du bout de son museau . Je fixai à la fois la Furie Nocturne et à la fois mon collier . Après hésitation , je l'enlevai de mon cou , le reptile reculant de façon à me laisser l'enlever . Je le tenais dans mes mains et il n'hésitait pas à le renifler .

Je le fixai quelques secondes , penchant la tête sur le coté , -très- légèrement amusé et avec hésitation , j'ouvris le collier . Il se mit presque à être heureux quand il aperçut l'image d'Harold à l'intérieur . Je souris et roulai les yeux au ciel .

- D'accord j'ai compris

C'était amusant de le voir réagir comme ça rien qu'en voyant le portrait de … son ami ? Ça faisant étrange de se dire ça .. J'affichai un sourire sur mes lèvres et lui lança un regard inquisiteur , plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques minutes .

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup , hein ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa de ses grands yeux verts presque adorable . Je souris et reporta mon regard sur le bijou entre mes mains et je haussai les épaules .

- Moi aussi .. mais c'est plus compliquer . J'aimerai que ce soit si simple .. , dis-je plus pour même

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et sembla me fixer étrangement , me questionnant presque du regard , alors que je gardai les yeux baissés sur mon collier . Je fini par soupirer et je le refermai , laissant un léger « clic » se faire entendre . Je relevai les yeux vers le dragon et lui lança un regard inquisiteur .

- .. Krokmou , c'est ça ?

À son propre nom , ses oreilles se redressèrent et il poussa un léger gémissement . Je ris et je fus fasciner par son comportement … les dragons sont vraiment tous comme ça ? Harold disait vrai quand il disait .. qu'on avait tout faux ?

- T'es vraiment spécial … , murmurai-je

à ma surprise , il s'avança un peu plus près et commença à frotter sa tête contre ma joue , de manière à montrer … son affection ? Je ris quand je sentis les chatouilles de sa langue sur mon visage et me débattis tout en fermant les yeux . Mes rires se firent un peu plus fort , alors qu'il s'approcha un peu plus de moi .

- Hanna ?

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et Krokmou se détacha , avant de se dirigea vers Harold qui venait juste d'arriver . Je m'essuya le visage et me releva , époussetant ma tunique et remettant mes cheveux en place . Je le voyais me lancer un regard inquisiteur , alors que sentais déjà mes joues chauffés . Nom de Thor pas encore !

- H-Harold .. tu es là , dis-je avec anxiété

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mon sourire disparut doucement de mon visage et je le fixai le regard presque inquisiteur .

- je .. je suis venu .. voir Krokmou , répondis-je presque avec évidence , et .. comme je suis au courant .. je voulais en savoir un peu plus ..

- Oh . Je vois . Je pense pas que tu ai compris ..

- .. compris quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir . Même Krokmou fut légèrement surpris . Il se passa une main derrière sa nuque , et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise .

- Je veux dire .. tu .. tu peux garder le secret mais .. mais c'est pas la peine de venir non plus ..

Mon sourire était complètement disparu de mon visage . Je le fixai alors et fronçai légèrement les sourcils . Ah d'accord . C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Très bien . Je me sentais tellement .. bête à ce moment là . Qu'est-ce que j'avais espérer ?

- D'accord … j'ai compris ..

Je baissai les yeux , tout de même vexé , et je le contournai , Krokmou me regardant m'éloigner avec presque de la tristesse . Harold soupira , se sentant mal , et tourna la tête vers son dragon . Celui-ci le fusillait du regard .

- …. Quoi ?

Il lui donna un coup de queue dans la tête , et parti sur deux pattes .

- Aiheu ! mais quoi ?

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur l'île , et la lune trônait le ciel . Toute la bande , Harold , moi et mon père étions assis et réunis autour du feu qui se trouvait sur une base en hauteur . Nous avions tous dans les mains une brochette de poissons qui cuisait au feu , et nous parlions encore et toujours de dragons . J'étais à coté de mon père , à l'opposé d'Harold et j'avais les yeux baissés . Je ne cessai de penser à tout à l'heure .<p>

Je ne savais pas comment je devais me sentir . Idiote ? Bête ? Ignorante ? J'avais envie de me frapper . Le brun aussi avait les yeux baissés , pencher en avant , songeant et réfléchissant . Je n'arrivait pas à le regarder tellement j'étais honteuse . Mon père faisait son petit récit , toute la bande complètement intéresser . Ce qui n'était surtout pas mon cas , ni même celui d'Harold .

- Et d'un seul coup , il a attrapé ma main , et l'a avalé en entière ! Et vu la tête qu'il a faite : j'avais un coup exquis ! Dit-il en se sentant presque fier , il a surement répandu la nouvelle , parce que un mois plus tard , un autre est venu , et m'a bouffé la jambe .

- Whouaaa .. , s'extasièrent les garçons

- ça doit faire drôle de penser que votre main était dans un dragon , non ? , commenta Varek , si votre esprit avait encore le contrôle de votre main , vous auriez pu tuer le dragon de l'intérieur ! En lui écrasant le coeur , où j'sais pas .

Je lançai un regard dégouté au blond , ainsi qu'Astrid et Kranedur .

- J'vous jure , ça me mets tellement en colère là tout de suite ! J'vais venger votre belle main , et j'vais venger votre beau pied aussi ! J'vai couper toutes les jambes des dragons que je vais combattre . Avec ma figure ! Fit alors Rustik

- Non , c'est les ailes et la queue que vous voulez enfaite . Si il peut pas voler , il n'ira nulle part . Un dragon descendu est un dragon décédé .

Harold le savait parfaitement ça . C'est pour ça qu'il avait tout prévu . Mais le problème , c'est que je ne savait rien du tout de ce qu'il fait ou de ce qu'il prévoyait . Tant mieux pour lui … Toute la bande semblaient hocher la tête avec un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres , ce qui me fit plus rouler les yeux au ciel qu'autre chose .

- Oui , mais d'ici là , il n'y aura pas que les dragons qui compteront dans votre vie , rajouta mon père

- Ah oui ? Je vois pas quoi , fit Rustik

- Ouai les dragons y'a que ça qui va nous apporter dans notre vie

- Non , il y a aussi la famille , fit Astrid

- Et les filles ! Fit Kognedur

Son frère la repoussa avec presque de la violence et roula les yeux au ciel .

- Exactement ! Rit Gueulfor à la tête des 3 garçons

- L'amour ? Pffff de toute façon j'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour m'aider à me lever le matin ! ... Quoi que …

- Bah moi , j'en aurai une ! Elles succombent toutes sous mon charme , fit Rustik en tournant la tête vers Astrid

- C'est ça , dans tes rêves .

- En tout cas , moi j'en connais un qui finira tout seul .

Je levai les yeux et vit Kranedur donnant un coup d'épaule à Rustik , désignant d'un coup de tête Harold qui gardait les yeux baissés sur le feu . Il ne parlait pas , mais il écoutait . Et il serrait la mâchoire quand il sut qu'ils parlaient de lui .. Rustik en le regardant émit un rire presque sarcastique , hochant la tête .

- Lui ? Carrément ! C'est même sûr .

- Qui ? Demanda alors Kognedur

Son frère lui désigna le brun et elle se mit à rire à son tour . Je fronçai de plus en plus les sourcils et resserrai mon emprise sur ma brochette .

- Aucune fille ne pourrai vivre avec … ça ! , dit-elle tout en riant , non sérieux vous en connaissez ?

- Peut-être Pétunia .

- Le mouton de Baquet ?

Ils rirent tous tout en essayant de les camoufler avec leur main . Même mon père étouffa un léger rire qu'il garda au fond de sa gorge . Non mais j'en revenait pas .

- Même elle fuirait !

Harold semblait se refermer sur lui même en peu plus à chaque seconde . Il semblait s'abaisser et il serra la mâchoire très fortement .

- Qui voudrait de lui , mumura Rustik à ses amis

Ils rirent ainsi , même Astrid affichait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres . Je commençai vraiment à m'énerver . J'en pouvais plus .

- Aucune chance qu'il réussisse à être aimer de qui que ce soit ..

- BANDE DE CRETINS.

Je l'avais dit avec rage et pourtant avec calme . Tout le monde leva les yeux moi , même mon père , et me fixèrent l'air surpris . Harold aussi leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa avec surprise , alors que levai lentement la tête . Ce n'est que là que j'aperçus tous les regards portés sur moi .

Oups.

J'avais dis ça à voix haute ? Aïe .. Je ravalai ma salive , un silence lourd s'installant autour du feu . Je me sentais tout à coup horriblement mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas quoi faire face à tous ces regards . J'étais tellement peu habitué à ça que je ne pouvais que me sentir honteuse . Je fini par poser ma brochette sur le coté et je baissai les yeux .

- Excusez moi ..

Je me levai avec précipitation et alla descendre . Mais avant cela , Rustik m'adressa la parole .

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?! Me provoqua t-il

Je restai bloquée sur place , sourcils froncés et j'avais les poings tellement serrés , que mes jointures se mirent à blanchirent . En colère contre eux , je me retournai et fixa Rustik avec rage .

- Je veux dire que au mieux de t'occuper des autres , tu devrais te soucier de ton cas à toi et de te regarder dans un miroir ! parce que à ce qu'on sache tu n'es vraiment pas plus avancer !

Il ne répliqua pas et me fixa les yeux écarquillés . Je lui lançai un autre éclair dans le regard , avant de me retourner et de descendre .

- Elle a pas tort , commenta Astrid

- Pfff .. n'importe quoi . Elle .. elle peut parler !

- Hey ! C'est de ma fille que vous parlez alors un peu de tenu , fit alors Gueulfor en menaçant Rustik avec son poisson

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler , Harold me regarda descendre avec un air légèrement surpris . Mais il semblait y avoir des remords dans ses yeux et il soupira .

* * *

><p>J'étais descendu jusqu'en bas et je suis allé par pur réflexe à la forge , qui était éteinte . Mais je pus voir où j'allais grâce à la lumière de la lune … je rentrai et posai mes mains sur le comptoir , où je repris mon souffle et où j'essayai de me calmer . C'était la première fois que j'étais énervé comme ça . Bon ok , c'était franchement rien . Mais c'était une première ! Ça m'insupportai vraiment ce qu'ils disaient . J'avais tellement plus envie de me lever et de les gifler pour … je sais pas .<p>

J'avais envie de leur hurler au visage que ce qu'ils disaient , c'était faux . Complètement faux . Complètement stupide . Pour vu qu'Harold n'ai pas pris ça au sérieux .. mais dans tous les cas , je ne pouvais rien espérer et je ne pouvais rien en tirer de tout ça . Sauf peut-être une petite crise de ma part . Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux , inspira , et expira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux .

- Hanna ?

Je me redressai presque soudainement et me retourna . J'aperçus Harold qui avançait et qui me regardait presque avec inquiétude .

- ça va ? Me demanda t-il

- Oui .. oui ça va .. c'est juste que ..

Je soupirai et laissa tomber mes épaules . Il s'avança alors , ne me lâchant pas du regard et je fini par hausser les épaules .

- ça m'a énerver . Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire ça ? Je .. je pouvais pas les laisser faire .

Il baissa les yeux et soupira à son tour . Un léger silence s'installa et je m'assis sur le banc d'une table en bois . Harold me fixa et fini par me rejoindre , s'asseyant à mes cotés . Mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement et je me mis à rougir légèrement . Il soupira lui aussi et garda les yeux baissés au sol .

- Tu crois qu'ils ont raison ? Demanda t-il

Je tournai la tête vers lui et fut surprise par sa question , au point de secouer vivement la tête .

- Non , bien sûr que non ! Ils ont complètement faux !

Il soupira avec presque amusement .

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça devrait être vrai et … censé !

- Je suis un boulet , Hanna . Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi ?

- Arrête dont de dire ça , dis-je avec exaspération , tu n'es pas un boulet , non . Tu es juste différent . Et .. c'est ce qui pourrait te rendre spécial .

Mais … qu'est-ce que je dis ? Depuis quand je me livre comme ça à _lui_ ? Ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir lui parler .. et puis , j'ai réussi à avoir plus de 4 discutions avec lui ! Bon 4 en 10 ans , c'est pas terrible .. mais ça m'apporte tellement .

Harold eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres , et se redressa , tournant la tête vers moi . Il me fixa avec sincérité et hocha la tête .

- Merci .. , murmura t-il

Je lui rendis son sourire et mon cœur s'accéléra . À tel point qu'au bout de quelques seconde , je baissai les yeux , remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Il afficha un léger sourire et soupira avant de dire en haussant les épaules

- J'ai eu plusieurs d'idées pour .. pour pouvoir essayer de voler avec Krokmou .. Il ne peux pas voler et .. je pense que j'ai des expériences à menées .. je fais ça dès demain …

Je gardai les yeux baissés , mais je l'écoutais .

- Tu voudrais venir ? Demanda t-il alors

Je levai les yeux vers lui , et constata qu'il était sincère . J'affichai un léger sourire et j'hochai lentement la tête .

- Ouai ..

Il me sourit d'avantage et fini par se lever .

- Viens . J'ai plein de choses à te montrer .

Je continuai de hocher la tête et me leva , le suivant dans son petit espace .

* * *

><p>- Hanna ?<p>

Elle se tourna vers moi comme si je l'avais fait sursauté . Elle me fixa et je lui lança un regard inquisiteur , inquiété par son état . C'était bien la première fois que je l'avais vu s'énerver comme ça.. Hanna , celle qui ne dit jamais rien et qui passe son temps à lire s'est énervé contre Rustik … pour moi ?

- ça va ? Demandai-je

- Oui .. oui ça va … c'est juste que ..

Elle soupira et laissa tomber ses épaules . Ça m'intriguais .. je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi . Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi auparavant . Même Gueulfor n'avait rien fait pour les faire taire . Je m'avançai alors qu'elle haussa les épaules .

- ça m'a énerver . Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire ça ? Je … je pouvais pas les laisser faire .

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux . La brune elle aussi soupira et s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait derrière elle . Je la fixai quelques secondes et je vins la rejoindre , m'asseyant à ses cotés . Je baissai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient dit . Je finirai seul , personne ne peut m'aimer , personne . C'est ce qu'ils avaient conclus .

C'est vrai .. qui pourrait .. vivre avec moi ? Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un qui .. ne fait que provoquer des catastrophes ? Même mon père ne me considère pas comme son fils . Pourtant , c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu … être aimer . Que ce soit par amitié que par amour . Je voulais que l'on m'accepte , que l'on me comprenne que .. l'on m'aime . C'était si compliqué que ça ? . Mais à l'heure actuel , seul Krokmou pouvait me comprendre .. Je soupirai et je lui demandai alors :

- Tu crois qu'ils ont raison ?

Je gardai les yeux baissés mais je savais qu'elle levai les yeux vers moi . Je sais pas qu'elle tête elle avait , et je m'attendais à toutes les excuses possibles .

- Non , bien sûr que non ! Ils ont complètement faux !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir amusé . Oui c'est ça .. ils ont complètement faux . Ça aurait été le cas , je n'aurai pas comme seul ami un dragon qui ne peut plus voler …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être vrai et … censé !

- Je suis un boulet , Hanna . Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi ? Lâchai-je

- Arrête dont de dire ça , dit-elle avec exaspération ce qui me surpris légèrement , tu n'es pas un boulet , non . Tu es juste différent . Et .. c'est ce qui pourrait te rendre spécial .

Moi ? Spécial ? Différent certes mais .. de là à être spécial .. ça me surprenais presque . Je soupirai . Et …. elle pensait vraiment ça de moi ? C'est vrai ? Elle était bien la première , et la seule . Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et .. elle m'a aider et elle ne pense pas comme les autres .. c'est que j'ai rater quelque chose je crois .. J'affichai un léger sourire au coin et me redressai , tournant la tête vers elle . Elle me regardai dans les yeux sans détourner le regard et je soupirai .

- Merci …

Elle me rendit doucement son sourire . Je la fixai , ne la lâchant du regard , sans aucune raison apparente et il ne fallut par longtemps pour qu'elle baisse les yeux et qu'elle mette une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille . J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait ça . Je souris face à sa timidité et je soupirai . Je me sentais mal par rapport à ce matin .. Quel idiot je peux être parfois ! Je réfléchis deux secondes et je haussai les épaules .

- J'ai eu plusieurs idées pour .. pour essayer de voler avec Krokmou … Il ne peux pas voler et … j'ai des expériences à menées … je fais ça dés demain ..

Elle garda les yeux baissés . Je penchai la tête sur le coté et continuai de sourire doucement .

- Tu voudrais venir ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi , avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres . Ça faisait plaisir .. de la voir sourire . Elle qui faisait tout pour m'éviter , voilà que je découvre son sourire . Je sais enfin quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ! … le bleu lui allait vraiment bien . Et sans le cacher , elle était très belle ainsi . Elle hochai alors lentement la tête .

- Ouai ..

Je me levai alors et lui fit signe de venir .

- Viens . J'ai plein de choses à te montrer .

Pouvoir montrer tout ce que je voulais faire et tous mes plans m'excitais assez . C'est vrai quoi , pour une fois que je peux être compris par quelqu'un ! Elle hocha la tête et elle me suivis jusqu'à mon espace où j'avais laisser tous mes plans , croquis et inventions , pour pouvoir lui montrer ce que je comptai faire :

Dresser un dragon .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

ça me fascinai . Son imagination , son ingéniosité , était incomparable … tous ces croquis , tous ces dessins , ces plans m'extasiai presque . Et son idée de dressé un dragon était folle . Mais j'adorai ça . Pour une fois que je pouvais faire quelque chose de fou dans ma vie ! D'excitant ! De dangereux ! J'avais envie de participer à ça et je remerciai Thor pour m'avoir fait tombé par hasard sur Krokmou .

Parce que sans lui dans tout ça , rien ne se serai passé et je serai encore en train de prier les dieux pour que je puisse enfin lui adresser la parole … Ironie du sort , puisque maintenant , nous partageons un secret qui pourrait nous être fatal . Et au contraire de ce que j'aurai pu penser , ça ne m'angoissait pas . J'avais l'impression de revivre une des histoires que j'ai lu un jour … deux dieux qui partageaient un secret que personne ne devaient découvrir sous peine de bannissement .

Bon , vu de cet angle , c'était vraiment pas cool . Mais partager ça avec Harold … me donnait envie de soupirer de joie . Je pouvais enfin lui parler sans que je ne bégaye , je pouvais le voir et le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir peur qu'il me regarde de travers , je pouvais lui sourire , il me souriait en retour … Mes vœux s'exauçaient au fil des heures , et je ne pouvais demander plus .

Je refermai mon journal et soupirai en silence . Mon père leva les yeux vers moi , dévorant sa cuisse de poulet avec tact .

- Tu es obligé d'écrire à table ? Demanda t-il

- Comme je suis obligé de lire en marchant . Oui .

- Surtout que tu ne fais pas beaucoup de choses dans la journée , tu ne dois pas à avoir autant à écrire normalement .

Je haussai les épaules , plantant ma fourchette en bois dans la viande .

- Je n'écris pas forcement ma journée . Ça me servirai à quoi ?

Il haussa à son tour les épaules , et me fixai , le regard inquisiteur .

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Je me crispai . Je rentrai alors mes lèvres , et gardai les yeux fixés sur ma cuisse de poulet dans mon assiette , évitant de croiser le regard de mon père . Grosse erreur , puisqu'un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres , laissant paraître en avant sa dent en pierre .

- Oooooh c'est pas vrai . Sérieusement ?

Et crotte . Il avait compris . Ce que lorsque je ne répondis pas qu'il prenait ça comme un acquiescement à son hypothèse . Il se pencha un peu plus en avant , ce qui me rendit un peu plus nerveuse .

- Dis moi tout . Qui c'est ?

Je roulai les yeux au ciel , fronçant légèrement les sourcils .

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler .

- Rustik ?

Je ne pouvais que glousser face à cette hypothèse .

- Non . Vu comment tu l'as envoyer balader hier soir … Kranedur ?

- L'imbécile ?

- Non alors , devina t-il avec le ton que j'avais pris , c'est quand même pas Varek ?

Je cachai mon sourire amusé derrière ma main et il soupira . Il ne restait qu'un garçon de mon âge et j'avais peur qu'il prononce son nom . Là , j'aurai pas pu le dissimuler . Mais ce qu'il dit m'étonna .

- …. Je ne vois personne d'autre .

Je levai les yeux vers lui et j'eus un regard surpris qu'il ne comprenait pas . Je sais que je n'aurai pas aimer qu'il dise son prénom , mais … je sais pas . Pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser ?

- Vraiment personne d'autre ? Demandai-je

- … Non .

- Tu ne vois aucun garçon de mon âge , que tu connais ?

Et je l'incitai à deviner . Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Mais de là à ce qu'il ne devine pas m'étonnai .

- Personne de qui tu pourrais tomber amoureuse .

Sa réplique me choquai presque . Alors lui aussi il pensait comme les autres ? Qu'Harold ne se fera jamais aimer ? Ce qu'il venait de dire m'énervai aussitôt , ce qu'il comprit assez vite . Je me levai de table et me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie .

- Je dois y aller .

- Tu me dis pas alors ?

- Non .

Je refermai la porte derrière moi presque avec force , Gueulfor fixant la sortie un sourcil levé .

- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Je descendis avec vitesse les marches de mon porche et marchai dans les rues de la ville , de façon à me diriger avec discrétion dans la foret . Une fois loin d'un quelconque champ de vision , je couru dans la foret . Je commençai à connaître le chemin pour mon plus grand bonheur , même si c'était encore légèrement … flou . J'arrivai alors après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans l'immense jungle de Berk , j'arrivai enfin à la crevasse , où j'évitai de justesse de me prendre une racine d'arbre , et je regardai une nouvelle fois le vide en dessous de moi .

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je regarde en bas ? Je longeai la paroi et sautai pour arriver sur terre ferme . Je ravalai ma salive , et m'avançai . Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de me sentir seule ici ? Je tournai sur moi même , des oiseaux s'envolant tous en même temps dans une grâce des plus majestueuses et je souris . Je regardai le ciel avec un air presque nostalgique et soupirai avec un léger sourire aux lèvres …

Je me sentais bien … je n'avais aucune raison de l'être à cet instant , mais pourtant j'étais heureuse . Ce n'est que là que j'entendis une voix . Je tournai la tête et j'aperçus au loin Harold parler avec Krokmou , assis au sol . Mon sourire se fit plus tendre et je ne fis que les fixer . Je n'avançai pas , je profitai du fait que je pouvais les regarder ensemble .. c'était la première fois que je les voyaient tous les deux , vraiment ensemble .

Krokmou l'écoutait attentivement , et Harold parlait surement de l'aileron , puisqu'il ne cessait de vérifier l'artillerie que portait le dragon . Krokmou le fixait puis finit par renifler quelques instants . Il tourna soudainement la tête vers moi , ses oreilles relevés . Le brun tourna à son tour la tête vers moi et il afficha un sourire qui fit fondre mon cœur . Il m'appela , me faisant signe avec sa main . Je m'avançai alors avec timidité , jusqu'à ce que je me trouve face à eux , le jeune homme restant assis .

- Salut … , murmurai-je avec timidité

- Salut , me répondit-il avec sourire

Krokmou se leva et vint s'approcher de moi , frottant sa tête contre ma joue comme demandant des caresses . Je ris légèrement et je lui grattouilla la tête , Harold se levant tout en s'étirant les bras .

- Tu es arrivé tôt aujourd'hui

- Tôt ? Il est 17 heures !

- Déjà ?

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Euhm … j'en sait rien .. 9 heures je crois

J'étais choqué par son propos , poussant un « woh » de surprise , alors que j'essayai de tourner la tête à la langue farouche de Krokmou . J'aperçus alors la selle installer sur son dos et je lançai un regard inquisiteur au brun .

- C'est ça alors ?

Harold regarda et fut soudainement excité à l'idée de me montrer son projet .

- Ah , euh , oui ! Regarde .

Il s'approcha alors et me montra la selle et l'aileron artificielle . C'était mieux que les croquis ! Et c'était vraiment bien fait . Je fus impressionner .

- Chaque pression de mon pied sur la pédale fera bouger l'aileron sur plusieurs axes différents , ce qui permettra de faire changer ses positions de vol .

Aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître , je comprenais absolument tout ce qu'il me disait . Je hochai la tête et j'appuyai sur la pédale avec mon doigt et l'aileron se rétracta légèrement . J'étais fasciné par la précision de son mécanisme .

- Tu as testé si ça à peux marcher ? Demandai-je

- Euhm .. oui j'ai pu constater qu'il pouvait voler . Même si juste après j'ai pris une douche froide .

Krokmou émit un rire de dragon , alors que je ne comprenais pas grand chose . Harold se releva et croisa les bras .

- Le problème , c'est que je sais pas si ça peut tenir longtemps ou juste temporairement .

Je baissai les yeux et hochai les épaules .

- Il faudrait peut-être essayer , non ?

- Quoi ? Non non … j'ai encore rien testé du tout ! J'ai juste vérifier le mécanisme et .. je sais pas si tout est bien relié !

- Et tu as quand même eu le temps de te faire une tenue adapté ?

- C'était pour rentrer dans le truc ! Et puis ça fait cool ! D'ailleurs t'en penses quoi ? Dit-il en étendant ses bras

Je le fixai et ne put m'empêcher de rougir légèrement , remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille .

- C'est pas mal pour un début .

Bah quoi ? J'allai pas lui dire qu'il était craquant ! Fallait que je garde un minimum de contrôle … surtout que sans veste , j'allai l'impression que sa tunique collait à son tor- Il baissa les bras et lâcha un soupir vaincu .

- M'ouai . J'y ai passé toute la nuit , mais sinon c'est un début .

Je sortis de mes pensées et je lui haussai les épaules , l'air de dire « tant pis » avec un sourire au coin . Krokmou émit une sorte de rire , narguant le jeune homme . Whoua … je me sentais vraiment à l'aise . C'était la première fois dans toute ma vie que je ne déraille pas complètement ! Je pouvais presque soupirer de soulagement . Je regardai le dragon et observai la selle .

- Je pense que .. si tu enlevai la masse de cuir , son dos supportera moins de poids et ce sera plus facile pour magner le mécanisme avec ton pied . Et peut-être aussi désépaissir le tissu de l'aileron pour que se soit plus maniable .

Harold et Krokmou me fixèrent l'air surpris . Je tournai la tête vers eux deux , les questionnant du regard .

- Quoi ?

- C'est .. c'est une excellente idée .

Je regardai le brun et souris légèrement .

- Depuis quand tu sais t'y faire avec la mécanique ?

- Je suis la fille de Gueulfor , ne l'oublie pas

- J'risque pas de l'oublier ! Merci , ça pourrait vraiment être utile

Il enleva alors la selle du dos de Krokmou , celui-ci se secouant comme un chien trempé , et s'agenouilla . Il sortit alors son couteau , ce qui fit légèrement sursauté le pauvre Furie Nocturne , et rajusta alors sa selle . Alors qu'il faisait son travail , un silence s'installa . Je donnai des caresses à Krokmou et je soupirai légèrement . Je regardai le dragon dans les yeux et continuai de soupirer anxieusement .

- Et tu comptes faire quoi après ?

- Hein ? Fit-il plongé dans son travail

- Je veux dire … tu comptes dresser un dragon , alors que tu t'entraines pour les tués . Tu as pensé à ce qui se passera après ?

- Oui . Mais non .

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais ce que je fais .. c'est dangereux . Pour nous deux . Nous trois , dit-il en nous désignant , je sais qu'on peut le payer très cher mais … pour la première fois de ma vie , j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien !

Je soupirai légèrement , sachant pertinemment qu'il a du en souffrir de toutes les moqueries du village durant toutes ces années . Même si ça ne voyais pas , je savais que ça le touchait au fond .

- Je l'impression de découvrir un peu plus quelque chose que l'on ignore chez les dragons ! Jamais j'aurai pensé qu'une Furie Nocturne deviendrait mon meilleur ami !

Krokmou tourna alors la tête vers lui et le fixa les pupilles dilatés . Je ne pouvais que sourire face à cet argument .

- Les dragons sont pas comme on le pense .. et je compte bien le prouver .. parce que maintenant , il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir . Fils de chef ou non .

Krokmou se retourna et vint s'approcher du jeune homme , frottant sa tête contre la sienne , montrant son affection . Harold lui rendit son étreinte , souriant alors que je plissai les yeux , un air attendris sur le visage . Le dragon se sépara de son ami , ce qui lui permis de continuer son travail sur la selle . Je baissai les yeux , un léger sourire doux au coin des lèvres . Il se leva alors , tenant la selle au bout de ses bras en l'air.

- Fini !

Krokmou ouvrit alors grand ses yeux et se releva sur ses pattes , faisant un pas en arrière . Je me levai en retour alors que le dragon se penchai en avant comme un chien prêt à jouer , ce qui me fit sourire .

- Krokmou , viens ici

Il s'abaissa alors , sa langue pendouillant et se mit à alors à bondir , avant de courir . Harold et moi affichèrent un sourire surpris avant de s'écrier à l'unisson :

- Krokmou !

On se mit tous les deux à courir alors après lui , Harold les bras lever avec la selle dans les mains et moi derrière essayant de le rattraper ! Une vraie course poursuite après un dragon ! On riait tout en courant , à en perdre le souffle . Après avoir fait 2 tours autour de l'étang , Krokmou nous fit quelque peu perdre la tête , planant par dessus l'eau pour arriver à l'autre bout et nous poussant un « nan ! » de désespoir . Et ça se passa comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes .

Le pire , c'était que Krokmou n'était pas du tout fatigué , ni même essoufflé . J'en pouvais plus . À bout de force , je me laissai tomber au sol en position étoile de mer et je fus bientôt accompagné d'Harold , qui laissait carrément la selle de coté . On fixait le ciel et on haletait comme si on venait d'être pourchassé par un dragon . Le pire , c'est que c'était le contraire . Krokmou plana une autre fois , avant de venir près de nous , s'asseyant comme un brave chien à coté de nous , penchant la tête sur le coté . À ce moment j'aurai voulu lui dire « je te hais mon vieux » .

- Je crois que je vois la lumière … , fit alors Harold fixant toujours le ciel

Krokmou se leva et se mit juste devant son nez , faisant légèrement grogner le jeune homme . Il se redressa , pointant du doigt la Furie Nocturne .

- Tu me fais faire encore une seule fois ça , je te jure que tu sera privé de poissons pendant 3 jours .

Krokmou rit , alors que je me redressai , me passant une main dans mes cheveux . Whoua … je ne m'étais jamais lâcher comme ça … j'avais l'impression d'être libre en étant loin du village et des vikings . C'est étrange comme sensation … j'étais vraiment bien . Je levai les yeux et vit alors le soleil se coucher , laissant le ciel se coloré d'orange et de rose . Oui , j'étais vraiment très bien . Mais je compris que nos espérances d'essayer de voler tombait à l'eau par la fin de journée .

Je restai assise , alors qu'Harold se leva , réussissant enfin à remettre la selle sur le dos du dragon . Il s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur le sol , mais cette fois plus près de moi , ce qui me rendit … légèrement mal à l'aise . Vraiment mal à l'aise . Mon cœur battit plus vite déjà et je détournai le regard , les mèches de mes cheveux cachant mon visage . Je me mordis la lèvre , jusqu'à ce que Krokmou se mette devant moi .

Il me fixa le regard presque inquisiteur et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire . Je caressai sa peau écailleuse du bout des doigts , la Furie Nocturne ronronnant et tournant la tête en demande de plus de chatouilles . Je ris alors . Harold pencha la tête sur le coté , et ne cessait de me fixer sans que je ne m'en rendais compte . Il me regardait et secoua la tête de droite à gauche , un léger sourire au coin des lèvres .

- Tu sais …

Je cessai de rire , et tourna la tête vers lui , ainsi que Krokmou . Mais Harold ne décrocha pas son regard du mien .

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire.

Je le regardai , légèrement surprise . C'est vrai que je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis … depuis jamais enfaite . Les seules fois où j'ai pus afficher un sourire c'était avec mon père quand j'étais enfant . Il me souris du coin des lèvres et haussa les épaules .

- ça fait du bien , me dit-il

Je le regardai et afficha un sourire gêné , mais sincère . Il me le rendit sans le cacher . Là , ce fut le gros blanc . Mais bizarrement , je m'en fichai complètement . Le pire … c'est que je n'en m'étais pas rendu compte . Je ne faisais que regarder ses yeux verts que j'aimais-non que j'adorai tant . Oui , j'aurai pu mourir pour ses yeux … Lui aussi me regardai attentivement . J'aurai même juré que son sourire disparaissait un peu plus de son visage au fur et à mesure des secondes .

Krokmou passa alors son regard de moi à Harold et de Harold à moi . Il tournai la tête de plus en plus vite et en sentant le vent , je repris alors mes esprits , baissant les yeux . Je devins alors aussi rouge qu'une pivoine , comme je ne l'ai jamais été jusqu'à maintenant . Et je voulais absolument qu'il ne le voit pas . Je l'entendais se racler la gorge et se lever . Je n'osai pas lever les yeux pour le regarder .

- Je vais chercher la corbeille et mes affaires .. il faudra qu'on rentre au village .

- D'accord ..

je l'entendais partir . Je poussai alors un léger soupir , me passant une main dans mes cheveux . Si Krokmou avait eu des sourcils , il en aurait un qui serait levé . Il me regarda sans me quitter des yeux et je fini par lever les miens vers lui , poussant un soupir .

- Quoi ?

Il ne changea pas de regard , et poussa une sorte de gémissement .

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tourna un instant les yeux sur sa droite sans pour autant tourné la tête, et vint me regarder une nouvelle fois . Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre qu'il parlait d'Harold . Je lâchai alors un léger soupir . J'étais sûr qu'il avait deviné … surtout qu'il sait pour le collier . C'était presque devenu une évidence … pour vu qu'il n'y ai personne qui le sache . Et mon père qui voulait savoir ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et lâchai un énième soupir vaincu .

- Oui bon … Je .. c'est vrai que c'est un bon ami ..

Il restait indifférent .

- Même si on se parle vraiment que depuis 3 jours ..

Il ne bougea pas . C'est à croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées ou qu'il avait un détecteur de mensonges sur lui .

- Ok ! c'est bon T'as gagné ! … c'est vrai je …

Je soupirai . Même devant un dragon , c'était dur pour moi de le dire .

- Je .. j-je suis .. amoureuse de lui ..

à ces mots , Krokmou leva ses oreilles et écarquilla ses grands yeux de chaton , poussant soudainement un gémissement heureux et presque excité par la situation . Je mis alors mes mains devant lui et paniquai légèrement .

- Chut ! Krokmou ! Arrête !

Il se calma et je pris sa tête entre mes mains , le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux .

- Je t'en supplie Krokmou , ne lui dis rien . Enfin … ne lui fait pas savoir !

J'oubliais presque que je parlai à un dragon et non pas à un humain avec l'usage de la parole !

- J'ai passer toute ma vie à espérer , alors s'il te plait je ne veux pas qu'il le sache .. même si je sais que ..

Je baissai les yeux et la réalité me frappa de nouveau au visage , comme à chaque fois que je le vois regarder Astrid avec le même sourire que moi je pourrai avoir .

- Jamais il .. s'intéressera à moi ..

Krokmou fut presque choqué de ce que je venais de dire . Il poussa un grognement , se traduisant comme une protestation et je baissai la tête , secouant la tête .

- Tu comprends pas mon grand .. ça fait dix ans qu'on se connait et il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole , ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois .. Tu crois vraiment que mes rêves se réaliseront grâce à un seul secret ?

Il cessa toute forme de protestation et me fixa avec un regard triste . Il vint frotter sa tête contre la mienne , me faisant retrouver le sourire .

- Merci .. tu es bien la première personne à qui je me confie … et qui m'écoute et me comprenne en plus …

Il semblait afficher un sourire et me lécha le visage . C'est moi où j'avais dis que c'était une personne ? Tant pis . Je ris légèrement et j'entendis Harold revenir .

- on y va ?

* * *

><p>Je regardai le ciel et je lâchai un soupir en voyant le soleil se coucher derrière un ciel recouvert de couleurs chaleureuses . Je m'étais installé à coté d'Hanna et je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête que je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait détourner le regard . C'était devenu une telle habitude qu'elle fasse ça que j'avais cesser de me poser des questions . Même quand on ne se parlait pas .<p>

Mais c'est vrai que je me demandai pourquoi elle faisait si souvent ça . Je suis si horrible à regarder ? Bon , je sais que j'ai la pire réputation du village .. ça pourrai se comprendre . Je n'aurai pas été moi , je me détesterai autant que je les autres .. J'entendis alors un son qui me semblai jusqu'à maintenant inconnu …

Je tournai la tête et vis Krokmou faire la misère à Hanna en matière de chatouilles . Elle se mit à rire . Whoua .. c'était la première fois que je la voyais heureuse comme ça .. La voir être proche de Krokmou comme ça me fit sourire . Je penchai la tête sur le coté , et ne cessai de les fixer tous les deux .

- Tu sais …

Elle cessa de rire et tourna la tête vers moi . Pourquoi elle s'était arrêter ? J'aurai voulu qu'elle continue .

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire .

Hanna me regarda avec un peu de surprise , mais je continuai de lui sourire .

- ça fait du bien

Son air de surprise s'effaça et elle se mit à sourire doucement . Et elle ne détournai pas son regard en plus de cela . J'avais vraiment réussi à en tirer quelque chose . Je ne quittai pas mon regard du sien . Je regardai attentivement ses yeux bleus et fixai chaque détail . La dernière fois je n'avais pas fait attention , mais là je voyais à quel point ils étaient … beau ? Je me perdis carrément dans cet océan foncé et mon sourire s'effaça de mes lèvres sans le savoir …

J'ignorai ce qu'il se passait . Et tant pis . Krokmou passa alors son regard de moi à Hanna et de Hanna à moi . La brune finit par détourner le regard , les mèches de ses cheveux cachant son visage . Oh non , pas encore . Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle fasse ça ? J'aurai voulu que ça continue un peu plus longtemps ce moment .. pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je me raclai la gorge , reprenant mes esprits et je fini par me lever .

- Je vais chercher la corbeille et mes affaires .. il faudra qu'on rentre au village .

- D'accord ..

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas regarder . Je soupirai et je partis chercher mes affaires à l'autre bout du lac , après avoir fait au moins 6 fois le tour après une course poursuite .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

- Tu t'es fait un tatouage ?! S'écria Varek

- Pffff .. nan , c'est une marque de naissance .

- N'importe quoi , je te trimballe avec moi depuis notre naissance et je t'ai jamais vu avec ça ! Remarqua Kognedur à son frère

- C'est parce que tu m'avais jamais vu de ce coté !

La bande d'adolescents se trouvaient réunis à une table en bois dans la grande salle , discutant tout en mangeant leur viande . Leurs sujets n'étaient franchement pas intéressant à entendre . Même Gueulfor aurait pensé la même chose ! Harold mangeait à cet instant à une autre table séparer d'eux , comme à son habitude , et se contenta d'observer sa cuisse , indifférent .

Il pensait même que c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre tellement que c'était pathétique . Et puis de toute façon , son avis sur tout ce qu'il l'entourait changeait petit à petit . Que ce soit à propos des personnes qui l'entourait ou des dragons . Il poussa un soupir , s'ennuyant , alors que Gueulfor finit par entrer dans la salle .

- Désolé pour le retard !

- Pfff .. c'est pas grave , de toute façon on va combattre les dragons aujourd'hui , rétorqua Rustik en roulant les yeux au ciel

- Gniah … qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant moi ?

Harold , leva les yeux et secoua la tête , l'air de dire « mais vous avez pas de vie ou quoi ? » . Gueulfor vain rejoindre d'autres vikings à l'autre bout de la salle et Harold tourna la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir . Il sourit quand il aperçut Hanna entrer dans la salle en toute discrétion , évitant de se faire remarquer par quiconque . Elle s'avançait et il ne put m'empêcher de l'appeler en discrétion .

- Hanna ! Chuchota t-il

Elle tourna la tête vers lui . Elle le fixa quelques secondes , regarda autour d'elle et finit par réprimander un sourire , s'avançant vers lui . Elle hésita un instant et finit par s'assoir en face du jeune homme , lui souriant avec tendresse .

- Salut , fit simplement le brun

- Salut .. répondit-elle timidement

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'être en face de moi , enfin … je sais que je suis pas très réputé et ..

- Non .. non ne t'inquiète pas au contraire , sourit-elle

Elle sait bien ce qu'il allait dire . Si seulement il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des autres .. Elle soupira un instant et finit par reprendre la parole .

- Tu sais , j'ai plusieurs idées pour l'opération K .

- Opération quoi ?

- Opération K , dit-elle avec un léger sourire , Krokmou .. , souffla t-elle en faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'entende

- Ah ! , rit-il , très bien alors dis moi tout sur l'opération K

- Ok ! Dit-elle surexcité ce qui fit sourire le brun , Au mieux de commencer à voler et foncer sur le tas , il faudrait d'abord savoir comment magner la pédale , pour savoir comment le mécanisme fonctionne

- Tu veux dire … les positions ?

- Oui ! Pour pouvoir facilement contrôler l'envol

- Et K , conclut l'adolescent

- Et K ! fit-elle à son tour , pour le tester , il faudra le faire en planant , de façon à rester immobile .. je sais pas si tu vois

- Il faudra s'attacher alors à contre vent

- Pour qu'on puisse stagner

- Exactement !

Ils rirent à voix basse . Comme quoi , ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et ils étaient en parfaite cohérence . Comme l'avait rêver Hanna .. ça se passait tellement bien avec lui qu'elle avait presque peur de que ce soit un rêve ..

Rustik les fixaient un sourcil levé et finit par tourner sa tête vers ses amis , surpris .

- Je rêve ou Harold parle à Hanna ?

- Tu rêve pas . Ou alors on a la même hallucination , commenta Kranedur

- Depuis quand ils se fréquentent eux deux ? Fit Varek surpris à son tour

- Non , la question est : depuis quand il a des amis ? Rectifia Kognedur

Rustik éclata un rire alors que Astrid haussait un sourcil .

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'a défendu l'autre soir

- Oui peut-être , fit Varek

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu prétends ? Qu'ils s'entende bien depuis toujours ? Harold l'a ignoré depuis qu'on est gosse ! C'est pas Hanna qui dira le contraire !

- Elle aussi n'a pas fait grand chose , c'est à croire qu'ils le faisait mutuellement .

- Ou alors quelque chose les a rapprocher .

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Astrid .

- Quoi par exemple ?

- J'en sais rien . Peut-être depuis qu'elle l'a soutenu la dernière fois les a rapprocher . Qui sait ?

- Non , sinon pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? S'être énerver pour Harold c'est … bah .. bizarre , fit Kranedur

- Je te le fais pas dire , aquiesca Rustik

- Pff .. de toute façon dans tout le village , c'était la seule qui pouvait s'entendre avec un pauv' gars comme lui

- C'est claire !

- Dites pas ça , elle a l'air sympa , fit Astrid en fronçant légèrement les sourcils , elle ne parle pas beaucoup c'est tout .

- Ouai bah c'est pas une raison pour aller se réfugier du coté d'Harold l'inutile !

- C'est une belle fille pourtant .. c'est tellement dommage de faire du gâchis , fit Rustik avec un regard presque charmeur vers Hanna

- Tu crois qu'Harold pourrait réussir à la séduire ? Demanda Varek

Un silence . Et d'un coup ils explosèrent tous sans exception de rire , se tenant les cotes . À tel point que certains vikings se retournèrent ! Hanna et Harold tournèrent leur tête et regardèrent la bande , le regard inquisiteur . Ils s'entre-regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules , avant de se lever et de sortir de la grande salle , sous les rires esclaffant des adolescents .

* * *

><p>- Ici ?<p>

- Oui , je pense que le vent sera assez fort .

Harold posa tous les éléments métalliques et feuilles en plans nécessaires pour la prothèse de Krokmou sur la terre , et se redressa , s'étirant les bras . Je souris , La Furie Nocturne à mes cotés et je secouai la tête face au vent qui faisait valser les mèches de mes cheveux .

- Oui je crois aussi

Nous étions au bord d'une falaise couverte d'herbe , avec derrière nous la foret et devant , la mer à perte de vue . Et le vent soufflait bien fort , c'était sûr . Je souris , alors que Harold enlevai sa veste en peau de yak , pour enfiler juste par dessus sa « combinaison » pour le vol . Je baissai les yeux , esquissant un sourire , tandis Krokmou s'avança vers le bord de la falaise sur deux pattes , marchant avec une certaine allure de manchot . Ce qui me fit assez rire .

Harold s'avança alors , et planta au bord , un piquet en bois . Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches , ses cheveux complètement balayés en arrière .

- Bien . Krokmou ! Faut se préparer !

Le dragon roula les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son ami . Le brun attacha alors une corde au piquet et attacha l'autre extrémité à la selle de Krokmou , de façon à ce que ce soit relié . Je prit alors une feuille et son crayon a charbon , avant de m'assoir en tailleur sur le sol , Harold montant sur sa selle .

- Prêt ? Demandai-je

- Prêt !

Krokmou ouvrit alors grand ses ailes , et en un bond , Le vent les tira en arrière , les faisant voler sur un mètre . Il sourit , moi aussi .

- ça marche ! Dit-il fier

Krokmou semblait heureux et concentrer sur son envol . Je repris alors mon sérieux et lui de même , essayant tout de même de ne pas trop faire son malin , étant sur le dos d'un dragon ..

- Bien , dit-il calmement , on va commencer par tourner la pédale sur la gauche ..

Avec d'abord hésitation , il appuya , et l'aileron de Krokmou tourna tout naturellement sur le bon coté . Je souris et notai alors cette position sur le papier entre mes mains . Je levai le pouce en l'air et Harold sourit , tournant alors la pédale dans l'autre sens .

Je passai presque une demi heure à tout noté sur le papier , faisant plus de 8 positions plus différentes les unes que les autres . La sensation du vent fort qui secouait l'herbe et mes cheveux faisait étrangement du bien , et je levai à nouveau les yeux et Krokmou refit un bond , planant à nouveau . Je posai ma joue contre mon poing , fixant Harold qui fut très concentré sur son vol . Je souris légèrement face à ce spectacle étonnant .

Qui aurait prédit qu'un jour , Harold dresserait une Furie Nocturne ? Et qui l'affectionne en plus ? Je me sentais privilégiée de cette opportunité unique . Il lança un regard déterminé à l'avant face à lui et d'un coup , la corde lâcha et le vent fut plus fort que le dragon, le projetant au loin dans la foret sous un rugissement . J'écarquillai les yeux , me releva et courut après eux .

J'arrivai face à eux et je vis Krokmou étalé à terre , Harold dans la même position et le dragon ne se fit pas prier pour se relever . Mais à cause de la sécurité , le brun fut suspendu , se secouant tel un verre de terre dans le vide tout en poussant un cri . Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire , me tenant les cotes .

- Krokmou ! tu m'aides pas beaucoup là ! S'écria t-il

Je redoublai mes rires , et l'adolescent réussi à se redresser , tirant sur le cran de sécurité .

- Oh oh.

J'essuyai une larme et m'avançai vers lui .

- Quoi ?

- Je suis coincé .

- Hein ?

- Je suis vraiment coincé .

Il tira dessus et je vis effectivement que la boucle était refermé sur la corde , le bloquant à la selle . J'aurai bien lâcher un autre rire si il ne gigotait pas comme ça pour s'en défaire .

- Attend , je vais t'aider

Je m'approchai à coté de lui , et tira à mon tour sur la fine corde , de toutes mes forces . Je serrai les dents , mais elle était plus solide que je ne l'avais pensé ! Je lâchai mon emprise , mes mains rougis .

- Elle tiens bien ! M'étonnai-je

Je lâchai un soupir et me rendis compte qu'il était plus près de moi que je ne le pensais . Et par réflexe , je baissai les yeux . Est-ce qu'un jour j'arrêterai de faire ça ?! Arrgh ça m'énervais et pourtant j'ai améliorer mon comportement face à lui depuis ces derniers jours !

- Ok . On y va à deux alors , proposa Harold bien décider à ne pas rester attacher à Krokmou pour la vie

- Ok . 1 .. 2 .. maintenant !

À deux , nous tirions sur la corde de toutes nos forces , usant nos bras . La corde s'étira un peu plus laissant presque un frottement se faire entendre au fur et à mesure qu'on tirait . Krokmou roula les yeux au ciel , et il suffit qu'il donne un coup de bassin pour que la corde lâche enfin en un bruit sourd . Mais sous le coup de la surprise et du choc , nous sommes tous les deux tombés à terre sous un cri .

Mais à ce moment là , je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce que je tombe sur Harold . J'étais à moitié étalée sur lui , et j'ai senti un malaise intérieur et une perte de moyens quand je réalisai que mon visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien .

* * *

><p>Krokmou ne fit qu'un geste pour que la corde cède . Mais sous son claquement , Hanna et moi poussèrent un cri avant de tomber sous la surprise . C'est qu'on s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit si brutal tout de même ! Et je m'attendais encore moins à ce qu'elle tombe sur moi , me faisant rejeter tout l'air qu'il y avait dans mes poumons à ce moment là sous le choc . J'aurais bien pousser un « Aïe .. » avec une voix brisée à cet instant . J'ouvris alors les yeux et mon souffle se coupa presque instantanément .<p>

Hanna me regardai aussi étonner que moi quand nous réalisions qu'on était proche . Même très proche . Je n'osai même plus respirer -même à manque d'air- à ce moment . Ici , je pouvais vraiment voir les détails de ses yeux bleu foncé et là , j'en perdais pas une miette . Comme la dernière fois , j'étais presque fasciné par ses yeux …

Et cette fois ci , j'avais l'impression de ... je sais pas .. je me sentais bizarre . Je ne sentait même plus mon cœur battre à cet instant . Non . Je ne le sentait effectivement plus du tout. Mais pourtant j'entendais ses forts battements dans mes oreilles . Et je n'osai la repousser à cet instant . Mais ce qui fut étonnant , c'est que j'ai réussi à penser , à voir et à ressentir tout cela alors qu'on n'était resté à peine deux secondes comme ça , avant qu'Hanna se redresse , complètement paniqué .

Elle pétait un câble .

* * *

><p>Je ne l'ai fixer qu'à peine une seconde et quand je senti son souffle chaud sur mon visage , c'était comme si on venait d'appuyer sur le bouton autodestruction sur une machine . J'étais devenu incontrôlable . Je me relevai presque aussitôt qu'on était tombé , et reculai de plusieurs pas , manquant vivement de tomber . Et mon cerveau ne contrôlait plus mes gestes .<p>

- Désoler ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai pas voulu je te promets ! J-J'ai essayer de .. et !

Je percutai Krokmou par derrière et je me retournai vivement , le faisant presque peur par la panique qui s'était emparé de mon visage . Sans que je ne sus pourquoi, les larmes me montaient aux yeux , ma respiration était anormalement forte et je reculai , n'osant regarder le brun qui s'était relevé .

- Hey .. c'est rien , ne t'inquiète pas

- N-non .. je peux pas ! Il … je ..

- Hanna , calme toi ! C'était un accident , c'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Au moins , j'y suis plus attaché !

- Tu comprends pas ! Tu et .. je ..

Il tentait de me calmer , de s'avancer vers moi pour m'aider mais le voir s'approcher me fit reculer un peu plus . J'avais l'impression d'être complètement hystérique .

- Je peux pas !

Je secouai la tête et sans aucune raison , sans savoir pourquoi , je me mis à courir loin d'eux .

Harold me regardait m'éloigner et soupira tristement , laissant tomber ses épaules . Krokmou se mit à coté de lui , le fixant avec inquiétude alors que le brun baissa les yeux .

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda t-il à voix basse , … je suis si horrible que ça ?

Il n'avait pas dis ça avec ironie . Non , là c'était du sérieux . Surtout qu'avec toutes les critiques du village , il espérait au moins que quelqu'un le comprendrait . Il avait espérer ça de moi et pour lui , c'était comme si je venais de mettre fin à son espérance . Il me voyais partir en courant vivement et il finit par baisser les yeux , mal . Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait . Le ciel était coloré de plusieurs couleurs chaudes et chaleureuses et il y avait pas de nuages , permettant à tous de profiter de ce merveilleux spectacle . Dans les rues de Berk , il ne restait que quelques viking se promenant , ou terminant leur journée , mais rien de plus à par les animaux . Certaines personnes se saluaient , et d'autres restaient encore un peu , riant entre eux . C'était comme ça les soirées de Berk sans attaque de dragons .<p>

Mais cette soirée là , j'avais l'impression d'être la plus grande erreur du monde entier . J'étais assise , sur un banc dans la boutique de mon père plongée dans le noir , illuminé par les rayons de couleurs du ciel . J'avais les coudes posés sur mes genoux , mon visage enfouis dans mes mains qui cachaient mes yeux larmoyants , rougis . Je me sentais affreusement mal , inutile , stupide . Plus comme je ne l'ai jamais été dans toute ma vie .

J'étais parti . J'ai couru . Loin . Je l'ai laisser , sans aucune raison valable .

J'ai paniqué .

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi , parce qu'on était proche . Et mon esprit à péter les plombs tellement j'avais stressé et tellement j'avais eu peur sur le coup . Déjà que j'ai du mal à rester à coté de lui , mais alors de là à être à deux doigts de … de ses lèvres je …

J'éclatai soudainement un autre sanglot , trempant un peu plus les paumes de mes mains . Pourquoi ! pourquoi j'étais si … timide ?! Pourquoi je tombai pour n'importe quoi ?! Pourquoi il fallait que je baisse les yeux et que je me comporte comme si j'allai mourir face à lui ?! J'en avais marre ! assez ! Je me détestai ! Je me haïssais ! Et à la place de tenter quelque chose pour me contrôler , j'ai courus ! J'ai abandonner !

Une autre cascade de larmes dévala , cette fois plus bruyante et rageuse . Mon père , qui passait fermer la forge , m'aperçus à l'intérieur . Il se stoppa dans ses mouvements , et il me fixa quelques secondes avant de me lancer un regard inquisiteur que je n'aperçus pas .

- Hanna ? M'appela t-il

Sous le réflexe j'éclatais un autre sanglot . Il fut soudain inquiet et s'approcha doucement de moi . Je le sentais venir et ça m'insupportai de savoir qu'il voulait savoir ce que j'avais , sachant que je dois lui raconter ce qu'il m'arrive . Sinon , il lâchera pas le morceau tel que je le connais . Il finit par s'assoir à coté de moi , mais je ne levai pas mes yeux vers lui .

- Hanna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne répondait pas . Je ne voulais pas . Pas maintenant . Il soupira et comme je l'avais prévu , il ne lâcha pas le morceau .

- Dis moi ce qu'il y a. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

J'aurais pu grogner à cet instant . Je relevai alors la tête , mes joues inondés .

- Je me hais ..

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je me DETESTE !

Il fut surpris par ce cri de rage . C'était la première fois que je lui faisais une crise pareil . Il secoua la tête , alors que j'essuyai d'autres larmes qui s'écoulaient .

- Hanna .. ?

Je me calmai , soupirant et je fini par fermer les yeux .

- Raconte moi .

Je lâchai un autre soupir , rouvrant les yeux .

- J'en ai marre . J'en ai marre d'être timide ! de .. voir n'importe qui et de me mettre à rougir , à baisser les yeux ! j'en ai assez de _le_ regarder et .. et de paniquer au moindre geste ! pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres , sûr d'eux ! Au mieux d'avoir peur au point de lire toutes les deux heures un livre différent !

Mon père garda le silence . Jamais je ne lui avait dis qu'être timide me gâchai la vie , ce qui le surpris face à sa tête . Il secoua la tête , le regard toujours inquisiteur .

- Pourquoi dis tu tout cela maintenant ? Et qui est .. « _le_ » ?

Et c'est reparti ! Il recommence à jouer au « Qui est-ce ? » au sujet de celui dont je suis amoureuse . C'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes !

- à ton avis papa ! je ne veux pas jouer à ça !

Bon . Il compris assez vite finalement . Je me calmai encore un peu et je finis par lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait , tout en évitant de prononcer son nom .

- Je .. j'étais avec lui .. et il était coincé , attacher ..

J'essuyai une autre larme , alors que mon père m'écoutait attentivement .

- J'ai essayer de l'aider .. déjà je me sentais bizarre à coté de lui , comme à chaque fois , mon cœur battait vite .. on tirait tous les deux sur la corde .. on tirait .. , dis-je en reniflant , et la corde à finalement lâcher .. on est tombé .. je suis tombé sur lui .. et .. on n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ..

- Quoi ?! Tomber ?! Sur lui ?! Centimètres ?!

- Papa ! criai-je

- Oui bon d'accord ..

J'essuyai une larme du dos de ma main et le pire restait à dire à présent .

- Je l'ai regarder et .. j'ai paniqué .. , dis-je ma voix virant aux aigües , j'ai complètement péter les plombs .. et je suis parti .. comme une lâche ..

Mon père n'avait beau pas savoir l'identité du « il » , mais il comprit assez vite que c'était important pour moi et que la situation me faisait beaucoup de mal .

- Et tout ça à cause de ma foutue timidité ! hurlai-je

J'éclatai un sanglot , puis je fendis en larmes . Mon père soupira et finit par enrouler un bras par dessus mon épaule et me serra contre lui , évitant de me blesser avec son crochet . Je pleurais contre son torse , et je l'entendais soupirer , encore et encore .

- Tu n'as pas à te morfondre , arrête de t'acharner sur ton sort .

J'arrêtai doucement de pleurer , reprenant mon souffle et ma concentration sur ce qu'il disait .

- Tu veux vaincre ce défaut ? Bat toi , de toutes tes forces . Comme le ferai un viking .

Je me redressai alors , essuyant mes larmes et je le fixai dans les yeux . Me battre ? Je me battais déjà avec rage … mais j'ai abandonner trop vite .

- J'essaye pourtant , murmurai-je

- Tu ne devais pas t'y prendre de la bonne manière Hanna . Tu dois être sûr de toi , fier et tu dois prendre confiance , te dire que tu es plus forte .

- Tu crois ? Demandai-je avec une petite voix

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est pas pour rien que tu es la fille de Gueulfor le Forgeron à la poigne dur !

J'affichai un sourire et je ris légèrement face à sa réplique . Je fini par soupirer et je me mis à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire . Oui .. il avait raison , je devais être plus forte et plus dur avec moi même . Même si je sais que le combat sera rude .

- Et la première chose à faire , c'est de venir discuter ou .. t'excuser à .. ce garcon , grogna t-il à ce mot

- Mmh .. oui .. je le ferai ..

- Et .. si tu veux , je pourrai t'accompagner et tu pourras me présenter à lui par la même-

- Non papa .

- Roooh c'est pas juste ..

Je ris et je secouai la tête . Têtue comme une mule celui-là !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

J'étais là , dans le coin , assise sur un banc à coté des maisons du village . Je ne cessai de me faire tourner les pouces anxieusement , et je me mordis le coin de la lèvre inférieure , soupirant . J'avais l'impression d'être comme il y a plusieurs jours déjà . Dans un coin, discrète , timide et qui ne cesse de regarder Harold en rêvant . Sauf que cette fois ci , je ne le regardai pas , mais je regardai mes pieds . Je ne faisais que repenser à ce qui s'était produit dans la foret , ma réaction et ce que m'a dit mon père …

Je me sentais idiote , tellement bête , tellement honteuse . Je n'osai me lever du banc pour le chercher , ni lever les yeux face à moi . Je fermai les yeux et rentrai les lèvres , me crispant en pensant à ce que je pourrai lui dire . Peut-être qu'en le voyant en face de moi , dans ses yeux verts m'aidera ? Pff . Non . Je panique rien qu'en le regardant , pourquoi ça changerait ?

- Salut .

Je levai les yeux et fut très surprise de voir Astrid en face de moi , me fixait sans un sourire . Astrid ? Sourire ? C'était rare . Ça ne m'étonnai donc pas . Je la regardai et baissai les yeux .

- Salut , répondais-je poliment

Elle s'assit alors à coté de moi . Pourquoi ? Depuis quand elle s'asseyait à coté de moi ? Et depuis quand elle me parlait ? Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe cette semaine , mais tout change et devient bizarre .. Elle ne disait rien et fixait les autres adolescents de la bande un peu plus loin . Harold n'était pas là . Elle soupira et ne tourna pas le regard vers moi .

- Il est où Harold ?

Cette question me surpris , me faisant relever les yeux .

- Euh .. j'en sais rien .. pourquoi ?

- ça m'étonnai de pas le voir avec toi .

Ah . Je fus surprise par ce propos . Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et secouai la tête , incompréhensible

- Depuis quand vous vous entendez bien ? Demanda t-elle

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche face à cette question .

- Euh .. quelques temps .. pourquoi ?

- Oh rien . Juste que …

Elle haussa les épaules .

- J'ai beau réfléchir , mais même en creusant très loin dans ma mémoire , je ne trouve pas un seul moment où vous vous êtes parlés . Et voilà qu'en trois jours , vous trainez ensemble . Je comprends pas c'est tout .

Je soupirai . Je baissai les yeux vers le sol et me mordis la lèvre .

- Moi non plus .. , murmurai-je pour moi même

Non , il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre . Je soufflai un bon coup et tourna la tête vers la blonde , qui elle ne quittait pas des yeux ses amis . Je l'observai . Ses cheveux d'or , ses yeux ciel , sa peau blanche , son allure fier . Tout chez elle pouvait faire baver les garçons , qui que ce soit .

Même Harold.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je tentais de dire la chose la plus absurde que j'ai fait de toute ma vie .

- Dis Astrid … comment tu fais pour … pour …

Je savais pas du tout comment formuler ce que je voulais dire . Je me sentait bête .

- Pour quoi ?

- Je veux dire … tous les garçons te courent après .. et .. et enfin ..

- Ah . Je vois .

Je ne pouvais que me sentir un peu plus idiote après ça . Elle tourna la tête vers moi et haussa les épaules .

- Franchement , j'en sais pas plus que toi . C'est surement parce que j'ai confiance en moi et que je sais y faire avec les dragons .

- Oui .. surement .

J'aimerai être aussi confiante qu'elle. être aussi .. je sais pas . Je comprends pourquoi Harold craque pour elle , c'est vraiment une chouette fille ..

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et me passai une main dans mes cheveux, mes joues devenant rouges .

- Euuh .. euh pour rien .

Elle haussa alors les épaules , se releva et partit . Je la regardai s'éloigner et je baissai à nouveau la tête , soupirant . Je me remis à penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et maintenant aussi à ce que m'a dis Astrid ! J'en avais marre de devoir m'en vouloir et d'avoir des regrets . Faut croire que j'étais résigné à ça .

* * *

><p>- COURS !<p>

Toute la bande hurlèrent avant de courir face au Gronk qui les pourchassaient dans l'arène . Je serai les dents alors que Rustik tenta une attaque avec sa masse . Mais son arme rebondit contre la carapace dure du dragon , retombant au sol comme un vulgaire jouet . Je sifflai entre mes dents quand Varek prit feu aux fesses . C'est que ça devait faire un mal de chien !

- Yiahh !

Je tournai la tête et je vis Astrid rouler en boule sur le sol et se relever en un bond , lançant sa masse à elle sur le Gronk . Mais comme je m'y attendais , ça ne servais à rien . Je soupirai pour elle et je levai les yeux face à moi , et je vis à l'autre bout du dôme de l'arène , se pencher par dessus les chaines accompagné de quelques enfants , Gothi , l'ancienne du village .

Je ressenti aussitôt le besoin de me tenir droite , comme lorsqu'on aperçoit son professeur ou le chef devant soit . J'étais très respectueuse vis à vis de Gothi , comme tous les vikings du village apriori . Elle fixai alors le combat et je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de la voir ici . Dans une semaine , ce sera elle qui choisira celui ou celle qui tuera le Cauchemar Monstrueux . C'était tout de même une tache difficile , vu tous les adolescents qui se trouvaient dans l'arène ..

Je finis par rebaisser les yeux et j'aperçus caché derrière une planche en bois , Harold qui restait concentré . Je le fixai , ressentant soudainement un creux au milieu de mon ventre et je vis les jumeaux courir et s'échanger leur place derrière les planches .

- Allez ! Du courage ! S'exaspéra mon père en longeant les murs

Harold souffla , sa hache dans ses mains , il souffla une deuxième fois un bon coup , et lâcha alors son arme avant de se lever . J'écarquillai les yeux , ainsi que toute la bande qui s'était caché et le Gronk l'aperçut . Ses pupilles rétrécirent et il fonça alors vers lui . Harold ouvrit grand les yeux et baissa la tête , tendant devant lui sa main avec … de l'herbe dedans ?

Mais le moment où l'on furent tous choqués se fut quand le dragon s'arrêta juste devant sa main et s'écroula à terre , les pupilles dilatés , comme extasier . Harold affichai un grand sourire et laissa échapper un soupir heureux , Gothi le fixant avec fascination à l'autre bout de l'arène .

- Bon bah voilà ! Je vous dis salut et .. à demain !

Il rangea l'herbe dans sa poche et se pressa de sortir de l'arène en courant sous le regard effaré de chacun .

- Comment il a fait ça ? Fit Kranedur

- J'en sais rien . Mais c'est pas normal , grogna Astrid entre ses lèvres

Je secouai la tête , et roulai les yeux au ciel . Je tournai la tête et vis alors Harold courir vers la foret sans regarder en arrière . Je fus immédiatement alerté et je descendis du dôme courant après lui .

- Harold ! Criai-je derrière lui

Je passai par dessus un tronc , entrant dans le bois et ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin que je le vis s'arrêter et se retourner . Je ressentis alors en voyant ses yeux le même creux au ventre que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure . Il me regardai , moi de même , et je m'avançai doucement vers lui , me sentant alors toute petite .

Oui . Je me sentais comme lorsqu'on ne se parlait pas .

Je baissai les yeux , angoissé , et je me trouvai à un mètre de lui .

- Harold .. il .. il faut que je te parle ..

- Ah .. ? Dit-il doucement

- Oui .. euhm ..

Je m'approchai un peu plus et le brun eut pour réflexe de reculer légèrement , ses mains à l'avant comme m'empêchant d'avancer , me surprenant un peu .

- Si .. si tu veux je peux aller plus loin .. si ça te dérange vraiment ou ..

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait comme … comme de la tristesse ou même de la peur . Ce qu'il s'était passé à dû vraiment le blesser .

- Non ! Non , reste .. ne .. ne bouge pas , s'il te plait ..

Il baissa alors doucement ses mains et continua alors de me fixer , attendant . Je lâchai un léger soupir , me sentant mal . Je ne savais pas comment formuler ce que je voulais dire .

- Je .. pour .. enfin ..

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois .

- Je suis désolé .. , dis-je avec tristesse , Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris .. je .. j'ai pris peur sans savoir pourquoi.. ça devais être .. sur le coup , ou sur le choc du moment mais .. enfin je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça …

Je levai les yeux vers lui , mes mains en boule et ramener contre ma poitrine , comme lorsque j'étais enfant .

- Je suis désolé Harold ..

Un silence se fit . Je déteste les silence . Je continuai de le regarder droit dans les yeux , cette fois ci ne faillant pas , ne baissant pas le regard . Alors je le vis me sourire doucement et il se mit à hausser des épaules .

- C'est pas de ta faute . Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hanna ..

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et continua de me sourire

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça ..

J'agrandis alors mon sourire et poussai un soupir de soulagement . Après tout , à quoi je m'attendais ? Son sourire était sincère et la peur qu'il avait dans les yeux était complètement dissipé . Je lâchai un autre soupir , souriant de toutes mes dents , et sans prévenir , sans savoir pourquoi , je m'avançai un peu plus et je le serrai dans mes bras .

Ce n'est que lorsque que sentit son corps , sa chaleur que je réalisai soudainement ce que je venais de faire .

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VENAIS DE FAIRE ?!

J'écarquillai les yeux contre son épaule et je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite , trop vite . Oh non . Pas encore . J'avais peur de piquer une autre crise , lorsque je sentis ma respiration se troubler . Il fallait que j'arrive à ne pas paniquer , à me contrôler , à avoir confiance en moi .

Mais au moment où j'allais vraiment paniquer je sentis ses bras se resserrer dans mon dos , me rendant mon étreinte . Je ne pus que retenir ma respiration , sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus fort . Je lâchai un soupir et fermai les yeux . Je ne paniquai pas !

* * *

><p>Je me retournai doucement et je l'aperçus , me fixant . Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement nerveux , me repassant en boucle sa réaction soudaine et inexpliquée . Je la vis alors s'avancer doucement vers moi .<p>

-Harold .. il .. il faut que je te parle .. , dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Ah .. ? Fis-je doucement

- Oui .. euhm ..

Elle continuai de s'avancer . Je levai alors les mains face à moi , l'empêchant d'aller plus loin . C'était plus fort que moi , je ne savais pas pourquoi . J'avais peur que ça se reproduise . Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois que je m'entendais avec quelqu'un du village , la première fois que je ris et que je me sens vivant avec un être humain . Je ne voulais absolument pas que tout soit gâcher …

- Si .. si tu veux je peux aller plus loin .. si ça te dérange vraiment ou ..

Je continuai de la fixer et elle affichait soudainement une mine surprise et alarmée par mes paroles .

- Non ! Non , reste .. ne .. ne bouge pas , s'il te plait ..

Je la regardais et doucement alors je baissai mes mains . J'attendais , et elle soupira .

- Je .. pour .. enfin ..

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois .

- Je suis désolé .. , dis-je avec tristesse , Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris .. je .. j'ai pris peur sans savoir pourquoi.. ça devais être .. sur le coup , ou sur le choc du moment mais .. enfin je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça …

Elle leva les yeux vers moi , ses mains en boule et ramener contre sa poitrine . Elle faisait exactement la même chose lorsque qu'elle était enfant .

- Je suis désolé Harold ..

Un silence . Elle me regardai , l'air désolé et attendait ma réaction . Je compris assez rapidement qu'elle était sincère et qu'_elle s'en voulut_ .

Whoua .. c'était la première fois que .. que quelqu'un s'excusait face à moi ou bien .. s'inquiétait pour moi . Enfin , notre relation . Elle s'en voulait vraiment à ce point ? Pour moi ? J'affichai alors un léger sourire et je haussais les épaules .

- C'est pas de ta faute . Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hanna ..

Je penchai la tête sur le coté et continuai de lui sourire

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça ..

Elle me fixa encore quelques secondes et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement , ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage . Jusqu'ici , tout allait bien .

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de moi et qu'elle me serre dans ses bras .

J'écarquillai les yeux et je n'osai plus bouger ne serai-ce qu'un poil . Le fait de ressentir de la chaleur humaine contre moi avait complètement bloqué ma respiration . Il fallut quelques secondes avant que je reprenne mes esprits et que lui rende son étreinte avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres .

Je n'avais pas serré quelqu'un dans mes bras depuis … depuis le décès de ma mère je crois . Et je n'avais que 3 ans .. 13 ans plus tard voilà qu'Hanna me redonne le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi après tant de temps à être invisible aux yeux de tout le monde . Même mon père qui ne m'avait plus jamais serré dans ses bras ni même dit « Je t'aime mon fils » comme avant la disparition de ma mère …

Je ne pus que fermer les yeux et la serrer plus fort dans mes bras maigrelets . Après une dizaine de secondes , elle finit par se séparer de moi , pour mon plus grand damne . Faut dire que j'étais vachement bien . Elle me regarda et je fus tout de même légèrement surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu paniqué .. elle me surprenait vraiment .

Et j'adorai ça .

Elle se racla la gorge et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille , essayant de changer de sujet .

- Dis .. comment tu as fais avec le Gronk ? Tout à l'heure ? Demanda t-elle

Je la regardai , encore légèrement dans la lune et je repris vite mes esprits , il fallait lui expliquer ma découverte de ce matin !

- Ah ! Euh oui !

Je secouai la tête et sorti alors de dans ma veste en peau de yack , de l'herbe . Hanna me fixa curieusement et je me hâta à répondre à sa question indirecte .

- Ce matin , j'ai essayer d'utiliser la pédale sans l'aide du piquet , mais ça n'a pas très bien fonctionner .. je suis tomber dans un champ de brins . Krokmou se roulait complètement dedans et apparemment les dragons adore ça ! Je l'ai baptisé , l'herbe des dragons .

- Tu as donner un nom à de l'herbe ? Dit-elle avec un léger rire

- Bah quoi ? Et puis ça m'a été très utile !

- Oui , ça c'est claire

On rit tous les deux . Je lui souris et lui fit un signe de venir avec moi .

- Tu viens ? Krokmou doit surement nous attendre

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit avec un sourire vers le gouffre des corbeaux .

* * *

><p>En me voyant , Krokmou me sauta complètement dessus , m'écroulant au sol .<p>

- Krokmou ! M'écriai-je en santant sa langue nettoyer mon visage au complet

Je ris alors et Harold balaya ses mains en avant , faisant reculer la Furie Nocturne qui rangeait par la même occasion sa langue .

- Tu vas arrêter oui ? Dit-il juste derrière moi

Il m'aida à me relever en me soulevant par les bras et je fus de nouveau sur pieds , remerciant Harold au passage . Époussetant ma tunique bleue , je me tournais vers le brun , alors que celui-ci se dirigeai vers Krokmou avec un léger sourire .

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à ne pas sauter sur les gens comme ça , tu sais ?

Krokmou gémit .

- Oui , bon , je sais . Mais tu es une Furie Nocturne ! Ta bouche est censé … craché du feu ! Elle pas faite pour faire sortir ta langue et la trainer sur tout le monde !

J'aurai juré avoir vu Krokmou tiré un palmface en ce moment . Je ne pouvais que retenir un rire . Ce qui me surprenait le plus , c'était qu'Harold lui parlait comme un vrai être humain . Bon , faut dire que moi je lui raconte carrément mes secrets , donc je suis pas mieux .. mais c'était presque touchant de voir ça tout de même .

- Quoi ? Bébé boude ? Fit-il en penchant la tête et en faisant une moue , toi tu vas voir !

Krokmou écarquilla ses grands yeux verts quand Harold se jeta presque sur lui , le grattouillant . Je ris quand le dragon ronronna et se pencha vers son ami de façon à en avoir un peu plus . Le brun sourit et lui gratta son cou écailleux , faisant apparemment le plus grand bien à l'animal .

- T'aimes ça ? Fit-il en forçant ses chatouilles , bah t'es servi mon coco parce que-

Il passa sa main sous son cou et le dragon ouvrit grands ses yeux avant de soudainement s'écrouler au sol avec un grand sourire . Harold se tut immédiatement et serra ses mains avant de tourner la tête vers moi . Je tirai la même tête que lui et je me pinçai les lèvres l'air de dire « Oups la boulette » .

- Je l'ai tué ? Demanda t-il

- Peut-être .

Je m'approchai du dragon et je n'eus besoin de me pencher que je vis qu'il poussait un soupir heureux , un grand sourire sur ses lèvres .

- Il a l'air bien , fit-il en se penchant

- Ouai sans doute , dis-je avec un sourire amusé , comment t'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien .. je .. je le grattouillait et j'ai atteint le cou et ..

Il comprit alors que ce fut une zone sensible .

- Oh .

- Oui , moi aussi j'ai compris , dis-je en hochant la tête

On relevait la tête et on se regardait avec un léger sourire .

- Je crois que ça pourrait t'être utile lors des entrainements , je me trompe ?

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais !

On rit tout les deux et on se redressait , laissant Krokmou dormir en paix sur le sol .

- Tu as vu comment ils m'ont regarder tout à l'heure ! J'avais l'impression de carrément les avoir impressionner !

- Tu les as impressionner Harold ! , confirmai-je , grâce aux entrainements tu peux montrer à tout le monde que tu es meilleur qu'ils ne le pensent et tu apprends beaucoup plus que les autres en plus de ça !

- Oui , ça c'est sûr ! Et puis peut-être grâce à ça , je pourrai _enfin _réussir à impressionner Astrid ! Oui , c'est génial ça !

Alors qu'il continuait de sourire tout en parlant de ses futurs projets , mon sourire se dissipa petit à petit , pour ne plus y en avoir du tout ne serai-ce sur le coin des lèvres . Je baissai alors les yeux , poussant un léger soupir , me mordant la lèvre inférieure . Lui n'avait pas remarquer mon état et se contentait de continuer de parler . Il finit par arrêter et je finis par relever les yeux vers lui , cachant du mieux que je pouvais mon mal .

- Elle est jolie , hein .. ? , murmurai-je

- Quoi ?

- Astrid …

Il me fixait et finis par hausser les épaules , avec un léger rictus au coin de la bouche . Il pencha la tête sur le coté , un sourire béa sur les lèvres et parti dans sa phrase .

- Oui c'est vrai .. et puis , elle est pas que ça ! Elle est énergique , pleine de détermination , magnifique , -

- Sûr d'elle …

Il se tut et tourna la tête vers moi . Son sourire disparut et il me lança un regard inquisiteur .

- ça va pas ?

J'avalai , et je hochai la tête , haussant les épaules .

- Oui .. oui ça va

La seule chose qui trompait ce propos ce fus mes yeux qui brillaient légèrement , et mon cœur qui tombait même si ça ne se voyait pas .

- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air bien .. t'es malade ?

Je baissai les yeux et secouai la tête .

- ça doit être ça .. je ferai mieux de rentrer ..

Je lui lançai un dernier regard et je partis sans faire d'histoire . Il me regardai m'éloigner , et soupira lui même

- J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ou .. ? dit-il pour lui même

Il se tourna et ne fus pas surprit de voir Krokmou ronfler sur le dos sur le sol .


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci encore pour tous ceux qui me suivent ! ;) **

Little Sayuri : Je suis contente que tu ai adoré ce chapitre ! :D et oui , ya eu des calinous , des excuses , ect ... Tout ce qu'on aime ! :3 et oui , je sais que tu aimes les deux POV , et puis j'adore décrire ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux ! aAaah trop chou ! et puis tu veras , pour ce chapitre tu seras servi niveau POV ! Bref . Et ne t'inquiète pas , ça ira mieux pour Hanna ! ;) Bonne lecture !

Dj-bxl : Moi ? cruel avec Hanna ? non pas du tout X) ! bon c'est vrai je la fais bavé . mais ça ira mieux ! ;) bonne lecture !

**MUSIQUE THEME : Forbidden Friendship (John Powell)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 <span>

Le Gronk fonça vers eux avec une vitesse folle . Il voulait certainement se venger de sa dernière attaque dans l'arène , et cette fois ci il n'y allait pas de main morte . Les adolescents coururent tous pour l'éviter , et parfois se cachèrent derrière des planches en bois situées de par et d'autre dans l'arène . Astrid fit un roulé boulé pour passer d'une planche à une autre , mon père trainant à mes cotés , sur les chaines du dôme .

- Un peu de courage au nom d'Odin !

- Pff ! C'est pas vous qui êtes à notre-Ahhhhhh !

Rustik hurla quand le dragon cracha une boule de flamme qui l'évita de justesse .

- Rustik , sur la touche !

Je retins un rire presque moqueur , alors que je vis Harold à l'arrière , tenant dans ses mains les brindilles d'herbe qu'il avait récolté la dernière fois . Comment il l'avait appelé déjà ? Ah oui , l'herbe aux dragons . C'était un peu stupide , mais pour lui c'était comme si il avait fait une grande découverte . C'était compréhensible après tout .

Je le regardai attentivement faire , alors qu'il ne faisait que fixer ses mains -désarmés- et je vis le Gronk s'approcher de lui . D'un peu trop près . J'allai l'appeler , le prévenir du danger mais il leva le regard à temps avant de tendre le bras face à lui dans une mesure de l'arrêter . Je serrai les dents et les poings et je fus surprise quand le dragon se stoppa juste devant . Enfaite , pas tant que ça .

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un gémissement … heureux . Le brun tourna la tête et afficha un léger sourire , avant de frotter l'herbe sur son nez de le renverser à terre volontairement sous le fracas de son poids sur le sol . Gueulfor se pencha sur les chaines et fixa la bouche grande ouverte le Gronk écrouler à terre . Les autres adolescents sortirent de leur cachette et se relevèrent aussi effaré que mon père . Harold , quant à lui , leva les bras victorieusement avec un grand sourire .

- Comment il … , commença mon père

- Comment t'as fait ça ?!

Je tournai la tête et vis Astrid s'approcher d'Harold , l'air surprise et en même temps .. en colère ? Les sourcils à moitié froncés , elle fixa le Gronk avant de reporter son regard sur le brun . Harold baissa aussitôt les bras et fixa la blonde , rangeant avec vitesse l'herbe aux dragons dans sa poche .

- Euhm .. euh .. fais quoi ?

- ça ! Dit-elle en pointant de sa hache le pauvre Gronk en extase

- Je sais pas .

- Tu peux pas l'avoir renversé comme ça !

- Bah si .

Je ne pouvais que siffler entre mes dents comme pour vouloir dire « la boulette ! » . Il venait de répondre à Astrid comme si elle était débile , une chose à ne JAMAIS faire . Quand la blonde guerrière voulait quelque chose , elle l'avait toujours . Je la vis s'approcher d'un peu plus près avec hargne et colère , les poings serrés . Harold recula les mains face à lui comme pour se protéger et je réagis au quart de tour .

- Euhm !

Astrid se stoppa dans son élan et absolument tous les regards se levèrent sur moi . Tous me fixèrent alors que j'étais au bord du dôme comme une simple spectatrice . Même mon père à un mètre de moi me regardai !

- Euhm .. je .. je suppose que le combat est terminé alors … arrêtez vos chamailleries , et sortez de l'arène , merci !

Tous me regardaient avec un regard étonné et surpris . Je venais vraiment de leur donné un ordre là ? Ça ne faisait tellement bizarre ! Surtout que parler , comme ça , les forçant à partir allait à l'encontre de mon image d'adolescente réservée et timide . Et le pire , c'est que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le sortir . Je me faisais presque penser … à mon père .

J'aperçus alors Harold afficher un léger sourire qui m'étais inconnu et le vis hausser les épaules .

- D'accord , dit-il simplement , c'est comme vous voudrez Mlle Belch

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de l'arène sous le regard effaré d'Astrid qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui . Il soupirèrent tous et sortirent un par un . Quand il furent tous parti , j'entendais mon père rire à pleine voix .

- Et bah ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule , tu tiens finalement de moi on dirait ! Tu fais du progrès ma grande !

- Euh .. merci , souris-je à pleine dents

On se sourit et je tournais la tête , voyant Harold à l'entrée du bois , me faisant un signe de la main . Je souris et commençai à m'éloigner .

- Je rentrerai tard ce soir , ne m'attend pas !

Et je descendis en express de là-haut , sous le regard inquisiteur de mon père qui me regardai m'éloigner . Je sautai par dessus la barrière et courut vers le brun , le voyant me sourire dévoilant ses dents quelques peu étroites . J'arrivai face à lui et je sautai presque de joie tellement j'étais heureuse !

- T'as vu ! T'as vu ce que j'ai réussi à faire ?!

- Oui ! Tu étais vraiment génial ! Me sourit-il en partageant ma joie , et merci , encore un peu et j'allai finir en pâté pour dragon !

Je ris légèrement , n'en revenant toujours pas . Je lâchai un soupir , lui continuant de rire face à mon humeur . Faut dire .. j'étais rarement dans cet état là . Et comme par hasard , les seules fois où je me sens heureuse comme ça , c'était avec Harold ..

- Allez , l'opération K doit nous attendre ! Rit-il

- D'accord ! Le dernier arriver s'occupera de la toilette de Krokmou ! Dis-je en commençant à courir

- Quoi ?! Non , je l'ai fait 2 fois cette semaine !

Il me poursuit aussitôt , courant juste derrière moi . Je sautai par dessus un tronc d'arbre , et continuai de rire alors que j'entendais Harold derrière moi me dire sans cesse « attends moi ! Hors de question que je le fasse ! » tout en riant . J'étais presque en état d'euphorie , contournant les rochers et les arbres , jusqu'à ce que je vis au loin l'entrée de la crevasse . Mon sourire s'agrandit , sentant la victoire proche .Je passai sous la racine , continuant de courir dans le tunnel .

- Je crois que tu vas être de corv-AHH !

- Hanna !

Je freinai , mais je basculai dans le vide devant moi . Harold arriva à temps et me rattrapa , manquant de justesse de tomber , et par réflexe je m'agrippai à son bras , retenant ma respiration tout en fixant le sol . Seul une pierre rebondit sur le rocher avant de tomber dans le vide . Un moment de silence et je lâchai un soupir de soulagement , toujours accroché à son bras comme si ma vie en dépendait . D'ici, la sensation que la terre s'éloignait me reprenait et le vertige prit le dessus .

- Merci … , dis-je en ravalant ma salive

- On partagera les corvées alors ? Dit-il avec un léger sourire

Je lâchai un léger rire , tournant finalement la tête vers lui

- N'y compte pas , ris-je

Il roula les yeux au ciel et je finis par le lâcher , mes joues devenant légèrement rouges sans que je m'en aperçoive . On se regardait quelques secondes et on entendit Krokmou gémir en bas . On baissait à l'unisson les yeux et on finit par l'apercevoir nous regarder . On ne se posa pas plus de questions et on descendit -tout en faisant attention- le rocher . En bas , Krokmou se précipita vers nous , s'asseyant .

- Oui , oui , ça va mon grand , dis-je en le caressant affectueusement

Harold sourit et s'approcha alors du panier laisser contre un rocher , l'ouvrant en grand . Je m'assis sur le sol , la Furie Nocturne s'allongea à son tour de façon à se que sa tête soit face à moi . Et comme par instinct , j'étais obligé de lui raconter ce que j'avais fait ! Comme si j'en était obligé . Oui , en quelques sortes, Krokmou était devenu comme une sorte de confident . Ça pouvait être vraiment pathétique , mais je crois bien que le dragon était LA « personne » qui pouvait le mieux me connaître .

Surtout que comparer à des êtres humains , il m'écoutait et ne pouvait pas faire de réflexions . Et je croyais même qu'il pouvait comprendre …

- Tu aurais vu Krokmou ! J'ai parler comme ça ! D'un coup ! Et ils n'ont rien dis ! Même mon père en était fier !

La Furie Nocturne avait les oreilles relevés comme surpris . J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il comprenait ! Je continuais de m'expliquer et Harold nous fixait plus loin . Enfilant sa tenue et mettant sa veste en poils de yak dans le panier , il ne décrochait pas son regard de nous , un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres .

- Je n'ai même pas baissé les yeux ! Et ils m'ont écouté en plus !

- Mouai . Parce que j'étais parti avant eux , dit le brun avec un léger sourire narquois

- Oui , bon ! , roulais-je les yeux au ciel , c'était pas à toi que je parlai ! Dis-je avec un sourire amusé

Il haussa les épaules et se releva , s'avançant vers nous .

- N'empêche que je suis là moi aussi ! Dit-il en levant les bras

- Oui , je vois ça

- Moi je parle !

- Oui , je sais

- Bah alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu veux pas parler ?

- De quoi ?

- Je sais pas ! De ce que tu parles avec Krokmou en général

Mon sourire amusé s'estompa au fur et à mesure . Quant à lui , il gardait tout de même un léger sourire sur les lèvres , attendant ma réponse . Je le fixai et n'osai pas parler . De ce que je parles avec Krokmou en général ? Il y a deux sujets : les actualités , et lui . Les actualités , il les connait , et lui … c'était même pas la peine de lui parler de ça ! Je gardai la bouche entre-ouverte , ne parlant pas . Après presque une demi minute de silence , Harold reprit la parole .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il plus sérieusement mais toujours avec un léger sourire

- … Rien ..

- ça ne va pas ?

- Non c'est juste que … j'ai pas très envie de parler ..

C'est seulement cette fois ci que son sourire disparut de son visage . Pourquoi il fallait que je dise ça ?

- Quoi ? T'as pas envie de parler ? Alors que tu disais tout à Krokmou il y a deux secondes ?

- Oui , enfin non , c'est … compliqué …

- Ah.

Pourquoi à ce moment précis , j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette ? Il lâcha un soupir et croisa les bras , Krokmou se sentant légèrement de trop et un peu mal à l'aise . Il n'était pas le seul en tout cas . Harold se tourna pour retourner au panier , mais se stoppa dans son élan , se retournant de nouveau vers moi . Je compris assez vite qu'il voulait pas en rester là .

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu veux rien me dire ? C'est pas que je veux savoir tes secrets ou quoique ce soit ! C'est juste qu'on se fréquente depuis un temps , petit quand même , et je ne sais rien de toi , et toi non plus je suppose

Tu supposes mal alors , aurai-je dis si je n'avais pas la bouche close . Je baissai les yeux et soupirai . Il souffla à son tour et finit par s'assoir en tailleur , moi et Krokmou le fixant . Mais il préféra me regarder dans les yeux .

- Je veux dire … je ne sais même pas c'est quoi ta couleur préférée , dit-il avec un ton avoué et suppliant

Je lâchai un soupir et tournai un instant la tête vers la Furie Nocturne . Le dragon et moi nous nous regardions , et sans que le brun s'en aperçoive , Krokmou tourna les yeux vers lui sans bouger la tête et vint les reposer sur moi . Ça , ça voulait dire : Vas y , parle lui . Je soupirai à nouveau et reportai mon regard sur l'adolescent , affichant un léger sourire .

- D'accord ..

Il finit par me rendre mon sourire et je haussai les épaules . Ok , donc notre projet de commencer à voler tombait à l'eau .

- Donc .. tu veux que je te parle de quoi ?

- Je sais pas .. de n'importe quoi ! Hum … par exemple , qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus faire ?

Je haussai les yeux avec un sourire au coin

- Lire je crois .. c'est la seule chose que je peux faire au village !

- Oui , c'est sûr qu'on s'ennuie un peu là bas

Je hochai la tête , heureuse de savoir que lui aussi , me comprenait .

- Ok . Mmh … tu imagines quoi pour l'avenir ? Demanda t-il

- L'avenir ? …

- Oui , je sais pas , tu compte avoir un chez toi , avoir des enfants , te marier ?

Je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort en le regardant dans les yeux . Un chez moi ? Bien sûr . Avoir des enfants ? Surement . Me marier ? .. Oui . Avec qui ? Baaah …

- Je ne sais pas . Tout ce qui concerne l'avenir dans ma tête s'est bouleversé depuis que je connais Krokmou ..

- Oui c'est sûr que mon avenir aussi ne sera pas celui auquel je pensais que je serai résigné …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je m'attendais à continuer à être .. comment dire .. critiquer . Toute ma vie enfaite . Je m'attendais à devenir un jour chef , et à poursuivre ma vie seul .

Wouah . Il … voyait tellement du mal dans son futur ? Il s'attendait tellement à vivre une vie aussi .. misérable ? Ça me faisais mal au cœur .

- Mais maintenant , je sais que ça ne sera pas comme ça . Depuis que je connais Krokmou , je sais que je ne serai pas résigner à tuer des dragons . Au contraire .

Je souris . Au moins, il ne pense plus la même chose .

- Et toi aussi tu comptes avoir un chez toi , des enfants et te marier ?

Oh la vache . Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?! Je m'attendais maintenant vraiment à des réponses qui me feront peut-être du mal . Il haussa alors les épaules et afficha un léger sourire au coin .

- Si tout s'arrange et se passe bien .. et bien , un chez soi , oui .. , des enfants , je n'en sais rien . Qui sais ? Et me marier …

La suite resta bloquée dans sa gorge . Il poussa un léger soupir et leva les yeux vers moi .

- J'aimerai , avoua t-il , mais je doute que je pourrai un jour .

Ah . Je voyais ce qu'il voulait dire . Il pensait encore à ce qu'avait dit Rustik .. il prenait vraiment ça au sérieux ? Il pensait vraiment que personne ne pouvais l'aimer ? Je soupirai , alors qu'il reprenait , changeant de sujet .

- Ok , autre question, proposa t-il avec un sourire rassurant , pourquoi tu portes toujours ce collier ?

Je le fixai et baissai les yeux vers le collier que je portais . Je le pris entre mes mains et mon sourire s'estompa petit à petit . J'effleurai les motifs sur le couvercle du pendentif , un léger air nostalgique dans les yeux .. Je sentis alors mon cœur battre plus vite , alors qu'Harold ne me quittait pas des yeux .

- Mon père l'avait offert à ma mère … , murmurai-je tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux , elle avait mit une image de notre famille à l'intérieur , et quand elle se sentait mal , elle l'ouvrait et nous regardait ensemble …

Le sourire d'Harold s'estompa aussi , comprenant alors que cette question ranimait des souvenirs . Surtout que lui aussi avait grandi sans présence maternel … sauf que contrairement à moi , il n'a jamais connu sa mère .. a ce qu'on m'avait dit , elle était morte en accouchant de lui .. replongeant dans mes pensées , je continuais de parler .

- à 6 ans , ma mère me l'avait offert lors de mon anniversaire .. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me l'avait donné . Mais à cet instant je ne m'en était pas préoccupé ..

J'entendais Harold lâcher un soupir triste , et je sentis que mes yeux me piquaient petit à petit .

- Je me souviens , elle m'avais dit .. elle m'avais dit que lorsque que j'aimerai quelqu'un , vraiment , je mettrais son image dans ce collier , pour le garder près de mon cœur , comme elle l'avait fait en mettant notre image ..

Je levai les yeux vers le brun , et plongeait dans ses yeux verts émeraude dont je ne pouvais pas me passer ..

- Quelqu'un à qui je tiens vraiment ..

Il affichait un léger sourire , alors que j'ouvris mon collier . Heureusement , je le mis en sorte qu'il ne vit pas sa propre image à l'intérieur .

- Ce n'est que quelques temps après qu'elle est morte de maladie . Je garde ce collier depuis . C'est pour ça que je l'ai toujours sur moi , finis-je par répondre

Je souris et fermai à contre-coeur mon collier . Je fermai les yeux et Krokmou frotta sa tête contre moi , me rassurant . Je le caressai et le brun soupira , reprenant la parole

- Oh moins je te connais mieux , sourit-il , merci Hanna ..

J'essuyai le coin de mes yeux , et lui rendis son sourire . Je lâchai un soupir , et je me relevai , sous le regard du dragon et de l'adolescent .

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi ..

Son sourire s'estompa et je commençai à m'éloigner sans lui adresser un regard . J'étais tellement émue que je n'arrivai même plus à parler . Parler de ma mère avait éveiller une douleur intérieurement .. Et j'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de contenir mon émotion . Même étant très émotive d'origine .

* * *

><p>Je la regardai s'éloigner et sans que je m'en aperçoive , j'affichai un regard triste . Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir . Je la comprenais . Mais je faisais aussi cette tête là aussi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille . Je sais pas je … je ne voulais pas . Je voulais qu'elle reste , avec nous , avec moi . Je savais pas pourquoi .<p>

Krokmou l'aperçut s'éloigner et aperçut également ma tête . Il tournait la tête à la fois vers moi et à la fois vers Hanna qui partait de plus en plus . Les oreilles relevés , il réagit presque immédiatement . Il se leva et bondit , courant vers les arbres un peu plus loin . Je le regardai faire , le regard inquisiteur et la je le vis arracher après un bond une énorme branche d'arbre avant de retomber à quatre pattes .

La branche entre les dents , il tourna sur lui même , formant une grande trace sur le sol . Il tourna encore une fois et courut tout en dessinant sur le sol . Il faisait exactement la même chose que la première fois où j'avais établi un contact avec lui . Je lâchai un soupir , levant les bras au ciel .

- Krokmou ! Pas encore !

Il passa devant Hanna sous une vitesse folle et traça un trait devant elle . Elle se stoppa immédiatement et fit même un pas en arrière sous la surprise . Je me levai à mon tour , et fixa le dragon qui semblait faire un plus grand dessin que la dernière fois .

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda l'adolescente en fixant le dragon s'amuser comme un fou

- Apparemment , il veut jouer !

Elle me lança un regard remplis d'incompréhension , et Krokmou continuait de tourner tout en poussant parfois des gémissements d'amusement , me faisant légèrement sourire . Il faisait de plus en plus de croisements et quand son chef-d'œuvre fut achevé , il s'écarta , s'asseyant tout en fixant son dessin . Hanna et moi fixions le sol , et je l'entendis soupirer .

- C'est pas le moment de jouer , Krokmou !

Elle fit un pas en arrière , et marcha sur une des traces . Krokmou se mit aussitôt à grogner , menaçant , faisant figer la brune sur place .

- Krokmou ! M'exclamai-je ne fronçant les sourcils

Il grognai , mais cette fois vers moi . Je roulai les yeux au ciel , soupirant .

- Ouai , moi aussi je te déteste .

La Furie Nocturne reporta son regard sur Hanna , qui elle n'avait pas bouger de sa position .

* * *

><p>Je rêvais , ou Krokmou me menaçait ? Je ne bougeais plus et tout en le regardant , j'osai poser mon pied sur la trace de terre . Je pensais que c'était qu'une farce , mais non ! Il se remit à grogner mais avec plus d'insistance , ses pupilles fines . J'oubliai presque que c'était Krokmou . J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant une Furie Nocturne qui pouvait m'abattre à tout moment . Faut dire , il fallait garder à l'esprit que c'était un dragon !<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demandai-je tout en ne quittant pas le Furie Nocturne

- T'inquiète , fais comme moi

Je finis par tourner la tête vers Harold et je le vis marcher par dessus les traits , les bras levés en l'air . Il tournait sur lui même , tellement il y avait de croisements sur le sol . Je l'observai faire et j'avais presque l'impression qu'il dansait . Ce qui me fit sourire tendrement . Sans plus attendre , je fis la même chose , fixant attentivement la terre , différenciant celle plate et celle battue .

Mes pieds arrivaient à garder le rythme et ne s'emmêlaient pas . Mes bras aussi étaient mi-levés , et je pensais même que j'avais l'air de danser . Krokmou s'était bien rassis et ne nous menaçaient plus . Il ne faisaient que nous regardé danser en tournant , alors qu'Harold et moi étions à quelques mètres de l'un de l'autre .

* * *

><p>J'avais l'impression de revivre exactement la même chose que la première fois . Je tournai , fixant la terre sous mes pieds , faisant attention à ne pas toucher les traits , comme si j'avais peur d'enfreindre une règle du jeu . Et pourtant , j'avais un léger sourire scotché sur les lèvres , ayant l'impression d'enchainer une chorégraphie .<p>

Je fis encore un pas en arrière et je me stoppa alors quand je sentis une présence juste derrière moi . Je ne bougeai plus et sous le coup légère de la surprise je levai la tête et regardai face à moi . Ce n'était pas Krokmou derrière moi , je le savais . J'étais dos à dos avec Hanna , j'en étais sûr . Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'elle émanait et je l'entendais aussi respirer vaguement , un peu près comme moi . Je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus vite et je n'osai plus bouger .

* * *

><p>Encore quelques pas , un tour complet faisant tourner ma natte avant de retomber sur mon épaule droite , un pas en arrière et je me stoppai . Je sentais une présence derrière moi à cet instant . Sous l'effet je levai la tête face à moi , ma respiration bloquée dans ma gorge . Je sentis mon cœur se stopper quelques secondes et repartir avec une vitesse folle , sachant pertinemment qu'Harold était juste derrière moi . Je l'entendais respirer et on était tous les deux bloqués , n'osant bouger .<p>

Je n'osai pas , oui . Je ravalai ma salive , mes joues et mes oreilles chauffant à une température élevé . Doucement alors , je tournai la tête sur le coté et et je vis qu'il faisait de même . Alors lentement , je me tournai complètement , et on se retrouvait face à face .

* * *

><p>En me retournant , je finis par me retrouver face à Hanna . On se regardait droit dans les yeux , et je n'osai plus prononcer un mot . Pourquoi je n'arrivai à ne plus rien faire ? Je fixai ses yeux bleus saphir et naturellement , je fus fasciner par ses iris . Plonger dans ses yeux , je sentis mon cœur battre légèrement plus vite , bloquant ma respiration . Un silence s'installa , et je réalisai qu'on était quand même proche tous les deux . J'espérai juste que ça ne la dérangerai pas . Pas comme la dernière fois …<p>

* * *

><p>J'avais l'impression de battre des records de pulsions cardiaque . Je fixai ses yeux verts émeraude et je me perdis dans cette immense prairie d'été . Moi qui l'ai toujours aimé , moi qui avait toujours adoré ses yeux , jamais j'avais l'impression d'être aussi hypnotisée et amoureuse de ses iris . Et dire qu'avant je n'avais pas pu observer d'un peu plus près ses yeux .. Tout en le regardant , je lâchai un soupir silencieux , me mordant la lèvre inférieure .<p>

- Vert ..

- Quoi ?

- Ma couleur préférée c'est le vert ..

Tout en me fixant , il afficha un léger sourire

- J'aurai juré que c'était le bleu … , prononça t-il doucement

- Oui mais .. j'ai changer récemment d'avis ..

Il me sourit doucement .

* * *

><p>Mon coeur battait fort .<p>

* * *

><p>Mon coeur battait des records .<p>

* * *

><p>Ma respiration était étrangement incontrôlable .<p>

* * *

><p>Comme à chaque fois , je ne respirais presque plus .<p>

* * *

><p>Tout en la regardant , je me suis dis : en fin de compte , je le déteste pas tellement Krokmou .<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Musique theme : See you tomorrow**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

- Alors ?

- Chuuuut …

Harold et moi étaient cachés derrière un rocher , essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer . En voyant Krokmou renifler le sol pour nous chercher , on se retint d'exploser de rire , plaquant nos mains sur nos bouches . Harold finit par lever légèrement la tête de derrière le rocher et sortit son marteau de sa ceinture en cuir . Il se pencha en avant et je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en chuchotant

- Tu vas voir .. , me répondit-il avec sourire

Il posa le marteau sur le rocher recouvert de mousse et observa la Furie Nocturne qui reniflait le sol comme un chien , ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme . Je relevai doucement la tête et Harold se mit alors à refléter son marteau avec les rayons du soleil . Un petit point doré se forma sur le sol sous le reflet faisant sourire l'adolescent . Krokmou tourna la tête et ses pupilles se dilatèrent en apercevant la tache sur le sol .

Il s'approcha prudemment , sous nos regards attentifs , et d'un bond il sauta sur le reflet . Harold se précipita donc de faire bouger la tache à l'aide du reflet sur le coté , attirant encore plus l'intrigue de la Furie Nocturne . Et comme un chat face une pelote de laine , il se remit à bondir . Mais ce qui nous amusait encore plus , c'était le fait qu'Harold bougeait sans cesse le reflet de lumière , faisant tourner , courir , et bondir le dragon !

Le pire , c'était qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarquer que c'était à cause de nous qu'il y avait ce petit point ! L'adolescent à mes cotés tournait un peu plus le marteau , faisant déliré le chaton en extase , me faisant sourire tout le long de cette blague ! Je me mis même à penser que .. peut-être , ça lui serait utile pendant le combat . Qui sait ? Harold leva soudainement le marteau et la lumière ce refléta sur l'eau du lac . J'écarquillai les yeux quand , sans réfléchir , Krokmou bondit et plongea tête la première dans l'eau .

SPLASH !

Silence .

J'échangeai un regard à Harold et soudainement , on explosait complètement de rire ! À point que je m'écroulai sur le rocher et que lui laissait sa tête basculer en arrière , sa main sur son front . Nos rires résonnèrent et furent gravement naturels , alors que Krokmou revenait doucement à la surface , nous fixant avec une magnifique tête blasé digne de ce nom ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je relevai la tête , essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil , ainsi qu'Harold et ont vit le dragon sortir de l'eau en marche de pingouin , me faisant rire à nouveau .

Il s'approcha de notre rocher protecteur, ouvrit alors grand ses ailes et les firent battre de toutes ses forces , projetant sur nous une véritable pluie de gouttes d'eau .

- Ahh ! Krokmou ! Me plaignis-je en fermant les yeux

Je l'entendais rire . Depuis quand ça rit un dragon ? Harold se releva sur ses pieds , fixant sa tunique désormais trempé et leva les bras , fixant un peu plus l'état de son vêtement .

- Krokmou ! Tu as vu ce que t'as fait ?

La Furie Nocturne roula les yeux au ciel et se rassit sur la terre ferme , me faisant sourire d'avantage .

* * *

><p>La Terreur Terrible suivit le point doré sur le sol , ne le quittant pas des yeux . Toute la bande se redressa du sol et fixèrent Harold faire son exploit . D'en haut , je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire . On aurait dit un chat qui suivait en continue une pelote de laine , ce qui me fit systématiquement à Krokmou . Le brun s'avança , reflétant la lumière du soleil sur son bouclier , alors que Kranedur se releva du sol , le nez ensanglantée par l'attaque de la Terreur Terrible il y a quelques minutes .<p>

- Whoua .. t'as jamais été aussi forte que lui , comment-il à Astrid

La blonde fronça automatiquement les sourcils . Elle serra les poings sur sa hache , alors que le brun se retourna timidement vers les autres , ayant refermer la trappe .

- Woh ! Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Rustik

- J'ai .. je .. euh ..

- Allez tout le monde ! S'écria Gueulfor

Mon père s'approcha et se racla la gorge , tout le monde se mettant en ligne . Je descendis alors doucement , entrant dans l'arène , et je vis déjà d'ici Astrid lancer un regard mauvais à Harold .

- Très bien . Vous vous êtes très bien tiré .

- Ouai , parle pour l'autre , fit la blonde roulant les yeux au ciel

- Elle est jaloooouse … , fit alors Kognedur à son frère

- Pfff ! Jalouse ? De l'inutile ? Tu rigoles j'espère !

Je vis Harold baisser doucement les yeux vers le sol , soupirant . Je soupirai à mon tour , ne supportant pas le voir comme ça …

- Comme vous le savez tous , aujourd'hui c'est la fête de Pask* et donc il n'y aura pas cours ni de combats

- Yeah ! S'écrièrent les adolescents à l'unisson

- Bon et bien , venez à la fête , et Glad Pask* tout le monde !

Mon père se retourna et sortit de l'arène . Les adolescents rirent et se parlèrent tout en se poussant , partant à leur tour . Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin , je me précipitais vers le brun , lui souriant de toutes mes dents .

- Glad Pask ! Fis-je heureuse

- Glad Pask , me sourit-il en retour

Astrid se tourna vers nous et nous dévisagea . Elle fronça un instant les sourcils et parti . Il n'y avait que moi et Harold dans l'arène . Je me trouvai face à lui , mais gardai une petite distance . Quoi ? J'étais pas folle non plus ! Je voulais pas non plus devenir rouge tomate !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va rejoindre K pour tenter de voler ?

- Mmh .. on n'a qu'à faire ça demain . Je pensai qu'on pourrait aller à la fête _ensemble _, non ?

Je le fixai quelques secondes et affichai doucement un léger sourire , hochant timidement la tête

- Ou-Oui .. je .. Krokmou attendra , dis-je sans me soucier de ce que je venais de dire (j'avais dis quoi déjà ?)

Il me sourit et sans un mot , nous sommes sortis de l'arène cote à cote . C'était je pense … la première fois qu'on était ensemble dans le village . On était tout le temps dans la foret et les seules personnes qui savaient qu'on se parlaient , c'était toute la bande , et c'était tout . Même pas mon père !

- ça ne te fais pas bizarre de fêter Pask sans ton père ? Demandai-je alors sans savoir pourquoi

- Non pas tellement , il n'a jamais été vraiment là de toute façon , dit-il indifférent

- Ah. Désolé...

- Nan t'inquiète , c'est rien . J'ai l'habitude tu sais .

J'affichai un léger sourire , tout de même un peu mal à l'aise .. Il me rendit mon sourire et me donna un petit coup d'épaule , me bousculant légèrement

- Hey ! Fais pas cette tête ! On va s'amuser , tu vas voir

Je fis un autre sourire et on s'avançait alors vers la place , où se trouvait tous les habitants de Berk . Comme tous les ans , ce jour là , il faisait très beau . Au mieux de fêter cette fête traditionnelle dans la grande salle , contrairement à Snogeltog , on avait mis les tables et les bancs à l'extérieur , sur la grande place . Ce qui donnait un coté vraiment chaleureux !

Surtout qu'à ce moment là , les enfants pouvaient chercher les œufs dans le village . Oui , car c'était le but de cette fête : chercher des œufs peints pour ensuite les offrir à ses amis . J'avoue , ça servait pas à grand chose , mais c'était une manière de se retrouver tous ensemble . Et puis la première fois en 16 ans , je ne me sentais pas obligé de me cacher ou de baisser les yeux , j'avais juste envie de .. en profiter pour une fois .

Je savais vraiment pas pourquoi ! D'habitude , je serai déjà plongée dans un de mes livres , et là .. je voulais m'amuser . C'est que j'ai vraiment changer et progressé . J'avais envie de sauter partout !

On arrivait à la place et on aperçut plusieurs vikings assis aux tables , d'autres debout en train de discuter , et il y avait les enfants qui courraient après des moutons tout en riant . Les villageois s'offraient déjà des œufs peints tout en s'échangeant des étreintes et les enfants partirent dans le village pour la mini chasse . Et puis , on en profitait ! Il n'y avait pas d'attaques de dragons !

Sans réfléchir , nous nous asseyons sur une table , face à face , et je regardai les enfants s'amuser à ma gauche . J'agrandis mon sourire , les fixant .

- Ils sont adorables … , murmurai-je

Harold sourit doucement en tournant à son tour la tête vers les jeunots . Il y avait deux petites filles et trois petits garçons de 7 ans qui avaient des paniers avec des œufs à l'intérieur . L'un des garçons tourna sa petite tête blonde vers nous et son sourire disparut en regardant … Harold .

- Ah ! C'est lui !

- Maman m'a dit de ne pas l'approcher …

- Il fait que des bêtises !

- Il est bizarre …

Je leur lançai un regard surpris alors que le sourire du brun s'effaça doucement . Il fit claquer sa langue , et détourna le regard .

- Ouai . Adorable . , dit-il avec sarcasme

Je soupirai . Même les enfants ? Ça allai vraiment loin cette histoire . Je tournai finalement la tête et aperçus assez facilement le mal à l'aise dans ses yeux . Non , c'était pas du mal à l'aise mais plus du … de la tristesse . C'était inexplicable .

- Hey .. fais pas cette tête là , on va s'amuser tu verras . C'est pas ce que tu disais ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et affichai un sourire .

- Tu me surprendras toujours , tu sais ? Dit-il alors

Je lui rendis son sourire . Ah bon ?

- Aaaahh ! Glad Pask tout le monde !

On tournait la tête à l'unisson et nous riions de rire quand on vit mon père bondir vers la place, habillé tout en couleurs , un panier dans la main, et du coton collé sur son casque , sur sa tunique … c'était tellement bizarre que je me mis à rire ! Au moins , il était dans l'ambiance ! Harold se retint du mieux qu'il pouvait de littéralement exploser de rire, les joues gonflées à bloc . Pourquoi Stoik n'était pas là pour admirer ce spectacle ? Lui qui voulait absolument voir mon père dans ce genre de situation !

- Quand il est heureux , il n'y pas de main morte ton père ! Fit alors le brun

- Et alors ? Où est la musique ? J'ai besoin de danser moi ! Fit mon père en se mettant au centre de la place

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche , amusé , et ce n'est qu'après que je vis des musiciens sur les cotés . Ils avaient pas prévus de commencer si tôt , mais apparemment , Gueulfor les obligeaient ! C'est alors qu'il commencèrent à jouer . La flute , puis le tambourin , ce qui donnait un certain rythme ! Mon père se mit alors danser , emmêlant ses pieds et jouant avec ses mains , tout en tournant sur lui-même .

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette musique ! Elle me donnait tellement envie de … non ! Hors de question que je danse ! Ça va pas la tête ? Hanna ? La timide ? Danser ? Jamais de la vie ! Je me sentirai si … honteuse , j'aurai l'impression d'être nue face à tout le monde . Et c'est vraiment horrible cette sensation de stress !

Après une demi minute de solo , d'autres hommes vinrent rejoindre mon père dans cette chorégraphie frénétique . Il était 4 , puis 10 , ensuite 15 , et tous les hommes du village se mit à danser . Je tournai la tête et vis Rustik et Kranedur se taper dessus avant de eux aussi rejoindre la place ! Ce qui me surpris assez enfaite . Varek , lui , ne voulait surtout pas danser , bien trop occuper avec la nourriture ..

- Ok .

Je tournai la tête et je vis avec un grand étonnement Harold se lever de la table

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je

- Autant y aller !

- Qu-

Il alla donc au centre de la place , et après un temps , rejoignit les autres dans la danse , les mains sur les hanches , et les pieds tournants et sautant en synchronisation avec les autres vikings . J'en restai bouche bée . La bouche à moitié grande ouverte, je le fixai faire , un léger sourire au coin des lèvres . C'est qu'il était vraiment doué ! Il était juste … Whoua .

Je finis par fermer la bouche , et posai mon coude sur la longue table , ma joue collée sur la paume de ma main . J'affichai un air plus tendre , écoutant les flutes qui jouaient accompagnée des autres instruments . Mais il eut au bout d'un moment , un instant plus calme . Les musiciens jouèrent moins fort , et tous les hommes s'avancèrent hors piste , pour allé chercher une cavalière , un par un .

Je ris lorsque mon père chercha une femme pas loin ! Il essayait de la convaincre de la faire venir en lui lançant des regards plutôt convainquant .. Harold s'approcha aussi .

Mais de moi .

- Allez viens !

Il prit mes mains et essaya de me tirer avec lui . Mon cœur battit plus fort lorsque je compris qu'il voulait que je danse (et aussi parce qu'il me tenait les mains) , me rendant soudainement nerveuse et me faisant paniquer .

- Quoi ?! Non non ! Harold !

Mais il fut plus fort que moi et sans que je m'en rende compte , je fus au milieu de la piste . Je paniquai d'avantage , secouant la tête de droite à gauche

- Harold ! S'il te plait !

Trop tard .

La musique redémarra et nous sommes tous les deux partis dans une valse incontrôlée ! Il avait une main dans la mienne , me faisant légèrement rougir , une main sur ma hanche , me faisant encore plus rougir , et avait le regard planté dans le mien , un sourire heureux et amusé aux lèvres . Ok , là j'étais littéralement en mode tomate !

On tournait , un immense cercle s'étant formé avec tous les duos , et on sautait tous à l'unisson au rythme du tambour . Quand j'étais au rythme de la musique je ressentis … une sorte de soulagement . Non , de .. joie ? Oui , j'étais heureuse . Je me défoulai enfin . Je laissai échapper un soupir de joie , et je ris légèrement , laissant apparaître petit à petit un grand sourire sur mes lèvres .

- Harold , je te déteste ! Lâchai-je avec un sourire

- Ouai , je sais bien !

Nous rions et on continuait de sauter tout en tournant . Mais la musique prit un instant une autre tournure et comme dans la tradition , il fallait changer de partenaire . Mais j'étais tellement plongé dans les yeux de mon cavalier que je l'oubliai presque . Et lui aussi apparemment , puisqu'on fut tous les deux surpris quand deux vikings s'approchèrent et nous décollèrent carrément pour nous embarqué avec eux . J'étais avec un viking , et Harold avec une femme . Alors qu'on s'éloignait on s'échangeait un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur la danse . Ce qui me rendit aussitôt mal à l'aise , même si je me sentais vraiment mieux !

* * *

><p>Je la regardai s'éloigner avec son nouveau partenaire et lui sourit alors que je partis de mon coté . Me retrouvant avec cette femme , nous continuions de danser . Encore quelques secondes et nous devions changer encore une fois . Je passai avec une autre viking . Pour une fois , je ne me sentais pas mal , pas mal à l'aise avec tous ces gens qui d'ordinaire me critiquaient , et je pensais que cette fois ci , je n'avais pas ma maladresse habituelle . Et heureusement !<p>

Plus je dansai , plus j'affichai un grand sourire , et je jetai des coups d'œil autour de moi , espérant apercevoir Hanna . Je savais pas si c'était pour la voir galérer ou parce que j'avais juste … envie ? Je savais pas . La musique changea de rythme un instant , et nous tournions tous , changeant de nouveau . Je me trouvai avec une nouvelle cavalière . Je tournai la tête pour voir qui c'était et-

- Ah !

- Surpris , hein ? Je te préviens je changerai pas tant que je saurai rien de ce que tu trafiques !

J'étais avec Astrid en ce moment même . Elle me jetai un regard haineux et je reculai ma tête en arrière quand elle s'approcha avec menace , me crachant presque à la figure . D'ordinaire , j'aurais été vraiment heureux de la voir face à moi , mais là … elle me faisait peur . Et puis , j'étais pas vraiment à l'aise .

- Comment tu fais , hein ? Personne ne peux devenir aussi fort que toi , et spécialement toi !

Elle serra sa main dans la mienne , me la faisant craquer .

- Aïeuh ! Mais tu fais mal ! Gémissais-je

- C'est pour ça que tu parles avec Hanna , maintenant , c'est ça ?! Tu essayes de lui soutirer des infos pour mieux combattre les dragons , hein ?!

- Quoi ? M-mais n'importe quoi !

Je reculai la tête un peu plus , voyant son regard haineux . Pourquoi elle était en colère à ce point ? Elle était jalouse ou je rêvais ? Et puis elle croyait vraiment que je parlais à Hanna pour ces raisons ? Elle était devenu folle ma parole !

- Je te préviens , Harold , je ne la connais peut-être pas beaucoup , je ne l'apprécie peut-être pas beaucoup non plus , mais tu lui fait du mal je te promets que je te tue !

- Oui oui , c'est noté

La musique changea

- On change !

Je me hâtai alors de changer de partenaire , et je soupirai quand je la vis s'éloigner avec quelqu'un d'autre . Mais elle continuait quand même de me lancer des éclairs .. Une fois loin , je poussai un long soupir soulagé , et levai les yeux face à moi .

- AH ! Poussai-je de nouveau en voyant ma «cavalière »

J'étais en face d'une boule de coton , nommé Gueulfor

- Oups ! Erreur de partenaire ! Dit-il avec un fort accent

Je ne me fis pas prier pour changer à nouveau , tournant sur moi-même . Non mais , je peux pas tomber sur quelqu'un de normal ?! J'avais peur moi ! Je tournai , priant au passage , et tombai de nouveau sur quelqu'un d'autre , retenant mon souffle .

Hanna .

Me trouvant face à elle , je lâchai un soupir soulagé , comme si j'étais heureux d'être de nouveau avec elle . Oui en effet , j'étais heureux .

- Salut , dis-je sans réfléchir

Elle affichait un sourire amusé et me fixait dans les yeux

- Salut .. , me répondit-elle dans un souffle

On tournait alors , refusant de changer ma cavalière cette fois ci , et on poursuivait notre danse traditionnelle pour cette fête . La première fête où je m'amusais autant soit dit en passant . Je plongeai de nouveau dans ses yeux bleus , qui me fascinaient toujours autant et je la fis tourner sur elle-même . Elle rit et vint se remettre près de moi , éclatant un rire heureux et amusé . Ça se voyait qu'elle s'éclatait ! La voir se lâcher comme ça était très inhabituel chez elle , mais ça lui allait vraiment bien . Et j'adorai ça .

À un moment donné , tous les vikings soulevèrent leur cavalière , et les reposèrent à terre . C'est ce que je fis avec l'adolescente . Elle s'y attendait pas , puisqu'elle rit à nouveau , et j'affichai un sourire , dévoilant mes dents . Quand elle fut de nouveau près de moi , je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un air tendre . Pourquoi ça d'ailleurs ? Je regardai ses yeux bleus saphir , et je ne les quittaient plus . Hors de question de les perdre de vue . Elle aussi ne me quittait pas des yeux , et ne baissai pas le regard . Ça faisait du bien de ne pas la voir détourner la tête .

On continuait de se regarder , de danser , mais étrangement à ce moment là , j'avais l'impression que … le temps semblait plus long . Qu'il s'arrêtait presque enfaite . Tout semblait ralentir . Nos gestes , nos pas , la musique , tout . Je n'entendais plus la musique en fin de compte . Je n'entendis qu'une chose : des battements . Des battements de cœur . _Mes_ battements de cœur . Je les entendaient qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles , comme un écho sans fin . Je les entendaient s'accélérer et mon sourire s'effaçait peu à peu .

La chaleur de sa main dans la mienne se fit plus présente , je la sentais mieux , et ça donnait des frissons . Je savais pas combien de temps je la fixai , combien de temps avait passé . Je continuais de la regarder et la musique se fit entendre de nouveau , le temps reprenant son cours normal . Ce qui me surpris sur le coup . On tournait une nouvelle fois , je la fis tourner sur elle même et le « boom » de la fin se fit entendre au moment où elle revint près de moi .

Mon souffle se coupa quand on se regardait et qu'on se stoppai .

* * *

><p>La musique s'arrêta . Et tout le monde se mit à applaudir , sifflant , heureux . Rustik rit , lançant un petit regard à sa dernière cavalière, Astrid , et s'approcha de Kranedur . Il tourna la tête et fut surpris .<p>

- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Ouai . Je suis en train de rêver ou bien … ?

à l'autre bout , Hanna et Harold se regardaient toujours , se regardant droit dans les yeux , toujours en position de valse , mais ne bougeant plus .

- Non , tu rêves pas , répondit Rustik au blond

Ce n'est que lorsque les applaudissements se firent plus sonores qu'ils se regardèrent avant de se séparer , avec un air plutôt gêné . Kranedur secoua la tête et croisa les bras face à ce spectacle , pour eux , pathétique .

- Pfff … qui se ressemble , s'assemble ! Lâcha t-il

- Dis pas ça ! Harold est un boulet , la compare pas à lui , fit Astrid en fronçant les sourcils

- Ouai , tu dis ça parce qu'il gagne tous les combats dans l'arène

- N'importe quoi !

- Mmh mmh .. , fit Rustik

- C'est pas le problème . Dans tous les cas possible , je ferai en sorte qu'il se fasse bouffer par un dragon .

Ils rirent tous . Ça aurait été drôle , un Harold se faisant manger par une Vipère avec une Astrid qui glousse derrière .

Hanna et Harold se regardèrent et après un moment , se rassirent à la table , continuant de célébrer Pask avec bonne humeur . Surtout un viking dénommé Gueulfor !

* * *

><p><strong>Pask* : Pâques <strong>

**Glad Pask* : Joyeuses Pâques **


	14. Chapter 14

**Musique theme : Clair Voyant (Two steps from hell) ou Romantic Flight (John Powell)**

Chapitre 14

_« Plus les jours passent , plus je me raccroche à lui , encore et encore , encore plus qu'au début , encore plus qu'il y a 10 ans . Oui j'étais amoureuse de lui , oui je le suis encore . Mais maintenant , je le suis encore plus . Maintenant que je le connais mieux , que j'apprends à peu plus sa personnalité , son caractère , son humeur , sa gentillesse , tout de lui , je ressens le besoin d'être systématiquement avec lui à chaque instant . Je ressens le besoin de lui parler , et de passer du temps avec lui . Lui parler ? C'était tellement étrange de me dire ça .. mais maintenant j'étais tellement plus à l'aise ! Oui . Plus les jours passent , plus je me raccroche à lui , encore et encore , encore plus qu'au début , encore plus qu'il y a 10 ans . » _

Je me stoppai d'écrire dans mon carnet et soupirai , le crayon à charbon dans ma main . Sans le savoir , j'avais un sourire sur les lèvres , doux et rêvasseur . Harold arriva juste après , deux assiettes dans les mains , remplis à rabord , et vint s'asseoir en face de moi sur la longue table en bois .

- C'est bon ! J'ai réussi à avoir les meilleurs bouts de viande , me dit-il heureux

Il s'assit et fixa mon carnet encore ouvert .

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Me demanda t-il sans pour le moins être curieux

Sous le réflexe , je fermai violemment mon journal , ma main plaquée sur la première de couverture .

- Rien .

Il me lança un regard inquisiteur mais finit par hausser les épaules , me passant mon assiette . Je la pris et lui sourit vaguement , laissant mon carnet de coté . Harold soupira et me regarda dans les yeux .

- Alors voilà . Tout à l'heure , il faudra qu'on aille tester pour de bon la prothèse

- Tu veux essayer de voler ?

- Ouai . On a le mécanisme , les différentes positions , la tenue … le seul truc à faire , c'est de tenter le tout pour le tout

Je le fixai et soupirai , hochant la tête .

- Ok . Dès cette après-midi , on va essayer .

On hochai la tête à l'unisson , et on sourit , dévorant notre plat .

* * *

><p>Des feuilles , des crayons , des trucs de rechanges , .. voilà , je venais de finir mon sac pour cette après-midi . J'avais vraiment hâte ! Je m'attendais au mieux comme au pire pour ce premier essai . Après tout , on peut s'attendre à tout ! Mais normalement , tout devrai bien se passer . Je soufflai un bon coup , et pris mon sac sur mon dos . Aaah pourquoi c'était pas Harold qui prenait le sac cette fois ci ? Il était lourd en plus ! Comment il faisait ?<p>

Je soupirai et descendis alors de ma chambre , sortant ensuite de chez moi . Ah , un beau soleil comme ça , c'était génial . Il faisait même chaud ! Ça faisait tellement du bien . Surtout pour un endroit où il neige ou il grêle au moins 9 mois dans l'année . J'affichai un grand sourire , malgré le lourd poids sur mon dos , et traversai le village . Bon , ça faisait pas vraiment discret .. Harold lui , habitait en hauteur , et avait directement un accès à la foret ! Aah j'en pouvais déjà plus .

Je traversai les rues , passant devant quelques vikings qui ne me prêtaient pas attention -heureusement- et arrivais presque à la foret . Mais ça , c'était juste avant qu'une explosion éclate . Je poussai un léger cri sur le choc et je tournai la tête pour voir que c'était la forge . Je voyais mon père sortir les fesses en feu , la boutique incendier . Je soupirai et je laissai tomber la panier , m'avançant vers lui .

- Papa !

- T'inquiète ! J'ai mis un caleçon en métal ! Il prendra un quart d'heure avant de fondre !

Il me surprendra toujours . Même dans une situation pareil , il restait calme et gardait son sens de l'humour .

- Papa ! La forge !

Il se réveilla assez vite .

- Au feu !

Plusieurs vikings se précipitèrent pour éteindre le bâtiment avec des sauts d'eau . Je grognai et je me mis à les aider en jetant de l'eau à mon tour . Plusieurs vikings arrivaient , alertés , et Harold arriva à son tour .

- Hanna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Apparemment , on prend feu ! Dis-je en soupirant

Je me tournai vers lui et soupirai . Je lui donnai alors le sac .

- Vas-y , va tenter et tu me diras comment ça s'est passé

- Quoi ?! Tu viens pas ?

- On a besoin de moi ici , mon père aussi ! Il lui reste un quart d'heure !

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite . Il secoua la tête , et me lança un regard inquisiteur

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire .. je suis pas sûr que j'y arriverai ..

- Harold . Je n'aurai pas été là , qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ? Tu l'aurais quand même fais . Alors vas-y , dompte le .

Il me regarda et me sourit .

- Tu me surprendras toujours , tu sais ?

Je lui rendis son sourire , et sans plus attendre , il partit dans la foret . Je soupirai et me tourna vers le feu à l'arrière . Mais bon dieu , qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

* * *

><p>ça sentait le roussi à plein nez . Je me bouchai le nez et avait une mine dégoutté en entrant dans la boutique calcinée . Les armes étaient pratiquement toutes détruites , en bouillit , et le bois était complètement brûlé . Je sens que ça va être marrant de tout reconstruire , avec mon père qui passera la journée dans la forge à refaire toute les armes . Je soupirai et me massai les tempes , l'odeur me donnant un mal de crâne .<p>

- J'aurai du pain sur la planche , fit Gueulfor en entrant dans la forge

- Oui … je suppose que ça durera un certain temps ? Dis-je alors

- Je crois . Mais c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive , donc ça devrait prendre moins de temps .

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Pour réparer la forge , deux jours , et les armes … tout dépend .

Je roulai les yeux au ciel et soupirai à nouveau .

- Pfff .. surtout que Stoik est déjà sur le chemin du retour , il va falloir que je me dépêche !

- Quoi ? Il est déjà sur le trajet du retour ? Demandai-je surprise

- Oui . Va falloir que je me grouille !

Je soupirai . Il était déjà de retour ? J'en connais un qui sera content de l'apprendre … Je regardai encore l'état dévastateur du lieu et me tournai vers l'extérieur , sortant avec vitesse . Je toussai un bon coup , et j'aurai juré avoir craché de la fumée noire ! Je me raclai la gorge et me redressai . Heureusement , il y avait toujours un beau ciel bleu . Je regardai le ciel , les nuages , le soleil , avec un petit sourire . Mais j'aperçus déjà quelque chose . Une chose noire monter dans les nuages . Mon sourire s'évapora et j'écarquillai les yeux .

Je repris soudainement conscience qu'Harold était certainement dans les airs maintenant . Je me tournai vers mon père , fixai un instant le ciel , puis commençai à partir en marche rapide

- Bon et bien , bonne chance ! Je rentrerai tout à l'heure ! À ce soir !

Il me lançait un regard inquisiteur , alors je courus vers la foret . Je rentrai à l'intérieur , et courus , passant à coté de plusieurs arbres dont la hauteur était imperceptible , et sautant par dessus des troncs d'arbres allongés horizontalement , les faibles rayons de soleil passant à travers les branches illuminant ma silhouette . J'entendis alors un cri . Je levai alors les yeux , ralentissant ma course , et j'aperçus alors , haut dans les nuages , Harold et Krokmou tomber dans le vide , séparé l'un de l'autre . J'écarquillai les yeux , comprenant ce que ça voulait dire .

- Harold !

J'avais crié son nom par pur réflexe . Krokmou perdait le contrôle , tournant sur lui-même , et Harold s'approchait avec mal et difficulté de la Furie Nocturne . Je croisai les doigts et je l'aperçus attraper sa selle , le papier avec les différentes positions dans la bouche . Il serrait les dents , et arrivait enfin à se remettre sur la selle . Je m'étais complètement arrêté et regardai avec inquiétude la scène dans le ciel .

- Aaaaaaaaahh ! s'écria t-il le papier dans la bouche en redressant le dragon

Mais le vent était d'une tel force , que le dragon était en train de planer à contre-sens , par dessus les arbres , ses ailes gonflées à bloc , poussant un long rugissement aigu et intense . Il rasait de près les arbres , et j'écarquillai les yeux et sautai soudainement à plat ventre sur la terre quand le dragon passait juste par dessus de là où je me trouvai , rasant les arbres et faisant tomber plusieurs feuilles sur le sol .

J'avais les bras ramenés sur ma tête , étant plaqué au sol , et relevai légèrement la tête , voyant Krokmou allé encore plus loin tout en rugissant . Je me relevai enfin , époussetai approximativement ma tunique et me mis alors à courir après eux avec vitesse et adrénaline .

* * *

><p>ça faisait presque un quart d'heure que je courais . Je ne me suis même pas arrêter une seule fois ! Je n'en pouvais plus . J'étais passé par tous les coins de l'île , et j'étais même sûr être passé dans des endroits encore inexplorés . Je passai encore quelques buissons et arbres , et j'arrivai enfin à l'autre coté de Berk . La terre était sèche , craquelée , et comme le soleil semblait se coucher , l'endroit était presque coloré d'orange et de marron . Je mis mes mains sur mes genoux , haletant encore , et je levai les yeux quand je vis un dragon noir descendre .<p>

Krokmou descendit enfin , et se mit sur la terre quelques mètres plus loin devant moi et vit Harold descendre de son dos . Je me redressai complètement et là je le regardai . Je pouffai littéralement de rire . Ses vêtements étaient cramés et ses cheveux était magnifiquement coiffés en arrière , presque brûlés . On aurait dit un brushing ! Il soupira , un air blasé sur le visage et me pointa alors du doigt .

- Je ne veux . Aucun commentaire .

J'arrêtai approximativement de rire , et levai les mains en l'air , prenant un air innocent .

- Très bien ! Je dirai rien !

Krokmou s'était allongé sur le sol et Harold s'assit juste devant lui , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière sous un soupir fatigué .

- Je n'en peux plus . La prochaine fois , y'aura pas d'excuses , tu viendras quand même . J'ai failli y rester !

- Ouai . J'étais aux premières loges !

Il lâcha un autre soupir exaspéré et je m'avançai , m'asseyant à ses cotés . Je soupirai , fixant la mer face à nous sous le coucher de soleil , et tournai la tête vers le brun , le fixant . Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi , sentant mon regard sur lui , et me lança un regard inquisiteur

- Quoi ?

- ça te vas plutôt bien tu sais .

Il leva les yeux et secoua alors ses cheveux , laissant un petit nuage noir de suie se former.

- Hinhin , très drôle

Je ris alors qu'il reprit sa coupe normal , même si ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus noircis .

- J'imagine que ça s'est bien passé ? Ris-je de nouveau

- Depuis quand tu me nargues comme ça , hein ?

Je ris encore d'avantage , même Krokmou émit un parfait rire de dragon grave et dissonant . Je roulai les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harold souffla d'exaspération . Je baissai les yeux vers le sol et la j'aperçus au loin des Terreur Terrible approchés . Ils étaient 3 et vraiment petit . Harold aussi les aperçut et on les virent s'approcher , piquant des poissons que Krokmou avait juste devant lui .

Un des petits dragons prit un poisson et Krokmou le fixa avant d'essayer de le reprendre , le tirant comme deux chiens se battant pour un bout de viande . Je secouai la tête alors que Krokmou finit par gagner le combat , gobant le poisson . Il nargua la Terreur Terrible , ce qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça . Il grogna alors , et prit une grande inspiration . Une trop grande . Puisque Krokmou lâcha une petite boule de plasma , faisant éteindre son feu et le grillant de l'intérieur .

La Furie Nocturne affichait une mine blasé , le Terreur Terrible complètement chamboulé . Harold affichait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et secoua la tête

- On aime allumer , mais pas se faire allumé on dirait ?

Il lui lança un poisson , gardant son petit sourire au coin

- Tiens . Régales-toi .

Le dragon le goba . Il se lécha les babines et fixa Harold avait des yeux globuleux . Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire doux , le Terreur terrible s'approchant du brun . Il le fixa et finit par se mettre entre nous deux , se collant et se frottant à Harold . J'écarquillai les yeux , surprise par la réaction de ce dragon .. Apparemment , l'adolescent aussi était surpris . Il leva alors une main et caressa alors doucement le reptile .

- Tout ce que nous croyons sur vous … est faux ..

Oui , il avait raison . Tout ce que nous pensons est faux . Mon père ne cessait de me dire «_ Un dragon cherchera toujours le coup mortel . Toujours . »_ ou alors «_ Les dragons sont extrêmement dangereux . Quand on en croise un , il ne faut pas se poser de question , et l'abattre . _» . Quand je pense qu'au fond , ils sont juste … inoffensifs ? Mais si ils le sont , pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous attaquent ?

Peut-être parce qu'on les tue . Oui , c'est sûrement ça . Quand je pense qu'on les tue pour rien … ça commençait à me rendre malade en y pensant . Harold continuait de le caresser avec douceur et tendresse et quand je regardai l'animal , je ne pouvais que penser à un seul truc .

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être un dragon . Je secouai la tête alors que je l'entendis soupirer .

- Je pense que tout ça va mal finir Hanna …

Je levai les yeux vers lui , alors que lui gardait les yeux baissés sur le Terreur Terrible . Je soupirai .

- Je sais ..

Oui ça allai mal finir . On était avec des dragons , on les domptait , alors que les vikings ne veulent qu'une chose : les tuer . Les décapiter et placer leur tête au bout d'un piquet pour célébrer leur victoire . Les choses pouvaient vraiment dégénéré si ça continuait comme ça . Surtout que je n'oubliai pas que Harold était destiné à devenir un jour chef , et à prendre la place de son père ._ Son père _. Je soupirai , prenant la parole après un léger temps de silence .

- Harold .. il y a ton père , qui est sur le chemin du retour . Il devrait rentrer d'ici trois-quatre jours .

* * *

><p>Mon père ? Sur le chemin du retour ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rentre si tôt .. je soupirai . Mais bien fortement .<p>

- Génial , dis-je avec du sarcasme dans ma voix , manquait plus que ça ..

Hanna tourna les yeux vers moi et soupira à son tour . Je baissai les yeux . Pour une fois , c'était pas elle , mais bien moi qui le faisait . Alors que d'habitude , c'était le contraire . Je savais pas si le mal à l'aise que je ressentais par rapport à mon père se voyait ou non . Mais apparemment oui .

- Harold .. je voudrais savoir … Qu'est-ce que tu ressens .. par rapport à tout ça ? À ton père ? Au village ?

Je tournai finalement la tête vers elle avec une légère surprise . Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandai-je

- Enfin .. dis moi comment tu te sens par rapport à ton père et .. à ce que pense les autres ?

Je continuais de la regarder .

- Enfin , si tu as envie de parler ! C'était juste pour savoir …

- Non , non t'inquiète . Je , oui , je peux ..

Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard inquisiteur

- Juste .. pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Pour savoir si on est bien sur la même longueur d'onde .

Je la regardai un instant , ne comprenant pas bien ce que ça voulait dire . Je fini par soupirer . Même si je n'avais pas très envie d'en parler , il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour où l'autre .

- Très bien . Mais je te préviens , c'est pas très gai , dis-je avec un sourire anxieux

Elle affichait un sourire rassurant , que je lui rendis , et elle s'installa de façon à m'écouter comme si j'allai lui raconter une histoire . Si seulement . Je baissai alors les yeux sur la Terreur Terrible endormie contre moi et je soupirai .

- Tout d'abord , il faut savoir que tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou penser , ne me rend pas indifférent .

Je soupirai à nouveau . Pourquoi je parlai déjà ?

- Il faut savoir que .. contrairement à ce que je peux laisser paraître , ça me touche au fond .. Parce que je peux laisser paraître indifférent , que ça ne me chagrine pas , que j'ai fini par m'y habitué ..

Je fini par lever les yeux vers Hanna et secouai la tête de droite à gauche .

- Mais c'est faux , dis-je avec un air plutôt peiné , je crois même que .. c'est le plus dur ..

Je la regardai dans les yeux encore quelques instants et fini par baisser de nouveau les yeux

- Toute ma vie , j'ai tenter de me faire accepter , j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour que mon père soit fier de moi , ne serai-ce qu'un instant … mais jamais il ne l'a été , et jamais je n'ai été accepter …

Doucement , je sentais que ma gorge se serrer et les larmes me monter aux yeux . Oh non , pas ça .

- Alors que c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu … , murmurai-je en fixant un point devant moi , c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu … : être aimé .

Elle me lança un regard triste , mais je ne la regardai toujours pas .

- être aimé . Aussi bien par amour que par amitié , par fraternité . C'est tout ce que je veux ..

Je serrai alors la mâchoire , sentant mon cœur battre plus vite déjà .

- Et voilà ce qu'ils disent au village : Je suis inutile , alors que je veux me faire une place . Je ne fais que des catastrophes , alors qu'il manquerait plus que je le fasse exprès . Je suis un boulet , alors que je veux juste que l'on m'accepte .

Je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais d'exploser .

- Je finirai seul . Alors que je veux que l'on m'aime , concluais-je en serrant les dents

Hanna n'avait pas décroché son regard de moi . Je sentis soudainement toute une vague de haine m'envahir en repensant à toutes ces années refoulés , de critiques , d'insultes .

- Je veux juste que l'on m'aime … , répétai-je dans un murmure , Je veux juste que l'on m'aime . JE VEUX JUSTE QUE L'ON M'AIME ! hurlais-je faisant sursauté la Terreur Terrible qui parti aussitôt , EST-CE QUE C'EST TROP DEMANDER ?!

Hanna écarquilla les yeux alors que Krokmou releva la tête , les petits dragons définitivement partis .

- Est-ce que c'est trop difficile ?! Personne ne peux me comprendre ?! J'ai l'impression de me sentir complètement seul ! Je le serai toute ma vie ! JAMAIS JE SERAI AIMER DANS CE FOUTU VILLAGE !

- Hey ..

Je me stoppai et j'arrêtai de hurler quand Hanna posa une main sur la mienne et l'autre sur mon épaule . Je baissai systématiquement les yeux vers sa main posé sur la mienne , je savais pas pourquoi . Je finis par lever les yeux vers elle et je vis son regard peiné et inquiet . J'étais si pathétique que ça ?

* * *

><p>Je le fixai dans les yeux . Je savais pas pourquoi j'avais eu ce réflexe , sûrement pour le calmer . Mais même en restant concentré sur ses iris , mon cœur était à cet instant une bombe en sentant la chaleur de sa main .. Mais je repensai tout de même à ce qu'il m'avait dit . Je regrettai presque de lui avoir demandé de parler de ça ..<p>

- Je t'en prie , ne dis pas ça .. , murmurai-je en le regardant avec un air triste

Il me fixa et ne disait rien . Il se contentait de serrer la mâchoire .

- Tu n'as pas à dire ça

- Pourtant c'est vrai .

- Harold ..

Je soupirai et me mordis la lèvre inférieure , secouant la tête de droite à gauche

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi , que tu as l'impression de … de te sentir incompris ..

Il me lança un regard triste qui me fendit le cœur .

- Mais moi je te comprends . Je sais ce que tu as pû endurer , et sache que tu n'es pas seul ..

Je pris une légère pause .

- Je te respecte Harold . Je te respecte .

- Moi ?

- Oui . Parce que ça fait des années que tu supportes tout ça , des années que tu vis cet enfer , et pourtant tu n'as jamais succombé . Je ne t'ai jamais vu te plaindre , ni versé une larme , ou ne serai-ce que craquer . Tu as tout supporté et ça depuis que nous sommes des gamins , et ça depuis toujours . Tu es toujours resté ferme , droit , digne , tu n'as jamais baisser les bras .

Il continuait de me regarder , et je plongeai un peu plus dans ses yeux

- .. Tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse , Harold .

Il affichait un léger sourire et je soupirai .

- Et puis , tu n'es pas seul , il y a des personnes qui t'aime autour de toi . Ton père t'aime sûrement .

Il poussa un petit gémissement qui voulait sûrement dire « ouai c'est ça » mais je continuais .

- Mon père t'aime , dis-je alors , Krokmou t'aime .

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers le dragon et il put presque voir un sourire sur les lèvres de la Furie Nocturne . Je haussai les épaules , mes joues devenant rouge .

- E-Et je t'aime aussi …

Il tourna la tête vers moi . Il me fixait et moi je me sentis soudainement paniqué .

Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?!

- Bien ! Je t'aime bien ! Comme Krokmou ! Enfin non , pas comme Krokmou , mais disons que je-

Il rit légèrement face à mon état , me faisant taire dans ma panique .

- Hin , j'ai compris t'inquiète , fit-il amusé

Je soupirai avec un petit sourire amusé aussi . Je devais avoir l'air bête . Je secouai la tête, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille . Il laissa échapper un soupir , et toute la tristesse et la haine qu'il y avait dans ses yeux avaient complètement disparu à présent . Il me fixa dans les yeux , je fis de même , et il hocha la tête , un sourire sincère sur les lèvres .

- Merci …

Il agrandit son sourire et je plongeai de nouveau dans ses yeux verts .

- Merci beaucoup . Jamais j'aurai espérer avoir une amie comme toi Hanna

Je souris . Mais même si j'étais soulagé pour lui et sincère , je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir -très- légèrement mal en entendant le mot amie . Mais bon , c'était toujours mieux qu'être encore invisible pour lui . Il me regardait encore quelques secondes , et finit par lâcher un long soupir , très long , laissant tomber sa tête sur le corps de Krokmou , toujours derrière nous .

- ça fait un de ces biens ! Je te raconte pas !

Je souris et secouai la tête de droite à gauche alors qu'Harold se leva , s'étirant les bras et fit quelques pas en avant , fixant le ciel orange et rose . Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches , un sourire au coin des lèvres .

- J'ai failli y rester , mais c'était juste génial . Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir l'impression de toucher le ciel ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi

- Euhm non , pas vraiment .

- Ok . Krokmou ! Viens , on va faire un tour !

Le dragon se leva , se secouant comme un chien sortit de l'eau et vint rejoindre le brun . Harold caressa son visage , s'approcha et monta alors sur son dos , son pied entrant dans la pédale . Il mit sa lanière de sécurité et je me levai à mon tour , croisant les bras tout en le regardant faire . Il fit tout ces petits trucs et quand il eut finit , il tourna la tête vers moi .

- Bah alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens ?

J'écarquillai aussitôt les yeux .

- Hein ?

- viens faire tour ! Tu verras , c'est génial

- Euhm .. non .. j'ai .. je peux pas ..

Son sourire s'estompa et il me lança un regard inquisiteur

- Pourquoi ?

- .. Je ..

Je soupirai et me mordis la lèvre inférieure .

- J'ai le vertige

Il me regarda d'abord avec surprise.

- Tu .. tu as le vertige ?

Je hochai la tête . Il me regarda , soupira et affichait un sourire rassurant

- Ne t'inquiète pas . Je serai là , tu n'as pas à avoir peur . Et si tu vois que le monde sous toi s'écroule, tu n'auras qu'à hurler un bon coup et de regarder face à toi .

Je soupirai . Harold continuait d'afficher un sourire (qui me faisait particulièrement craquer) et me tendis alors la main . Je jetai des regards à la fois vers Harold et à la fois vers sa main tendue vers moi

- Tu n'as pas à voir peur . Viens .

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure , et ravalai ma salive . Ce qui m'énervait assez , c'est que Harold avait le don de me faire changer d'avis et de me convaincre pour n'importe quoi . Pourquoi fallait-il que je succombe à chaque fois ? J'affichai un sourire et tendis alors ma main , prenant la sienne avec délicatesse . Il m'embarqua alors avec lui sur le dos de Krokmou , déjà que ça tanguait légèrement , je me sentais soudainement mal à l'aise .

- Harold .. Harold je me sens pas très bien .. je- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

VOUM

Je poussai soudainement un hurlement quand Krokmou décolla à fil allure du sol en une demi-seconde . Harold s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pouvait et se mit à rire nerveusement

- Ah euh ouai , on a pas encore travailler le décollage ! J'aurai dû te le dire ?

- HAROLD ! FAIS MOI DESCENDRE JE T'EN PRIE !

Ma tête se mit à tourner , j'avais très mal au cœur . Tout tournait , tout s'écroulait , j'avais très peur . J'avais peur . Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à la taille du brun devant moi et j'avais les yeux fermement fermés , sentant mon cœur s'accéléré à une vitesse folle et ma respiration se faire forte et incontrôlée .

- Je t'en prie Harold ! Arrête ! Suppliai-je

Krokmou tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui-même , et une fois assez haut dans le ciel , il s'arrêta , ouvrit grand ses ailes noires , et plana par dessus la mer . Je n'ouvris pas les yeux , je ne voulais pas , j'allai tomber dans les pommes , je voulais retourner sur la terre .

- Hanna ..

- Non .. non , non , non …

Il affichait un léger sourire amusé que je n'aperçus pas , et je continuais de l'étouffer en m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait .

- Ouvre les yeux ..

Je ne voulais pas au début . Non , je refusais de le faire . Mais sans savoir pourquoi , j'entre-ouvris doucement les yeux . Je voyais d'abord flou , puis je vis enfin . La beauté . Je ne voyais que de la beauté . Je relevai alors doucement la tête , me décollant du brun et je regardai le paysage . Le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu . Un soleil qui se couchait sur une mer calme et apaiser , sous un ciel coloré de couleurs chaudes et chaleureuses . Le vent était d'une douceur incomparable , fouettant avec légèreté mon visage , et faisant volé ma tresse en arrière .

La peur que je ressentais n'était plus du tout là . On prenait un peu plus d'altitude , et on se retrouvait entouré par de véritable cotons roses . J'affichai un léger sourire et je levai les deux bras pour caresser les nuages , me sentant à cet instant presque libérée . Harold affichait un sourire et Krokmou passa par dessus un autre nuage , avant de redescendre vers la mer . On effleurait de quelques centimètres seulement l'eau , et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher pour plongé une main dans la mer , laissant une traînée dans l'eau derrière nous .

Je souris et Krokmou se mit à remonter en pic . Le vent était d'une douceur incomparable . Le dragon fit un looping et rentra ses ailes , traversant les nuages d'une agréable couleur rosée et orangée . Il rouvrit ses ailes et se remit à planer après les avoir traversés . La beauté du couché de soleil avait disparut , laissant voir la splendeur de la nuit étoilée . Ce qui rendait la vue encore plus belle , ce fut les aurores boréales qui apparurent quelques secondes après , rayant le ciel de leurs couleurs chatoyantes . La vue ne pouvait pas être plus belle .

Mes yeux se remplirent d'émerveillement face à ce spectacle incomparable . J'affichai de plus un plus un grand sourire , ayant l'impression d'avoir toucher le paradis .. Sans le savoir , je me resserrai contre Harold .. Mais je m'en rendis compte assez vite et je lâchai tout . Sauf qu'à cet instant , le vent fut plus fort que moi . Je basculai en arrière mais je me redressai à temps , m'agrippant encore plus à sa taille qu'il y a quelques secondes . Là , j'étais carrément collé à lui comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir .

Je levai des yeux timides vers lui , et celui-ci tourna la tête en arrière vers moi , me souriant avec sincérité et douceur . J'adorai ce sourire . Je regardai une nouvelle fois le paysage et sans me séparer de lui , je fermai les yeux , ma tête appuyé contre son épaule . Le vent continuant de fouetter agréablement mon visage , et sans que je ne le sache , Harold tournait la tête vers moi , souriant avec un sourire qui m'était encore inconnu .

- C'est plus beau que dans tous mes rêves … , chuchotai-je


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! et oui me revoilà ! ^^ je sais que j'arrive très tôt , mais disons que j'ai plus de temps à moi et que j'ai une archive de chapitres en avance pour cette fic ! alors je tiens à dire que je posterai beaucoup plus souvent . Mais pas non plus tous les jours X) le prochain sera pour jeudi il me semble ;) BONNE LECTURE ET LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW ! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 <span>

La Vipère courut juste derrière eux dans un élan et une vitesse inimaginable. Il poussait un rugissement , recourbant les pics au bout de sa queue , et les lancèrent , les plantant dans les planches en bois . Je sifflai entre mes dents , me retrouvant plus près d'eux que je ne le pensai . Cette fois ci , au mieux de me retrouver en haut de l'arène , je me trouvai à l'intérieur à coté de mon père . Et me trouver aussi proche des dragons me rendais affreusement mal à l'aise et je comprenais mieux ce que pouvais ressentir les recrues .

J'aperçus Harold se planqué derrière une planche en bois et il souffla de justesse , les pics ne l'ayant pas atteint . J'essayai de rester en arrière tout en ne le perdant pas de vue . Astrid se leva et lança son marteau qui frappa en pleine face le dragon . La Vipère rugit de nouveau et la poursuivit sur deux pattes à travers toute l'arène . Je reculai un peu plus , mon père impressionné à coté de moi alors que je vis enfin le brun se relever de sa cachette .

- Allez Harold … , murmurai-je pour l'encourager

Il se tint droit et quand il voulut avancer , Astrid réussi à échapper au dragon et se mit devant lui .

- Ni pense pas même pas , compris ?! C'est moi qui gagne !

- Euhh .. ouai , vas y , passe devant .

Je fronçai les sourcils . Pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix réussir ? Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit la meilleure . Ça m'énervais tout particulièrement . Toujours sa fierté personnelle . Elle pouvait pas laisser Harold faire quelque chose de bien ?

Elle passait devant lui , et hurla avant de faire un roulé boulé sur le coté et tenta une nouvelle attaque sur la Vipère . Le dragon rugit et lui envoya des pics tranchants , la jeune fille les évitant de justesse . Elle tomba sur le sol et la Vipère en profita pour arriver face à elle les ailes déployées . Harold s'interposa à temps . Il avait les bras levés en l'air et le dragon le fixait étrangement l'air de dire « Euh ouai mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là enfaite ? » .

Je croisai les doigts et quand il vit les jumeaux s'approcher avec une grande vitesse pour attaquer le dragon , il se pencha et gratta alors sa peau écailleuse , avant d'atteindre son cou . Et boom . Il fut paralysé à terre . Tout le monde furent choqués et se stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements .

- Ouai ! M'éxclamai-je

- Non !

Astrid se releva , le pointant du doigt .

- Comment ? Comment tu as fait ça ?!

- Wow ! Harold ! Tu es vachement fort !

Toute la bande s'approchait de lui , Astrid complètement étonné de leurs avances .

- Comment tu fais ? Tu as une technique spéciale ?

- Bah ..

- T'as jamais été aussi bon !

- Euh .. merci …

- J'y croyais pas ,mais t'as vraiment un truc avec les dragons !

- Hin ..

- Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre ? Genre un petit truc ?

- Euhm .. c'est .. c'est compliqué … enfin ..

- Allez les enfants , ça suffit pour aujourd'hui .

Tous purent laisser respirer le pauvre Harold . Il souffla de soulagement et ils partirent tous , même si Astrid lui lançait un dernier regard meurtris . Je n'eus le temps de réagir après leur départ que mon père s'avança vers l'adolescent .

- Et bah ça alors ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

Harold soupira . Ça faisait combien de fois qu'on le lui répétait ? Gueulfor s'avança alors vers la Vipère au sol et mit ses mains sur ses hanches , secouant la tête .

- Mais comment je vais faire maintenant moi ? Marmonna t-il pour lui même

Je m'avançai alors vers Harold , et le temps que mon père parlait tout seul , on se frappait dans la main comme montrant _notre_ victoire et on partit le laissant seul . Ce n'était qu'en levant les yeux quelques secondes après que j'avais vu Gothi en haut de l'arène , ainsi que d'autres vikings .

* * *

><p><em>J'étais abaissé , à quatre pattes , planqué derrière les herbes hautes . J'essayai d'apercevoir à travers les brindilles quelque chose , et je me laissai quelque peu bercé par le souffle du vent . Je regardai ensuite le ciel : bleu sans nuages . Comme je les aimai . J'entendis ensuite un grognement . Je me reconcentrai sur ce qu'il y avait devant moi et j'aperçus alors Krokmou s'avancer avec les dents ressorties , et l'air menaçant . Je m'abaissai un peu plus et plaquai une de mes mains sur ma bouche quand il se mit à renifler . Le museau en l'air , il s'approcha de plus en plus de ma direction . <em>

_Ce n'est qu'après que je vis Harold à l'autre bout , caché lui aussi dans les herbes . Il mit un de ses doigts sur sa bouche , comme pour me dire de ne faire aucun bruit , et il s'avança comme un jaguar vers le Furie Nocturne . Un instant de silence , Krokmou continuait de s'avancer vers moi , et au moment où il arrivait à ma cachette , Harold bondit . _

_- RAAAHH !_

_Il sauta sur son dos et le dragon poussa un gémissement , surpris . Je finis par me relever et je ris face à Krokmou qui tournait en rond comme un chien essayant d'attraper sa queue ._

* * *

><p>Harold courut , laissa tomber sa hache sur le sol , et sans plus attendre , il se cacha derrière le Hideux Braguettaure . Le dragon , ne comprit pas tout de suite et les deux têtes tournèrent dans tous les sens , essayant de l'apercevoir . Toutes les recrues cessèrent leurs mouvements et le regardèrent étonnés , alors que le brun baissait et relevait la tête à tout bout de champ , les bras écartés .<p>

Les vikings se pressèrent jusqu'au rebord du dôme de chaines , où ils fixèrent Harold avec admiration . L'adolescent profita de l'inattention des têtes du Braguettaure pour grimper sur son dos , courir le long de son corps , et sauta entre les deux têtes .

Elles s'emmêlèrent .

Et le dragon tomba au sol sous les regards effaré de tous .

* * *

><p><em>- Laisse mon vieux , j'ai gagné !<em>

_Le dragon n'abandonnait pas et Harold tournait , essayant de s'agripper à la selle comme faisant du rodéo . Je compris qu'il galérait assez enfaite . _

_- Krokmou , arrête toi ! Dis-je en m'approchant_

_Il s'arrêta pas . Apparemment , il s'amusait plus à le faire tourner en bourrique qu'autre chose . Il se pencha vers le sol et il se trouva nez à nez avec une plume d'oiseau . Il écarquilla les yeux . _

_- Bon , tu vas- AAAAHHHH !_

_Harold hurla quand il fut propulser sur le sol quand Krokmou poussa le plus grand et fort éternuement qui pouvait exister . Même le dragon avait fait un bon en arrière sous la force et moi j'ai dû reculer d'un pas . Silence pendant un instant . Le Furie Nocturne secoua la tête , complètement déboussolé et moi je rouvris les yeux . Le brun était étalé dans les herbes , en position étoile et avait la bouche entre-ouverte . _

_- Aïe … , fit-il la voix enroué , je sens plus mon dos .._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Il a dû subir le choc_

_- Je te le fais pas dire …_

_- Mais pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?_

_Je me penchai vers le sol et j'aperçus alors une plume . Je l'a pris entre mes doigts et la regardai , alors que doucement le viking se relevait comme un bossu . _

_- C'est ça qui l'a fait éternuer ?_

_- C'est qu'une plume ._

_Krokmou reculait et je la mis devant son nez . Il ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux et soudainement , il éternua une nouvelle fois en allant un peu plus loin dans les herbes ._

* * *

><p>Kranedur courut dans toute l'arène , se tenant le nez tout en se plaignant et gémissant . Il n'arrêtait pas de pousser des « je suis blessé ! Horriblement blessé ! » , alors que les autres reculaient face au Terreur Terrible devenue tout à coup menaçante et dangereuse . Rustik recula , se protéger avec son bouclier -vachement viril celui là- , et Astrid fit tourner son marteau entre ses doigts , fronçant les sourcils . Elle voulut le frapper , mais le dragon vola , tournant autour d'elle , lui faisant perdre la tête .<p>

Si bien , que lorsqu'il s'écarta , la blonde se tint le crâne . Harold s'avança alors , et au moment où le dragon grogna et allait bondir , il sortit une plume . Il l'a tendit devant lui , fermant les yeux et au moment où il sauta , il fit un vol planer en arrière quand il éternua soudainement . Tous retinrent leur souffle , ainsi que les spectateurs , et le brun continuait de s'avancer , la plume en avant . Le dragon éternua , encore et encore , jusqu'à ce qu'il fut propulser dans la trappe de la cage . Harold bloqua l'entrée avec son pied .

Silence .

Harold resta sans bouger pendant un instant et tourna alors la tête en arrière . Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il regardait en arrière que soudainement tout le monde se mirent à applaudir , à taper des pieds et à siffler . Je fis aussitôt de même .

- Ouaiiiiiii ! crièrent-ils tous

Au début , il n'y avait que quelques vikings . Mais au fur des jours , c'était absolument tout le village qui était venu , _l'encourageant_ et le _félicitant_ . Tous entouraient le dôme comme lorsqu'il y avait des grand spectacles .

Mais il n'y avait que les recrues .

Et Harold .

* * *

><p>Encore une victoire . J'avais réussi à faire rentrer la Terreur Terrible dans sa cage , et à la bloquer à l'intérieur . J'avais réussi . Je soupirai , soulagé , mais je constatai assez vite qu'il y avait un gros silence . Assez lourd enfaite . Je me tournai alors pour voir ce qu'il se passait , ou alors leur réaction par rapport à ça . Puis soudainement , se fut les applaudissements . Ils applaudissaient tous sans exception . J'avais la bouche entre-ouverte , les regardant tous , et j'avais l'impression d'être le vainqueur d'un grand tournois . Je me sentais soudainement ..<p>

Bien .

Un sourire se dessinait petit à petit sur mes lèvres et mes yeux brillaient face à ce rêve qui me semblait impossible , irréalisable , inaccessible . Je rêvais . C'était impossible . Le village applaudissaient pour _moi_ . J'avais l'impression que pour une fois dans ma vie , je me sentais accepter . Aimer .

Comme je l'ai toujours rêvé .

* * *

><p>Soudainement , toute la bande courut vers Harold , lui posant mille et une question sous le regard de Astrid . J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de trucider quelqu'un . Bien fait pour elle .<p>

- Whoua ! C'était vraiment trop cool !

- Tu l'as carrément fait volé !

- Ouai ! Bien fait pour lui , il avait qu'à pas me bouffer le nez !

- T'étais génial !

Le brun ne répondait pas , mais tournait la tête de tous les cotés pour les regarder avec un grand sourire sur le visage . Il avait l'air heureux . Enfin le monde découvrait ce qu'il était capable de faire . Je souris aussi , mon père à mes cotés aussi impressionné que les autres , et j'aperçus même quelques vikings entrer dans l'arène pour allé le félicité . C'était vraiment trop beau .

- Allons fêter ça à la grande salle !

- Ouai ! Crièrent-ils tous

Tous les spectateurs d'en haut descendirent alors pour aller à la grande salle , ainsi que ceux dans l'arène . Je tournai la tête et fini par m'avancer vers Harold , toujours entouré par toute la bande . Ils pouvaient pas se décollé un peu ?

- Harold ?

Aucune réponse .

- Allons rejoindre les autres !

Ils approuvèrent tous , même le brun , et sortir alors de l'arène sans me jeter un regard . Je les regardait s'éloigner , presque impuissante . Je me trouvai désormais seul au milieu de l'arène , inutile . Je me sentais carrément inutile à cet instant . Pourquoi il avait pas répondu ? Il avait surement pas entendu avec tous les gens autour de lui . Oui , c'était ça .

En me rendant compte que je devais être stupide à attendre comme ça , je sortis alors de là . En m'avançant vers le village , je ne fus pas surpris de tous les voir . Certains rentrèrent et j'entourai finalement les autres . Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais , mais je réussi à me frayer un passage jusqu'au brun .

- Harold ?

Il me répondait toujours pas . Il était sourd ou quoi ?

- Harold ?

- Pas maintenant .

Il m'avait dit ça froidement . Le pire , c'était que juste après il se remit à parler avec la bande . Je le regardai sans comprendre à cet instant . Je lançai un regard inquisiteur dans le vide apparemment , et je tentai encore d'attirer son attention . Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Pas maintenant j'ai dit .

Je ne comprenais toujours pas .

- Allez on y va !

Ils sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle . Mais j'arrivai enfin à prendre le viking par le bras et il se retournait pour me faire face , les autres se dirigeant vers la salle .

- Harold , y'a K qui doit nous-

- J'ai pas envie là . Les autres m'attendent à l'intérieur , alors lâche moi un peu .

J'écarquillai les yeux et il recula pour partir avec les autres . Ceux qui l'ont toujours détester . Il était parti . Il m'avait laisser .

Il m'avait laisser .

Je ne comprenais plus .

* * *

><p>Ignoré .<p>

Il m'avait complètement ignoré . C'était le bon mot . J'en revenais toujours pas . Je me repassai en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé , me rappelant des paroles qu'il m'avait dit .

Lâche moi un peu Hanna , casse-toi , je suis avec mes amis maintenant , comme je l'ai toujours voulu , vous servez plus à rien maintenant . C'est ce que j'ai conclu . Ouai , c'était vraiment ça la conclusion à avoir .

Krokmou me regardait avec désolation . J'avais dû lui dire que Harold avait un empêchement . Où quoi déjà ? Ah oui . « j'ai plus envie » qu'il avait dit . Je me sentais affreusement stupide , bête .

Je me sentais mal .

Assise au pied d'un petit rocher , je dessinai avec un bâton la terre à mes pieds . Mais en repensant à tout ça , je fronçai les sourcils , grognais , et je rayai soudainement la terre sous un excès de rage .

- Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne !

Krokmou écarquillai les yeux . Je me pris la tête entre mes mains , poussant un long souffle . À quoi j'avais espérer ?

J'entendis alors quelqu'un descendre de l'entrée là-haut et je fronçai les sourcils .

- Krokmou !

Le brun arriva alors , alors que les rayons du soleil se couchaient au loin donnant une couleur orangée au ciel . Il était tard .

Harold n'arrivait jamais tard , mais toujours très tôt pour voir son dragon .

- Je suis désolé , j'ai pas pû arriver plus tôt aujourd'hui

Menteur .

- J'espère que tu m'en veux pas .

Krokmou roula les yeux au ciel et fit style qu'il s'en fichait . Harold sourit et s'installa alors à coté . Je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux .

- ça va ? Demanda t-il

Je ne répondis pas . Comme lui tout à l'heure . Je continuais de regarder le sol et lui me lançait un regard inquisiteur .

- Euuuuh … Hanna ?

- J'ai pas envie là .

C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit . Il me regardait les sourcils haussés , et il finit par pousser un soupir , croisant les bras .

- Très bien . Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te prends aujourd'hui , mais tu as été agaçante .

- QUOI ?!

Je me levai soudainement par ce qu'il venait de dire . Moi ? Agaçante ? C'est une blague ou quoi !

- C'est moi qui a été agaçante aujourd'hui ?! C'est toi qui l'a été !

- Quoi moi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- J'ai voulu te parler , rien que te dire de venir pour faire ce qu'on avait prévu avec Krokmou , et tu m'as carrément … éjecter !

- N'importe quoi ! dit-il en se levant

- N'importe quoi ?! C'est quoi ce que tu m'as dit déjà ? Ah oui : LACHE MOI !

- J'ai juste voulu être avec les autres , pour une fois ! T'as pas vu comment ils m'ont acclamé ? J'avais l'impression pour une fois dans ma vie que j'étais accepter !

- Accepter ? Harold , ils se moquent de toi ! Ils s'intéressent à toi juste parce que tu réussi à gagner les combats contre les dragons !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- C'est la vérité Harold !

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être aimé ! Pour UNE FOIS ! mon père m'a toujours éjecter , le village aussi , et voir tout le monde qui m'entouraient comme ça , qui s'intéressaient à moi , je me sentais bien ! J'avais l'impression d'être aimé !

- Mais Harold , ils t'aiment pas !

- C'est tout simplement parce que t'es jalouse !

- Non , ils t'aiment pas ! Ils veulent juste savoir comment tu fais , tu crois vraiment que si tu n'avais pas réussi tout ça , ils te courseraient après comme ils le font ?

- JUSTEMENT !

- Quoi justement ?!

- Si j'étais resté celui que tout le monde détestait , si j'étais resté celui qui fout tout en l'air , si j'étais resté ce boulet , ce Harold l'inutile que tout le monde décrit , personne ne m'aimerait !

- C'est faux .

- Je veux juste être comme les autres , être accepter dans le village ! Harold l'inutile est détester , Harold l'inutile n'intéresse personne , Harold l'inutile finira seul !

- C'est faux !

- Personne ne m'a jamais apprécier ! personne ne m'a jamais compris ! Personne ne m'a jamais aimé ! PERSONNE !

- SI ! MOI !

Soudainement silence .

Gros silence .

On était tous les deux debout , les poings serrés . J'étais presque essoufflé , et j'avais les larmes aux yeux face à tout ce que j'ai pu dire . Lui , en entendant ce que je venais de lui avouer , défronça les sourcils et son visage se décontracta . Moi je ne bougeai toujours pas .

- Quoi ?

- Moi j'ai toujours été là , j'ai toujours cru en toi , même quand les habitants te balançait des insultes , des critiques , des saloperies à la tronche ! moi je t'ai toujours compris , depuis 10 ans , j'ai toujours vu ces capacités en toi , je croyais en toi ! ET TU SAVAIS MÊME PAS QUE J'EXISTAI !

- Je … je savais pas ..

- Bien sûr que tu savais pas ! M'exclamais-je soudainement , j'arrivais même pas à te regarder dans les yeux avant que tu ne me parles ! ah non . Avant que je découvre le secret ! Sinon je serai toujours invisible à tes yeux ! Je l'ai toujours été !

C'était vrai . Je lui crachai tout au visage ce qui me pesait sur les épaules depuis longtemps . Trop longtemps .

- J'ai toujours espérer que tu viennes me parler parce que j'arrivai à te comprendre , j'arrivai à compatir . Et t'es jamais venu , jamais .

Ça y ai . J'avais les larmes aux yeux .

- Et comme on partage ce secret , je m'étais dit que … que j'arriverai à me rapprocher de toi . Et voilà que la .. la popularité t'es monté à la cervelle et que tu m'as pris pour une idiote ! Alors qu'eux ne t'aiment pas !

Il ne disait toujours rien , et se contentai de me regarder surpris , les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte . Moi j'avais l'impression d'exploser . Je me sentais complètement … j'en savais rien . J'aurai pu me décrire avec tous les jurons possibles .

- Tu m'as complètement ignoré aujourd'hui , dis-je soudainement plus calmement , … comme tu l'as toujours fait ..

Je me tus . Je le regardai encore un instant , retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes émotions , et je finis par baisser les yeux . Je lâchai un soupir et je partis . Harold regardai alors dans le vide , avant de fermer les yeux .

* * *

><p>Je repensai à tout ce qu'elle m'avait avouer .<p>

J'en revenais toujours pas .

Elle croyait en moi , elle me soutenait indirectement , elle me comprenait . Je le savais même pas . Je me sentais incroyablement stupide , et tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit me retombait sur les épaules sous un poids insoutenable . J'étais honteux .

Je m'avançai doucement , dans les rues du village plongées dans le noir de la nuit et j'arrivai devant la porte entre-ouverte de la grande salle .

- T'y crois toi pour Harold ?

En entendant la voix de Kognedur à l'intérieur , je me stoppai dans mon élan , et quand je compris qu'ils parlaient de moi , je me cachai contre le mur .

- De quoi ?

- Toutes ses réussites , c'est naturel ?

- Pouah ! C'est bien des choses , mais c'est surtout pas naturel , ni normal ! S'exclama Astrid

- Bah ouai .

- Oh tais-toi Rustik ! Toi tu fais bien ton fayot avec lui ! « ohh Harold , t'étais génial ! Apprend moi comment tu fais ! » imita Kranedur avec une voix de fillette

- Hey ! Je suis pas tout seul ! Toi et Varek aussi vous avez dit la même chose ! Moi c'était juste du pipeau !

- C'est ça .

- Attend jamais je ferai copain-copain avec Harold l'inutile ! Non mais sérieux , il gagne peut-être les tournois mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il sera soudainement aimé ici !

- Ouai ça c'est clair , faut quand même avoir un peu de dignité !

- Vous verrez , le jour où je découvrirai ce qu'il trafic avec ces bêtes je le découperai en morceaux , grogna la blonde

- Attend qu'il nous dise tout avant de le faire !

Ils rirent tous avec un rire grinçant .

En entendant tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire , je reculai d'un pas et je baissai les yeux . Je ne comprenais plus du tout .

Ils me détestaient .

Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé .

Jamais .

Ce n'était que moquerie , qu'une blague , ils se sont jamais intéresser à moi . J'avais cru , j'avais espérer que ce que j'ai toujours voulu se réalise . J'avais tort .

Hanna avait raison .

Ils ne m'ont jamais accepter .

* * *

><p>Le feu crépitait face à elle . Les étincelles semblaient monter et rejoindre le ciel étoilé . Le feu était la seule source de lumière et de chaleur dans la crevasse , le reste étant plongé dans l'obscurité . Le crépitement était aussi le seul son perceptible , ainsi que les quelques grincements des criquets . Hanna était assise juste devant un tronc d'arbre allongé horizontalement , assise les jambes ramenés contre sa poitrine . Elle regardait les flammes danser , les yeux vides et aucun sourire ni rictus sur ses lèvres .<p>

Krokmou était aussi allongé derrière le tronc , dormant paisiblement . Le silence était roi à cet instant . Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se firent entendre . Harold avançait doucement , et Hanna ne levait pas les yeux vers lui . Il garda le silence un instant , se mordant la lèvre inférieure , et il soupira .

- Je peux te rejoindre ?

Hanna garda les yeux baissés sur le feu et elle soupira . Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête . Le brun ravala sa salive et s'assit alors à ses cotés . Un nouveau silence s'installa et Harold commença lui aussi à se perdre dans les flammes . Mais il gardait tout de même conscience de l'instant présent , et soupira .

- Tu sais .. , commença t-il avec calme , y'a des moments où je peux me sentir comme celui que tout le monde décrit .

Elle ne le levait toujours pas les yeux vers lui . Mais le brun continuait tout de même .

- Je peux me sentir comme ce Harold l'inutile . Ce que je suis finalement . J'ai l'impression d'être un véritable boulet , de provoquer que des catastrophes et d'être maladroit .

Il soupira .

- Mais surtout j'ai l'impression de faire que des boulettes . De grosses erreurs . Des énormes enfaite . Et après je me sens stupide , et je le regrette alors que ça compte pour moi ..

Harold se mordit la lèvre , et il tourna la tête vers Hanna , celle-ci ne le regardant toujours pas .

- T'avoir ignoré fait parti d'une des plus grosses erreurs de toute ma vie . Que ce soit pour aujourd'hui .. ou pour toutes ces années . Tous ces compliments m'ont fait tourné la tête et j'ai presque oublié ce qui comptait à mes yeux .

La brune serra la mâchoire et tourna alors la tête vers lui, levant timidement ses yeux saphir vers lui .

- Et t'avais raison . Ils m'ont jamais accepter . J'aurai dû t'écouter . Je suis désolé …

L'adolescente fixa ses yeux remplis de désolation et de regrets .

Ainsi que de larmes .

- Et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me parler ..

- Moi aussi je suis désolé , dit-elle alors , pour les autres . Et pour tout . J'aurai dû savoir que ça te tenait à cœur le fait d'être acclamé comme ils l'ont fait ..

- Au moins , on se _comprend_ .

Elle sourit doucement , lui aussi . Mais même après ça , il y avait toujours ce silence de mal à l'aise . Tous les deux reportèrent leur regard sur le feu qui crépitait . Hanna soupira et finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure , coupant le silence .

- Dis Harold ..

il tourna la tête vers elle .

- … ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connait .. ou du moins , on sait qu'on existe et … je voulais savoir ..

Elle soupira .

- Pourquoi t'es jamais venu m'adresser la parole ?

Ah . Là , Harold comprit que le fait d'être jamais venu lui tenait vraiment à cœur . À un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas . Il l'a fixait alors et secoua la tête .

- J'ai déjà tenter pourtant ! Je te jure ! Mais à chaque fois que j'essayai de te parler , tu détournais le regard ou tu partais aussitôt !

Ça c'était absolument vrai . Elle se plaignait , mais elle n'avait pas prit part aussi à ça .

- Et après quelques essaies , j'ai fini par me convaincre tout seul que tu pensais comme les autres ..

- Quoi ? Non ! bien sûr que non , j'ai jamais pensé comme les autres !

- Oui . Je sais .

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux .

- Mais maintenant , qu'en j'y pense .. je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir essayer d'avantage . Quand je vois tout ce que j'ai pu rater , quand je réalise que tu es vraiment une grande amie , je .. je me dis que si j'avais l'occasion de retourner en arrière , je tenterai encore et encore de te parler , jusqu'à ce que tu craques .

Hanna sourit avec un léger amusement .

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts ..

C'est vrai qu'en repensant à ces années à fuir et à rêver , elle n'avait pas fait grand chose pour qu'il réussisse à lui parler . Mais le passé est le passé , et à présent ils se parlent et tout va pour le mieux .

- Et puis maintenant , on se parle , on partage des secrets , tu es devenue ma meilleure amie , tu te confie à moi … Fit-il doucement avec un ton presque suppliant , même si je sais que le reptile derrière moi sait beaucoup plus de choses .

Krokmou , à moitié réveillé maintenant , roula les yeux au ciel et soupira avec exaspération . Hanna éclata un rire amusé et lui lança un regard inquisiteur .

- Tu veux que je me confie ? Très bien . Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Hum … j'en sais rien .

Elle rit doucement .

- Ah ! Je sais . On n'a qu'à jouer à un « je me souviens » .

- à quoi ?

- « Je me souviens » . Tu dois commencer tes phrases par « je me souviens » et tu racontes le premier souvenir qui te viens en mémoire .

Hanna haussa les épaules , un sourire au coin des lèvres . Adieu le mal à l'aise !

- Hin . Très bien .

- Ok , alors je commence , proposa l'adolescent , je me souviens … du jour où la première fois que j'ai mis feu à la forge . J'avais 7 ans je crois , et toutes les armes avaient fondu . Au final , y'avait Gueulfor qui me courrait après avec une épée tordu en hurlant comme un hystérique , alors que j'arrêtais pas de rire !

Hanna éclata un rire , secouant la tête avec exaspération . Même Harold rit en se souvenant de ça !

- Ok , c'est à moi . Alors je me souviens .. qu'un jour je me suis réveillé quand j'ai entendu mon père hurler la mort . Je me suis levé , et quand je suis descendu , je l'ai vu sa jambe en bois coincé dans le parquet , et il essayai de l'enlever . Il était tellement fou qu'il était sur le point de se la couper avec une hache !

Harold pouffa .

- C'est à croire qu'il est très colérique !

- Ouai c'est claire !

Ils rirent à l'unisson . Harold poussa un soupir un peu étranglé et reprit la parole , se calmant .

- Je me souviens .. que lors de notre 13ème Snogeltog , on était tous réunis dans la grande salle . Moi j'étais sur le coté , alors que tout le monde faisait la fête . Et d'un coup , y'avait Hoark qu'est rentré dans la salle comme un fou , avec une grosse rafale de vent . Il est venu avec une tel force , que tout le monde a prit peur et a brandit leur armes tout en poussant des cris de guerre interminable !

- Ah oui …

- Et quand Hoark a lever les bras en signe de paix , tout le monde est resté coincé dans des positions les plus bizarre les unes que les autres ! Et en se rendant compte de ça , tout le monde s'est mit à exploser de rire avant de reprendre la fête . Moi , j'avais carrément pas réagi , et j'ai pris un temps de réaction avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait !

Hanna secoua la tête l'air de dire « pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? » .

- Quand j'ai tourné la tête , je t'avais vu en train de regarder les autres comme si ils étaient complètement stupide . Alors tu les a regarder et tu as refermer ton livre , avant de te diriger vers la sortie .

Le sourire de l'adolescente disparu petit à petit au fur et à mesure de sa phrase . Elle n'en revenait pas .

- Tu … tu m'avais vu ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête , plongeant doucement alors dans ses iris saphir ..

- Tu es sorti . Et j'arrivai à t'apercevoir à travers l'axe de la porte .

Là , il était complètement perdu dans cet océan , et elle dans ce jardin .

- Tu étais assise sur un banc à l'extérieur . Tu avais posé ton livre sur le coté , et tu regardais les étoiles dans le ciel .

- Il y avait une étoile filante ce soir là .. , murmura t-elle , je l'ai regarder et j'ai fait un vœu ..

- Ah … ?

- Mais en 3 ans , il s'est jamais réalisé ..

- Je suis désolé .

- T'as pas à l'être ..

Plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre , ils n'avaient pas remarquer qu'ils étaient plus près encore , et leur cœur battait un peu plus fort à chaque seconde .

- J'ai l'impression qu'il se réalise …

Harold sourit doucement avec tendresse . Et ils restèrent là , à ne pas bouger et à scruter les détails de leurs iris . Hanna leva juste un instant les yeux et elle aperçut soudainement une étoile filante rayer le ciel . Elle sourit à pleines dents .

- Regarde !

Elle pointa du doigt le ciel , attirant l'attention du jeune homme , mais sous cet élan , elle posa sa main sur la sienne sur le sol . Elle regardait encore un instant le ciel et en se rendant compte de son geste , elle enleva sa main de la sienne , rougissant en ayant senti sa peau chaude et douce . Harold sourit et ils reportèrent tous les deux leur regard sur le ciel étoilé .

Une . Puis deux . Et cinq . Et bientôt , ce fut une véritable pluie d'étoiles filantes . Les yeux des deux adolescents se mirent à pétiller d'émerveillement et de magie . Ce fut presque le reflet du spectacle qui se voyait à travers leurs iris . Ils avaient la bouche entre-ouverte et ils soupirèrent de joie face à ce spectacle unique , naturel , et tellement beau .

- Fais un vœu .. , murmura le jeune homme

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux .

- C'est fait , fit Harold

- Moi depuis longtemps déjà .

Ils se sourirent , et reportèrent leur regard sur les étoiles . Hanna poussa un soupir heureux , et sans savoir pourquoi , ni comment , elle cala sa tête contre son épaule . Leurs souffles se coupèrent presque à l'unisson , et pourtant ils continuèrent de regarder le ciel .

Enfin , Harold ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil quand elle fit ce geste , son cœur battant soudainement beaucoup plus vite .

Il finit par sourire .

En regardant les cieux , et après quelques secondes , l'adolescente sentit le dos de la main du jeune homme effleurer la sienne . Elle rougit légèrement . Mais ensuite , après quelques appels discrets , ils se prirent naturellement la main , leurs doigts s'entremêlant avec douceur et délicatesse . Le viking posa alors sa tête sur la sienne , le regard tourné vers les étoiles filantes . Ils soupirèrent de bonheur , leur cœur battant fort .

Vraiment fort .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 

Il était là . Il était face à moi et je le regardai dans les yeux , fixant l'immense jardin qu'étaient ses iris . Je sentis mon cœur battre tellement plus vite et ma respiration se couper . Je me sentais tellement bien à cet instant , je n'aurai rien voulu faire pour arrêter cela . Harold leva alors doucement une de ses mains et me caressa la joue avec douceur . Mon cœur battait de plus belle . J'aurai voulu sourire , dire quelque chose . Je ne pus le faire .Je ne _pouvais_ pas.

Ma bouche était scellée .

Cette sensation de bonheur que je ressentais disparut alors et j'écarquillai les yeux , levant alors mes mains vers ma bouche inexistante , paniquant . Harold sourit , et posa un doigt sur sa bouche à lui .

- Chuuuuut …

Je ne comprenais pas .

Alors doucement , il s'écarta de devant moi . Je vis derrière lui , le corps d'une Furie Nocturne allongée sur le sol . _Avec sa tête détachée de son cou sur la terre _. Une hache de viking se trouvait sur le coté .

Je ne comprenais plus .

- Ils le savent . Ils l'ont découvert . Ils l'ont tué , me murmurai Harold à l'oreille

J'avais envie de hurler . De dire quelque chose , n'importe quoi . Mais je ne pouvais pas . Alors je secouai la tête face à l'horreur qui se présentait devant mes yeux et je finis par me retourner . Je me stoppai aussi dans mes mouvements et je vis tout le village . Les habitants , la bande d'Astrid , mon père , Stoïk et Harold . Je fis un pas en arrière sous la surprise de leur présence , et je ne fis plus qu'horrifier en voyant le brun blessé de partout , saignant de la lèvre et du front , ses mains attachés dans le dos .

On aurait dit qu'il a été torturé .

- Ils le savent . Ils l'ont découvert . Ils l'ont tué , répétai-t-il , le secret était trop lourd , on a pas pu le garder plus longtemps que ça .

J'en revenais pas .

- Toi , ils t'en veulent pas . Tu n'es que l'enfant de Gueulfor , tu n'es qu'une fille timide , en retrait , qui ne dit jamais rien . « Elle n'y ai pour rien , elle n'a surement pas voulu s'embarquer là dedans » qu'ils disent . Mais moi , c'est pas pareil . Je suis le fils du chef , et j'ai trahi le village . Je suis une pourriture . Ils me détestent . Ils me détestent tous .

Je secouai la tête . Je ne pouvais toujours rien dire . Mon cœur battait vite , mais cette fois de peur .

- Et pourtant on était tous les deux .

La vérité me frappait au visage comme une masse . On était tous les deux , et c'est lui qui en payait le prix . Je me sentais tellement coupable . Je me retournai , mais je vis Harold face à moi , toujours avec son visage horrifique qui me glaçait le sang .

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais cru , Hanna ? Qu'on pourrait garder le secret ? Qu'on pourrait convaincre les vikings que les dragons ne sont pas comme nous le pensons ? Qu'on arriverait à découvrir tous les secrets et les capacités de ces reptiles ?

Je ne respirais carrément plus face à ces propos . J'ouvris un peu plus ses yeux et il haussait alors un sourcil .

- On n'est pas dans un conte de fée . Il n'y aura pas de « Happy end » dans cette satanée histoire . Dans la vraie vie , les gens meurent , partent , subissent le prix à payer pour tous ces mensonges .

C'était vrai . Tout était vrai . Absolument tout .

- Et puis pourquoi tu veux m'aider dans tout ça ?

Je pouvais pas répondre . Je me sentais inutile .

- C'est pour les dragons ? Ou c'est pour moi ?

Je pouvais pas répondre . Je me sentais inutile .

- T'es pas là pour découvrir tous les secrets de ces créatures . T'es là parce que tu _crois_ qu'un jour je finirai avec toi .

Je secouai la tête .

- Sauf que dommage pour toi , ce ne sera jamais le cas . Tu le sais très bien au fond de toi . Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont que des rêves .

Ma gorge se serrait , je me sentais mal .

- Tu attends trop . Je viendrais jamais , je suis jamais venu . Arrête d'attendre pour rien . De toute façon , c'est pas toi que j'aime . Et tu le sais pourtant .

Astrid sortit de nul part et s'approchait aux cotés du brun . Je ne comprenais pas , je ne comprenais plus .

- Tu l'as toujours su .

Il affichait un sourire . Un sourire mauvais . Je détestai ça . Quand il se tourna vers Astrid , ses blessures furent parti , il était de nouveau de normal .

Et pourtant je ne le reconnaissais plus .

Il fut face à la blonde et il se pencha pour alors l'embrasser . Elle aussi lui rendait son contact . Leur baiser fut passionner et je reculai d'un pas , sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux . Je sentais plus mon cœur , je sentais plus ma respiration , je ne sentais plus rien . Ils continuaient de s'embrasser avec fougue et une larme tomba alors .

Mes lèvres tremblaient .

Ma bouche était réapparut .

Je hurlai .

* * *

><p>- AAAAAAAHH !<p>

Je me redressai soudainement dans mon lit , mon front en sueur , mes yeux mouillés , et mon souffle fort et incontrôlable . J'arrivai plus à respirer correctement . Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux , puis sur mon visage trempé , et j'essayai de réaliser ce qu'il se passait , où j'étais . Je repensai alors à ce rêve . À ce rêve si réel , si réaliste . Je repensai à tout . Absolument tout .

Les vikings l'avait découvert . Ils l'ont tué , Harold à été banni , et moi … je n'avais rien . Sauf les remords . C'était vrai , le secret est trop lourd . Si un villageois le découvrait … on- non , ils étaient foutu . Krokmou est un dragon , on n'était pas censé les fréquenté . Harold est le fils du chef , il n'était pas censé faire ça . Harold aime Astrid , je ne suis pas censé l'attendre .

Et pourtant tout ça était vrai .

Alors en reprenant doucement mon calme , mes lèvres tremblèrent . J'éclatai un sanglot , puis je fondis en larmes .

* * *

><p>Une forme noire descendit doucement du ciel . Krokmou se posa alors sur le sol dans le Gouffre du Corbeau , et il se secoua comme un chien trempé . Harold descendit de son dos , manquant de tomber face à la force de son geste .<p>

- Woh ! Je suis là je te signale !

Le dragon rit avec un son grave et sonore et le brun secoua la tête , se redressant tout en époussetant sa tunique verte .

- On progresse bien je trouve . Bientôt , on deviendra des champions , tu verras !

Krokmou afficha un sourire . Le brun leva les yeux vers la crevasse et tourna la tête dans tous les sens . La Furie Nocturne lui lança un regard inquisiteur , lui posant une question indirecte en poussant un gémissement et Harold haussa les épaules .

- Hanna n'est pas encore là ? Elle devait nous rejoindre ici ..

Il continuait de balayer le lieu en quelques regards et il soupirait . Il finit par se décourager et continuait d'ajuster l'aileron artificielle de la Furie Nocturne . C'est alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir . Il se mit à penser à la nuit dernière , devant le feu , avec Hanna . Il repensait , à leurs confessions , à leurs excuses , à eux . Il se souvenu de la pluie d'étoiles filantes , et de la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille quand elle avait caler sa tête contre son épaule et quand elle s'était rapprocher de lui .

Ils s'étaient prit la main . Harold était heureux . Il savait pas pourquoi il s'était senti bien , ni pourquoi il était heureux depuis plusieurs jours en sa présence . Tout était invraisemblable . Et pourtant , il devait se l'avouer : apprendre à faire la connaissance d'Hanna était une des meilleures choses qu'il avait faite dans sa vie . Et pourtant il y en avait très peu . En repensant à tout ça , il sourit sans s'en rendre compte .

Après près de 10 minutes d'attente et de silence dans la crevasse , Harold entendit un bruit et il se retournait pour enfin apercevoir Hanna descendre de là-haut . Il sourit et se redressa .

- Ah te voilà ! T'en as mis du temps ! Bon , Ok . Pas grave . Il faut que je te montre un truc !

Elle ne répondit pas quand elle se trouvait face à lui . La brune n'avait aucune vraie expression sur le visage et n'avait aucun sourire sur les lèvres . Elle se contentait de le regarder , songeant en silence .

- Si j'installe une sorte de frein , genre un truc qui bloquerai l'aileron dans sa position , il pourra stagner dans le ciel !

- …

- T'imagines ? Ce serait genre trop cool !

- …

- Je me suis imaginé une sorte de figure si ça marche , du style .. on vole cote à cote ! Tu verras , ce sera-

- Harold …

Il se tut et reporta son regard vers elle . Hanna avait les yeux baissés vers le sol et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec un soupir . Quelque chose n'allait pas . Ça se voyait . Le brun lui lançait un regard inquisiteur , mais à peine eut-il le temps de prononcer un mot , qu'elle trancha le silence .

- Je veux plus continuer .

Silence . Harold la regardait avec un petit air surpris .

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je veux arrêter . Tout ça . Je veux plus partager ce secret , ou voir Krokmou .

Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire sur le visage du viking . Il ne comprenait pas . Tout arrêter ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Pourtant tout allait bien . Ils découvraient de plus en plus de choses sur les dragons , ils se rapprochaient , s'amusaient .. pourquoi voulait-elle .. abandonner ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il

- Parce que c'est trop dur . C'est trop dangereux . Harold , on risque beaucoup trop en fricotant avec les dragons !

- Oui , bien sûr que je le sais , mais c'est en étant avec eux qu'on apprend une vérité qu'on ignorait

- Mais à quoi elle va nous servir ? Cette vérité ? On va pas du jour au lendemain convaincre les gens que les dragons sont pas ce qu'on pense !

- ça pas être du gâteau , je sais ! Et puis tu veux quoi ? Qu'on continue à les tuer de sang froid ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Disons que .. je .. c'est juste .. Raaaaahhh !

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir . Harold ne comprenait plus . Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et elle leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de trouver les bons mots et reprenant son calme .

- Harold , on n'est pas dans un conte de fée . Il n'y aura pas de « Happy end » dans cette satanée histoire . Dans la vraie vie , les gens meurent , partent , subissent le prix à payer pour tous ces mensonges .

C'est ce qu'il avait dit dans son rêve . Mot pour mot , c'est ce qu'il avait dit . Harold écarquillait les yeux face à ce qu'elle venait de dire et secouai la tête .

- Moi , je suis qu'une fille qui ne dit rien , qui reste en retrait . Toi tu es le fils de Stoïk . Tu deviendras chef aussi un jour et faire ce que nous faisons … c'est pas une bonne idée . Tu dois être avec le village .

- Un village qui m'a toujours détester ? Jamais aimé ? Jamais accepter ?

- C'est ton devoir . Tu seras chef , tu fonderas une famille avec une femme .. q-qui t'aime et .. , dit-elle avec un ton différent et presque larmoyant , .. il faut pas qu'on continue comme ça avec les dragons . Parce qu'un jour ça finira mal . Très mal . Et j'ai pas envie de ça . Alors j'arrête . Tout .

Harold la regardait , sans voix . Il analysait tout ce qu'elle disait , et n'en revenait pas . Elle laissait tomber , elle _le_ laissait tomber . Alors doucement , il fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire .

- Très bien , lâcha t-il , fait comme tu veux . Mais moi j'abandonne pas . Je resterai jusqu'au bout avec Krokmou et tant pis si je suis seul ou pas .

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , sans prononcer un mot , et Hanna finit par hocher doucement la tête , un air à moitié sérieux et à moitié … douloureux sur le visage . Elle finit par baisser les yeux et sans lui lancer un regard de plus en se souvenant soudainement de son rêve de la nuit dernière tellement réaliste , elle partit .

Elle abandonnait .

* * *

><p>J'essayai de réaliser ce que j'avais fait hier . J'arrivai toujours pas à réaliser . J'avais tout laisser tomber pour un rêve , pour une appréhension . Absolument tout . J'avais laisser Krokmou , mon confident . J'avais laisser tomber les dragons , alors que j'apprenais tellement de choses encore inconnus .<p>

J'ai laissai tomber Harold .

Alors que je l'aimai .

Et j'ai laisser tomber mes rêves . Tous mes rêves .

C'était comme si j'avais perdu tout espoir , comme si je m'étais soudainement dis « _ça sert à rien Hanna , tu ne fais qu'espérer pour rien_ » .

Mais au fond de moi , je regrettai tellement ce que j'ai dis , ce que j'ai fais . Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire . Du moins , je croyais . Je m'avançai dans les rues du village , mon livre dans les mains . Mais j'étais pas plongé dans le roman , je lisais sans vraiment le lire , j'arrivai pas à me concentrer à cause de mes pensées .

Alors je grognai , et refermai mon livre avec presque de la rage . J'arrivai à la forge , et j'entrai pour poser le livre sur le comptoir , avant de m'assoir sur un banc en bois . Je me passai une main sur mon visage et tournai la tête sur le coté . J'aperçus mon journal . Je soupirai un instant et je le pris dans mes mains , l'ouvrant . Je me mis à relire toutes ces pages écrites , toutes ces pages où durant plusieurs années , j'écrivais mes rêves , mes espoirs .

Je soupirai tristement , et me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure . J'avais vraiment des remords .

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je levai les yeux face à moi , et aperçus Astrid . Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils , me rappelant de son comportement de peste avec Harold ces derniers jours à cause de ses exploits .

- Rien . Je lis .

- Comme d'hab' quoi .

Je hochai la tête , ne disant rien d'autre .

- Il est où Harold ?

Je fronçai un peu plus les sourcils en entendant ce ton qui s'était avérer presque froid .

- Je sais pas .

- Il est pas avec toi ?

- Non .

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour certaines raisons . Ça te regarde pas .

Elle aussi commençait à froncer un peu plus les sourcils .

- Et puis pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- J'ai a lui parler .

- De quoi ?

- De certaines raisons . Ça te regarde pas .

Là , elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer et à m'énerver . Je la foudroyais presque du regard et elle s'avançait vers moi .

- Il gagne de plus en plus les combats . Personne ne peut devenir aussi bon comme ça . Personne , et surement pas Harold .

Cette fois , elle était face à moi . Et comme j'étais assise , elle me regardait de haut . Je détestai ça .

- C'est surement pas normal . Et je suis sûr que tu as avoir là dedans .

- Qui ? Moi ? Pourquoi ça serait le cas ?

- Parce que tu es la seule personne à le fréquenter . Parce qu'il s'est finalement décider à te parler depuis un baille , et que tu es la fille de Gueulfor , le forgeron ET notre entraineur pour les dragons . Ça fait trop de coïncidences .

C'était pas faux .

- Alors avoue le . Tu l'aides .

- Non , je ne l'aide pas . Il se débrouille tout seul et réussi les combats sans moi . Que tu le veuilles ou non , il est devenu plus fort que toi , et va falloir que tu l'acceptes .

Elle fut surprise de ma réplique . Je lâchai un soupir dégouté , et je me levai du banc avec mon journal dans mes mains , sortant de la forge . Elle grognait , et sortit à son tour , me suivant . C'est qu'elle était têtue !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Hanna ? Tu veux le protéger ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi .

- Allez avoue le si t'en as le cran !

La bande d'adolescents qui était sur la place du village se retournait en nous apercevant . Moi je marchai et elle me suivait .

- Dis moi !

- J'ai rien à dire .

- Je suis sûr que vous cachez quelque chose !

Je fus assez agacer pour me stopper et me retourner vers elle , sous le regard surpris de Rustik et des autres , ainsi que de quelques vikings .

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te faut toujours une excuse , Astrid ? Pourquoi tu veux chercher le petit point noir ? Hein ? Harold à gagner les combats , tu les as perdus . Y'a pas à chercher plus loin . Moi je n'ai rien à voir là dedans , Ok ?! T'as qu'à mieux t'entrainer et lui fiche la paix !

Elle écarquillait les yeux face au ton que j'avais pris . Toute la bande sifflai entre leurs dents et secouai leur main , l'air de dire « Aïe Astrid , là elle t'as bien cassé ! » . Même les quelques vikings furent surpris ! Je fis claquer ma langue et je repartis alors . La blonde finit par froncer les sourcils et elle serrait les poings avec force , ses jointures devenant blanches . Alors que je m'éloignai , et elle se mit soudainement à courir vers moi , et elle réussi à me chiper mon journal que je tenais dans mes mains .

Elle avait prit mon journal .

J'écarquillai aussitôt les yeux , me rendant compte de ce que cela pouvait faire . Surtout quand c'est une Astrid furieuse qui le détenait .

- Non ! Astrid ! Rends moi ça !

- Alors ? Tu veux toujours rien dire ?

- Astrid ! Arrête ! , m'écriai-je en tentant de le ravoir mais en vint

- Très bien , tu l'auras voulu .

Elle l'ouvrit , je paniquai un peu plus .

- « ça me fascinai . Son imagination , son ingéniosité , était incomparable … tous ces croquis , tous ces dessins , ses plans m'extasiai presque . » , mais de qui tu parles , hein ?

- Arrête !

L'attention de tous fut attiré par Astrid qui lisait à voix haute , j'essayai d'attraper mon journal , mais elle arrivait à m'esquiver , comme elle le fait avec les reptiles . Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai pas pû m'entrainer ?! Elle tournait alors les pages , me rendant de plus en plus nerveuse .

- « Maintenant que je le connais mieux , que j'apprends à peu plus sa personnalité , son caractère , son humeur , sa gentillesse , tout de lui , je ressens le besoin d'être systématiquement avec lui à chaque instant » On cache des choses ? Hein Hanna ?

- Astrid !

- « Je ressens le besoin de lui parler , et de passer du temps avec lui . Lui parler ? C'était tellement étrange de me dire ça .. mais maintenant j'étais tellement plus à l'aise »

- Tais toi !

- « Il est courageux , et je le sais . Il n'est pas comme les autres , et il le dit . Il est différent , et il l'assume . Et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime H-

- LA FERME !

Je perdis patience .

Je craquai .

Je hurlai de rage et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase , je tendis mes bras face à moi et je lui sautai dessus . Tous retinrent leur souffle . On tombait au sol et je ne me fis pas prier pour lui donner un poing dans la figure . Elle n'a pas dû aimer , puisqu'elle finit par lâcher mon journal et elle me le rendit avec force . On criait toutes les deux , et elle réussi à me plaquer contre le sol pour me donner une claque . J'aimai pas ça non plus et je lui tirait les cheveux , lui faisant pousser un gémissement , et on se retournait de nouveau .

J'en avais assez . Elle avait lu ce que j'avais refouler durant des années . Elle avait lu mes secrets , lu mes rêves , lu mes espoirs brisés . Je hurlai de nouveau .

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il- Au nom de Thor ! Fit mon père en nous apercevant

- ça suffit ! hurla Stoik en s'approchant

Je m'arrêtai pas . Je voulais pas m'arrêter . J'en avais marre .

- Hanna ! Arrête !

J'ai voulu lui donner encore un coup de poing pour me défouler . Mais on me tira par les bras , me dégageant de son emprise .

C'était Harold .

Il me retenait , me criant de m'arrêter , alors que Stoïk relevait Astrid par les bras . Ils faisaient en sorte qu'on soit loin .

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! hurlai-je

J'avais jamais hurler comme ça , je m'étais jamais battu , ni défouler comme ça devant tant de gens . Le brun qui me retenait par les bras secoua la tête , me reculant encore d'avantage , les larmes me montant aux yeux .

Elle avait lu .

Harold m'emmena avec lui .

* * *

><p>- Non mais tu es devenue complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ?!<p>

Harold m'emmenait chez moi , me tenant fermement par les bras . On aurait dit mon père qui me criait dessus . J'étais dans le salon de ma maison , et il me força à m'assoir sur le canapé en bois devant la cheminée . J'avais mal au visage , j'avais mal aux bras et aux jambes . Mais aussi au cœur . Harold se tenait devant moi , me tenant toujours par les bras , alors que j'étais assise , les yeux baissés vers le sol .

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !

Oui je me rends compte .

- Tu t'es battu ! Avec Astrid !

Ouai . Je sais .

- Et pourquoi ? Pour un bouquin !

- C'est pas qu'un bouquin ! C'est mon journal !

- Et alors ? C'était pas une raison !

- TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y avait tout dedans ! TOUT !

Harold me fixait encore quelques secondes , et il finit par soupirer , s'accroupissant tout en me tenant par les bras .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là dedans ? Demanda t-il plus calme

- Tout ! Ok ?! Il y avait vraiment tout … , dis-je avec des sanglots dans la voix , il y avait mes rêves , mes espoirs , mes espérances , absolument tout … et elle a lut ! À VOIX HAUTE !

Le brun lâcha un soupir , baissant un instant les yeux avant de les relever vers moi . Moi qui était au bord des larmes .

- Très bien . Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te battre .

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait .

- Tu n'aurais pas dû .

Je fis claquer ma langue avec agacement , même sur le point de pleurer . Harold fronça légèrement les sourcils , et finit par s'assoir sur le canapé à coté de moi , me regardant .

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si tu te protégeais . Comme ces gens qui tentent de cacher leurs faiblesses en hurlant et en se défendant .

Je ne répondis pas , gardant les yeux baissés et les sourcils mi-froncés , le brun prenant un ton plus calme et presque triste .

- Et elle est passé où ? Où est passé la Hanna que j_'aimai_ ? Celle qui remettait ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle était timide ? celle qui baissait les yeux avec un sourire quand elle rougissait ? Je préférai cette Hanna à celle qui essaye de se battre maintenant .

Je comprenais pas . Il préférait qui j'étais avant ? Celle qui était toujours en retrait ? Je pris un air plus triste et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure .

- Je la préférai vraiment , reprit l'adolescent , je sais pas ce qu'il te prends . Tu te bats avec Astrid , tu hurle , tu me laisse tomber avec Krokmou …

- Je voulais pas vous laisser tomber … , murmurai-je

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dis tout ça ? Demanda t-il doucement

Je reniflais et me pinçai les lèvres , gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol comme une enfant punie .

- Parce que j'ai peur … j'ai peur Harold , répondis-je , j'ai peur que tout ça finisse mal ..

Je reniflai une autre fois .

- J'ai peur qu'on VOUS fasse du mal … qu'ils tue Krokmou et que toi on te punisse parce que c'est toi le successeur .. , tu comprends ? Je veux pas de ça , et je sais bien que ça pourrait finir de cette façon…

Là ce fut trop tard . En me souvenant des évènements récents et de mon rêve , les larmes se mirent à couler .

- J'ai peur de vous perdre … de _te_ perdre .. , chuchotai-je presque

Le jeune homme me fixait , et poussait un soupir lourd de sens . Il finit par poser une main sur mon épaule , faisant déjà battre mon cœur , et il pencha la tête sur le coté .

- T'as pas à avoir peur Hanna .. , tenta t-il de me rassurer , tu vas pas nous perdre . Ils découvriront pas Krokmou . On gardera tout ça secret le temps qu'il faut . Et si un jour … quelqu'un finissait par le découvrir .. on n'aura qu'à partir . On partira loin avec Krokmou , loin d'ici .

- Partir ? Fis-je en levant mes yeux larmoyants vers lui

- Je sais qu'on a de la famille ici . Mais si les choses deviennent trop grave , on sera obliger de le faire . Mais on sera libre . On sera tous les trois et rien pourra nous arrêter . Ils ne nous feront rien , je le promets . Ok ?

Je continuais de le regarder , doutant encore légèrement . En voyant d'autres larmes qui dévalaient , il leva alors une main et la posa sur ma joue , essayant du bout des doigts les perles d'eau salées qui s'écoulaient .

- Mais il faudra pas abandonner , dit-il en secouant la tête , il faudra rester ensemble .

J'affichai un léger sourire , plonger dans ses iris et je hochai lentement la tête . Je me sentais bien . C'était comme dans mon rêve . Mon cœur battait fort , mais cette fois ci , je pouvais parler . Mais j'avais pas envie de le faire . Alors sans y penser , je me blottis contre sa poitrine , plantant mes ongles court dans son vêtement vert .

Je sentis qu'il me serrait en retour avec force , mais avec tendresse . Je me laissai aller . Je pleurai de nouveau , mes larmes coulant et mouillant sa tunique , alors qu'il se mit à me caresser les cheveux tout en évitant de les défaire .

- Il faudra surtout que tu restes toi même , murmura t-il

Je lâchai un autre sanglot et je hochai doucement la tête , ne voulant pas me séparer de lui , je voulais plus , sentant la chaleur incomparable de son corps qui me donnait des frissons . J'avais besoin d'être avec lui , j'aurai pas dû les abandonner .

J'avais besoin de lui .

- Promis .


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde ! :D merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et de me suivre en continuité X) ! alors voilà , j'ai fini d'écrire la fic . Il restera à partir de celui-ci , 7 ou 8 chapitres . m'enfin bref , je voulais absolument finir de publier cette fic avant que Dragons 2 ne sorte au cinéma . Alors je vous fait cadeaux de deux chapitres , et les deux prochains seront pour mercredi ;) en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ah , et je voulais répondre à une question que vous m'avez tous plus au moins posé : où est passé le journal ? et bien pour tout avouer , je l'ai complètement oublié en écrivant le chapitre ! X) et bien on va dire que Gueulfor la ramasser et la prit avec lui . ça vous va ? :P bien . **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 <span>

J'avais tout je crois . Je vérifiai une nouvelle fois mon panier en osier , fouillant un instant à l'intérieur . Beurk , y'avait trop de poissons , ça puai , c'était dégueu . Je frémis un instant , mettant mon carnet à dessin dans ma veste en peau de yak , ainsi que mon crayon à charbon , et je soupirai . Je levai un instant les yeux autour de moi , regardant la pièce principale de la maison .

De la maison vide . J'étais seul ici .

Mon père était censé rentré dès aujourd'hui ou dès demain , cela dépend du temps et de l'humeur de la mer . Bizarrement , j'avais pas pas envie de le voir rentré . De tous les voir revenir . Y'avait déjà moins de monde au village , et j'étais pas obligé de supporter les remarques de mon père à tout bout de champ. Surtout que je passai mon temps dans la foret maintenant , j'avais pas envie qu'il revienne . Enfin , pas tout de suite . Pas pour le moment .

Je soufflai une nouvelle fois , voyant les premiers rayons du soleil à l'extérieur et je décidai de sortir avec le panier sur le dos , tant que les habitants ne se réveillaient pas . C'est qu'ils étaient paresseux ! Comparer à moi . En refermant la porte derrière moi , je marchai à pas rapide dans les rues avant d'entrer dans la foret . Je sautillai presque , le matériel sur moi , contournant les arbres , les rochers et-

- Tiens prends ça !

Je me figeai sur place quand la hache d'Astrid se plantait dans l'écorce d'un arbre . J'osai plus bouger . Plus du tout . Surtout en me souvenant de la bagarre qu'il y a eu entre elle et Hanna sur la place hier à cause de moi et d'un journal . La blonde s'approcha de l'arbre et retira la hache avec une sacrée poigne . Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué .

- « Harold à gagner les combats , tu les as perdus . Y'a pas à chercher plus loin » imita t-elle avec une voix aigüe et détestable , C'est ça dans tes rêves !

Elle lança une nouvelle fois la hache avec hargne , je retins mon souffle .

- Jamais il deviendra aussi fort que moi ! JAMAIS !

Elle grogna , la hache se planta . Je ravalai ma salive , j'osai pas bouger d'un poil .

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc !

Une nouvelle fois .

- Je me laisserai pas avoir !

Encore .

- ET SURTOUT PAS PAR-

Elle se retournait .

Elle me vit .

Là j'étais frigorifié , tout le matériel dans les bras et sur le dos . Elle restait bloqué dans sa position , le bras levé avec la hache et les yeux grands ouverts . J'étais sûr qu'elle hésitait à me la lancer . Je serai alors les dents , je levai un pied , et je fis un tour sur moi même avant d'avancer en marche rapide dans une autre direction que la sienne . Elle me regardait avec un sourcil levé et elle se décidait de me suivre . Pourquoi je m'y attendais ? Alors en contournant un énorme rocher , je me hâtai de me planquer juste derrière .

Je bougeai plus , et il me semblait qu'elle se trouvait juste par dessus . Après quelques secondes , Astrid tapait du poing , grognant avec exaspération . Elle partit . Je laissai échapper une souffle soulagé et je me relevai , reprenant ma route .

J'arrivai enfin au Gouffre du Corbeau , entrant à l'intérieur et sautant pour arriver sur la terre ferme . Je me redressai , et je poussai un hoquement de surprise quand je vis au loin Krokmou , et Hanna . Je m'attendais à être le premier à arriver . Et apparemment , c'était pas le cas . Je secouai la tête avec surprise , m'avançant vers eux .

- Hey , c'est pas juste ! C'est moi qui arrive en premier le matin !

Hanna leva ses yeux bleus saphir vers moi , me faisant rater un battement de cœur , j'ignorai pourquoi , et elle haussai les épaules avec un sourire sur les lèvres .

- J'avais envie de te surpasser pour une fois , dit-elle comme une évidence , et puis j'avais envie de parler .

- Avec lui ?

- Yep .

- T'es obligé de te confier maintenant ? À Krokmou en plus ?

- Comme je suis obligé de lire en marchant , oui .

- Pourquoi t'es toujours obligé d'utiliser cet argument à chaque fois ? Dis-je avec amusement

- C'est dans mes habitudes , j'y peux rien ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire

- Très bien . Bah alors je vous laisse dans votre intimité !

- C'est un dragon !

- Et alors ?

Elle roulai les yeux au ciel alors que je m'éloignai pour les laisser « discuter » . J'étais à peu près 10 mètres d'eux , m'asseyant sur un rocher . Je poussai un soupir fatigué (c'est qu'il était tôt quand même !) et j'attendais . Comme si j'attendais la visite de quelqu'un . Je soupirai , et après quelques minutes à me tourner les pouces , je sortis mon carnet à dessins .

Je l'ouvris , faisant défiler les pages où se trouvaient mille et un croquis de l'aileron de Krokmou et je m'arrêtai sur une , continuant de perfectionner le dessin . Même si j'avoue qu'au final c'était toujours la même chose et c'était toujours pour le même but : l'aider à voler . Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passer si je m'étais obstiné à le retrouver . Ou si je l'avais laisser dans les liens du bola . Ou peut-être .. si je l'avais tué . Non , dans tous les cas possibles et imaginables , j'aurai jamais fait ça .

Comment j'ai pus penser pendant plusieurs années que j'étais capable de faire des choses pareils ? «_ Nos parents ont menés un combat qui bientôt deviendra le notre , pense dans quel camp tu vas être _» , c'est ce que m'avais dis Astrid lors du combat contre le Dragon Vipère . C'est vrai ça , je me le demandai .

Dans quel camp je suis ?

Je fréquentais les dragons , je les tuai pas , je vivais dans le village , j'étais l'un des leur .

Peut-être que j'étais pas un vrai viking au fond .

Je soupirai , me mordant la lèvre inférieure en songeant et je finis par relever les yeux , tournant la tête vers ma gauche . Krokmou était allongé sur le ventre , face à Hanna qui était en tailleur . Elle lui parlait . Comme si c'était un être humain , comme si il avait l'usage de la parole , et qu'il comprenait . Peut-être c'était le cas ? Peut-être qu'il comprenait ? Faut dire , moi aussi je faisais la même chose , je lui parlait comme si il pouvait me répondre .

Hanna faisait son récit , continuant de parler et Krokmou réagissait à ses paroles , écarquillant les yeux , levant les oreilles en l'air avec surprise , répondant sous un gémissement … L'adolescente rit , poussant un « Mais si ! » d'approbation en voyant ses réactions à ses paroles . Je souris aussi à mon tour avec tendresse , prenant un air attendris . Je savais pas pourquoi mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite , ni pourquoi je ressentais une forme de chaleur dans mon estomac . Je savais pas pourquoi .

Je poussai un soupir , et je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers mon carnet . Je regardais mes croquis , et je finis par tourner la page , me trouvant sur une page vierge . Je la regardais , et je finis par mieux m'installer sur le rocher , prenant mon crayon à charbon et je me mis à dessiner . Je savais pas ce que je faisais , tout était basé sur le feeling . Je dessinais les contours , les ombres .

Puis je dessinais les bras , les jambes , la tête , le visage . Je faisais les vêtements , sa tunique semblable à la mienne , je dessinais le médaillon attaché autour de son cou , les mains formés en boule comme elle avait l'habitude d'avoir , ses cheveux attachés en tresse avec quelques mèches entourant son visage , ses formes , ses yeux , ses lèvres , …

Je finis par stopper mon crayon devenue fou , et observai le dessin .

C'était Hanna .

J'avais dessiner Hanna .

En réalisant cela , je ne faisais que regarder la page . Je la regardai dans tous les angles possibles , penchant même la tête sur le coté .

J'admirai mon œuvre .

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin des mes lèvres , mon coeur batifolant contre ma poitrine . Je savais toujours pas pourquoi .

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

Je levai les yeux et je vis Hanna face à moi . J'écarquillai les yeux et sous la panique , je fermai aussitôt mon carnet . Comme elle quand je lui avais demander ce qu'elle écrivait dans son journal .

- Rien .

J'avais dis ça instinctivement .

- Tu fais tes croquis ? Des plans ?

J'eus un certain temps de réaction , les yeux exorbités .

- Ouai . C'est ça . Des croquis .

Je souris maladroitement . Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? J'avais l'impression d'être à sa place quand elle même paniquai . Elle haussai les épaules avec un air innocent .

- Tant mieux alors . Moi j'ai fini , et Krokmou s'impatiente .

Le dragon bondit juste derrière . Je souris et finis par ranger -en vitesse- mon carnet , et je me relevai .

- Ok . Alors voilà , faut que fasse des réglages .

- Hinhin.

- Mais faut de la pression sur la selle , pour faire comme si j'étais dessus . Comme ça je pourrai resserrer les cordes qui ne le sont pas assez .

- Et ?

- J'aurai besoin de toi .

- Quoi ?!

Ça aurait tenu qu'à moi , j'aurai ris . Mais je me retenais pour éviter de la faire paniquer d'avantage , elle qui a le vertige ce serai pas très cool .

- C-Comment ça ? Je dois monter là dessus ?

- Mmh mmh , fis-je en hochant la tête

- M-Mais … je sais pas si ..

- T'inquiète , tu n'iras nulle part , tu monteras juste sur la selle ! Et puis tu l'as déjà fais et c'était pas si terrible , dis-je en me souvenant de notre expédition dans les étoiles

C'était vraiment génial . Elle poussa un soupir tout en gémissant en guise de plaintes et finit par hocher la tête .

- Bon ok . Mais seulement parce que t'en as besoin !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et elle monta avec difficultés et avec peur sur la selle . Elle s'accrocha au peu qu'elle avait , soufflant , et se tint à moitié droite , crispé . Je roulai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire .

- Tu vois , c'est pas si terrible .

Elle me répondit par un rictus . Je m'avançai vers l'aileron , et j'en profitai pour donner une tape sur l'arrière-train du reptile . Celui-ci sursauta les yeux écarquillés et l'adolescente sur son dos hurla de peur en se secouant .

- HAROLD !

- Je rigooooole ! Détends toi !

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible , et j'ajustai la prothèse , resserrai le mécanisme , et réglai la pédale . Et quand je me redressai , Hanna était toujours bloqué dans sa position , les dents serrés , je lâchai un soupir amusé . Je la regardai et rien que pour m'amuser , je sorti ma tenue de vol du panier en osier qui se trouvait sur le coté .

- Tiens . Enfile ça .

Elle tournait la tête vers moi et elle jaugea du regard l'équipement .

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- C'est pour vérifier la sécurité . Allez , mets là .

Elle fit une moue qui voulait surement dire « pourquoi je dois subir ça ? » et elle la pris avant de la mettre . J'évitai sérieusement d'éclater de rire . Je m'approchai pour resserrer avec un outil la sangle à la sécurité de la selle , et quand cela fut fait , je reculai de plusieurs pas , observant mon chef d'œuvre , et croisant mes bras .

- T'es superbe . Je dois vraiment avoir la classe quand je suis à ta place .

- Je te déteste . Vraiment .

Je ris à cœur joie , et m'approchai de nouveau vers elle . J'écarquillai les yeux en baissant un instant les yeux .

- Ouh la .

- Quoi ? Quoi ?!

- La selle . Je l'ai mal serré .

- Ah . C'est que ça .

Je m'abaissai -encore une fois- , et je tirai sur les cordes . Tout se délaissai . Je serrai les dents .

- ça va ? Demandai-je sans quitter des yeux les liens

- BWAAAAAHH !

Je levai aussitôt la tête et vis que la selle était complètement retournée . Elle était à l'envers .

- Harold !

Je m'accroupissais , et tournai ma tête à l'envers pour voir Hanna sous Krokmou , la tête à l'envers , et s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la selle .

- Pff ah ah ah ! pouffai-je de rire

- C'est pas drôle !

- Est-ce que ça va ? Dis-je entre deux rires

- Je vais nulle part , hein ?! C'est ça !

- Je pensais pas que t'irais là dessous ! Fis-je la tête toujours à l'envers

Je ris de nouveau , n'y revenant pas et je finis par me redresser , commençant à avoir mal à la tête . Une fois remit sur pied , je me hâtai de serrer de nouveau le mécanisme et je tirai dessus avec une sacrée force , remettant petit à petit la brune à sa place . Elle était complètement accroché à la selle , les yeux fermement fermés .

- C'est bon , tu peux enlever la sangle et descendre de là si t'as envie .

- Si j'ai envie ? Je rêve que de ça !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et elle enleva la sécurité . Je lâchai les liens .

Grosse erreur .

- AAAHH !

Elle poussait un cri quand la selle repartit mais cette fois de l'autre sens . J'écarquillai les yeux et je me dépêchai de me mettre pile devant , et comme elle n'avais plus la sécurité , elle tomba dans mes bras , encore à moitié empêtrer dans la selle . Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle finit par relever la tête , mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien . Un instant de silence , mon cœur battait deux fois plus vite .

- Je te déteste toujours .

Je souris avec amusement .

- N'empêche la tenue te vas vachement bien .

Elle roulai les yeux au ciel et je l'aidai à se redresser , alors que Krokmou tournai la tête vers nous avec amusement . J'étais pas le seul à trouver ça drôle !

* * *

><p>On entrait alors dans le village côte à côte , discutant ensemble . Hanna n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre , tandis que je rigolai encore de sa petite acrobatie de tout à l'heure . On se mit derrière une des maisons et je lui souris .<p>

- Je vais déposer le matériel , et je reviens . Ok ?

- D'accord .

Je lui souris , et je partis vers ma maison .

Hanna regardait autour d'elle , soupirant tout en attendant . Ses doigts pianotèrent sur son avant-bras et après quelques minutes d'attente , elle finit par s'impatienter . Même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de s'impatienter aussi rapidement . Elle s'avança alors sur la place , regardant autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait le village pour la première fois . Même si elle n'oubliait pas sa récente querelle avec Astrid , elle continuait de s'avancer dans les rues avec calme . Enfin jusqu'à ce que-

- Salut Hanna

Elle se tourna , et aperçut Rustik. Elle tournait les yeux à droite , puis à gauche , ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il lui parlait à elle , et elle répondit , pas très sûr d'elle .

- Euuh .. salut ..

Il sourit . Mais pas avec sincérité mais plus avec … charme . Enfaite , il tirait la fameuse tête du dragueur qu'il tirait en parlant avec Astrid .

- ça va ?

- Euh .. ouai ..

- T'es pas avec Harold ?

- Euh .. non ..

ça lui faisait bizarre de parler avec lui . Il lui a jamais parler , elle l'avait embrouillé il y a quelques temps pour aidé Harold sur la base en hauteur , il était tout le temps avec la bande .. Hanna comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait lui parler maintenant .

- Tant pis . Ça te dirai de venir à la grande salle avec moi ? On pourrait manger un truc si tu veux .

Ah ok . Là elle comprenait mieux . Surtout qu'il avait haussé un sourcil et qu'il avait un petit sourire au coin . Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres , n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire draguer comme ça .

- Euh .. c'est gentil Rustik , mais j'ai pas le temps là

- Rooh allez , tu fais rien là , t'as bien deux minutes

- J'en sais rien ..

Je fis tourner mon épaule après avoir ramener les affaires chez moi . La vache c'est que c'était lourd ! Je poussai un petit gémissement , alors que je m'avançai jusqu'à là où j'avais laisser Hanna . Elle n'était plus là .

- Hanna ? Fis-je en tournant la tête des deux cotés

Je sortis de derrière la maison , et m'avançais dans les rues , la cherchant même dans des endroits les plus improbables . J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important ! Je m'arrêtai alors sur la place , où je l'aperçus enfin . Mais avec Rustik . Je sais pas pourquoi , mais je restai bloqué sur place , les fixant .

- T'es sûr ? Juste deux minutes !

- Pas maintenant . Une autre fois peut-être .

- Allez !

- J'ai pas très envie

- Hanna !

Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils quand il commençait à la prendre par les bras pour l'emmener avec lui . C'était pas comme si il la forçait , non il la prenait avec douceur , mais j'aimai pas ça . J'aimai pas ça du tout .

Je détestai ça .

Je serrai les poings quand il tentait toujours de l'emmener avec lui en la prenant par les épaules comme si c'était sa copine , et je ressentis une forme de colère au fond de mon estomac . J'arrivai pas à me retenir plus longtemps .

- ça va Hanna ? Fis-je en m'approchant soudainement

Je fis en sorte de me mettre entre eux deux .

C'était plus fort que moi .

- Euh .. euh ouai Harold , t'en fais pas , dit-elle surprise de me voir me mettre comme ça

- Qu'est-ce tu fous l'inutile ? Fit Rustik tout aussi surpris

- C'était gentil de l'avoir occupé le temps de mon absence , mais maintenant casse toi

Depuis quand je parlai comme ça ? À Rustik en plus ? Depuis quand je me comportai comme ça juste parce qu'il avait toucher Hanna ?

- Non mais t'es sérieux l'maigrelet ? , fit-il surpris par ma réplique , tu me cherches ou quoi ?

- Non . Mais quand elle te dit non c'est non , va pas chercher plus loin que le bout de ton nez , ok ?

- Non mais t'es pas-

- Si je suis sérieux . Je peux être sympa de temps à autre , faire l'innocent et le boulet , mais je supporte pas que tu l'embêtes , et surtout pas elle .

J'avais garder un ton menaçant tout le long . Hanna avait les yeux écarquillés et elle ne décrochait pas son regard de moi . Je toisai du regard une nouvelle fois Rustik qui lui était complètement choqué et en prenant l'adolescente par le poignet , je m'éloignai de là .

J'avais pété un câble . Je m'étais énervé contre Rustik .

Je savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé .

* * *

><p>Il me prit par le poignet et on s'éloignait de là à pas presque pressant . Je lançai encore un regard en arrière , voyant Rustik se faire taquiner par les autres et j'essayai d'analyser la situation .<p>

- Attend Harold

Il me répondit pas . Je lâchai un soupir et retirait mon poignet en arrière , nous faisant stopper . Il se tournait alors vers moi .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il

- Tu peux m'expliquer là ?

- De quoi ?

- De quoi ?! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire !

- Euuh .. ouai .

- Tu t'es énerver contre lui !

- C'était rien .

- Rien ?! Depuis quand tu remballes Rustik comme ça ?! Fis-je surprise de sa réplique

Il poussa un soupir et je continuais de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur , essayant de comprendre .

- Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien .

- Sérieusement , pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! C'est quand .. je sais pas .. il a voulu t'emmener avec lui , ou quand il .. t'as pris par les bras .. enfin voilà quoi ! J'ai cru que ça allait pas !

Je le regardais , et fronçai un instant les sourcils , essayant de trouver le pourquoi du comment .

- Attend tu …

Je plissai les yeux .

- …. t'étais jaloux ?

Il écarquillait les yeux .

- Quoi ? Non !

- T'étais jaloux ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi je le serai ?

- T'as piqué une crise de jalousie !

- Mais .. n-non ! Je .. m'enfin .. i-il !

Il bafouillait , il perdait ses mots .

- C-C'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas .. et puis .. t-tu !

Il savait même pas ce qu'il disait . En le regardant attentivement , je finis par afficher doucement un sourire sur le coin des lèvres . J'en revenais pas . Il était jaloux . C'était vraiment trop mignon . Et pour moi en plus . Je me mis à rougir .

- T'étais jaloux .. à cause de moi ? Fis-je plus doucement

Il finit par arrêter de parler et de bégailler , pour me regarder droit dans les yeux . On se regardait un instant et il finit par soupirer .

- Ouai .. , fit-il vaincu

J'agrandis tendrement mon sourire . Mes joues devenaient rouges pivoine et mon cœur battait un peu plus vite après ça . Lui soupirait et faisait une moue vaincu et désolé , baissant un instant les yeux avant de les relever vers moi . Je rougis d'avantage et sans vraiment y réfléchir , je m'approchait pour alors l'embrasser sur la joue . Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et je me séparai pour baisser les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure .

- Merci … enfin je crois .

Il me regardait les yeux toujours écarquillés et il finit par afficher un petit , puis un grand sourire . On continuait de se regarder , mes mains formés en boule contre ma poitrine , et on ne fit que se sourire .

- Tu me surprendras toujours , tu sais ?

J'agrandis mon sourire .

- Ils sont de retour ! s'écria un viking

On regardait autour de nous pour voir tout le monde se diriger vers le port . Je compris instinctivement ce que cela signifiait . J'entendis presque instantanément le brun soupirer à mes cotés .

- Mon père est rentré .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 

Affalé sur mon bureau et sur mes croquis et plans qui s'éparpillaient , je jouais avec mon crayon à charbon en le faisant remonter et descendre , alors que je songeai en silence . Je poussai un soupir continuant de jouer avec sans m'amuser , repensant à ces derniers jours , à ces dernières semaines .

Mais je pensai surtout à demain .

Demain , c'était le dernier entrainement qu'il y avait contre le Gronk . Le dernier combat . Et après ça , c'est Gothi qui choisira celui qui tuera le Cauchemar Monstrueux devant tout le monde . C'est que là que je me rendais compte que j'aurai pas dû être aussi fort avec eux , j'aurai dû laisser passer Astrid en fin de compte . Parce que ça pourrait être moi le grand gagnant . Et ce serai moi qui tuerai le Cauchemar Monstrueux , devant le village et devant mon père .

Mais les dragons étaient devenu toute ma vie .

Je pourrai pas le tuer , je pourrai rien faire . Sauf peut-être me faire bouffer . Et je sais pas si je devrais tenter le coup , si je devais montrer au monde qu'ils avaient tort . Pas de conclusion trop vite , le combat n'est pas passé , et j'ai pas gagné . Ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre que moi .

Je poussai un autre soupir , faisant tourner une nouvelle fois mon crayon et je tournai la tête à temps pour voir mon père rentré . J'écarquillai les yeux .

- Papa ! , m'écriai-je par la surprise , te revoilà euuuh …

Je me mis à ranger avec vitesse les papiers en les tassant d'une main .

- Gueulfor est sorti alors …

- Je sais .

Il rentrait avec mal et finit par lâcher un souffle , se postant devant moi . La vache il était grand , je me sentais petit .

- Je voulais te parler à toi.

- Ah oui ?

Je refermai mon carnet toujours ouvert .

- T'as été un peu cachotier .

- Bah je .. j'ai .. c'est vrai .. et ..

- Jusqu'à quand croyais-tu que tu pourrais me le cacher ?

- Je .. j-je ne vois pas du tout ..

- Il ne se passe jamais rien sur cette île sans que j'en entende parler .

- Ah ? .

Je ravalai ma salive . Je m'attendais au pire maintenant .

- Donc .. parlons un peu de ce dragon , dit-il en s'avançant

S.O.S . Mayday . Alerte rouge . C'était la fin . Il le savait . Il l'a découvert . Il allait le tué . Hanna avait raison , on pouvait pas le garder secret plus longtemps que ça . J'aurai dû l'écouter . Mon cœur battit plus vite par la peur et une tache froide s'étalait dans mon dos . On aurait dû partir quand on en avait l'occasion . Je finis par me passer une main dans mes cheveux , sentant le pire venir .

- Oh non .. je .. , (je pris une grande inspiration ) , .. désolé papa .. c'est .. je .. je voulais justement te dire tout , c'est juste que je savais pas comment et ..

Il se mit à glousser . Petit à petit . Puis il explosa littéralement de rire . Je comprenais plus rien . J'écarquillai les yeux , je savais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait . Je me mis à rire avec lui en me forçant , comprenant toujours rien .

- Euhh .. euh t'es .. t'es pas fâché ?

- Quoi ? Fit-il entre deux rires , mais j'espérai ça !

- Euh .. ah oui ?

Attend .. Quoi ?! Il continuait de sourire . On parlait bien de la même chose là ?

- Et tu peux me croire ça va être de mieux en mieux ! Tu vas voir quand tu vas éviscérer un Pouilleux pour la première fois ! Ou bien .. planté ta première tête de Gronk sur un pic ! Quelle sensation !

Ok . Là , on parlait pas du tout de la même chose . Je me perdais carrément . Il me poussait en arrière , je me vautrai dans un panier en osier derrière moi .

- Je dois dire que tu m'a eu là fiston ! Toutes ces années à être le pire viking que Berk ai jamais connu !

En essayant de sortir du panier , je restai bloqué un instant , baissant les yeux vers le sol . C'était un peu comme si on m'avait donner un coup dans l'estomac à cet instant .

Même mon père me prenait pour un bon à rien .

- Odin ! Ça été dur ! J'ai presque abandonner ! Et tout ce temps là , tu disais rien à ton père ! Au Thor tout puissant ! Rit-il , avec tous tes succès dans l'arène , il y a enfin un sujet dont on peut parler ensemble .

Il s'assit sur un tabouret , se mit devant moi , et attendit . Moi je m'étais relevé , et j'osai pas bouger .

Silence .

Je baissai mes yeux , sachant pas trop quoi dire , ni comment réagir face à tout ça . Il attendait , je me taisais , il finit par soupirer .

- Euuh .. tiens . Je t'ai apporté un présent .

Il sortit un casque . Un casque de viking . Je le regardai attentivement , et il finit par me le tendre .

- Mets ça pour te protéger . Dans l'arène .

Je le pris avec hésitation , un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres .

- Whoua .. euh .. merci ..

Je le regardai sous tous les angles .

- T'as mère aurait voulu que tu l'ai .

J'osai caresser le dessus du casque .

- C'est la moitié de la cuirasse qui protégeait sa poitrine .

- Ah ! . ,

J'enlevai aussitôt ma main , souriant maladroitement à mon père .

- L'autre moitié est ici , fit-il en désignant le casque sur sa tête , comme ça elle .. elle est proche de nous tu vois ?

Je lui souris avec une légère tristesse .

- Porte le fièrement . Tu l'as bien mérité . T'as bien été celui que tu devais être .

Je le regardais et je soupirai silencieusement .

Il comptait sur moi .

Je posai alors le casque sur le bureau , patientant un instant et je finis par faire semblant de bayer , m'étirant les bras .

- Je crois que je devrais ..

- Euh oui , on a bien parlé , fit-il en se relevant

- Je devrais me mettre au lit

- On devrait remettre ça

- Super

- où est la sortie ?

- Merci d'être passé et ..

- Je suis content d'être passé

- Euuh ..

- J'espère que ça va

- Chapeau .. poitrine ..

- Chapeau. Rhmm rhmm .

Il se cognait plusieurs fois contre le plafond , les armes , le tabouret , et il trouvait enfin la sortie .

- Je .. très bien .. bonne nuit .

Il sortit .

Je vérifiai bien qu'il soit parti pour m'adosser au bureau , poussant un long soupir .

J'arrivai plus à analyser la situation .

* * *

><p>J'avais réussi . Haut dans le ciel , je finis par stagner avec Krokmou par dessus les nuages . Je regardais autour de moi . Le paysage , les nuages, la mer bleue très loin en dessous de nous … c'était magnifique . Je finis par hocher la tête avec détermination .<p>

- Ok .. murmurai-je

Je tapotai le cou de la Furie Nocturne , me raclant la gorge en voyant la hauteur à laquelle j'étais . Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'un jour je me trouverai là .

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer .. d'accord ?

Krokmou poussa un gémissement d'acquiescement . Je soufflai pour m'encourager . J'allai y arriver . Je soufflai une nouvelle fois , et fronçai les sourcils .

- Ok ! Alors 1 .. 2 .. 3 !

En à peine une fraction de seconde , j'enlevai mon pied du mécanisme , les pupilles de Krokmou devenant fines , pris de l'élan , et sautai .

Pendant un instant , je volais . J'étais face au soleil , face au vent , face au monde .

Puis je finis par faire un salto en arrière et je tombai dans le vide . En sentant le vent fouetter mon visage avec force , je poussai un « Youhou ! » de joie et heureux . Krokmou , ne pouvant plus voler , se laissa tomber à son tour à mes cotés . On tournait dans les cieux , et je levai un instant les yeux pour sourire à la Furie Nocturne . Le reptile me rendit mon sourire et me fit tourner sur moi-même .

Ils volaient côte à côte . Deux amis . Deux frères . Deux âmes sœurs .

S'approchant dangereusement de la mer , je me redressai , fis un tour complet et me remit sur le dos du dragon . Je remis mon pied sur le mécanisme , déclenchai l'aileron , et on repartit dans le ciel en effleurant les pins de la foret . On s'envolait de nouveau .

Hanna sourit en nous voyant s'approcher de la crevasse . Krokmou battit encore deux fois des ailes et se posa sur le sol devant le lac . J'enlevais la sangle de sécurité avant de m'approcher vers elle , un grand sourire sur les lèvres .

- T'as vu ça ?! m'exclamai-je

- Ouai ! C'était vraiment génial .

- Je te raconte pas ! J'avais l'impression .. de voler ! Fis-je en étendant les bras et en levant la tête vers le ciel

- Ouai sauf que dommage pour toi , t'es pas un oiseau ! Ni un reptile volant !

- ça aurait été trop cool . T'imagines ? Ne faire qu'un avec Mère Nature en touchant les cieux ..

Elle roulait les yeux au ciel avec amusement , alors que je continuais mon délire .

- Tu devrais vraiment essayer !

- Qui ? Moi ? Non non ! La première fois que j'ai voler avec toi , j'ai cru que j'allai faire une attaque cardiaque rien que dans les 30 dernières secondes !

- ça été cool après

- Oui c'est sûr . Mais je préfère quand même te laisser en profiter avec ton dragon .

Je haussai les épaules , vaincu .

- Ok , c'est comme tu veux .

Elle me sourit et je câlinais la tête de Krokmou . Je poussai un soupir , et tout en le caressant , Je me mis à réfléchir . À ce matin . Je repensai à ma discution avec mon père et je finis par soupirer presque tristement . Ce qu'Hanna remarquait aussitôt .

- ça va pas ? Me demanda t-elle

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois , me mordant la lèvre inférieure . Même Krokmou me lançait un regard inquisiteur .

- Je ..

Je me pinçais les lèvres et je me tournai vers elle .

- J'ai parler à mon père ce matin .

- Ah .. c'est pour ça .. , dit-elle , et comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je sais pas trop enfaite .

Elle me lançait un regard inquisiteur et je soupirais une énième fois .

- J'ai cru au début qu'il nous avait grillé , mais au final il était fier de moi pour avoir gagné les combats ..

Ma dernière phrase résonnait dans ma tête .

- Il est fier de moi .. , murmurai-je

J'en revenais pas moi même . Après tant d'années d'éjection , il avait fini par être fier de moi . Lui même l'a avoué . Et encore , il l'était parce que je réussissais les combats . S'il apprenait que j'étais en ce moment même avec un dragon … je sais pas ce qu'il se passerait .

- Et il compte sur moi .

Elle me regardait dans les yeux et elle soupirait .

- C'est de pire en pire , Hanna . Les choses s'aggravent . Et demain c'est le dernier combat .

- Je sais ..

Elle s'approchait de moi et me sourit tendrement , comme pour me rassurer . J'adorai quand elle me souriait comme ça .

- T'inquiète . Tout ira bien ..

Je lui rendis son sourire et je laissai échapper un soupir . Il fallait pas se laisser abattre , et profiter tant qu'on en avait encore le temps . Plongé un instant dans ses yeux , je levai les yeux et regardai autour de moi .

- Quoi ? Fit la jeune fille

Je regardais en haut et j'aperçus le haut de la crevasse , où des lianes tombaient des arbres . J'affichai un grand sourire .

- ça te dis de voler d'une autre façon que sur le dos d'un dragon ?

Elle me lançait un regard inquisiteur .

- Euuh .. ça dépend ..

- Parce que j'ai trouver un autre moyen de m'éclater .

* * *

><p>- Prêt ?<p>

- Pas trop !

Ils étaient en haut . Sur des rochers tout en haut du gouffre , ils tenaient une liane fermement entre leurs mains . Ils étaient à l'opposé , prêt à tenter le coup .

- Ok ! On y va à trois !

- D'accord ! , Fit Hanna pas très sûr

Il sourit , se tenant prêt .

- 1 ! 2 ! Allez !

Et à l'unisson , ils prirent un élan et ils sautèrent dans le vide . Ils s'agrippèrent à leur liane et ils s'envolèrent presque . On aurait dit deux Tarzan ! Hanna finit par éclater un rire , tournant un instant la tête en arrière quand ils s'étaient croisés . Krokmou qui était plus bas , ne pouvant pas sortir du gouffre , sauta d'une pierre plus basse , planant entre les deux adolescents . Ils arrivèrent sur le rebord opposé , et ils rirent à l'unisson .

- Go !

Et ils ressautèrent à l'unisson . Hanna se sentait bien , et elle tournait sur elle-même , éclatant un rire . Harold rit lui aussi , et Krokmou en profitait pour une planer une nouvelle fois . Mais au moment où les deux lianes se croisèrent , elles s'emmêlèrent et ils tournèrent en spirale comme sur des chaises volantes . Ça ne semblait pas les déranger puisqu'ils continuaient de rire à pleine gorge , le vent secouant leurs cheveux et fouettant leur visage . Ils se sourirent .

- C'est trop génial ! S'écria Hanna

Krokmou planait autour d'eux , faisant lui aussi des cercles , et plus les secondes passaient , plus ils se rapprochaient . Et au bout d'un moment , les lianes serrés se cassèrent . Ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux .

- AAAHHH ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson

Ils tombèrent sous plusieurs mètres , et ils plongèrent avec tact dans l'eau du lac . Krokmou battit encore quelques fois des ailes , et il se posa avec élégance sur la terre ferme devant le lac . Il se secoua , et se tourna vers l'eau qui tanguait encore un peu .

Après quelques secondes de silence , ce fut Harold qui remontait à la surface en premier , prenant une grande inspiration .

- Eurk ! , toussa t-il

Il s'essuyant le visage et rouvrit les yeux .

- C'était dangereux . Mais trop cool ! Fit-il en reprenant ses esprits , on croirait entendre les jumeaux …

Il secoua la tête , ses cheveux trempés collant son visage et il finit par regarder autour de lui .

- Hanna ?

Il tournait sur lui-même , cherchant du regard la brune , paniquant légèrement . Faut dire que la chute a été assez brutal . Puis , il sentit l'eau bouger . Il reporta son regard face à lui et il vit Hanna sortir un tout petit peu de l'eau , le regardant .

- Ah te voilà !

Elle bougeait pas . Elle avait le visage à moitié sorti de l'eau . On aurait dit un crocodile ou un hippopotame . Harold lui lançait un regard inquisiteur , plissant les yeux .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ..

- PFFFF !

Elle lui cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche à la figure .

- Aaaaaahh !

L'adolescente explosa de rire , et le brun se vengea en l'aspergeant d'eau . Elle se vengea à son tour , lui aussi , et ça partit en sucette . Une vraie bataille d'eau éclata entre les deux adolescents , mêlant rire et joie . Ils se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête aux pieds , et Krokmou les regardait avec une sorte de sourire sur ses lèvres noires . Puis Hanna plongeait une nouvelle fois dans l'eau , disparaissant à la vue du viking .

- Ah non ! Pas encore ! Tu m'auras pas cette fois !

Il regardait devant lui , préparant sa défense à une éventuelle attaque surprise , même voyant à moitié à cause de l'eau .

- BOUH !

Il fut surpris quand elle se trouvait derrière lui , elle sauta sur son dos , et ils tombèrent dans l'eau en avant sous leurs cris . Un autre silence , Krokmou roulant les yeux au ciel . Ils ressortirent à l'unisson de l'eau , essuyant leur visage tout en riant . Ils s'amusaient comme jamais . Après presque une minute à rire , ils finirent par se calmer . Ils éclatèrent quelques soupirs amusé , et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , à un mètre l'un de l'autre . Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire gêné , un petit silence s'installant .

La brune se pinçait les lèvres , essorant le bout de ses manches . Même Harold semblait gêné .

- Euhm .. je ..

L'adolescente voulu s'avancer vers lui , mais manque de pot , son pied dérapa sur un rocher glissant au fond de l'eau , et elle glissa . Elle atterrit dans les bras du brun , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien .

* * *

><p>J'avais les yeux écarquillés quand je me rendis compte que j'étais proche du visage d'Harold .<p>

Vraiment très proche .

La dernière fois que j'étais aussi proche de lui , c'était quand je l'avais aidé à retirer la sangle de la selle et qu'on était tombé . J'avais pété un câble et j'étais parti .

Je ressentis les mêmes émotions que la première fois que ça s'était produit .

Mon cœur battait plus vite , ma respiration était bloquée dans ma gorge , mon estomac était serré , j'étais bloqué .

J'arrivai plus à respirer .

J'avais soudainement peur . Très peur . Peur que je réagisse pareil que la dernière fois , que je panique . Au moment où j'allai me sentir mal , au moment où j'allai me séparer de lui avec rapidité , je regardais ses yeux . Je regardais son expression de visage .

Lui aussi avait peur .

Il me regardait en serrait les dents , ses yeux exprimant tellement .

En voyant ses iris verts émeraude , je réussi à me calmer intérieurement et je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas péter un câble . Je finis par afficher un léger sourire pour le rassurer et sans y réfléchir , j'entourai son cou de mes bras , et je le serrai dans mes bras .

* * *

><p>Elle a glisser . J'ai eu pour réflexe naturel de la rattraper . Elle est tombé dans mes bras .<p>

Elle était vraiment proche de moi maintenant .

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux , et mon cœur ratait un battement . Des papillons volaient dans mon estomac .

Je vis alors ses traits se faire dévorer par la peur . Elle commençait à paniquer , je le savais . J'en été sûr . Je serrai alors les dents , et je plissai légèrement les yeux , m'attendant à n'importe quoi .

Qu'elle hurle , qu'elle parte , qu'elle recule soudainement , je m'attendais à tout . Et j'avais peur de ça . J'avais pas envie que ça fasse la même chose que la dernière fois . Surtout que là , je ressentais beaucoup plus de choses que la première fois et mon cœur battait beaucoup plus fort . Et j'avais pas envie qu'elle s'en aille .

Et pour ma plus grande surprise , elle me sourit doucement .

Puis elle me serrai dans ses bras avec force et tendresse .

Je gardai les yeux grands ouverts , ne comprenant pas tout de suite , puis je finis par lui rendre son étreinte , posant mes mains dans son dos trempé . J'affichai un sourire et je poussai un soupir de soulagement , fermant un instant les yeux .

- Tu me surprendras toujours , tu sais ? Dis-je doucement

Je l'entendis échapper un soupir heureux .

- Je me surprend moi même ..

Je souris .

Elle se séparait doucement de moi , mais restait dans mes bras . Et quand elle remit son visage face à moi , je collai mon front contre le sien . On était tout aussi proche l'un de l'autre , nos respirations et nos souffles se mêlant ensemble . J'avais pas envie de me séparer d'elle . Je voulais plus . Comme un enfant qui voulait pas lâcher son jouet préféré .

C'était devenu essentiel pour moi de l'avoir proche de moi comme ça .

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent ainsi , ne bougeant pas , ne disant rien , les yeux fermés , front contre front , bras dans les bras , complètement trempés dans l'eau du lac . La brune se pinçait les lèvres , se sentant incroyablement bien , et elle soupirait de bonheur . Le brun fit de même , resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille .<p>

- J'aimerai t'avoir plus souvent dans mes bras … , murmura t-il dans un souffle

Hanna sourit .

- Moi aussi j'aimerai ..

Harold aussi sourit . Même si l'eau du lac était assez froide , les deux ne voulaient pas bouger , ni se séparer . Ils trouvaient une certaine chaleur dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ça leur suffisait largement . La brune poussa un soupir , entre-ouvrant lentement les yeux .

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour demain ? Demanda t-elle doucement

Le viking entre-ouvrit lui aussi ses yeux et la regardait .

- J'en sais rien .. mon père compte sur moi mais … si je gagne ..

Il soupirait . Hanna se mordit la lèvre inférieure , et décolla doucement son front du sien , tout en restant proche de lui .

- Il ne faut pas que tu réussisses le combat .. si tu gagnes , Gothi te choisira et les choses deviendront trop compliqués .

Le jeune homme soupirait .

- ça deviendra trop dur à géré et tu devras tué un dragon …

- Je sais ..

- Si .. si ça devient trop difficile , on sera obligé de partir . On devra s'en aller .

- Et pourquoi on part pas maintenant ? , dit-il alors , pourquoi on ne s'en va pas ? On sera libre , on fera comme bon nous semble et on sera ensemble ..

- On peut pas Harold .. , dit-elle en secouant la tête , j'ai mon père ici .. , et toi tu as le tien . J'ai pas envie de le laisser seul , et on peut pas partir sur un coup de tête … il faut vraiment que ça devienne dur , et j'ai pas envie de ça ..

Le brun soupira , comprenant quand même son point de vue . Il hochai alors la tête , et baissai les yeux , alors que la brune agrippait avec douceur sa tunique collante , plantant ses ongles courts dans le vêtement .

- Harold ..

Il relevait les yeux vers elle , toujours aussi proche de son visage . Elle soupirait .

- Promets-moi que tu ne rendras pas la situation plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'ai déjà ..

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant une dizaine de secondes , et le brun afficha un sourire .

- Je te le promets , dit-il en recollant son front contre le sien

Hanna lui rendit son sourire , se mordant la lèvre inférieure en fixant ses yeux . L'adolescent la regardait et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la joue avec une douceur incomparable . La brune ferma un instant les yeux et se mit à rougir , son cœur battant un peu plus fort . Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire .

Krokmou se mit alors à ronronner sur le bord du lac . Ils tournèrent à l'unisson leur tête et sourirent au dragon .

- Ok , le dernier arriver au rebord est de corvée !

- Oh non pas encore ! S'exclama le brun

Ils partirent sur une nage synchronisé et arrivèrent au bord du lac complètement mouillé par leurs bêtises . Ils s'assirent au bord du lac sous leurs rires et Hanna détacha ses cheveux pour les essorés .

- Génial .. , marmonna t-elle

- Attend , je vais la refaire

- Tu sais faire des nattes toi ? Fit-elle surprise

- Bah je vais tenter !

Elle roulai les yeux au ciel , et Harold se posta derrière elle , essayant de refaire sa natte . La brune regardait devant elle , Krokmou se mettant devant et elle lui sourit , le câlinant .

- T'inquiète mon grand . On finira bien par s'en sortir .

Krokmou ronronna pour réponse . Harold sourit et finit par soupirer .

- C'est bon !

Hanna regardait sa natte et haussait ses épaules .

- ça va allez . Tu t'en sors .

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents , fier de lui et s'assit à coté d'elle . Hanna se tournait vers lui sur les genoux , et se mit à prendre des mèches de ses cheveux , lui faisant des petites nattes . L'adolescent sourit .

- Demain je fais le combat et après on se retrouve ici , ok ? Si je perds et que tout va bien , ou continuera de faire comme si de rien n'étais .

- D'accord , fit la jeune fille

- Mais si je gagne … et que Gothi me choisi , retrouve moi ici avec tes affaires . Et on partira .

- Dis pas ça Harold … tout ira bien , tu me l'as promis .

- Oui . Mais il faut envisager toutes les possibilités .

La jeune fille soupira .

- Tu as raison .

Il gardait le regard face à lui , fixant le lac , le gouffre , le paysage en général . Hanna regardait aussi un instant le ciel , coloré de divers couleurs chaleureuses et elle soupira de bonheur . Elle tournait la tête vers l'adolescent . Elle affichait un sourire tendre et elle se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Harold prit la parole.

- Il faudrait savoir où est-ce qu'on-

Il tourna la tête .

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent .

* * *

><p>J'avais juste voulu lui rendre son baiser de tout à l'heure c'était tout .<p>

C'était tout ce que j'avais voulu .

Je le regardai avec un air tendre , comme à chaque fois que je le regardai , et je m'étais approcher pour l'embrasser sur la joue . Je fermai les yeux .

- Il faudrait savoir où est-ce qu'on-

J'avais pas analyser la situation . J'avais voulu me stopper sur mon geste pour écouter sur ce qu'il avait à dire .

Mais je sentis ensuite une chaleur . Pas de sa peau tendre .

Mais de ses lèvres .

L'incroyable chaleur de ses lèvres .

Et en comprenant cela , j'ouvris soudainement les yeux . Lui aussi avait les yeux grand ouvert et me regardais . J'étais bloqué . Lui aussi .

Je l'embrassais .

J'embrassais celui qui faisait battre mon cœur .

Là je craquais .

C'était comme si quelque chose venait soudainement de se craquer en moi , comme si on avait enclenché le bouton autodestruction , comme si on venait de tirer droit dans mon cœur , le faisant exploser comme une bombe . Je sentais plus ma respiration , plus mon cœur , plus mon corps , plus rien . J'avais fait des progrès , j'avais réussi à me contrôler , à me rapprocher de lui sans dégénéré .

Mais là c'était de trop . C'était beaucoup trop intense .

Je reculai soudainement de lui dans un geste brutal , et je plaquai mes deux mains contre ma bouche . Je le regardai encore une seconde et je laissai échapper un soupir gémissant , ma respiration étant de retour .

C'était trop .

Beaucoup plus intense que lorsque j'étais tombé sur lui .

Beaucoup trop fort et incontrôlable .

Je secouai alors la tête avec vitesse et sans prévenir , je me relevai comme je le pus et je partis en courant comme je n'ai jamais couru . J'avais fuis .

Encore .

* * *

><p>Je regardai le ciel , toutes ces couleurs chaleureuses , flamboyantes , magnifique … c'était splendide . J'affichai un demi-sourire , continuant de réfléchir à tout . Au combat , aux paroles de mon père , à ma promesse , … je savais vraiment pas comment j'ai réussi à me retrouver dans cette situation . Si je gagnai , on était foutu , et si je perdais , on continuait de garder le secret. Dans tous les cas , on aurait été des lâches , à fuir ou à cacher la vérité . Mais je préférai ça plutôt que de se faire attraper .<p>

Je lâchai un soupir , Hanna continuant de faire les nattes dans mes cheveux à demi-sec . Je pris la parole , tournant la tête vers elle .

- Il faudrait savoir où est-ce qu'on-

J'écarquillai soudainement les yeux quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent . J'étais bloqué . On s'embrassait .

C'était mon premier baiser .

Je ressentis alors soudainement une explosion de chaleur et d'émotions dans mon cœur . C'était un festival de sentiments et je gardai mes yeux exorbités .

Mes pensées s'emmêlaient . J'arrivai plus à réfléchir correctement . Mais j'osai pas me séparer d'elle , j'arrivai pas , je _voulais_ pas . Je respirais plus , j'entendais plus mon cœur battre , je sentais plus rien .

J'ignorai ce qu'il se passait .

Puis soudainement , dans un geste brusque , elle reculai et plaquai ses mains contre sa bouche . Elle l'avait fait comme si elle venait d'être infecté , comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose qui l'a dégoutait . J'ai perçu ça de cette manière .

Je compris assez vite qu'elle paniquait comme la première fois .

Elle secouait vivement la tête , elle se relevait , et elle partit en courant loin d'ici . Elle avait fuit . Encore .

J'avais toujours les yeux grand ouvert , j'avais pas bougé , je réagissais toujours pas .

Hors signal . J'étais en hors signal .

Krokmou tournait la tête vers moi , puis vers Hanna qui courait pour sortir du gouffre , puis vers moi , puis vers elle avec une vitesse folle . Lui aussi devait être choqué de ce qu'il s'était passé .

Je regardai toujours face à moi , et doucement alors , je levai une main , effleurant du bout des doigts mes lèvres chaudes . Mon cœur battait fort et j'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre . Ni la situation , ni ce que je ressentais à cet instant .

- Je ..

Krokmou me regardait , capté par mon attention . Je savais pas comment finir ma phrase . Je secouai la tête , gardant toujours mon regard devant moi .

- Je sais plus .

Krokmou lui non plus apparemment .


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voilà ! voici deux nouveaux chapitres ^^ les deux prochains seront pour dimanche ;) bonne lecture !**

**MUSIQUE THEME : Down (Jason Walker)**

Chapitre 19

Tous les vikings hurlaient par dessus le dôme . Ils étaient tous là pour voir le dernier combat . Absolument tout le village était là . Jamais les combats des nouvelles recrues n'avaient intéressés autant de monde auparavant . Et me voir me combattre contre Astrid pour décroché le titre de gagnant semblait les émoustiller . Mais c'était surtout parce que c'était moi : « le pire viking que Berk ai jamais connu » avait dit mon père . Tu m'étonnes qu'ils voulaient voir ça .

Ils hurlaient , applaudissaient , tapaient des mains , alors que je restai planqué derrière une planche en bois , une hache en mains et mon casque sur ma tête . Mes doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur mon arme et je soufflai plusieurs fois , toujours caché . Le Gronk zigzaguait entre les planches , ses ailes faisant un bruit de mouche géante , et semblait cherché une quelconque proie . Je levai un instant les yeux en l'air pour le voir passé juste derrière . Et au même moment , quelqu'un se cacha à coté de moi .

Astrid .

Quand elle me vit , elle fronçai automatiquement les sourcils , appuyant sur mon bouclier .

- Écartes toi de mon chemin ! C'est moi qui gagne le concours !

- Bien sûr ! Passe devant ! Moi ça me dérange pas !

Elle se relevait et elle partit . Je laissai échapper un soupir , haussant les épaules . Autant qu'elle gagne ! Je me relevais aussi , remettant mon casque en place et j'aperçus en haut du dôme mon père me regarder avec un regard fier . Je forçai un sourire , mais il ne durait pas plus d'une seconde . J'arrivai même plus à lui sourire correctement . Je baissai les yeux , et les relevaient pour apercevoir Gothi qui m'observai . Je me raclai la gorge .

Je balayai le dôme d'un regard , mais je n'arrivai pas à l'apercevoir . Hanna . Je la voyais pas . Elle se cachai ? Elle n'était pas venu ? Je savais pas . En baissant un instant le regard je me remémorait la journée d'hier soir et ..

- AH !

Je poussai un cri quand une boule de feu faillit me frapper . Je reculai , voyant le Gronk foncer vers moi . La vache , pourquoi Astrid ne réagissait pas au moment où j'en avait besoin ?! Elle qui voulait passer devant pouvait pas intervenir ?! Je courrais, le dragon me poursuivant et les vikings poussèrent des soupirs exaspérés , s'attendant à me voir sortir une solution miracle pour le mettre à terre .

Mais il fallait pas que je réussisse . Il fallait pas . En levant une nouvelle fois les yeux , Hanna n'était toujours pas présente . Je me sentait seul , affreusement seul . Je devais faire quoi ? Laisser Astrid gagner pour le plus grand damne de mon père ? Ou gagner et partir malgré nous ? Je savais plus quoi faire , ni comment réagir face à tout ça . Hanna pouvait pas m'aider , personne ne le pouvait .

- Un peu de courage !

- Vas y Harold !

- Allez !

Je me sentais seul .

Le Gronk fonçai sur moi .

- Allez cette fois , oui cette fois je vais t'avoir !

Astrid se leva de derrière sa cachette et poussa soudainement un long cri de guerre , sa hache aiguisé en l'air . Elle sautait par dessus les planches , hurlant à pleine gorge et elle restait soudainement bloqué sur place . Elle écarquillait les yeux quand elle vit le Gronk écrouler à terre .

Et moi j'étais à coté .

- NON ! Non non non ! Fils de demi-troll mangeur de raviolis fumés !

Je l'ai fait .

J'ai réussi à battre le dragon .

J'aurai jamais dû .

- Attendez ! Attendez ! S'écria mon père

Je devais pas assister à ça . Je pouvais pas . Alors je tentai une sortie en douce .

- Alors à tout à-

- Oh oh ! Pas si vite !

Gueulfor me rattrapa avec son crochet . Je le détestai .

- C-C'est que je suis en retard pour le-

- QUOI ?!

Je me tournai , mais je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la hache de la blonde , je serrai les dents alors qu'elle hurlait sa haine sur moi .

- En retard pour quoi ?! Au juste hein ?!

- Ok , écoutez tous ! S'écria mon père en levant les bras au ciel , Gothi a décidé .

Merde .

Gueulfor se mit derrière Astrid et moi , se raclant la gorge . J'étais foutu . Je pouvais pas partir , j'étais piégé . Le forgeron leva alors son crochet par dessus la tête d'Astrid , demandant silencieusement si c'était elle la vainqueur .

Pourvu que ce soit elle . Pourvu que ce soit elle . Pourvu que ce soit elle . Pourvu que ce soit elle .

Gothi la regardait et elle secouai négativement la tête .

J'ai cru que j'allai faire un arrêt cardiaque .

Gueulfor leva alors sa main droite par dessus ma tête et elle hochait la tête avec sureté . Et quand elle fit cela , tout le monde m'acclamèrent .

- T'as gagné ! Harold mon gars , c'est toi qui va tué le dragon ! S'écria Gueulfor

Foutu . J'étais foutu . C'était fini , la fin , la merde . Je serrai les dents et je fermai fermement les yeux . J'aurai jamais dû réussir . J'aurai dû continuer à courir . Je rouvris les yeux et les levaient vers le haut . Et là je la vis .

Hanna .

Elle me fixait , les mains formés en boule et elle semblait pousser un soupir . Je la regardais et soupirai aussi avec tristesse et regret .

- Je suis désolé , murmurai-je

Elle fermai les yeux et baissai la tête en se passant une main dans ses cheveux .

- OUAI ! s'écrièrent la bande à l'unisson

Varek s'approcha et me portait sur son épaule , les autres m'acclamant aussi en poussant des cris de joie .

- ça c'est mon garçon ! S'exclama mon père

Je soupirai .

- Oui ! Super ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Je suis trop ..

* * *

><p>- Sur mon départ .<p>

Je m'avançai dans la crevasse du gouffre des corbeaux , la tête bien basse . Un panier en osier sur mon dos , je soupirai , cherchant du regard Krokmou .

- On s'en va ! Fais tes bagages mon grand ! On va s'en aller en vacances ! … pour la vie .

Je réalisai même pas ce que je disais . On partait . Pour toujours .

- Il faudra attendre Hanna avant de s'en aller , ok ? On s'en ira bien assez tôt , crois moi .

Ouai . Je réalisai pas . Je posai mon sac à terre , l'ouvrant et vérifiant mes affaires à l'intérieur . J'avais pris le temps de tout mettre , j'avais pas perdu de temps . Je savais même pas où était Krokmou à cet instant ! Je parlai tout seul enfaite . Je soupirai et me relevai .

- C'est pas vrai .. , murmurai-je pour moi-même

Un bruit .

De pierre , de fer , d'acier .

Je levai les yeux et j'eus peur en voyant Astrid .

- AH ! M'écriai-je en reculant

Elle était là . Ici . Dans la crevasse , en plein dans notre secret .

- euh qu'est-ce que ! Où est euh .. mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'étais en mode stress total là . C'était insupportable .

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe Harold , dit-elle avec une banalité dérangeante , j'en ai assez . Tu gagnes , je perds , tu es acclamé . Personne peux devenir aussi bon comme ça . Et surtout pas toi .

Elle se levai de son rocher et elle s'approchait , me menaçant avec sa hache . Je paniquai un peu .

- Dis moi tout . Tu t'entraines avec quelqu'un ?

- M'entrainer ?

- Oh non pardon .. Avec Hanna ?

- Euh .. euh non ..

- J'espère que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça !

- Je sais , je sais , ça donne une mauvaise impression .. m-mais vois-tu c'est- Ahhh !

Elle me jeta à terre en me balançant sur le sol . Elle était folle ou quoi ?! Elle s'avançait alors dans la crevasse et la peur qu'elle trouve Krokmou montait en moi .

- D'accord ! , fis-je en me relevant , t'as raison , T'as raison !

Je courus jusqu'à elle .

- J'arrête de mentir , voilà j'ai fabriquer …

quoi ?

- Des habits !

Mais d'où j'ai sortis ça moi ?

- Alors je suis pris , dis-je en prenant sa main , Il est temps de me dénoncer , ramène moi au village ! Allez vas-y ! c'est parti ! Je- AÏE !

Elle me tordis le bras en arrière et j'ai bien cru l'avoir entendu craquer . La vache ça faisait mal !

- Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ?!

Elle me redonnait un coup dans l'estomac

- ça c'est pour les mensonges .

Elle laissai tomber le manche de sa hache dans mon foie . Je gémis .

- Et ça c'est pour tout le reste .

J'en avais marre . Je grognai , alors que j'entendis le grognement de la Furie Nocturne .

- Oh c'est pas vrai ..

Astrid leva les yeux et les plissèrent en apercevant une silhouette noire au fond du gouffre . Au nom des dieux , pourquoi vous me détestez à ce point ? Pensai-je à cet instant . Elle écarquillait les yeux quand la silhouette noire s'approchait . C'était une Furie Nocturne .

- Couche toi !

Elle me plaquait de nouveau sur le sol alors que Krokmou bondit vers nous dans un rugissement sonore et aigüe . Je paniquai .

- NON !

Je sautai sur la blonde , le dragon étant à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle . La première chose que je fis ensuite , c'était d'éloigner sa hache le plus loin possible . J'étais dans la merde de dragon jusqu'au cou ! Je savais pas quoi faire ! Et Hanna était pas là pour m'aider !

- Tout va bien ! Ça va !

Je me mis devant le dragon .

- C'est une amie !

Je savais pas au fond de moi si c'était vrai ou pas . Krokmou s'abaissait alors , et je fis en sorte de me mettre devant lui , regardant Astrid .

- T'as fait peur à mon ami .

- J'ai fais peur à ton ami ? C'est ton .. AMI ?

- Euh ouai euhm ..

J'enlevai mes mains de la tête écailleuse de la Furie Nocturne et je tentai les présentations , comme j'avais fait avec Hanna la première fois .

- Astrid , Krokmou .. Krokmou , Astrid .

Le dragon grognait avec menace . Il avait pas fait ça à Hanna . Astrid le regardait , me regardait , et secouait la tête . Elle semblait dégouté . Elle finit par froncer les sourcils et elle s'en allait en courant .

Et crotte . C'était fini .

- Ta ta la ! On est foutu .

Krokmou se dandinait , et il partit . Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se casser ?!

- Hey woh woh woh ! où tu vas comme ça toi ?!

* * *

><p>Astrid courait . Elle regardait en arrière pour voir si <em>ils<em> ne la suivait pas . Elle n'en revenait toujours pas . Un dragon . C'était un dragon . Harold était avec une Furie Nocturne depuis le début . Ça expliquait tout . Ses exploits , ses absences , ses excursions dans la foret , tout . Elle continuait de courir , mais elle entendit ensuite des battements d'ailes . Elle n'y prêtait pas attention . Elle sautait par dessus un tronc d'arbre mais au même moment , elle décollait du sol . Elle volait . En se rendant compte de ça , elle se mit soudainement à hurler , ses bras solidement tenu par deux grosses pattes noires . Elle comprit assez vite qui était derrière tout ça .

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! HAAAAROOOOLD !

Elle survolait la foret et elle finit par tomber sur un arbre . La Furie Nocturne se posait sur la cime de l'arbre , le faisant vaciller , et la blonde se raccrocha alors à une branche , suspendu dans le vide .

- Harold ! Fais moi descendre immédiatement !

- à condition que tu me donne la chance de t'expliquer

- Il est hors de question que j'entende quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais dire !

- Alors je parle pas . Mais je te montre , d'accord ?

Astrid le regardait , toujours suspendu , alors qu'Harold poussait un soupir .

- Astrid , s'il te plait .

Il serrait les dents et lui tendit la main . Astrid grognait . Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix en y réfléchissant . Elle s'approchait alors doucement , et observait le dragon qui le regardait les pupilles fines et tranchantes . Elle était franchement pas à l'aise . Elle tentait alors de se lever , et Krokmou grognait . Elle retint sa respiration . La blonde refusant la main du brun en lui donnant un coup et elle montait derrière lui .

- Ok .. fais moi descendre maintenant , ordonna t-elle toujours pas à l'aise

- Krokmou , descente . En douceur , fit l'adolescent en tapotant son cou

Le dragon ouvrit grand ses ailes larges .

L'air le fit légèrement remonté .

- Tu vois ? Fit Harold à Astrid , y'a aucune peur à avoir .

Krokmou tirait une magnifique facepalm . Et soudainement , avec brutalité , il donnait un coup d'ailes et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs sous les cris de la blonde qui résonnaient dans la foret . Ils partirent _ensemble_ dans les cieux .

Après quelques secondes de silence , je sortis de ma cachette , derrière un arbre . Quand j'avais vu Astrid je m'étais planqué et ma surprise s'était faite plus grande en ayant vu Krokmou .

Elle avait découvert le secret .

Et ils sont partis .

Tous les 3 .

Je continuais de regarder le ciel rose , puis je baissai mes yeux vitreux vers la terre ferme . J'avais fait mes affaires , j'allai partir moi aussi . J'allai tout abandonner pour eux , pour lui . Abandonner le village , mon père . Et ils se sont envolés . Avec Astrid .

Au fond de moi je me sentais mal . Très mal . Je me sentais idiote . J'arrêtai pas de me sentir comme ça depuis tellement longtemps . Mais là s'en était de trop .

Dans ma tête , une voix me disait Stop . Arrête . C'est bon , t'as assez souffert . Et c'était vrai en plus de cela . Alors doucement , je secouai la tête , marre de tout et je laissai tomber mes affaires sur le sol .

Ça servait à rien .

Je laissai mes bras tombés , et alors que la nuit tombait doucement , je marchai . Pas vers le gouffre , mais vers le village . Je marchai seul , abandonner .

_I don't know where I'm at _

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line , hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing .._

En m'avançant à travers les bois , j'arrivai à l'entrée de la foret . Je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilée .

_I shot for the sky _

_I'm stuck on the ground _

_So why do I try , I know I'm gonna fall down _

_I thought I could fly , so why did I drown ? _

_Never know why it's comming down , down , down . _

Je marchai dans les rues du village , regardais les torches allumées , et les maisons en bois illuminées par les lumières . Je regardais autour de moi , et j'aperçus la forge . Elle était éteinte . Mais je m'en fichai . Je m'approchais et j'entrai à l'intérieur de la boutique .

_I thought I could fly , so why did I drown ? _

_Never know why it's comming down , down , down … _

Je regardais autour de moi. Je soupirai . Comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver là ? Je tournai la tête et vis le bureau d'Harold encore allumé . Je m'approchais alors et j'entrai à l'intérieur du petit espace . Je regardais les étagères , les quelques maquettes de l'aileron , le bureau où s'éparpillaient les plans et les croquis … Je soupirai .

Je m'approchais alors vers la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait ici et je regardais le ciel . Il y avait des aurores boréales . Comme la fois où il m'avait emmené là haut . Et j'aperçus entre les nuages une silhouette noire qui s'approchait du village , avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la brume . Je fermai les yeux , la réalité me frappant de nouveau au visage .

Je me passais une main dans mes cheveux , et je me retournai pour faire face au bureau en bois . Je regardais tous les plans du dragon et mon regard s'arrêta sur son carnet à dessins . Je le considérai un instant puis je finis par le prendre . Je le regardais . Je me souvenais , il l'avait quand on était encore petit . Je finis par l'ouvrir , et je regardais les croquis , les dessins , les plans . Le carnet en était remplis à rabord .

Je fis défiler les pages doucement , puis avec vitesse , jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fin du carnet . Je tournai une autre page , et je tombai sur un dessin différent des autres .

Moi .

C'était moi .

J'écarquillai les yeux , et j'entre-ouvris la bouche en le regardant . C'était fou . C'était tellement précis , tellement bien fait , c'était … je comprenais pas .

Pourquoi j'étais dedans ? C'est lui qui m'a dessiner ? Pour quelle raison ? Je savais pas . Je comprenais plus . J'effleurai le papier du bout des doigts , et je secouai la tête avec incompréhension .

- Hanna ?

Je levai les yeux et aperçus Stoik . Stoik était là .

- Ah ! Stoik ! Vouuus … êtes ici ..

Je fermai le carnet , le serrant fermement dans mes mains .

- Mon père n'est pas là alors …

- Oui je sais .

Je me raclai la gorge . Je m'étais jamais vraiment retrouvé face au chef comme ça . Et Harold avait raison : ça faisait peur de le voir face à soi .

- Je cherchais Harold . Pour le félicité .

- Ah ?

- Je me suis dis qu'il serait peut-être ici

- Ah . Et bah .. il n'est pas ici donc ..

- Ok .

J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il allait partir . Mais c'était pas fini .

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je savais pas moi même .

- Je .. j'étais passé et .. j'ai pas trouvé Harold non plus .

- Toi aussi tu le cherchais ? Fit-il surpris

- Euh .. euh ouai ..

- Depuis quand vous vous parlez ?

- Depuis … depuis quelques semaines

- D'accord . Je l'ignorai .

J'affichai un léger sourire , mais un peu plus triste .

- Très bien alors .. si tu le croises , donne lui bonne chance de ma part pour tué ce dragon .

- Ce sera fait .

Il affichait un sourire et il se retournait . Je lâchai un soupir soulagé , mais au moment où il allait partir , il se stoppait dans ses mouvements . Il se tournait vers le bureau .

Et vit les croquis .

- Qu'est-ce que ..

J'écarquillai les yeux .

- Euh .. vous feriez mieux de partir ..

Il se pencha , et prit en une poignée de main une dizaine de dessins , où était représenter l'aileron , les plans , et Krokmou . Stoik ouvrit grand ses yeux .

- Une Furie Nocturne .

Oh non .

Il se tournait vers moi , les mains pleines de feuilles .

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Je .. j'en sais rien c'est …

- Pourquoi y'a tous ces plans ? C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Il vit tout . Absolument tout . Je pouvais rien faire . Mon coeur battit plus vite , à une vitesse folle . J'avais peur soudainement . Il leva les yeux face à lui et vit deux grands plans accrochés au mur . Celui de la silhouette du dragon avec son aileron en moins , et celui de la prothèse artificielle .

- Je pense pas que vous devriez rester ..

Il les regardaient . Plusieurs secondes . Je sais pas combien de temps enfaite . Je me sentais affreusement impuissante .

Et là il fronçai les sourcils . Son regard se changeait .

Il avait compris .

- Il l'a vraiment touché . La Furie Nocturne .

- Écoutez ..

- Il veut le faire voler !

- C'est compliqué ..

- C'est pour ça qu'il réussissait les combats dans l'arène !

- Non ..

- IL A MENTI ! hurla t-il en envoyant valser les feuilles sur le bureau en une pluie de feuilles , C'ETAIT QU'UN MENSONGE !

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez ..

Il se tournait vers moi . Je ravalai ma salive . Je reculai d'un pas et son regard me fit froid dans le dos . J'avais vraiment peur . J'étais effrayé .

- Tu étais au courant ?!

- Non .. enfin oui ..

- C'est pour ça qu'il arrivait à les contrôler ! il en voyait une !

- Oui .. enfin non ..

- Où est-il ?!

Il s'approchait d'un pas . Je pris peur .

- Qui ?

- Harold !

- J-J'en sais rien

- Et le dragon ?!

- Krokmou ?

Je plaquais mes mains devant ma bouche . Aïe , je venais de l'appeler par son nom affectif . Stoïk n'allait pas du tout aimé .

- COMMENT ?!

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- Dis moi tout Hanna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?!

Je le regardais dans les yeux . J'arrivais plus à parler . Plus a respirer . J'étais bloqué , paumé , perdu . C'était trop dur . Je lâchai un soupir , mon dos touchant les étagères derrière moi . J'étais coincé .

- Il veut le dompter .

Il fronçai les sourcils . Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Pourquoi j'ai avouer ? J'aurai jamais dû .

- Et après ? Il compte pas tué le Cauchemar Monstrueux , n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrivais plus à parler .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

- J-Je sais pas je .. on était censé partir et ..

Tais-toi . Tais-toi . Tais-toi . Tais-toi . Tais-toi .

- Partir ?!

- Mais là .. on peut pas .. et ..

Tais-toi . Tais-toi . Tais-toi .

- Je .. sais pas ce qu'il compte faire après .

Tais-toi .

Stoïk fronçai les sourcils et se tint le menton avec un air songeur . J'aimai pas cet air là , j'aimai pas du tout . Je m'attendais maintenant au pire .

- Je le connais assez pour savoir ce qu'il va faire , dit-il alors

- Comment ça ?

- Il va falloir que je prévienne mes hommes de préparer la défensive contre la Furie Nocturne.

- Quoi ?!

- Merci pour les infos Hanna .

Il se retournait pour partir . J'ouvris grand mes yeux et je secouai la tête , mon cœur battant avec une vitesse vertigineuse .

- Non ! Stoïk ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

Je m'accrochai à son bras .

- VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

Il me poussait soudainement en arrière , je tombai au sol . Je gémis et il se tournait vers moi avec un regard haineux et désolé .

- Il nous a trahi . Toi aussi ma petite . J'ai tout à fait le droit de faire ça .

Je le regardai , ma respiration bloquée .

- Je peux pas te laisser le prévenir . Il doit payer le prix .

_«Dans la vraie vie , les gens meurent , partent , subissent le prix à payer pour tous ces mensonges.»_

- Je suis désolé .

Je le regardais , ne comprenant pas .

Il me lançai un dernier regard , reculai , et il sortit . Puis il fermait la porte .

- Stoïk ?

J'entendis les clés se fermés à double tour .

Je compris .

Je paniquai .

- NON !

Je me relevai et j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte . Elle était fermé . J'étais enfermé . Piégé .

- NON NON NON ! Stoïk ! Je vous en prie ! OUVREZ LA PORTE !

Je me mis à frapper la porte en bois à coup de poings . Je hurlai à pleine gorge , frappant la porte avec force et violence . J'étais effrayé . Apeuré .

C'était la fin .

- HAROLD !

* * *

><p>- Non , non c'est tout à fait logique ! C'est une sorte de ruche monstrueuse . Ce sont les ouvrières , et c'est leur reine . Qui les contrôlent !<p>

La Furie Nocturne se posa sur la terre ferme , et Astrid descendit de son dos , se trouvant devant le lac du Gouffre des Corbeaux .

- Allons voir ton père !

- Non ! Non !

Je descendis à mon tour et courus , jusqu'à me mettre devant la blonde .

- Non c'est trop tôt ! Ils … tueront Krokmou . Non Astrid , non devons réfléchir à ça avec soin .

Je détournai la tête et m'avançais vers le dragon , repensant au dragon monstrueux qu'on avait découvert sur leur île . Tout s'expliquait maintenant .

- Harold , nous venons de découvrir le nid des dragons ! La chose qui a échapper à nos recherches depuis que les vikings ont navigué ici . Et tu voudrais que personne le sache pour .. pour protéger ton p'tit dragon domestique ! Es-tu sérieux ?

Je revenais pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire . Je me tournais alors vers elle , le regard plus que sérieux . Jamais j'ai été aussi déterminer .

- Oui .

Elle me fixait , et écarquillait les yeux . Elle devait pas s'y attendre à celle-là . Elle soupirait , alors que je tentai d'analyser la situation . C'était devenu vraiment difficile .

- Ok . Qu'est-ce qu'on fais alors ?

- Donne moi jusqu'à demain . Je vais penser à une solution .

- Ok .

Oui . Peut-être que je pouvais trouvé une autre solution que fuir . Surtout que je sais maintenant que les dragons sont enfaite obligés de nous attaquer . Ça pourrait être un argument pour les convaincre . Mais la tâche ne s'avère pas facile .

Astrid soupirait et me lançait alors un regard inquisiteur .

- Hanna aussi est au courant ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle et hochait la tête .

- Oui . Depuis pratiquement le début .

- ça explique alors .

Elle soupirait avec regret .

- J'aurai pas dû lui faire du mal .

- Tu savais pas . C'est pas de ta faute .

- Je regrette quand même . Dis lui pardon de ma part si tu la voit . Et que je m'en veux .

- Je lui dirai . Si je la trouve … , murmurai-je pour moi même

Je soupirai . Il fallait lui dire ce que j'ai trouvé . Il fallait lui dire et lui expliquer . Je savais même pas où elle était à cet instant . On était censé s'en aller , et je ne l'ai pas aperçut . Je commençais à m'inquiéter depuis notre baiser accidentel ..

- Ah ! Fis-je quand Astrid me donnait un coup dans l'épaule

- ça , c'est pour m'avoir kidnappé .

Je me tournai vers Krokmou et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur . Lui s'en foutait apparemment . Je me tournai de nouveau vers la blonde , la pleine lune nous surplombant à l'arrière . Elle baissait un instant les yeux et au moment où je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe , elle s'approchait pour m'embrasser sur la joue . J'en restai bouche bée .

- Et ça c'est pour … c'est pour tout le reste .

Je la regardai , elle détournait le regard . Elle fit alors un pas en arrière , et elle partit en courant . Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient tous à courir ? Je la regardai s'éloigner et Krokmou vint me rejoindre . Il se mit à coté de moi et me lançait un regard inquisiteur . Un instant dans le vide , je fronçai les sourcils .

D'ordinaire , j'aurai été heureux . J'aurai afficher un grand sourire béa , j'aurai été fier de moi . Moi qui ai toujours eu le béguin pour elle , réussir à obtenir un baiser de sa part aurait été une victoire .

Mais pas cette fois ci .

Au fond , je me sentais pas si bien que ça . J'avais pas aimé ça . Je me sentais … honteux . Je secouai la tête , le regard mi-sérieux et je continuai de regarder face à moi , Krokmou me fixant toujours .

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché ma vie ? Dis-je

Krokmou gémis . Moi non plus je comprenais pas .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Tout le monde hurlait . Les vikings avaient tous les armes levées en l'air , hurlant , criant , tapant des pieds en attendant que le combat commence . Tout le monde s'était directement réuni autour du dôme de l'arène .

Mon père n'avait fait aucun discours .

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il en fasse un , qu'il dise à quel point il était heureux de voir son fils ne plus être l'erreur de sa vie . Et pourtant il n'avait rien dit . Mais je préférai ça plutôt qu'il m'acclame alors que j'étais sur le point de faire quelque chose d'invraisemblable .

Dans ma tête tout ce mélangeait . Mes pensées , mes craintes , mes espoirs , mes attentes , mes peurs , … j'en perdais la tête . Ça pourrait me rendre fou . Je levai un instant les yeux et j'aperçus mon père parler à quelques uns de ses hommes . Je plissai un instant les yeux , ne comprenant pas ou ne devinant pas ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire . Il poussait un soupir et les vikings s'éparpillèrent en haut , avant que le chef ne s'assoit dans son fauteuil qui surplombait l'arène . Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite en sentant le combat arrivé . Et en regardant en haut , Hanna n'était pas .

Où était-elle ?

- Fais bien attention avec ce dragon .

Astrid était derrière moi à cet instant . Je poussai un soupir .

- C'est pas le dragon qui m'inquiète le plus .

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Mettre un terme à ça . Je vais devoir essayer .

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois . _Elle_ n'était toujours pas ici . Deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu . Je m'inquiétai vraiment . Pour moi , pour elle , pour Krokmou .

- Astrid , dis-je en me retournant , si jamais ça tourne mal .. préviens Hanna et promets moi que vous protégerez Krokmou .

- Je te le promets . Et toi promets moi que ça ne tournera pas mal .

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre , mais Gueulfor s'interposait .

- C'est l'heure . Harold ?

Je soupirai . Je me retournais , laissant Astrid dans le doute . Je regardai le casque de viking entre mes mains et j'entendis les vikings hurler un cri d'encouragement à l'unisson .

- Tue moi ça .

Je ravalai ma salive . Je fini par m'avancer , et je mis le casque sur ma tête . J'entrai dans l'arène et la grille se refermait derrière moi . Ça y ai , j'étais piégé . Tout le monde hurlèrent mon nom , et je me sentais incroyablement petit face à au monde qui m'entourait . J'avais l'impression d'être une proie enfermé dans une cage . Une proie prêt à combattre le prédateur .

Le prédateur c'était pas le dragon . Mais bien eux .

Gueulfor s'approchait de Stoïk , et il soupirait comme si il se sentait tout à coup bête .

- J'ai oublié quelque chose à la forge . Je reviens dès que possible .

- Fais vite . Tu vas rater le meilleur .

Gueulfor hochait la tête et il partit en marche rapide .

Je m'avançai et vis mon père me regarder sans expression dans le regard . Je comprenais pas vraiment . Je m'approchai alors de la planche où se trouvait toutes les armes et je pris alors un bouclier et un poignard . C'était tout .

Mon père ne fit aucun commentaire .

Je regardai les armes dans mes mains , levais les yeux vers le ciel et finit par prendre une grande inspiration .

- Je suis prêt .

Silence .

Les vikings se turent , je fronçai les sourcils et doucement alors les rondins qui bloquaient la grande porte en fer s'élevèrent . Leur bruit était insupportable . Jusqu'à ce qu'il y en avait plus . Je pris une autre inspiration , la porte allait s'ouvrir .

C'est parti .

BRAM

Elle explosa soudainement quand le Cauchemar Monstrueux enflammé sorti de sa prison . Il rugissait avec une puissance inouïe , et il se mit à monter sur les chaines du dôme , crachant des boules de feu faisant monter l'excitation chez les spectateurs . Je regardai le dragon géant avec les yeux écarquillés et mon cœur battit un peu plus fort . Après un instant , le Cauchemar Monstrueux réalisait que j'étais là avec lui . Piégé moi aussi . Il grognait et il descendit de là-haut pour se mettre devant moi .

Je fronçai les sourcils et je reculai petit à petit , laissant tomber mon bouclier et mon poignard sur le sol . Mon père réagissait pas . Je levai doucement une main face à lui , ma respiration trouble dans ma gorge . Il fallait que j'y arrive . C'était maintenant ou jamais .

Stoïk fixait l'arène les sourcils froncer et ses poings se serrèrent sur ses accoudoirs .

Je regardai la bête face à moi , puis mon père en haut . J'enlevai mon casque de ma tête .

- Je suis pas l'un d'entre eux .

Je le jetai .

Les vikings poussèrent des cris de surprise et de stupeur, n'en revenant pas . Je m'attendais bien à cette réaction là . Mais j'avais pas envie que ça dégénère .

À ce geste là , Stoïk se ravançait en avant , ses dents serrés et ses pupilles rétrécis comme celles d'un dragon enragé .

- Je veux que tout le monde voit ça , fis-je alors

J'approchai de plus en plus ma main de sa peau crépusculaire , prenant la parole à voix haute .

- Ils ne sont pas ce que nous pensons d'eux ! Nous n'avons pas à tué ces bêtes .

J'étais à deux doigts de le toucher . À deux doigts de le dompter .

Mais en me voyant proche du but , Stoïk ne résistait pas . C'était trop dur à supporter .

Ils pétait les plombs .

- ARRETER CE COMBAT !

Le marteau frappait la barre du dôme .

Le dragon prit peur .

* * *

><p>Gueulfor s'avançait jusqu'à la forge , alors que le nom d'Harold continuait de résonner à travers tout le village . Il sifflait un air chantonnant , et il entrait dans la boutique avec grande banalité . Il se raclait la gorge , changeant son crochet par une main interchangeable , le posant sur une table en bois qui se trouvait ici . Tout en sifflotant , il s'approchait alors du bureau de son apprenti . Mais en voulant l'ouvrir , c'était fermé . Il arrêtait de siffloter .<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que ..

Il prit une mine surprise et prit les clés accrochés sur le mur à coté , ouvrant la porte . Il écarquillait les yeux .

Hanna , en entendant la porte s'ouvrir , se relevait du sol avec les yeux grand ouverts .

- Hanna ? Fit son père avec surprise

- Oh nom d'Odin , merci papa !

Elle se hâtait de passer sous son bras et de courir soudainement hors de la forge , prenant ses jambes à son cou et haletant en courant vers l'arène où déjà , le bruit du marteau se fit entendre .

- Harold !

* * *

><p>Je le vis soudainement se crisper et ses pupilles se fendre quand l'écho du métal tordu se fit entendre à travers toute l'arène . Ce son sourd brusqua le Cauchemar Monstrueux et toutes mes espérances s'effondrèrent en à peine une seconde .<p>

_J'étais sur le point de réussir ._

Il ouvrit alors sa gueule et j'écartai ma main à temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à la dévorer . Je hurlai , et le dragon crépusculaire se mit à ma poursuite dans un large champ de flammes . Je courrai et j'entendis Astrid crier mon nom à travers les barreaux de la porte . Je ne pouvais pas me tourner vers elle , je ne faisais que courir dans l'arène en me repassant mille fois la scène dans ma tête , me demandant bien où était le point noir . La réponse était évidente : mon père .

_J'étais sur le point de réussir ._

Tous les vikings s'agitèrent par dessus le dôme de chaînes et j'essayai vainement d'échapper au reptile . Mais j'étais prisonnier dans l'arène , je n'étais qu'une vermine , une proie . J'aperçus encore la planche contenant toutes les armes et je m'approchai , tentant d'attraper un bouclier pour me protéger . Mais ce fut trop tard quand le Cauchemar Monstrueux l'écrasa sous ses griffes tranchantes .

_Comme si j'avais une chance ._

Alors je tournai en rond , alors que le dragon pouvait grimper sur les murs , lui donnant un avantage considérable sur moi .

J'entendis une nouvelle fois Astrid crier mon nom . Mais elle n'étais plus à l'extérieur , mais bien à l'intérieur de l'arène . Elle attrapa un marteau à terre et le lança , frappant le reptile en pleine figure . Il était à deux doigts de me dévorer tout cru . Et bien évidement , sa cible ne fut plus moi , mais bien la blonde . Elle s'en rendit rapidement compte , et comme moi , elle se mit à courir comme une proie échappant au prédateur .

- Venez ! Vite !

Je tournai la tête , à bout de souffle et j'aperçus un viking devant la grille , nous faisant signe de venir au plus vite . Astrid courut vers lui et fut hors de danger à temps . Alors j'essayai de courir pour pouvoir sortir de là . Mais le Cauchemar Monstrueux me prit par surprise , me fit tomber au sol et me plaqua sur le béton avec ses immenses griffes recourbés .

_Comme si j'avais une chance . _

J'étais bloqué , prisonnier . Je me sentais vraiment tout petit , insignifiant . _Comme d'habitude _. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement j'étais compressé , et mes cheveux bougèrent sous la respiration forte et chaude de l'animal par dessus moi . C'était sûr , j'allai y rester . Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Comment j'ai pu espérer ne serai-ce qu'un instant que les vikings comprendraient ? C'était idiot . J'aurai dû partir quand j'en avais l'occasion . Je n'aurai pas dû tenter le coup . Et voilà que maintenant , j'en paix le prix .

Ce n'est qu'après que j'entendis . J'entendis un sifflement , aigüe , fort , caractéristique de la descente rapide d'un dragon en vol . Semblable à celui d'une Furie Nocturne . Puis vint une explosion . C'était Krokmou . Un nuage de poussière se forma , rendant la vue impossible à tout spectateur en hauteur . Je fus enfin libéré . J'en profitai pour tourner sur le coté et je me relevai pour observer le combat devant moi .

- Le voilà ! Hurlait mon père

Le voilà ? Il savait qu'il viendrait ? Ça se mélangeait dans ma tête .

Krokmou grognait , le menaçait , le Cauchemar Monstrueux résistait , se défendait .

Alors la Furie Nocturne décida de réagir , et labourait de coups de patte et de gueule le long corps enflammé de son adversaire . Le Cauchemar poussa un énorme rugissement et bondit en arrière , permettant au Furie de se dégager . Ils se jaugèrent du regard et il suffit d'un coup de gueule , et le dragon couleur crépuscule recula de peur . J'étais resté impuissant face à cela . Et quand Krokmou était seul , au milieu de l'arène , je décidai d'intervenir , appuyant sur sa tête pour le faire partir . En vint .

- Il faut sortir d'ici ! , suppliai-je en le poussant , Vas-y ! VAS-Y !

Je hurlai . Il ne bougea pas . Je réalisai à cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas partir , il voulait me protéger . Il voulait me protéger moi .

- MAINTENANT ! hurlait mon père

Plusieurs vikings entraient dans l'arène de part et d'autre . C'était ses meilleurs hommes . Et là je compris .

Il avait tout préparé .

- Attrapez le !

Krokmou bondit alors et éjectait tous les vikings en un coup d'ailes et de queue . Il se battait , j'étais impuissant . J'avais soudainement peur . J'avais peur . Pas pour moi , mais pour lui . Mon père empoigna un marteau et se mit alors à bondir à son tour dans l'arène . Je paniquai aussitôt .

- Non ! Papa ! Il ne fera rien !

Il n'entendait rien . Krokmou bondit sur lui , et Stoïk n'avait pu faire un coup qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol . La Furie Nocturne ouvrit grand sa gueule et mon cœur s'arrêta en voyant de la fumée apparaître au fond de sa gorge , prêt à l'abattre .

- Krokmou ! NON !

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire . Et par miracle , Krokmou referma sa gueule et tourna la tête vers moi . Je me sentais légèrement soulagé . Mais tout s'écroula de nouveau quand il fut plaqué au sol par les autres vikings . Je paniquai , réalisant que je venais de le livrer , anéantissant ses espoirs et détruisant sa liberté .

- Non ! Ne lui faite pas de mal !

Astrid me retint par le bras . J'étais trop faible pour pouvoir me défaire de sa poigne . Et pourtant je me débattait , donnait des coups . Ça ne servait à rien .

_Comme si j'avais une chance . _

- Maintenez le immobile , ordonna mon père

La tête du Furie Nocturne fut plaquée au sol , écrasée par les bras des hommes et les cordes qui étranglaient son cou . Je tentai de convaincre Astrid de me lâcher , la suppliant . Elle restait de marbre .

- Bien joué . Ça a marché comme prévu . , fit Stoïk à ses hommes

Il avait tout préparé .

Comment il a pu ?

Je comprenais plus .

En voyant Krokmou se faire dominé , je sentis tous mes membres m'abandonner à mon sort . Je désespérais .

J'abandonnai .

Je tournai un instant la tête , et j'aperçus Hanna à l'entrée de l'arène , essoufflé . Elle ramenait ses mains en boule et elle me lançait un regard désolé .

Je comprenais plus .

* * *

><p>Je fus projeter dans la grande salle avec force et je manquais de justesse de tomber sur le sol . Je me retournais et vis mon père rentré dans la grande salle avec un air furieux , haineux . J'avais très peur . Il entrait , passait à coté de moi sans un mot , mais avait un regard qui me glaçait le sang . Je tentai alors de m'expliquer .<p>

- Écoute papa , c'est vraiment compliqué je .. c'est pas ce que tu crois

- Une moquerie , marmonna t-il

- Oui j'ai fait une bêtise .. j-j'ai .. j'aurai dû t'en parler et ...

- Une tromperie .

- J'ai voulu t'en parler .. c'est juste je savais pas comment et ..

- UN MENSONGE !

Il se tournai vers moi , je reculai d'un pas .

- Tu nous a menti Harold ! Tu nous a trompé avec tes soit disant exploits !

- Je sais mais ..

- J'aurais dû m'en douter !

- Ok . D'accord . Puni moi , c'est moi le responsable . Mais s'il te plait , ne fais rien à Krokmou

- Le Dragon ?! C'est lui qui te préoccupe ?! Aucun problème avec les gens que t'as presque tué !

- Il voulait me protéger papa ! I-Il est inoffensif !

- Ils ont tué des centaines d'entre nous !

- Et ont à tué des milliers d'entre eux ! Ils se défendent c'est tout !

Je lâchai un soupir , je savais plus quoi dire , ni comment argumenter . C'était devenu très difficile .

- Ils font des raides chez nous parce qu'ils sont obligés ! Si ils ne leur ramènent pas suffisamment de proies , ils vont se faire manger eux mêmes !

Il faisait les cents pas , il n'écoutait pas .

- Il faut .. il faut que je te parle d'autre chose , sur leur île papa … il y a .. il y a un dragon-

- Quoi leur île ? Fit-il soudainement , … t'as trouvé leur nid ?

Et merde .

- Quoi j'ai dis nid ?

- Comment l'a tu trouvé ?!

- N-Non j'ai rien trouvé j'ai … c'est Krokmou .. y'a qu'un .. qu'un dragon qui peut trouver l'île .

Il me regardait quelques secondes . Puis il levait les yeux avec un air songeur . Je détestai ce regard . Il avait une idée . Et je compris assez vite c'était laquelle . Mon sang se glaçait et mon coeur battait soudainement plus vite .

Oh non , non , non , non , non . J'aurai dû me taire .

- Non , non papa ! Non ! S'il te plait c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque ! J-Je te dis , t'as jamais rien vu de tel !

Il m'ignorai , il était décidé . J'étais foutu .

Il passait à coté de moi et je tentai en vain de l'arrêter .

- S'il te plait papa ! Je te promets que tu gagneras pas cette fois ! PAPA !

Il m'ignorai . Je grognai et je courus , me rattrapant à son bras .

- Pour une fois dans ta vie écoute moi ! ARRETE S'IL TE PLAIT !

Il me projetait sur le sol comme une vulgaire punaise . Je gémis et je haletais , relevant la tête vers l'homme qui était mon père . Il se tournait vers moi et sa silhouette imposante m'effrayait .

- Tu as fait alliance avec ces bêtes . T'es pas un viking .

Je me sentais mal .

- T'es pas mon fils .

Un déchirement .

Un déchirement se fit en moi .

Je laissai échapper un soupir bloqué sous la douleur . J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en une seconde . J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas fier de moi . Mais l'entendre dire cela avec une telle sureté me brisai le cœur .

- Alors écoute moi bien .

Je relevai les yeux vers lui avec un regard indescriptible .

- Je vais emmener avec moi ton Krokmou adoré et il me conduira sur cette île .

Non fais pas ça . Je t'en prie .

- On en finira avec eux . Pour de bon . Et comme ton dragon ne peut pas voler , on en finira avec lui aussi .

Non . Pas lui . Pas Krokmou . Pas mon meilleur ami . Mon cœur battait d'avantage de peur .

Mais un détail attira mon attention et je fronçai légèrement les sourcils .

- .. Comment tu sais qu'il ne peux pas voler ?

- J'ai vu tes plans et tes croquis .

Oh non . J'ai pas pensé à les ranger . J'aurai dû le faire .

- Je sais aussi que tu veux les dompter . Et que tu as voulu partir . Tu es complètement fou .

Je le regardai attentivement . J'avais pas marqué ça sur mes croquis , je l'avais inscrit nul part .

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Il ne disait plus rien .

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux , je comprenais pas . Je savais plus rien du tout .

Mais en regardant un peu plus loin dans ses yeux si semblable aux miens , je finis par les plisser .

- … on te l'a dit ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas . C'était ça . On lui dit .

- .. C'était Astrid ?

- ASTRID ?!

Aïe . J'aurai dû la fermer .

- Euh .. non .. enfin ..

- Elle était au courant ?!

- C'est .. C'est ..

- Tu induit d'abord Hanna , puis Astrid , qui d'autre tu as encore embarqué dans tout ça ?!

Je le regardai , puis je fronçai les sourcils avec incompréhension . Je rêvais ou il avait dit ..

- …. Hanna ?

- C'est elle qui m'a tout dit .

Un malaise . Un malaise intérieur . J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me donner un coup de poignard dans le ventre , qu'on venait de me frapper sans relâche .

Hanna .

Elle avait tout dit .

J'arrivai pas à y croire .

Non . Impossible . Elle pouvait pas faire ça . Pas _me_ faire ça .

- Maintenant à cause de tes bêtises . Ils payent tous le prix . Tu me fais honte .

Il secouait la tête avec dégout . Il finit par se retourner et il partit en frappant la porte derrière lui avec une telle force qu'elle rebondit .

J'étais seul à présent dans l'obscurité .

* * *

><p>- Allez !<p>

Les cordes se tirèrent avec les cris de vikings . Krokmou se débattait comme il le pouvait , mais les chaines qui le retenait rendait toute chance d'évasion impossible . Tout le monde descendaient du village pour monter dans les vingtaine de bateaux qui se chargeaient et qui se remplissaient d'armes . C'était un vrai spectacle terrifiant . La Furie Nocturne rugit , mais se tut quand son cou fut entouré de chaines aussi . Il était piégé .

Stoïk s'avançait dans le bateau , toisant du regard le dragon , tandis que les catapultes s'installaient dans les navires .

- Nous partons dans 5 minutes ! Déclarait-il

Il levait un instant les yeux en l'air et il aperçut Harold en haut , perché sur un pont en hauteur . Il le considérait un instant mais finit par détourner le regard .

De là haut , Harold regardait son meilleur ami se faire dominé . Il se sentait impuissant , il était impuissant . Il se sentait mal , tout était de sa faute . Jamais la situation n'avait été aussi difficile , aussi dur , aussi compliqué . Il aurait dû le tué quand il en avait eut l'occasion .

Doucement , derrière lui , Hanna s'avançait à petits pas . Les mains formés en boule contre sa poitrine , elle le regardait avec de la culpabilité dans le regard . Elle savait pas quoi faire , ni quoi dire .

Elle se sentait tout aussi mal que le brun .

- Harold ..

En entendant cette voix . Cette voix si familière . Harold se mit automatiquement à froncer les sourcils . Il serrait les poings et il se sentait tout à coup haineux . Colérique .

- C'est toi qui lui a dit ? Dit-il la voix froide

Aucune réponse . En entendant cette question , l'adolescente écarquillait les yeux et son cœur battit soudainement plus vite . Le brun se retournait alors , et la regardait droit dans les yeux , même à deux mètres d'elle , les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés .

- C'est toi qui lui a dit , dit-il avec un ton sûr et dégouté

- Écoute ..

- POURQUOI TU LUI A DIT ?!

Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux , resserrant ses deux mains .

- Je .. je voulais pas ..

- POURQUOI ?!

- C-C'est sorti tout seul et …

- JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE !

Il avait dit ça avec une telle force qu'elle reculait d'un pas . Jamais il n'avait été aussi froid avec quelqu'un .

- Je te faisais confiance . Et t'es allé lui raconter .

- Il avait vu les plans et-

- J'aurai pu me faire tué ! J'ai tenté le coup alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que j'allai le faire !

- Je ..

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu me le dire ?! Me prévenir ?!

- J'étais .. enfermé et ..

- ILS ONT EMMENER KROKMOU ! PAR TA FAUTE !

Plus la discution allait , plus le cœur de la jeune fille arrêtait de battre , plus elle se sentait mal , plus elle avait les yeux vitreux .

Sa faute . C'était sa faute .

- .. Quoi .. ?

- Tout est de ta faute ! tu n'auras pas dis , tu aurais garder le secret , il serait pas là en ce moment !

Elle baissai un instant les yeux pour voir Krokmou se débattre dans sa prison .

- J'aurai pas dû t'embarquer là dedans ! J'AURAI PAS DÛ TE FAIRE CONFIANCE !

Jamais il n'avait été aussi injuste avec quelqu'un . Jamais il n'avait hurler sur quelqu'un comme ça . Il serrait les poings , serrait les dents , et déversait toute sa souffrance sur elle .

- Par ta faute maintenant , il vont l'emmener sur l'île ! Ils vont l'emprisonner et le tué après !

- J'ai pas voulu tout ça ..

- Manquerez plus ça ! Que tu l'ai voulu !

La gorge de l'adolescente se serrait , elle était sur le point de pleurer . Mais elle se contentait de se serrer les mains en boule .

- Ils sont en train de le malmener , c'est mon meilleur ami et je peux rien faire pour l'aider !

- Je t'en prie ..

- RIEN DU TOUT !

Ses lèvres tremblaient , son cœur allait exploser sous la douleur .

- Mais tu sais quoi ? Maintenant j'ai compris quelque chose , dit-il plus calmement mais tout aussi froidement , J'ai compris que ça servait à rien de m'acharner pour me faire accepter ici . Ça sert à rien . J'ai compris que la seule chose de bien qu'il y a eu de censé dans ma vie , c'était Krokmou .

- C'est ..

- ET ILS VONT LE TUER !

- Écoute moi ..

- C'était la seule chose de bien qu'il y a eu dans ma misérable existence ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi !

- Je sais mais ..

- Tout ! Tout le reste c'est que des passages dans ma vie ! Ok ?! Le village , mon père , **toi** ! Vous n'êtes RIEN pour moi !

- Dis pas ça .. , soufflait t-elle

- RIEN ! Vous comptez pas ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Je vous déteste tous ! Je vous déteste ! JE TE DETESTE !

Il avait littéralement hurler comme un fou .

Puis ce fut le silence .

Le silence le plus lourd de toute une vie .

En entendant ça , Hanna écarquillait les yeux . Elle entre-ouvrit la bouche et elle sentit soudainement un malaise . Un malaise intérieur . Un grand vide , un grand creux s'était formé dans son cœur qui s'émiettait comme du pain moisi . Comme des cendres . Une tâche froide s'était répandu dans son dos , et elle sentait le monde autour d'elle s'effondrer .

T'es rien . T'es qu'un passage . Tu comptes pas . Je te déteste .

C'est ce qu'il avait dit .

Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle finit par baisser les yeux , les larmes manquant de déborder . Mais elle avait trop mal pour encore craquer .

Harold la fixait , toujours les sourcils froncés . Il gardait les poings serrés .

Et là , ses phrases résonnèrent , se répétèrent dans ses oreilles dans un écho sans fin . Elles se répétèrent , une voix criant dans sa tête , et là il réalisait ce qu'il avait dit . Il venait de réaliser ce que cela signifiait .

Il finit doucement par défroncer les sourcils , son visage se décontractant . Il la regardait et en voyant son expression de visage dévaster , il finit par lâcher un soupir .

- Hanna ..

La brune tentait de ne pas laisser couler les larmes en surplus . L'adolescent secouait la tête . Il a vraiment été fort .

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ..

Mal . Trop mal . C'était trop douloureux .

Alors , en gardant la tête baissé , elle se retournait doucement . Dos à lui , elle fit un pas et elle partit avec lenteur . Le brun la voyait s'éloigner et il tentait de l'appeler , mais en vint .

C'était trop tard .


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! désolé pour ce retard , mais j'ai vraiment pas pu publier avant ^^' je poste deux chapitres maintenant , et les deux derniers ( et oui , la fin arrive déja) seront publiés jeudi ou bien vendredi . cela dépend :P . alors merci pour les reviews , pour les favoriters et les fallowers qui augmentent et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>

T'es rien . T'es qu'un passage . Tu comptes pas . Je te déteste .

C'est ce qu'il avait dit .

Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle finit par baisser les yeux , les larmes manquant de déborder . Mais elle avait trop mal pour encore craquer .

Harold la fixait , toujours les sourcils froncés . Il gardait les poings serrés .

Et là , ses phrases résonnèrent , se répétèrent dans ses oreilles dans un écho sans fin . Elles se répétèrent , une voix criant dans sa tête , et là il réalisait ce qu'il avait dit . Il venait de réaliser ce que cela signifiait .

Il finit doucement par défroncer les sourcils , son visage se décontractant . Il la regardait et en voyant son expression de visage dévaster , il finit par lâcher un soupir .

- Hanna ..

La brune tentait de ne pas laisser couler les larmes en surplus . L'adolescent secouait la tête . Il a vraiment été fort .

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ..

Mal . Trop mal . C'était trop douloureux .

Alors , en gardant la tête baissé , elle se retournait doucement . Dos à lui , elle fit un pas et elle partit avec lenteur . Le brun la voyait s'éloigner et il tentait de l'appeler , mais en vint .

C'était trop tard .

Elle descendait le pont sans jeter un seul regard en arrière . Elle arrivait sur les quais , toujours la tête baissée et elle passait devant son père , celui-ci aidant les autres à embarquer les armes dans les navires qui se remplissaient . Elle n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot , et elle montait à son tour dans un des bateaux , disparaissant sur le pont .

Bientôt , tous les navires furent prêt à partir et Stoïk s'approchait de la Furie Nocturne solidement attaché , le toisant du regard avec haine et dégout .

- Conduis-nous chez toi , démon .

Krokmou eut les pupilles fines mais ne gémissait pas . Alors les cordes se lâchèrent , tombant à l'eau et les vikings s'écrièrent « Attention au départ ! » , les bateaux s'éloignant dans les flots .

* * *

><p>Je l'avais regarder s'éloigner , je n'avais pas réagi . Je me repassai en boucles mes paroles dans ma tête , j'ai été injuste . Affreusement injuste . Je baissai un instant les yeux et je me tournai en arrière , pour voir l'adolescente monter dans un des navires . Je la voyais plus après ça .<p>

Je l'avais perdu .

Les vikings crièrent et les cordes se lâchèrent . Les bateaux s'éloignèrent petit à petit , et ils partirent dans la mer . Bientôt , je ne les voyaient plus . Je ne les verrais plus jamais .

Ça faisait 3 heures que j'étais là . Planté comme un pic sur le quai en hauteur , fixant la mer qui tanguait avec un rythme hypnotisant . Les bateaux étaient partis . Avec tout . Partis avec le village , mon père , Krokmou , et Hanna .

Ils avaient tout pris . Absolument tout .

En baissant mes yeux vitreux , je fronçais les sourcils en grognant . J'étais nul , stupide , ignorant . J'ai encore tout gâché , comme toujours . Alors dans le silence le plus complet , je me mis à hurler de rage . Je hurlai . Je frappai alors dans un caillou en face de moi et je tombai sur les fesses sur le bois . Je gémis encore , et je me pris la tête entre mes mains . Je m'arrachai presque les cheveux et mes jambes pendouillaient dans le vide . J'en avais marre , assez , j'étais con .

_Inutile _.

Je restai ainsi je ne sais combien de temps à geindre . J'ignorai que derrière moi s'avançait prudemment Astrid . Elle arrivait à coté de moi , debout , et j'avais pas lever les yeux , je les gardais fermement fermés . Elle restait comme ça quelques secondes , fixant à son tour l'océan et elle soupirait .

- C'est un désastre, dit-elle en brisant le silence, t'es surement mal dans ta peau. T'as vraiment tout perdu : ton père , plus ton village , plus ton meilleur a-

- La ferme Astrid . Je veux rien attendre .

Elle tournait la tête vers moi , alors que j'étais toujours assis la tête entre les mains .

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir foiré toute sa vie . Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens . Alors la ferme .

Elle écarquillait les yeux . Elle avait dit tout ça avec une telle banalité que ça m'avais mis en rogne . Je l'étais déjà en plus donc c'était pas le moment de dire que j'étais mal dans ma peau . Mais après ça , elle n'osait plus rien dire . Alors je soupirai , levant enfin mes yeux face à moi , fixant la mer .

- Excuse moi , dis-je alors calmement , c'est que ..

- Laisse . C'est pas grave . C'est normal d'avoir réagi comme ça .

Je soupirai . Un nouveau silence s'installait de plusieurs minutes et la blonde finit par prendre la parole , mais pas comme la première fois avec maladresse .

- Je suis désolé .

- Moi aussi .

- Pour ce qu'il t'arrive .

- Je sais .

- C'est vraiment injuste .

- Non . Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais .

- Dis pas ça , c'est faux .

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai , j'ai vraiment été stupide . Et bien comme il fallait .

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle , et je me souvenais alors de ce que j'avais pu dire .

Toutes ces horreurs .

- J'ai agi comme un prétentieux . J'ai pensé qu'à moi , qu'à ce que je ressentais .

Je soupirai à nouveau .

- à tel point que j'ai perdu Hanna .

- Hanna ?

- Je l'ai accusé . À tort . J'ai tout remis sur sa faute , j'ai dis que c'était à cause d'elle ce qu'il se passait en ce moment .

Elle me fixait un instant , et elle soupirai . Je savais pas ce qu'elle avait compris , mais elle semblait pas très à l'aise . Je poussai un soupir , me souvenant . Je secouai la tête et je fis claquer ma langue , mon cœur battant un peu plus vite .

- Je l'ai accusé . Alors que tout est de ma faute . TOUT est de MA faute . C'est moi qui ai dompté Krokmou , c'est moi qui ai voulu tenter le coup , c'est à cause de moi que tout a commencer . Et pas à cause d'elle .

Ouai . J'ai vraiment été un imbécile . J'avais envie de pleurer . Mais je le faisais pas , j'ai jamais versé une larme , jamais j'en verserai .

- Et elle est partit .

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Fais quoi ? , dis-je avec un léger ton de surprise

- Pourquoi tu mets tellement d'importance à son sujet ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur . C'est vrai ça , pourquoi ? Je savais pas un tas de truc . Et puis pourquoi elle veut savoir ça ? Je poussai un soupir et haussai les épaules .

- Bah .. c-c'est ma meilleure amie et …

- Et quoi ?

Je savais pas .

- J'en sais rien .

- Mais si tu sais .

- J'en sais rien !

- Mais bien sûr que si .

Je grognai avec exaspération et je me relevai alors , lui faisant face .

- Je te dis que je sais pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché ! Je sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour elle ! JE SAIS PAS !

Elle ne faillait pas . Je la regardais dans les yeux et elle finit par prendre la parole .

- Moi je sais .

J'ouvris grand les yeux . Elle était vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle venait de dire et je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur .

- Comment ça ?

On se regardait un instant . J'aimai pas ce silence , je voulais savoir . Elle affichait un léger sourire .

- Tu l'aimes Harold.

Blocage au niveau cérébral .

- … hein ?

- T'es amoureux d'elle .

- M-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je suis pas amoureux d'elle !

- Menteur .

- Mais non !

Toutes mes pensées se mélangèrent dans ma tête . Je comprenais plus rien .

- ça se voit !

- ça n'a rien à voir !

- Ah oui ?

- Mais oui ! C'est pas elle que j'aime ! J-J'ai le béguin pour toi , pas pour quelqu'un d'autre !

J'aurai jamais dis ça comme ça . Jamais . Jamais j'aurai pu lâcher ça aussi banalement .

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi je paniquai comme ça ?

Astrid affichait un léger sourire amusé et elle secouait la tête négativement .

- C'est faux .

- P-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dis-je avec une légère surprise

- Parce que c'est pas vrai . Est-ce que avoir le béguin et aimer une personne c'est vraiment la même chose ? Moi je pense pas .

Je la regardai , et j'analysai .

J'arrivai plus à analyser .

- Ok . Je vais te poser des questions et tu ne peux répondre que par 'oui' ou par 'non' . Et pas de 'j'en sais rien' .

- C'est vraiment pas le moment Astrid de jouer .

- Je rigole pas .

Je poussai un soupir et je croisai les bras . J'oubliai pas qu'ils étaient tous là-bas , la Mort Rouge à deux doigts de les tuer . Tous .

- Est-ce que tu t'inquiète vraiment pour elle ?

- Astrid ..

- Répond .

Je soupirai avec agacement .

- Oui .

- Est-ce que tu es bien en sa compagnie ?

- C'est vraiment pas le moment ..

- Harold arrête de te plaindre , et répond .

Je finis par laisser tomber mes épaules , levant les yeux au ciel . Je finis par soupirer et j'hochai la tête .

- Oui , soufflai-je

- Est-ce que quand elle est à tes cotés tu te sens bien ?

- .. oui ..

- Est-ce que tu aimes la sentir près de toi , de la prendre dans tes bras ?

Comment elle savait tout ça ? plus elle me posait de questions , plus je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir . Et pourtant tout était vrai .

- .. Oui .

- Est-ce que tu sens ton cœur battre battre plus fort quand tu es avec elle ?

Elle pouvait pas savoir tout ça . Trop de coïncidences .

- Oui .

- Ose me dire que tu ne l'aime pas .

Je baissai les yeux et réfléchissais . À tout . À tout ce qu'elle venait de dire .

C'était ça ? Ce ça ce que je ressentais de « plus » ? ça pourrait expliquer tellement . Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'aimais quand je la serrai dans mes bras , pourquoi mon cœur battait vite , pourquoi ma respiration se faisait trouble .. ça expliquerait tout .

_Mais en toute honnêteté , je pense pas que ce soit ça ._

- Et elle aussi t'aime .

Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers elle .

- Quoi ?

- Tu savais pas ?

Elle me lançai un regard inquisiteur et elle me regardai comme si j'étais complètement bête .

- Tu l'avais même pas remarqué ? Même un aveugle l'aurait vu !

- mais de quoi ?

- Elle est amoureuse de toi Harold .

Deuxième blocage niveau cérébral .

Hanna .. m'aimait ? Moi ?

Non , c'était pas possible . J'arrivai pas à me le dire . Je secouai la tête et je clignai des yeux , ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme une carpe .

- Non .. Je .. e-et puis comment tu sais ça ? Hein ?

- Tu te souviens quand j'ai lu son journal ?

- Ouai

- Elle parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait . Vraiment de tout son cœur . Et j'ai eut le temps de finir la lecture .

J'attendais .

- Et t'étais dedans . Y'avais ton prénom dans son journal .

Je baissai les yeux . J'en revenais pas .

- Et c'était dans les premières pages . Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne , Hanna a ce journal depuis qu'elle sait lire et écrire .

10 ans . Ça faisait 10 ans . C'était pas possible .

- Et puis c'était pas difficile à deviner . Elle te regardait comme si elle allait exploser .

C'était bien vrai ça .

Alors c'était ça ? Elle m'aimait ? Pour de vrai ? J'arrivai pas à me le dire , c'était pas possible .

Mais au fond de moi c'était comme une sorte de soulagement . Comme si je venais d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de toute ma vie . Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort et j'arrivais plus du tout à penser normalement . Tout s'emmêlait .

Mais en levant les yeux face à moi , la réalité revint me frapper au visage .

Elle était partit . Et je l'ai accusé . Tout me revint en mémoire et cette sensation de joie disparut aussitôt , laissant place aux regrets et à la douleur . Je baissai alors les yeux et je secouai la tête avec une mine abattue . Astrid le remarquait aussitôt .

- Peu importe , dis-je alors en haussant les épaules , elle est loin maintenant . Le village aussi , mon père et Krokmou aussi .

Krokmou .

Ils tenaient mon meilleur ami .

La douleur ne se fit que plus forte .

- Krokmou … , murmurai-je doucement , Tsss .. pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas pû tuer ce dragon quand je suis tombé sur lui ? Ça aurait été bien mieux . Pour tout le monde .

- Ouai , fis alors Astrid tourné vers la mer , nous l'aurions fait . Nous tous . Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

Je baissai les yeux et je me mordis la lèvres inférieure .

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Répétait-elle

- J'en sais rien .

- Arrête dont de dire ça !

- Je pouvais pas !

- C'est pas une réponse .

- P-Pourquoi c'est si important tout à coup pour toi ?! D'abord Hanna , puis Krokmou !

- Parce que je veux me rappeler de ce que tu vas dire . Maintenant .

J'en avais assez . Elle m'énervait , j'en pouvais plus .

- Oh pour l'amour du .. j'avais la trouille ! j'étais un dégonflé ! Je me refusais à tué un dragon !

- Tu as dis « je me refusais » cette fois .

- PEU IMPORTE ! je me refusais ! 300 ans , et je suis le premier viking qui se refusait à tué un dragon !

Je fronçai les sourcils , elle soupirait . Je finis par me tourner , dos à elle et je baissai les yeux comme un lâche .

J'étais un lâche .

- Le premier à en chevaucher un toute fois .

Un déclic dans mon crâne .

Je relevai les yeux face à moi , et j'analysai sa phrase . C'était vrai . J'étais le premier à avoir fait ça . Je réfléchissais un instant et je réalisai soudainement que Hanna avait raison . De tout . Que les gens me prenait pour un incapable alors que j'avais fait quelque chose de complètement fou et de nouveau .

J'avais fait quelque chose de _différent_ .

- Alors ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je me tournai doucement vers elle .

- J'ai refuser de le tuer parce qu'il avait l'air aussi effrayer que moi . J'ai regarder cette bête et … c'est moi que j'ai vu .

- J'imagine qu'il a vraiment peur à l'heure qu'il est .

J'imagine aussi oui . Cette idée m'étais insupportable .

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça ?

Je haussai les épaules .

- Euhm .. probablement une bêtise .

- Bon mais t'as déjà fait ça .

Une idée . J'avais soudainement une idée . J'affichai alors un léger sourire et je reculai tout en hochant la tête .

Fallait passer à l'action .

- Alors peut-être une folie .

- ça c'est mieux déjà .


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 

Après deux jours de navigation, les vikings arrivaient enfin au nuage de brume caractéristique qui entourait le lieu supposé de l'île des dragons. Ce brouillard ne s'était jamais levé – ou en tout cas pas à leur connaissance – et rendait impossible toute manœuvre rapide des drakkars, en raison des énormes rochers qui y étaient dissimulés. Dans le meilleur des cas, les vikings tournaient en rond et finissaient par se perdre ou par ressortir du nuage sans dommages, contrariés de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient mais heureux d'être sain et sauf puisqu'en général, le chef faisait rarement plusieurs tentatives d'affilée.

Mais dans le pire des cas, ils se retrouvaient nez à nez avec un ou plusieurs dragons qui se chargeaient de les arrêter, et là encore, ils s'estimaient heureux quand ils s'en sortaient, étant donné que la fuite rapide était rendue impossible par les innombrables slaloms à effectuer entre les drakkar de Stoïck en tête, les vikings pénétrèrent dans la brume. Le chef était sûr de lui, et le reste de l'équipage avait cette invariable détermination mêlée d'une peur qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas puisque considérée comme indigne d'un viking.

- Signalez vos positions ! , ordonna Stoïck après avoir pénétré dans le nuage , restez à portée de voix !

Un murmure suivit ses ordres en écho, chacun faisant passer l'information au bateau de plus proche. Gueulfor s'approcha de son chef et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes, dissimulées sous celles des autres

villageois.

- Ecoute, euuh .. Stoïck, j'entendais sans le vouloir les hommes parler entre eux, et il y en a, disons… plusieurs, qui se demandent un petit peu où on va comme ça. Moi non, bien sûr, je sais que t'es pas du genre à nous laisser en plan sans plan, mais des autres que moi se… se demandent si, pour le coup, il y en a un, de plan, et si oui, lequel ? On peut savoir ?

- Trouver le nid et le détruire, répondit le chef plus concentré sur le dragon que sur les inquiétudes de ses hommes.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, les faire valser, la bonne vieille méthode viking ! Vite fait bien f…

- Chut ! , l'interrompit Stoïck.

Il avait remarqué que le Furie Nocturne commençait à s'agiter, remuant nerveusement la tête et secouant ses ailes autant que le lui permettaient ses chaînes. Écartant ses hommes, le chef se dirigea à l'arrière du bateau et en prit les commandes. Le dragon tendit le cou, les pupilles fines , comme attiré par une chose que Stoïck ne pouvait percevoir. Était-ce une odeur, un bruit, ou juste l'instinct animal ? Toujours était-il que le chef orienta le bateau dans la direction vers laquelle tendait le dragon. Le virage fut suivit d'un écho de voix murmurant « Bâbord toute ! », et le reste des drakkars suivit le mouvement. La navigation continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, les vikings se fiant à Stoïck qui se fiait au dragon qui se fiait à ses sens.

- Oh… c'est pas très rassurant ça… , entendit dire Stoïck quand les vikings passèrent à côté d'un bateau suspendu on-ne-savait-comment au-dessus de l'eau.

- Je me demandais où il était passé celui-là… , dit Gueulfor en apercevant le drakkar.

Ignorant leurs remarques, Stoïck poursuivait ses manœuvres, le regard fixé sur le dragon. Soudain, Krokmou remua de plus en plus violemment, traduisant une nervosité croissante. A travers la brume, les vikings purent apercevoir une sorte de montagne, et peu après, le premier drakkar – celui de Stoïck – toucha la terre.

Ils y étaient .

L'île des dragons .

- Ouvrez l'œil, et gardez vos armes en main ! , ordonna le chef du village quand il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il se dirigea à l'avant de son bateau, observant attentivement ce qu'il supposait être la fameuse île qu'il avait tant recherchée. Tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'était une énorme montagne rocheuse dont il ne pouvait voir le sommet en raison de la brume, bordée d'une plage de graviers. Un murmure inquiétant semblait résonner tout autour d'eux, et en plissant les yeux Stoïck aperçut une queue rouge vif – probablement celle d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux – qui disparut la seconde suivante entre les rochers de la montagne.

- On y est… , affirma le chef.

Il sentait leur présence. Ce mont était leur refuge, et ils devaient tous être confinés à l'intérieur. Appelé par sa soif de vengeance, Stoïck sentait une intense excitation monter en lui. Le combat final approchait. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, il le savait. Au moment où il sauta de son drakkar et atterrit sur le sol couvert de pierres volcaniques, le murmure cessa. Pour faire place à un silence encore plus inquiétant. L'atmosphère était incroyablement tendue, témoignant du danger silencieusement tapi au fond de la montagne que les vikings s'apprêtaient à détruire.

* * *

><p>Dans un navire à l'arrière de la mêlée , les vikings regardaient Stoïk sauter par dessus bord pour atterrir sur le gravier . Ils étaient absolument tous concentrer sur l'homme .<p>

Mais ils ignoraient que dans la soute de leur bateau , entre les caisses de chargement et dans l'obscurité , je me trouvais là , la tête plongée dans mes bras . C'était le silence si ce n'est le bruit grinçant du bois de la coque .

Et mes pleurs .

Mes jambes ramenés contre ma poitrine , ma tête plongée dans ses bras , on m'entendais pleurer comme jamais . On entendait mes sanglots douloureux , souffrant ._ J'_étais souffrante . Je me sentais mal , comme jamais je l'ai été , j'avais envie de m'arracher le cerveau pour arrêter de penser , de hurler , de crier , de frapper , de tout . Mais rien n'arrangerait les choses , rien ne réparera ce qu'il s'est passé , rien n'effacera _ses_ paroles .

T'es rien . T'es qu'un passage . Tu comptes pas . Je te déteste .

C'est ce qu'il avait dit .

Même si je me perçai le cœur , il ne saignerait pas autant que maintenant .

Idiote , bête , ignorante , stupide . Je me sentais comme ça . Comme une imbécile . Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça , je savais que ça allait se finir de cette manière , je le savais . Et pourtant j'ai continué d'y croire . J'aurai jamais dû . J'aurai dû me forcer à l'oublier , comme je m'étais dis , j'aurai dû me retirer de cette histoire quand j'en avais eu l'occasion . Maintenant c'était trop tard . Krokmou était là bas , dominé . Harold était désormais détester , rejeter . Et moi je n'ai rien . J'étais juste là , à me morfondre .

Je savais que tout ça allait se passer .

Mais j'ignorai qu'il allait me dire ça .

T'es rien . T'es qu'un passage . Tu comptes pas . Je te déteste .

J'avais atteint un niveau de douleur , de rancœur , de souffrance encore inexploré . J'avais l'impression de mon cœur ne battait plus , je ne le sentais plus battre , il tombait juste . Je ressentais un vide . Un manque . Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi . Quelque chose d'irréparable . Une cicatrice que je garderais à jamais . Je pouvais pas vivre avec ça .

Les autres auraient surement dit « ce n'est qu'un chagrin d'amour Hanna , tu en auras d'autres dans ta vie , ça te passera » . Sauf que lorsqu'on aime une personne pendant 10 ans , qu'on s'accroche à elle comme jamais , qu'on pourrait tout donner , tout abandonner pour elle , c'est pas la même chose . Vraiment pas . Mais c'est effectivement à cause de cette personne que tout semblait détruit autour de moi , tout semblait mourir , faner , s'effondrer .

Je relevai alors la tête , ouvrant mes yeux larmoyants et j'enlevai alors le collier autour de mon cou . J'éclatai encore un sanglot , mes lèvres brisées , et j'ouvris alors le pendentif . Je regardai son visage souriant , son regard chaleureux , celui que j'ai toujours aimé . Et pourtant plus jamais je ne le reverrai . Jamais il ne reviendra .

Jamais il ne reviendra .

T'es rien . T'es qu'un passage . Tu comptes pas . Je te déteste .

En regardant encore le dessin dans le collier , j'éclatai encore un sanglot violent et en hurlant de rage , je le serrai dans ma paume et je le balançai soudainement à travers la soute . Il rebondit contre le bois , et il tombait à terre sous un cliquetis qui résonnait dans mon crâne . Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et un autre torrent de larmes m'immergeai , me recroquevillant encore un peu plus dans ma solitude .

* * *

><p>Les catapultes se mettaient en place sur l'île , et pourtant aucun dragon ne les attaquaient , les empêchaient . Mais personne ne se posait de question , et continuait d'installer les armes de destruction en direction de la montagne grisâtre . En préparant le plan avec ses hommes , Stoïk leva les yeux vers le mont .<p>

- ça va être un déchainement d'enfer , prononça t-il avec tact

Il se relevait de sa position et s'avançait doucement vers le nid , sourcils froncés et le regard déterminé . Les catapultes furent prêtes , les vikings aussi , tout allait se jouer maintenant . Il leva alors la main en l'air et il suffit qu'il ferme le poing pour que le silence fut soudainement coupé .

Les cordes lâchèrent et les pierres furent envoyés avec force , frappant le roc , le détruisant petit à petit . Encore une fois , puis une autre , et encore une autre , et bientôt une entrée s'effondrait au pied du mont .

Silence .

- Enflammez la paille ! , ordonna sèchement le chef et les villageois chargés des catapultes obéirent sans broncher.

Puis, armé de sa masse, Stoïck s'avança vers la plus grande cavité percée dans la montagne . Il observa quelques secondes l'obscurité, puis fit signe d'envoyer la boule de paille enflammée dans le trou. La sphère de feu passa au-dessus de sa tête et éclaira la cavité entière, révélant des centaines de dragons rassemblés sur ses parois. Stoïck attendit quelques secondes, puis se lança en poussant un cri, pénétrant dans la montagne. Les villageois le suivirent avec le même enthousiasme, appelés par leur soif de combat.

Aussitôt, les dragons s'envolèrent vers la sortie, sans prêter attention le moins du monde aux vikings qui s'agitaient sous eux en essayant de les frapper de leur marteaux. Des nuées de reptiles filèrent ainsi vers le ciel brumeux, abandonnant volontiers ces êtres humains inconscients au danger qui les attendait.

- Quoi, c'était que ça ? , pensa Gueulfor à voix haute, un peu déçu.

Il haussa les épaules tandis que Stoïck sortait de la cavité en se faisant la même réflexion.

- On a gagné ! , hurla le forgeron à l'intention des villageois qui poussèrent aussitôt des cris de joie, fiers d'avoir vaincu si facilement leurs ennemis de toujours.

Mais un peu plus loin, sur le drakkar du chef, la Furie Nocturne savait que tout ceci était bien loin d'être terminé. La bête s'agitait de plus en plus, sentant le danger approcher et se trouvant dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir. Il observa ses congénères s'éloigner en gémissant de peur, se demandant si ces abrutis de vikings daigneraient la libérer un jour. Promis, il ne leur ferait pas de mal, il voulait juste partir. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui .

A part peut-être le chef, qui remarqua sa nervosité et en déduit que…

- C'est loin d'être fini ! Formez les rangs, on reste soudés !

Soudain , le sol se fissura sous les pieds de Stoïk. Un énorme courant d'air venu de l'intérieur du volcan se fit sentir. Accompagné d'un effroyable grognement. La montagne trembla. Des rochers commencèrent à s'en détacher.

Tout ça n'était pas normal. Le chef pensa d'abord à une éruption volcanique. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, une chose semblait bouger à l'intérieur de la montagne qui s'écroulait. Le viking recula. Il fallait partir. Et vite.

- En arrière ! , hurla Stoïk.

Les villageois poussèrent des cris de peur et obéirent. Une énorme tête de ce qui semblait être un dragon émergea de la montagne.

- Par tous les trolls ! s'exclama Gueulfor. C'est quoi ÇA ?

La bête sortit de son trou en remuant des tonnes de rochers et de caillasses qui vinrent s'écraser non loin des villageois. La panique gagnait tout le monde, les vikings mettant pour une fois leur courage et leur fierté de côté pour se concentrer sur leur survie. Et ils fuyaient. Sauf que quand on était sur une île comme celle-ci, les issues étaient plus que limitées.

- Odin ai pitié .. , murmura le chef des vikings en voyant la bête sortir de sa tanière

Une fois sortit , le dragon prit une inspiration et poussa un rugissement glaçant , effrayant , qui résonnait dans les yeux dans un son sourd et bruyant . La Reine fit quelques pas en avant, et referma ses puissantes mâchoires sur une des catapultes. Le bois eut un goût désagréable sur sa langue . Elle se redressa en grognant. Les vikings couraient toujours , et se dirigèrent vers les navires .

- Tous aux bateaux !

- NON ! Hurla le chef

C'en était trop. La Reine rassembla tout ce qu'elle pouvait de gaz au fond de sa gorge – et Thor sait qu'il y avait de la place dans un dragon si massif – et embrasa les drakkars , balayant les alentours de cet immense jet de flammes.

_Tout prenait feu ._

* * *

><p>Je ne voyais toujours rien . Mes yeux toujours clos , le silence dans mes oreilles , j'avais l'impression d'être dans le coma . Peut-être étais-ce le cas ? Peut-être que je dormais ? Pour la première fois de ma vie , je priai les dieux pour que ce soit qu'un rêve , que je me réveille vite et en vitesse . Je voulais me réveiller chez moi , que tout ça ne s'est jamais passé , rien ne s'est jamais produit , que tout soit comme avant .<p>

Comme avant .

Plongé dans mes pensées , je finis par en sortir lorsque que le navire se secouait un peu plus . Le bois grinçait un peu plus , et quelques caisses bougeaient de quelques centimètres . Mais je m'y arrêtais pas , c'était toujours comme ça en mer .

En mer .

Où est-ce qu'on était ? On était sur l'île ?

J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il faisait chaud dans la soute . Il faisait froid à la base et c'était comme si d'un coup la température avait augmenté à une vitesse folle . Après quelques secondes , je relevai la tête , passant une main sur mon front et je reniflai , tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de se déverser . Je regardai en haut , puis en bas et sur les cotés . Je sais pas ce que je cherchais , mais je voyais d'abord flou , puis je vis approximativement clair , essayant d'un revers de manche mes yeux .

Puis j'entendis un rugissement .

Sourd , grave , glaçant . Je savais pas ce que c'était , j'ignorai ce qu'il se passait , et en entendant ce rugissement , j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver là haut . Je regardai le plafond avec incompréhension .

BLAM !

Soudainement les poutres s'effondrèrent dans un fracas atroce et s'écroulèrent juste devant moi . Je poussai un cri et je me redressai , fixant les bouts de bois .

Enflammés .

Ils étaient en flammes , et le temps que ça me monte au cerveau , les caisses sur les cotés prirent feu aussi . Tout prenait feu . Je secouai la tête , et je sentais la peur monter en moi . Je secouai la tête et quand je fus entouré par les flammes , je décidai d'agir .

Je me retournai , et tentai de courir jusqu'aux escaliers pour monter sur le pont . Problème , puisque j'eus l'impression que tout au dessus de moi tombait aussi . Et les choses se compliquaient puisque j'avais affreusement chaud . Je me frayai un chemin à travers les décombres et je montai alors les escaliers à quatre pattes pour arriver en haut .

- AAH!

Je hurlai quand une marche se brisa , mon pied se coinçant dans le creux . Je me raccrochai au peu que j'avais , essayant de me soulever . Mes cheveux s'accrochèrent aux pointes de bois et l'élastique éclatait , alors que j'arrivai enfin à me relever . Je sortis de la soute , mes cheveux détachés volant avec le vent violent qui s'était installé et je regardai autour de moi pour voir que tout était en feu . J'étais dans les flammes de l'enfer .

Que se passait-il ? Il n'y avait plus personne . Je ne comprenais plus . Puis le même rugissement . Mais cette fois il était plus fort , plus intense . Je me pétrifiai sur place , et en écarquillant les yeux , je me retournai avec lenteur , le vent continuant de fouetter mon visage . Et là je l'aperçus . Une bête , une énorme bête , le dragon le plus gros que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie . Ses dents , ses yeux , son corps , tout était énorme et effrayant .

Je le fixai , les flammes autour de moi continuant de danser et je vis les vikings tenter de l'attaquer avec les catapultes que le dragon détruisait avec sa mâchoire . Je tentai d'analyser la situation et j'entendis alors un autre rugissement . Mais cette fois familier . Je tournai la tête et je vis sur un bateau voisin , Krokmou . Il était en train de se débattre et était toujours attaché , le bateau prenant feu . Il fallait l'aider . C'était la première chose que je m'étais dite .

- Krokmou ! Tiens bon !

Je jetai un autre coup d'œil au monstre et je fis un pas en avant .

CRACK .

Le bois sous mon pied craqua et je tombai en avant . Je poussai un gémissement, tout l'air de mes poumons s'extirpant . Je serrai les dents , mon pied me faisant un mal de chien , et je relevai la tête face à moi , les flammes gagnant en hauteur , de la fumée se formant par dessus ma tête . Je lâchai un grognement et je tentai alors de me relever . Mais en vint .

- Allez ..

Mon pied était bloqué dans le bois . J'arrivai à l'enlever . J'étais piégé dans les flammes .

- Allez ! Hurlai-je de désespoir

Mais ça ne servait à rien . La fumée se rapprochait et j'eus le malheur d'inspirer une bouffée du nuage noir . Je toussai aussitôt et je me sentais de plus en plus mal , j'avais de plus en plus chaud , j'étais de plus en plus fatigué , j'en pouvais plus . Je tentai de me relever , mais j'étais bloqué , paralyser , j'arrivai plus à rien . Tous mes membres me firent mal et ils devenaient lourd à supporter .

Je regardai autour de moi et je voyais de plus en plus flou . C'était de plus en plus vague et le rugissement de la Reine n'était plus qu'un écho dans mes oreilles . Je voyais plus Krokmou au loin .

Je toussai encore de la suie et ce fut le néant .

* * *

><p>Stoïck observait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, horrifié. Il ne prêtait même pas attention au bas de son manteau qui se consumait progressivement. La bête avait tout enflammé. Derrière lui, les drakkars brûlaient. Devant lui, les catapultes brûlaient. Autour de lui, les vikings brûlaient.<p>

Et tout ça était de sa faute.

- Regroupez les hommes de l'autre côté de l'île ! , hurla-t-il en espérant que cela permettrait d'en sauver la plus grande partie.

Il devait distraire le dragon, lui donner quelque chose à quoi s'attaquer pendant que les villageois se rassemblaient en lieu sûr. Il regardait autour de lui, et Gueulfor n'était pas là . Alors il fronça les sourcils , prêt à payer le prix pour ce désastre .

Harold avait raison .

- ICI !

Il courut , prit un pic planté dans le sol et le lança sur la bête . Le pic ne fit que rebondir sur son corps et il tournait la tête vers le chef qui semblait si petit comparé à lui . Stoïk secouait les bras en l'air , comme l'attirant à lui . La Mort Rouge finit par se redresser et ouvrit la gueule pour l'achever , le tué , le grillé sur place .

BOUM !

Une explosion retentit , une boule de feu ayant attaquer le dragon . Sous l'explosion , le viking fit un pas en arrière et il aperçut alors des dragons . Avec sur leur dos les recrues .

Et Harold .

- Kogne ! Krane ! Restez derrière ! Avance Varek !

Stoïk les voyait ,_ le_ voyait . Il avait les yeux écarquillés et il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait . Ils domptaient des dragons . Ils étaient en train de voler .

Il avait raison .

Les vikings encore indemnes poussèrent des souffles de stupeur .

- Varek ! Analyse !

- Crâne solidement cuirassé , queue blindée pour cogner et écraser . Évitez les deux ! Petits yeux , grandes narines , se fit à son ouïe et son odorat !

- Ok , Rustik et Varek , tenez vous dans son angle mort , emmêlez le ! Krane et Kogne , voyez si ses munitions ont une limite ! Faites lui perdre la tête !

Ils acquiescèrent tous , malgré une remarque de Kranedur , persuadé d'être le plus énervant . Toute la bande se mit à attaquer le dragon , tandis que la Vipère dirigé par Harold et Astrid se dirigeait vers les bateaux enflammés . Il cherchait du regard la Furie Nocturne à travers les flammes et il finit par l'apercevoir , emprisonné au milieu d'un des drakkars .

- Là ! Cria t-il

la Vipère fit un détour , et Astrid prit les commandes , le brun se tenant debout . Une fois par dessus , il sautait . Et atterit devant le dragon .

- Va donner un coup de main aux autres !

Astrid hochait la tête et elle partit . Harold se tournait alors vers le dragon et il aperçut dans ses yeux verts tellement semblable aux siens ..

de la gratitude .

- Tiens bon mon grand , fit-il alors

Il enlevait la sangle autour de son cou et prit un bout de bois , tentant d'enlever les chaines . Mais elles étaient trop solide . Il tentait tout , il devait tout faire pour le libéré , pour arrêter tout ça . Il serrait les dents et il entendit la Mort Rouge rugir de nouveau . Et au moment où il cru réussir , la patte de la bête écrasa le navire , il se brisa en deux , et ils tombèrent dans l'eau .

* * *

><p>La Furie Nocturne coulait au fond sous le poids de sa prison , et je tentais de le libéré en nageant jusqu'à lui . J'arrivai face à lui , tirai sur les chaines , mais cela ne servait à rien, je n'y arriverait pas . Une vingtaine de secondes , se fut de trop . J'inspirai sans le vouloir , avalant de l'eau . Mon coeur s'était arrêté pendant une seconde à cet instant . Je sentit ma tête tourner de plus en plus . Je sentais la fin approcher . Je sentais la noyade venir et m'effleurer .<p>

Puis soudain , je fut tiré à la surface , la Furie Nocturne poussant un rugissement étouffé par l'eau . Je revins à la surface on ne sait comment , et mon premier reflexe fut d'inspirer un bon coup l'air frais avant d'être posé sur la terre . J'eus le temps de tousser , de cracher mes poumons , et de reprendre connaissance pour voir mon père replongé dans l'eau .

- Papa .. ?

Il fut déjà partit . Je me suis relevé , retrouvant mes forces et connaissance , et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là à attendre . J'avais peur , je sais pas ce qu'il se trafiquait en dessous, je savais pas .

Et comme une explosion , la Furie Nocturne sortit de l'eau , portant mon père et le laissant tomber à coté de moi . Je fus aussitôt soulagé . Le dragon se secouait comme un chien trempé , et avec un regard déterminé , tourna la tête vers moi , me faisant signe de monter .

- J'arrive mon grand , dis-je en hochant la tête

Je voulus y aller , courir pour en finir vite , mais mon père me rattrapa par le bras et je me retournai pour me trouver face à lui .

- Harold ..

Aïe . J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire . La dernière fois c'était le coup du « t'es pas mon fils» . Là ça sera quoi ?

- Je ..

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux .

- Je suis désolé . Pour tout .

Un beug . Un beug cérébral . Il était sérieux ? Il était désolé ? J'aurai jamais pensé que ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche . Je ressentis une sorte de soulagement , de joie . J'avais réussi .

- Ouai moi aussi .

- T'es pas obligé de monter .

- On est des vikings , ce sont des risques professionnels , dis-je en lui souriant

- Je .. je suis très fier . Que tu sois mon fils .

J'étais pardonné . J'allai pas être rejeté , Krokmou pas tué . Je lui souris alors , une autre forme de soulagement s'emparant de moi . Je me sentais bien .

- Merci papa .

On se sourit , face à face , Krokmou m'attendant toujours . Je hochai alors la tête et je commençais alors à reculer pour monter sur le dos de la Furie Nocturne .

- Hanna !

Ce simple nom me statufia sur place . Je m'arrêtai , tenant la selle de Krokmou et je me tournai vers Gueulfor qui criait alerte .

Hanna .

Elle n'était pas là , je ne la voyais pas . Mon coeur battait un peu plus vite et je courus aussitôt vers le forgeron , oubliant un peu la Mort Rouge et la bande qui se débattait pour la combattre .

- Gueulfor !

Le viking affolé se tourna vers moi et courut également vers moi .

- Harold !

- Gueulfor , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C-C'est Hanna ! E-Elle était là , et je sais pas où elle est ! Je t'en prie aide moi !

La possibilité qu'elle soit blessé me fit peur , très peur . Je fus soudainement très inquiet , et je tentai de résonné le forgeron en panique .

- Ok Gueulfor , où elle était ? La dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- C'était sur Berk . Elle était monté dans les bateaux et …

Il écarquillait les yeux .

- Oh non .

Un bateau .

Je tournai la tête et regardai les drakkars .

En feu .

J'écarquillai les yeux et secouai la tête , une autre possibilité m'effleurant l'esprit .

- Non non non ..

Je regardai tous les navires , la Mort Rouge rugissant à l'arrière et ma respiration se faisant trouble . Et là je la vis . Écrasée sous le poids des flammes . J'écarquillai les yeux et mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre .

- HANNA !

J'ai pas réfléchi , j'ai pris un élan , et j'ai plongé dans l'eau . J'aurai pu prendre Krokmou avec moi , mais j'ai pas réfléchi , j'ai agi . Le plus important en cet instant c'était elle . Je nageai dans l'eau froide , faisant plusieurs mètres et je montai sur le navire , passant par dessus bord . Je toussai d'abord et je me protégeai avec mon bras quand soudainement les flammes se firent imposantes face à moi .

Moi qui avait froid quelques secondes avant , je me retrouvai complètement cuit par le feu . Je toussai encore une fois , la fumée noire ayant formée un nuage juste par dessus ma tête . Je finis par me racler la gorge , et je regardai autour de moi , avant de voir l'adolescente étalée sur le sol , ne bougeant pas .

- Hanna ! M'écriai-je de nouveau

Je courus presque vers elle et je me penchai pour tenter de la soulever . J'y arrivai pas . Je rouvris les yeux et vis son pied coincé dans le bois . Je pris alors un bout de bois et avec force et énergie , je me mis à frapper le sol pour le casser . Et après plusieurs coups , le sol finit par se briser , et je me redressais , toussant encore une fois par la suie . L'adolescente bougeait enfin et semblait reprendre connaissance .

- Hanna ..

Je m'approchai d'elle , et je la soulevai .

- Harold .. , fit-elle la voix enroué

Je la tenais contre moi et elle s'agrippait à moi , collant sa tête contre mon torse , encore légèrement dans les vapes . Je voulais plus la lâcher , je ne la lâcherai plus .

- Tu es revenue .. , murmura t-elle

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai .

Je l'entendais échapper un soupir dans ma tunique encore mouillée . Puis soudainement , la Mort Rouge rugit de nouveau avec force quand Rustik le frappa dans les yeux . Je tournai la tête vers la bête , ainsi que l'adolescente , et on la fixait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte .

- J'ai plus de puissance sur le Gronk ! Cria Varek sur le point de tomber

La bête secouait la tête et elle s'approchait dangereusement du drakkar sur lequel on se trouvait . Je paniquai légèrement .

- On va devoir sauter , ok ?

Elle ne répondit pas . La tenant toujours dans mes bras , je m'approchais alors du rebord et on grimpait dessus .

- Prêt ?

- Je ..

La Mort Rouge s'approcha alors , Rustik sautant de sa tête pour atterrir sur le dos du Hideux Braguettaure conduit par les jumeaux , et elle leva sa patte pour écraser le navire .

- MAINTENANT !

Et on sautait pile au moment où le bateau explosa en mille morceaux sous le poids du dragon , plongeant lourdement dans l'eau .

_Et tandis que le drakkar coulait , un collier en argent sombrait dans les profondeurs .._

Gueulfor et Stoïk regardèrent l'océan avec inquiétude et ce n'est que quelques secondes après que nos deux têtes revinrent à la surface . On prit ensemble une grande inspiration et les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement sur la rive .

J'avais un de ses bras autour de mon cou et on tentait de nager , Gueulfor rentrant dans l'eau pour venir aider sa fille .

- Papa ..

Elle se détachait de moi et alla dans les bras de son père , se serrant fort . Je sortis à mon tour , essorant ma tunique et je resserrais ma tenue de vol , m'approchant de Krokmou .

- Ok mon grand , c'est parti .

Je voulus le rejoindre , mais je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par le bras . Je me retournais , et ce fut Hanna , encore légèrement fatigué et un peu retint par son père .

- Non .. n'y va pas ..

Je la regardai et je poussai un soupir .

- Je t'en prie n'y va pas .. Harold .. c'est trop dangereux .. c'est trop ..

Je me retournai complètement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et je lui lançai un regard rassurant .

- Je dois y aller , dis-je alors , Je dois le faire .

Elle me regardait , le regard toujours inquiet , et je plongeai de nouveau dans ses yeux . Je pris alors son visage mouillé à deux mains , poussant un soupir mais en n'oubliant pas ce que j'ai pu dire sur le quai .

- Tout ira bien .

Je hochai la tête .

- Je te le promets .

On se regardait encore un instant dans les yeux , et je sais pas comment ni pourquoi , mais je me penchai alors pour coller mes lèvres contre les siennes . Je ressentis alors la même explosion de sentiments que la première fois qu'on s'était embrasser . Mon cœur battait beaucoup plus vite et cette fois ci , elle ne se séparait pas de moi , et ne paniquait pas . Je savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire ou parce qu'elle était à moitié consciente . Mais en tout cas , sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes était une sensation que j'adorai et que je savourai particulièrement . Pourquoi j'avais fais ça déjà ?

Le rugissement de la Mort Rouge me réveillai et je finis par me séparer d'elle . Je lui lançai un dernier regard et sans plus attendre je courus pour monter sur le dos de Krokmou . Il ouvrit grand ses ailes et on décollait dans le ciel .

Hanna regardait le dragon s'envoler et elle lâchait un soupir , le regardant inquiet .

- Alors c'était lui ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Gueulfor , le regardait un instant et finit par afficher un léger sourire au coin des lèvres .

Je montai haut , très haut dans le ciel , avec une vitesse inimaginable même .

- Il est en vol ! S'écria Astrid

à une certaine hauteur , Krokmou finit par se retourner et on descendait en piquet sur la Mort Rouge. La Furie Nocturne prit une bonne distance et il lâchait une boule de feu sur la bête , faisant retentir une explosion . La Mort Rouge n'aimait pas ça du tout . Elle levait ses petits yeux , mais nous repartions déjà à travers les nuages . Je profitai un instant de la sensation du vent sur mon visage , mais je repris assez vites mes esprits , quand la Furie Nocturne retombait en faisant un salto en arrière , fonçant droit sur le reptile géant .

Krokmou descendit en vitesse rapide , et il prit une grande inspiration , faisant un sifflement aigüe , caractéristique de sa chute . Ça faisait bizarre d'entendre ce sifflement alors que j'étais sur le dragon . On s'approchait et on le frappait soudainement , faisant une autre explosion . La Mort Rouge eut les pupilles fines , les dents ressortis , un air haineux , rageux . Ça faisait peur à voir . Alors soudainement , il rugit avec une grande force et quand nous faisions le détour , j'écarquillai les yeux quand il leva une de ses immenses pattes .

- Attention ! M'écriai-je

Trop tard .

Sa patte nous frappait en plein fouet et ma sangle de sécurité se décrochait , me faisant chuter vers le sol . Krokmou était loin de moi et avec plus de 10 mètres de haut , je tombai avec tact sur le gravier , me faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur . J'avais horriblement mal , et j'arrivai pas à me redresser , les dents serrés et les yeux fermement fermés . Je rouvrais alors les yeux et je vis le dragon rugir de nouveau , avant de lâcher un long champ de flammes sur les épaves encore flottantes .

Je me tournai et je me redressai légèrement , dans une position mi-assise alors que je voyais les drakkars s'enflammer un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà . Mais j'étais assez proche de la rive .

Trop proche .

C'est alors qu'un mât se détacha doucement d'un des bateaux , tombant doucement vers moi avec la lenteur d'un arbre qui tomberait coupé par un bucheron . Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde que je levai les yeux et je l'aperçus . Je n'eus le temps de réagir .

En voyant le mât tomber , Hanna écarquillait les yeux .

- NON !

Elle courut avec vitesse et elle sautait sur moi au moment où le tronc de 100 kg m'écrasais .

Tous les vikings retinrent leur souffle , ainsi que Stoïk et Gueulfor . Un silence se répandait , si ce n'est que les rugissements de la Mort Rouge . Ce n'est que quelques secondes après que je m'extirpai de la fumée qui s'était formé autour du mât , roulant sur plusieurs mètres . Une fois stoppé , je gémis légèrement sous la douleur encore présente dans mon dos et je toussai .

Je levai les yeux face à moi et je vis presque tous les vikings me regarder . J'y prêtais pas vraiment attention . Je toussai encore une fois et je tournai la tête . Comment je suis arrivé là ? Il suffisait que la fumée se dissipe un peu et je vis l'adolescente sous le mât . Coincé sous plus de 100 kilos .

J'écarquillai les yeux .

- HANNA !

Je me relevai soudainement et je courus jusqu'à son corps inconscient , poussant avec le peu de force que j'avais le bois . Je la pris dans mes bras et une peur inconnue montait en moi , une inquiétude , un pré-sentiment , quelque chose d'inexplicable . À tel point que je me mis à la secouer légèrement avec la respiration trouble et irrégulière .

- Réveille toi ! Je t'en prie ! Hanna ! Réveille toi ! Hurlai-je au désespoir

Les quelques vikings continuèrent de combattre la bête au loin .

Gueulfor courut alors vers nous et il la prit à son tour .

- Oh nom d'Odin .. ma petite fille ..

Elle se réveillait pas . J'avais toujours peur . J'étais effrayé .

- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas , fit avec sureté mon père , Va combattre cette chose .

Je regardai mon père , puis l'adolescente et je lâchai un soupir pas très convaincu .

Mais il fallait en finir . Assez de cette guerre , assez de ces morts , assez de ces souffrances , assez de tout .

Je fronçai alors les sourcils et je hochai la tête . Je me redressai et je ressentis de la détermination , de l'adrénaline monter en moi . Je poussai un soupir et Krokmou s'approchait de moi . Je grimpai aussitôt sur son dos , essayant d'oublier la lourde chute que j'ai faite et la Furie Nocturne ouvrit grand ses ailes noires .

- Finissons-en . Pour de bon .

Et on s'envolait avec vitesse dans les cieux .


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut ! voilà les deux derniers chapitres , avec les remerciements ! bonne lecture et merci aux reviews ! ^^**

Chapitre 23 

Le néant .

L'obscurité .

C'est tout ce que je voyais . Ou du moins je crois . Je savais pas où j'étais , si j'étais vivant , ou si j'étais mort je savais pas du tout . Et là je me souvins .

Il y avait des flammes . Après une explosion . Oui , la mort de la Reine . Je l'avais tué , brûlé de l'intérieur , elle avait chuté et elle avait explosé comme une bombe à retardement . Elle était morte , elle a prit feu . Je m'en souviens . L'aileron de Krokmou a brulé , on a été frappé et j'ai sombré dans les flammes comme une épave dans les profondeurs .

Krokmou .

Où était-il ? Était-il vivant ? C'est moi qu'était mort ? Je savais pas , je me souvenais plus . Une douleur . Une douleur m'envahit soudainement le buste jusqu'aux jambes . Je savais pas d'où provenait cette douleur , mais c'était très soudain . Alors je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon visage . Familier . Je savais que c'était Krokmou . Il était avec moi , je le savais , je le sentais .

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes je crois que ma respiration se fit plus présente , je respirais mieux , comme si j'étais éveillé . L'étais-je ? Il poussait un gémissement , ça me picotait , et j'ouvris les yeux .

Je vis floue , puis je vis clair , comme un réveil normal , comme si j'avais dormi normalement , comme toujours . Krokmou était bien là et il me regardait les yeux ronds , les pupilles dilatés . Je le regardai un instant , et je finis par afficher un léger sourire au coin des lèvres . J'étais bien vivant .

- Salut Krokmou ..

Il me poussait du bout de son museau . Voilà comment j'aimai les réveils . Avec mon meilleur ami . Je ris légèrement , alors qu'il me poussait un peu plus avec affection , osant même me lécher le visage .

- J'suis bien content aussi de te voir mon grand ..

Il s'approchait de plus en plus , et appuya une de ses pattes sur mon estomac . La douleur vive revint aussitôt .

- Aïe ! Je .. Ah !

Je me redressai , me tenant les côtes et je réalisai soudainement où je me trouvai .

- Je .. suis chez moi .

Dans le salon , dans mon lit . Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? J'étais dans les flammes à la base . Je tournai la tête et regardai Krokmou .

- T'es chez moi .. aussi ..

Oh nom d'Odin qu'est-ce qu'il foutait aussi là ?! Il me regardait encore un instant , et ne résistant pas à l'envie de courir , se mit à bondir dans toute la maison .

- Est-ce que mon père sait que t'es ici ?

Il continuait de bondir , et montait même sur les poutres du plafond .

- Non .. Krokmou ! Krokmou ! Raaah s'il te plait-

Je me suis avancer en avant . Mais je me suis aussitôt stopper .

Un manque . Un vide . Il manquait quelque chose . J'en était certain . Je restai figé un instant et je me redressai . Je regardai le drap un instant et j'eus peur . Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur . Je soulevai alors avec appréhension la couverture .

Choc .

La douleur revint .

Krokmou me regardait avec un regard inquisiteur mais je ne le regardai pas .

Je regardai ma _prothèse_ .

Ma prothèse . Moi aussi j'en avais une . À la jambe gauche .

Gauche . Krokmou . Son aileron , ma jambe . Quelle ironie .

J'arrivai pas à réalisé , pas à analyser . J'avais plus de pied . Je regardai le vide et je soupirai lourdement . Je me tournai et je posai mon pied droit à terre , celui entier . Puis ma prothèse . Je les regardait à terre et je savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais à cet instant . Je pouvais pas décrire ce que je pouvais ressentir . Krokmou se penchait et reniflait le bout de férail avant de me regarder . Comme si il me demandait indirectement comment ça allait .

J'aurai pas pu lui répondre de toute façon . Je le regardai et soufflai un bon coup , prenant mon courage à deux mains . Je pris alors appuie sur le pied de mon lit en bois et je tentais de me lever . J'arrivai à tenir debout , c'était déjà un début . Je savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça , comment j'en suis arrivé jusqu'à là ?

Je tentai un pas en avant , je failli tomber , mais je me rattrapai comme un boiteux . Alors en me redressant , je tentai une nouvelle fois de marcher normalement . Comme si j'allai pouvoir réussir à oublier cette douleur . Alors je tombai et Krokmou me rattrapait à temps pour m'aider à me redresser .

- Merci mon grand ..

Je pris appuie sur sa tête et il m'aidait à avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée . Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas sans lui ? Devant l'immense porte en bois , je soupirai et je l'ouvris à bout de bras .

Un Cauchemar Monstrueux .

Je la refermai aussitôt , me plaquant contre elle les yeux grand ouverts . Et merde .

- Krokmou , reste ici , ordonnai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers la porte

Je pris une grande inspiration , hésitais , considérais la poignée , puis je finis par l'ouvrir de nouveau .

Surprise .

- Allez tout le monde , on est prêt ? Tous derrière moi ! , s'écriait Rustik sur le dos d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux

Une ligné de dragons le suivait , tous chevauchés par des vikings .

Là , je fus complètement paumé .

Je m'avançai , sortant de ma maison et je regardai autour de moi comme si je découvrais le village pour la première fois . Des dragons . Il y avait que ça . Sur les toits , avec des vikings , se baladant tranquillement . Comme si ils ont toujours été là . Je regardai le village baigné par la paix et je haussai les épaules .

C'était beaucoup trop beau .

- Je le savais . J'suis mort .

- Ah ah , non . Mais t'as bien essayé pourtant , fit mon père en passant derrière moi , qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Soudain , tous les vikings se tournèrent et m'aperçurent .

Mais jamais j'aurai pensé à ça .

Ils se mirent tous à m'appeler , à s'écrier mon nom comme un héros sortit d'une bataille . Ils coururent vers moi et ils m'entourèrent , un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres .

Sincère .

Ils m'acclamaient . Un sourire se dessinait petit à petit sur mes lèvres et mes yeux brillaient face à ce rêve qui me semblait impossible , irréalisable , inaccessible . Je rêvais . C'était impossible . J'avais l'impression que pour une fois dans ma vie , je me sentais accepter . Aimer .

Comme je l'ai toujours rêvé .

Et cette fois ce n'étais pas faux , ce n'était pas qu'une illusion .

- Tout compte fait , tout ce qu'il nous fallait c'était un peu plus de .. ça , fis mon père en me désignant

- Tu viens de me montrer au complet .

Il affichait un léger sourire . Et pour une fois , j'adorai ce sourire là .

- Enfin presque au complet , fit alors Astrid , c'est Gueulfor qui t'as bricolé ça .

Je baissai les yeux et j'observai ma prothèse . C'était vraiment du bon travail en fin de compte .

- Bon retour chez toi , me fit alors le père Rustik en me refilant une nouvelle aileron et toute une artillerie pour la Furie Nocturne

Je souris . Et quand il me refilait tout ça , toutes les personnes autour de moi se mirent à applaudir , à siffler . Je me sentais bien .

Ils applaudissaient pour moi .

Mais une pensée me traversai l'esprit .

Je tournai la tête et je regardai la forge un instant . Et là je vis Gueulfor , à la porte de la boutique , me fixer avant de rentrer en refermant la porte derrière lui . J'étais trop loin pour avoir vu son expression de visage , ou bien ses yeux . Mais quelque chose n'allait pas .

Pourquoi il était …

Un déclic .

- Où est Hanna ?

Les applaudissements se stoppèrent net .

Mon sourire se dissipa petit à petit , alors que les vikings s'entre-regardèrent avec un regard que je n'aimais pas beaucoup . Je regardais ensuite mon père et lui aussi jetait des regards aux autres .

- Où est Hanna ? , répétai-je plus insistant

- Elle …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase . Je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait , je savais pas pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça . Elle allait bien , hein ?

- Où elle est ?

- Écoute Harold .. il faut que je t'explique .

Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi ? Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter , à me poser des questions . Je voulais juste la voir , je voulais juste lui parler , m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire , c'est tout ce que je voulais faire .

- Hanna .. était très fatigué . Elle avait inspiré beaucoup de fumée toxique , et avait du mal à .. à respirer .

Il me regardait avec un regard qui m'étais inconnu .

- Et quand le mât est tombé … c'est comme si un tronc d'arbre d'une centaine de kilos était tombé sur son dos .

Pourquoi il me disait ça ? Pourquoi il me disait ça ?! Je voulais la voir . Vite . À tout prix . Maintenant .

- Ça à été tellement violent que sa colonne vertébrale et ses cotes ont subi le choc . Et ses organes vitaux ont été touchés .

Vitaux . Touchés .

Non .

- Elle n'a pas survécu .

Un sifflement . Un sifflement aigüe qui se propageait dans mon ouïe à me rendre fou . Une tâche froide s'étalait dans mon dos jusqu'en haut de mon cou , et mon cœur a cesser de battre , de vivre .

- Elle est morte sur le coup .

Morte . Sur le coup . Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras , j'ai cru qu'elle était inconsciente , j'ai voulu la réveillé .

Elle était morte .

- Je suis désolé fils .

- Non ..

Je lâchai tout ce qu'il y avait dans mes bras , ils tombèrent sur le sol . Je fis un pas en arrière et je failli tomber mais Astrid se mit derrière moi , me tenant par les épaules alors que j'analysai ce qu'il venait de dire .

Non . Impossible . Elle pouvait pas , c'était pas censé se terminer comme ça , c'était pas censé se terminer de cette manière . Je sentis déjà mon nez me piqué et mes membres tremblés , ma respiration était coupé , j'arrivai plus à pensé .

On avait coupé le fil .

- Non ..

Je secouai la tête et les larmes me montaient aux yeux avec une grande vitesse , je ne sentais plus rien .

_« On n'est pas dans un conte de fée . Il n'y aura pas de « Happy end » dans cette satanée histoire . Dans la vraie vie , les gens meurent , partent , subissent le prix à payer pour tous ces mensonges . » _

C'était vrai .

Elle était morte .

À cause de moi .

- NON !

Je hurlai . Je hurlai comme jamais je n'ai hurler , à tel point que les dragons qui se baladaient tranquillement se sont retourner avec peur . Ce n'est qu'après que j'éclatai un sanglot , puis un torrent de larmes m'immergeai , la souffrance et le choc furent trop fort pour moi . Je continuais de secouer la tête et je plaquai mes mains tremblantes contre ma bouche , étouffant mes cris de douleur . La douleur dans ma jambe revint aussitôt et je tombai au sol , m'abandonnant avec tout mon corps . Astrid , qui me tenait les épaules , ralentit ma chute en s'abaissant aussi et en me disant des paroles rassurantes , désolé . Mais je ne l'écoutait pas .

Impossible . Elle pouvait pas me faire ça . C'était pas possible . À cet instant , j'entendais des parasites . Je n'entendais plus rien , plus le son de mes pleurs , plus le son de ma voix arracher et douloureuse , plus le son des vikings qui murmuraient, je n'entendais plus rien . Je n'entendais que les forts battements d'un cœur , il battait de plus en plus lentement , mais de plus en plus fort , accompagné d'un son aigu , qui se propageait .

En entendant mes pleurs , Gueulfor m'observa un instant à travers la petite fenêtre de la forge , puis finit par disparaître .

Je n'entendis plus les battements .

Mon cœur s'était arrêté .


	24. Chapter 24 : Epilogue

**MUSIQUE THEME : - Stoik's ship (httyd 2 soundtrack) → pour le début **

**- Saturn (Sleeping at last) → pour la fin **

**ECOUTEZ LES S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 : Épilogue<span>

Le ciel était lourd de sens . C'était gris , pluvieux , sale , orageux . Comme la journée passée . Les nuages recouvraient le ciel comme si les dieux aimaient abattre l'orage sur Berk . Comme d'habitude . Il n'y avait plus aucun viking dans le village , tout était devenu désert . Les rues , les maisons , tout était désert . Même les dragons qui ont prit l'habitude d'être ici n'était pas là .

Si on pouvait survolé la foret , on passerait devant tous les arbres , les pins , les séquoias , les chênes , pour finalement arrivé devant la mer , l'océan à l'autre bout de l'île . Voilà où était passé tout le monde . Ils étaient tous en arc de cercle , les dragons à l'arrière .

Et juste devant eux , à moitié dans l'eau calme de la mer , se trouvait un canoë . Et à l'intérieur se trouvait un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc .

Hanna .

Tous gardaient un silence mortuaire , glaçant devant le canoë . Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que Stoïk , à l'avant hochait doucement la tête . C'est alors qu'un viking s'avançait , et déposait doucement dans le canoë une fleur blanche . Un par un , tout le village déposait une fleur dans la barque , alors que quelqu'un commençait à jouer de la cornemuse à l'arrière . Certains déposaient des papiers pliés en deux à l'intérieur . La tradition veut que l'on marque une phrase sur un papier à l'adresse des dieux et du défunt .

Puis ce fut au tour de Gueulfor . Il s'approchait doucement , avec le regard dévasté et s'accroupissait devant le corps inerte de sa fille . Ils l'entendirent éclater un sanglot et il déposait à son tour une fleur et un mot . Avec pour simple phrase à l'intérieur :

_« Ce n'était qu'une enfant. »_

Il se relevait et s'éloignait pour laisser place aux autres . Ce fut aussi les recrues qui passaient . Les jumeaux , d'habitude turbulents , ne disait rien , ils étaient comme les autres . Puis ce fut le chef , qui bénissait le corps de la défunte .

Puis Harold .

Il s'avançait avec une lenteur plus importante . Krokmou était à coté , et l'aidait à marcher , lui qui boitait à cause de sa nouvelle prothèse . Une fois face au canoë , il s'agenouillait et se laissait tomber au sol face au poids de sa jambe et fixait le drap blanc avec un regard indescriptible . Mort . Dépourvu d'âme . Il était mort lui aussi . Intérieurement . Ses yeux verts d'ordinaire innocent , remplis de vie , d'ambition pour dompter son dragon , sont désormais vide . C'était le bon adjectif : vide . Vidés de tout . Il fixait le drap sans vraiment le regarder . Il le fixait comme si il était une machine . Sans vie .

Il pouvait apercevoir tout de même sa silhouette , les formes de son corps sous le tissu . Mais c'était trop dur pour lui . Il ferma alors les yeux , laissant une larme coulée , et baissa un instant la tête , sa gorge se serrant à l'extrême .

Il finit par déposer une rose blanche , puis un mot . Il avait réfléchi des heures et des heures avant d'avoir décidé de ce qu'il voulait marquer sur ce bout de papier .

Il finit par pousser un long soupir et ce n'est qu'après qu'il déposait son journal à l'intérieur .

Ses lèvres se mirent à tremblés et Astrid le forçait à se relever , l'éloignant d'_elle_ . Une fois que tout le monde furent passé , le canoë était quasiment remplis . Quelques instants de silence et des vikings s'avancèrent en avant . La cornemuse continuait de jouer et ils poussèrent la barque dans l'eau de la mer . Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus et ils patientèrent pendant quelques minutes .

Ce n'est qu'après que quelques vikings s'approchèrent des dragons et montèrent sur leur dos , avant de prendre leur envol dans le ciel . Ils s'approchèrent du canoë à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et quand Stoïk donnait le signal , les dragons ouvrir leur gueule

Et enflammèrent le canoë .

Une flamme géante se formait et tous ceux sur la rive fixèrent le point lumineux sur l'immensité bleue . En fixant le feu bruler la barque , d'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues déjà rougies du brun . Puis il craquait . Il éclatait en sanglots , essayant de couvrir du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes . Krokmou tentait de le rassurer , mais en vint . L'adolescent était inconsolable face à la flamme qui brillait au loin . Gueulfor s'approchait alors et posait une main sur son épaule . L'adolescent tournait la tête vers lui et en observant son visage larmoyant lui aussi s'approchait et le serrait dans ses bras .

Le brun pleurait dans le vêtement jaunâtre du forgeron , tandis que tous les vikings baissèrent leur tête pour faire leur hommage ..

* * *

><p><em>- Tu es vraiment fou , tu sais ?<em>

_Je me tournai vers Hanna , et lui souris en haussant les épaules . _

_- Je suis au courant merci , dis-je avec un grand sourire_

_Je finis par descendre du dos de Krokmou et je m'approchai de l'adolescente , qui me fixait avec un sourire que j'aimais tout particulièrement . Je la regardai de haut en bas , mon cœur battant un peu plus vite et elle me lançait un regard mi-amusé , mi-inquisiteur . _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?_

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Enfile ma veste ._

_Elle me fixait , et explosait de rire . _

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Bah oui , tu doutes encore de mon sérieux ? _

_- Non justement ._

_Je ris aussi et j'enlevai ma veste en poils de yak pour la lui donner . Elle soupirait et elle la mit . Je lui sourit et elle se prêtait au jeu . _

_- Passe ton casque ._

_Je lui sourit à pleine dents et je le lui donnait avec un grand plaisir . Elle fit en sorte que sa natte soit à l'intérieur du casque , et comme nos tuniques étaient presque similaires , ça allait vraiment bien . Elle a ensuite essayé de prendre une grosse voix . Rater puisque cela me fit plus rire qu'autre chose ._

_- Salut ! C'est moi , Harold ! Le viking le plus maladroit que Berk ai jamais connu !_

_Je secouai la tête avec amusement . _

_- Et pourtant ! C'est moi qui ai vaincu la Mort Rouge ! Moi qui ai amené la paix sur Berk ! Et oui !_

_Je roulai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai vers elle avec un grand sourire . _

_- Et oui ! Je suis le héros ! J'ai dompté une Furie Nocturne ! Acclamez moi !_

_Et juste après , le casque , un peu trop grand pour elle , lui tombait sur les yeux . Je ris de bon cœur , et je me penchait juste en dessous pour soulever le casque . _

_- Tu en rajoute pas un peu ?_

_Elle rit elle aussi et je lui prit en douceur ses mains , la regardant dans les yeux avec un air attendris . On se regardait dans les yeux et après quelques secondes d'hésitation , je m'avançais et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur . Et j'appréciai ce baiser encore plus quand elle me le rendit . On restait ainsi quelques secondes et ce n'est qu'après que je rompis le contact . _

_- Quoi ? Me demanda t-elle_

_- Désolé mais … j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un viking ._

_Elle me regardait puis rit à cœur joie , secouant la tête . _

_- Si c'est que ça ._

_Elle enleva le casque sur sa tête , laissant tomber sa natte dans son dos , et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou , avant de m'embrasser de nouveau ._

Le canoë continuait de bruler sur l'eau , et la flamme se voyait encore plus à cause de la nuit qui était tombé . Tout brulait à l'intérieur .

Les fleurs , les mots , le journal et Hanna .

J'observai la barque bruler depuis le haut d'une falaise , mes jambes pendouillant dans le vide . Krokmou était à coté de moi et fixait lui aussi la mer , tandis que mon regard se perdait dans le contraste du orange et du noir de la nuit . Je voulais moi aussi bruler .

- ça n'aurait pas dû se finir comme ça … , murmurai-je dans le vide

Krokmou tournait la tête vers moi , tandis que je continuais de regarder la mer . Je ressentais plus rien . J'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement . J'étais dépourvu de tout sentiments apparent .

Je n'avais que les regrets .

- ça devait pas se terminer comme ça .. , dis-je en secouant la tête avec lenteur , ça devait pas pas se terminer comme ça ..

J'aurai pu répéter cette phrase des heures , des jours , des semaines , des mois , des années . Pour moi , c'était injuste . Ce n'était pas juste . Elle n'avait rien fait , elle a toujours été quelqu'un de bien et de généreux . Moi j'étais que le boulet , l'indésirable , et pourtant je suis encore là . Je ne brûle pas dans un canoë moi .

- Elle devrait pas être là-dedans .. elle devrait être là , avec moi , comme on le voulait . Elle devrait être avec nous , comme on se l'avait promis ..

Krokmou continuait de me fixer , je ne tournai toujours pas la tête vers lui . Et là , un flash me revint en mémoire . Et mes regrets ne fit que s'accentuer .

- Je lui ai dit que je la détestai .. , dis-je les larmes aux yeux

Krokmou ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux .

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était rien .. qu'elle comptait pas .. que je la détestai ..

La Furie Nocturne poussait un léger gémissement à mes cotés . Mais je m'en préoccupait pas . Je voulais plus rien écouter .

- J'aurai tellement aimer qu'elle sache à quel point c'était faux … , dis-je avec hargne , faux .. et complètement stupide ..

« je suis sûr qu'elle savait » m'aurait répondu Krokmou . Et j'aurai dit « Non . Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas lui avoir dit » . Je levai les yeux au ciel , essayant de calmer les larmes menaçantes dans mes yeux .

- Je lui ai dit ça . J'ai pas hésité à l'accusé . À tout rejeter sur sa faute , fis-je comme si j'étais dégouté de moi-même , Et pourtant elle s'est sacrifié pour me sauver . Elle n'a pas hésité .

Je continuais de fixer le canoë en feu . C'était injuste .

- Je lui ai dit que je la détestai . Et elle a quand même donner sa vie . Ça devait pas se terminer comme ça .

Je reniflai , je ravalai mes larmes .

- Mais le pire .. c'est que je lui ai dit que je la détestai alors qu'elle m'aimait .. Entendre ça d'une personne qu'on aime , c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver …

Krokmou baissait ses oreilles et semblait lancer un regard triste , affreusement désolé . Lui qui était au courant depuis le début .

- Elle m'aimait alors que j'étais convaincu que je finirai seul et que je serai jamais accepter . Je le savais même pas . Je ne l'ai jamais su .

J'étais tellement aveugle que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué . Et pourtant c'était tellement évident en y repensant . Ça expliquait tellement de choses . Son comportement avec moi , pourquoi elle détournait le regard , pourquoi elle m'a toujours évité , jamais parlé , pourquoi elle avait engueuler Rustik , pourquoi elle était mal quand je parlai d'Astrid , pourquoi elle paniquait à chaque fois que j'étais proche d'elle . Ça expliquait tout . Et pourtant je n'ai rien vu .

- Elle m'aimait .. , murmurai-je , et elle est morte . À cause de moi .

Krokmou protestait en poussant un gémissement prononcer .

- À CAUSE DE MOI ! lui répondis-je en hurlant

Le dragon ne protesta pas après ça . J'ai jamais réagi comme ça .

- Si je ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces horreurs là haut , on serait rester ensemble . On aurait réfléchi à comment attaquer la Reine , on l'aurait tué , elle serait en vie . Elle n'aurait pas été sur ce bateau , elle n'aurait pas été à moitié épuiser , elle ne se serait pas jeter sous le mât . Elle serait pas morte .

Krokmou me fixait et baissait les yeux . C'était vrai . Je me sentais mal . Je tournai ensuite la tête vers lui et je le regardai .

Krokmou avait les larmes aux yeux .

Un dragon pouvait-il pleurer ? Ressentir la peine et la tristesse ? Je savais pas . Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur le canoë en feu , ma gorge se serrant .

- Mais le pire dans tout ça … , repris-je la voix enroué , c'est que je lui ai dit toutes ces horreurs , que elle m'aimait , que elle est morte par ma faute , alors que ..

La fin restait bloquer dans ma gorge . Mes lèvres tremblaient et mon cœur s'arrêtait .

- Alors que je l'aimai ..

Krokmou me fixait les yeux écarquillés , et une larme fut trop lourde pour encore la supporter . Elle tombait et je tournai doucement la tête vers le dragon . On se fixait un instant , et je lus dans son regard . Ses yeux si semblable aux miens . Je ressentis alors tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir . Et je me penchai pour le serrer dans mes bras . Et j'eus l'impression pendant un instant qu'il me rendait mon étreinte . Il me restait mon meilleur ami . J'avais besoin de lui . Mais j'aurai toujours ce creux au milieu de mon ventre , un vide , un manque . Et personne ne pourra jamais le combler .

_«- Promets-moi que tu ne rendras pas la situation plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'ai déjà .._

_- Je te le promets »_

Soudainement , un craquement . La coque du canoë se brisa . L'eau s'infiltrait et petit à petit , l'embarcation coulait au fond de l'eau . Les fleurs n'étaient plus , le journal n'était plus que le passé et les mots furent en cendres . Surtout l'un d'entre eux où était marqué dessus :

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Le canoë coulait de plus en plus , et embarquait tout avec lui , rendant la nuit encore plus noire qu'elle ne l'était , et prenant avec lui le corps d'une adolescente qui restait en retrait , qui ne parlait pas , qui était timide et qui ne disait jamais rien .

Mais qui rêvait .

Et la flamme s'éteignit .

FIN


	25. Remerciements

Et voilà ! :D Non ! Ne me frappez pas ! Non ! Arretez ! Aaaaaah !

Oui , je sais , vous allez me tuer . Et c'est tout à fait normal . Je dois dire que j'ai été vraiment méchante dans cette fic . Déjà que je faisais baver les personnages , voilà que je tue l'un deux. Vous pouvez me jeter des pierres si vous en avez envie . Mais pas trop quand même !

Bref , je peux vous donnez des explications :) ! alors déjà , je voulais une VRAIE romance dans le film . Mais j'ai jamais dit que ça allait se finir bien ! Et puis je fais toujours des Happy End et comme je trouve le style de cette fiction assez tragique et classique , j'ai voulu terminer différemment qu'un baiser et une fin heureuse . MAIS ! si j'ai beaucoup , beaucoup , BEAUCOUP de plaintes , je peux éventuellement crée un chapitre de plus 'bis' pour faire une fin heureuse et pour soulagé quelques consciences au cas où cette fin vous traumatiserai X)

Et puis avouez le ! La romance dans cette fic est carrément mieux que celle du film , non ? :P dites moi vos avis !

Et je dois dire que la fin aussi me perturbe , moi . Parce que dans un coin de mon crane , je me dis que Hanna est morte sans pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait , alors que ça faisait des années qu'elle attendait .. et Harold bien sûr n'a jamais pû lui dire aussi ses sentiments et ses excuses pour ce qu'il lui avait dit .. j'avoue que ça me fous un peu les boules . Non ! Ne me tapez pas ! ARRETEZ !

Bon. J'ai vraiment aimer écrire cette fiction , j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir , même si je me suis beaucoup attaché au personnage de Hanna et que je suis vraiment mal de l'avoir , entre guillemets , supprimer . C'est un des OC que je préfère et qui reflète le plus ma personnalité . Bref , vraiment désolé !

Et oui c'est la fin , mais merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi ! :DD je remercie **Little Sayuri** , **Lucile Q **, **Tcharlie** , **Dj-bxl** , **Dark-Estos84** , **dragonqueen909** , **keur2louve** , **kadienewberg** , **Sab** , **fan girl** , **ArianaGryff's** , **Nashira Kozoroh** , et aux **Guest** d'avoir laisser des reviews ! Merci aussi aux **17** favoriters et aux **17** followers ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Et je vous ai concocter un petit bonus pour finir ça en beauté ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour me dire vos avis sur la fin et la fic en général ! MERCI ENCORE !

Zia Robtd .

* * *

><p><span>Bonus <span>

- Maman ! On peut aller à la plage ? S'il te plait !

- Oui , si tu veux Jamie .

Le petit garçon poussait un « yes ! » heureux , alors que sa mère roulait les yeux au ciel . Le jeune garçon de 10 ans se tournait vers sa sœur Sophie .

- On va à la plage Sophie ! Tu vas voir , ça va être trop bien !

- Hop hop hop lapin ! Rit la blondinette

Jamie roulait les yeux au ciel et la mère revint avec les affaires nécessaire pour une baignade . Le petit garçon était heureux d'être venu en vacances sur cette île ! Elle était très réputé pour son volcan et la masse de foret qui se trouvait à l'arrière . C'était comme un retour à la nature . Et comme c'était un amateur des légendes et des mythes , il connaissait toutes les histoires racontés sur cette ile . L'île des dragons .

- On est prêt , allez on y va .

Le brun sautillait d'impatience et courut à l'extérieur , suivit de sa petite sœur et de sa mère .

Quelques minutes de marche , et ils se trouvèrent à l'immense plage , autrefois recouvert de galets et maintenant recouvert de sable fin . La mère s'approchait et étalait une serviette de plage avant de s'assoir dessus , déposant les affaires au sol . La petite fille arrivait et la mère commençait à lui enfiler son maillot de bain .

- Maman ?

- Oui Jamie ?

Le brun s'avançait et lui demanda alors :

- Je peux aller ramener des coquillages ? Pour pouvoir te faire un collier après !

- Très bien . Mais ne va pas trop loin , compris ?

- Compris !

Il sourit et sautillait avant de courir vers le bord de la mer . Il se mit à ramasser les plus beaux spécimens qu'il trouvait . Un rose , un petit , un gros , un rond .. il en trouvait de toute les sortes . Il s'approchait de l'eau , et en trouvait des plus beaux à l'intérieur .

L'eau bleue lui arrivant aux chevilles , il repéra les plus gros coquillages et il sourit en les ramassant .

- ça va faire un beau collier ! , s'exclamait-il

Il faisait cela pendant une dizaine de minutes environ .

- Voilà ! Ça devrait su-

Il se stoppait quand quelque chose attira son attention . Il se tournait , et vit quelque chose briller dans l'eau de la mer . Il fronçait les sourcils et décidait de poser sur le coté ses trouvailles , avant de se pencher sur l'objet lumineux . Il balayait le sable d'un coup de main et prit l'objet .

C'était un collier .

Un collier rouillé par le temps . Il regardait le pendentif avec des reliefs gravés dessus et il le regardait sous tous les angles .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ..

Il le remit en place , et sous la rouillure , aperçut une entaille sur le coté . Il y posait un doigt , et il réussi à l'ouvrir . Il écarquillait les yeux quand il vit une image à l'intérieur . Elle était abimée , mouillée , rongée , mais il réussi à voir ce que c'était . C'était le portrait d'un jeune homme de 16 ans , croisant les bras et souriant . Il portait les vêtements de l'époque viking .

- Whouaa … , s'extasiait-il

- Jamie ! Reviens !

- J'arrive 'man !

Il affichait un léger sourire , refermait le collier et l'enfila .

Il se relevait alors et il partit rejoindre sa mère .


	26. Chapter 26 : Epilogue (bis)

**Salut tout le monde ! :D et oui , me revoilà avec un chapitre bis ! Alors alors , je dois m'expliquer : après maintes et maintes demandes- Ah non ! Excusez moi : Après maintes et maintes menaces de mort imminente , j'ai fini par vous écrire une autre fin avec un magnifique et très long Happy End , comme tout le monde le voulait :) en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^ **

**Mais avant tout , je dois vous faire part de quelques modifications pour ce chapitre ! : **

**Nous allons dire que Harold a toujours garder ses deux jambes .**

**Ils ne se sont jamais embrassé sur l'île des dragons . **

**Gueulfor ne sait TOUJOURS PAS que Hanna aime Harold**

**Voilà X) Le chapitre commence avec la fin du précédent . Merci et bonne lecture ! Oh ! Et je vous annoncerez une bonne nouvelle à la fin ;) ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

Chapitre 25: Epilogue (bis)

Le canoë continuait de bruler sur l'eau , et la flamme se voyait encore plus à cause de la nuit qui était tombé . Tout brulait à l'intérieur .

Les fleurs , les mots , le journal et Hanna .

J'observai la barque bruler depuis le haut d'une falaise , mes jambes inertes pendouillant dans le vide . Krokmou était à coté de moi et fixait lui aussi la mer , tandis que mon regard se perdait dans le contraste du orange et du noir de la nuit . Je voulais moi aussi bruler .

- ça n'aurait pas dû se finir comme ça … , murmurai-je dans le vide

Krokmou tournait la tête vers moi , tandis que je continuais de regarder la mer . Je ressentais plus rien . J'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement . J'étais dépourvu de tout sentiments apparent .

Je n'avais que les regrets .

- ça devait pas se terminer comme ça .. , dis-je en secouant la tête avec lenteur , ça devait pas pas se terminer comme ça ..

J'aurai pu répéter cette phrase des heures , des jours , des semaines , des mois , des années . Pour moi , c'était injuste . Ce n'était pas juste . Elle n'avait rien fait , elle a toujours été quelqu'un de bien et de généreux . Moi j'étais que le boulet , l'indésirable , et pourtant je suis encore là . Je ne brûle pas dans un canoë moi .

- Elle devrait pas être là-dedans .. elle devrait être là , avec moi , comme on le voulait . Elle devrait être avec nous , comme on se l'avait promis ..

Krokmou continuait de me fixer , je ne tournai toujours pas la tête vers lui . Et là , un flash me revint en mémoire . Et mes regrets ne fit que s'accentuer .

- Je lui ai dit que je la détestai .. , dis-je les larmes aux yeux

Krokmou ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux .

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était rien .. qu'elle comptait pas .. que je la détestai ..

La Furie Nocturne poussait un léger gémissement à mes cotés . Mais je m'en préoccupait pas . Je voulais plus rien écouter .

- J'aurai tellement aimer qu'elle sache à quel point c'était faux … , dis-je avec hargne , faux .. et complètement stupide ..

« je suis sûr qu'elle savait » m'aurait répondu Krokmou . Et j'aurai dit « Non . Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas lui avoir dit » . Je levai les yeux au ciel , essayant de calmer les larmes menaçantes dans mes yeux .

- Je lui ai dit ça . J'ai pas hésité à l'accusé . À tout rejeter sur sa faute , fis-je comme si j'étais dégouté de moi-même , Et pourtant elle s'est sacrifié pour me sauver . Elle n'a pas hésité .

Je continuais de fixer le canoë en feu . C'était injuste .

- Je lui ai dit que je la détestai . Et elle a quand même donner sa vie . Ça devait pas se terminer comme ça .

Je reniflai , je ravalai mes larmes .

- Mais le pire .. c'est que je lui ai dit que je la détestai alors qu'elle m'aimait .. Entendre ça d'une personne qu'on aime , c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver …

Krokmou baissait ses oreilles et semblait lancer un regard triste , affreusement désolé . Lui qui était au courant depuis le début .

- Elle m'aimait alors que j'étais convaincu que je finirai seul et que je serai jamais accepter . Je le savais même pas . Je ne l'ai jamais su .

J'étais tellement aveugle que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué . Et pourtant c'était tellement évident en y repensant . Ça expliquait tellement de choses . Son comportement avec moi , pourquoi elle détournait le regard , pourquoi elle m'a toujours évité , jamais parlé , pourquoi elle avait engueuler Rustik , pourquoi elle était mal quand je parlai d'Astrid , pourquoi elle paniquait à chaque fois que j'étais proche d'elle . Ça expliquait tout . Et pourtant je n'ai rien vu .

- Elle m'aimait .. , murmurai-je , et elle est morte . À cause de moi .

Krokmou protestait en poussant un gémissement prononcer .

- À CAUSE DE MOI ! lui répondis-je en hurlant

Le dragon ne protesta pas après ça . J'ai jamais réagi comme ça .

- Si je ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces horreurs là haut , on serait rester ensemble . On aurait réfléchi à comment attaquer la Reine , on l'aurait tué , elle serait en vie . Elle n'aurait pas été sur ce bateau , elle n'aurait pas été à moitié épuiser , elle ne se serait pas jeter sous le mât . Elle serait pas morte .

Krokmou me fixait et baissait les yeux . C'était vrai . Je me sentais mal . Je tournai ensuite la tête vers lui et je le regardai .

Krokmou avait les larmes aux yeux .

Un dragon pouvait-il pleurer ? Ressentir la peine et la tristesse ? Je savais pas . Je reportai ensuite mon regard sur le canoë en feu , ma gorge se serrant .

- Mais le pire dans tout ça … , repris-je la voix enroué , c'est que je lui ai dit toutes ces horreurs , que elle m'aimait , que elle est morte par ma faute , alors que ..

La fin restait bloquer dans ma gorge . Mes lèvres tremblaient et mon cœur s'arrêtait .

- Alors que je l'aimai ..

Krokmou me fixait les yeux écarquillés , et une larme fut trop lourde pour encore la supporter . Elle tombait et je tournai doucement la tête vers le dragon . On se fixait un instant , et je lus dans son regard . Ses yeux si semblable aux miens . Je ressentis alors tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir . Et je me penchai pour le serrer dans mes bras . Et j'eus l'impression pendant un instant qu'il me rendait mon étreinte . Il me restait mon meilleur ami . J'avais besoin de lui . Mais j'aurai toujours ce creux au milieu de mon ventre , un vide , un manque . Et personne ne pourra jamais le combler .

_«- Promets-moi que tu ne rendras pas la situation plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'ai déjà .._

_- Je te le promets »_

Soudainement , un craquement . La coque du canoë se brisa . L'eau s'infiltrait et petit à petit , l'embarcation coulait au fond de l'eau . Les fleurs n'étaient plus , le journal n'était plus que le passé et les mots furent en cendres . Surtout l'un d'entre eux où était marqué dessus :

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Le canoë coulait de plus en plus , et je ressentis alors soudainement un mal de crâne . Je me redressai , me détachant de Krokmou et je me tins la tête en gémissant . Une douleur . Une douleur vive me parcourait toute l'échine et je rouvrais les yeux . Mon cœur battait plus fort dans mes oreilles , et ses battements me revenaient en brides . Ma vue se faisait de plus en plus floue .

Je tournai la tête , Krokmou n'était plus là .

La douleur se fit vive , et ma vue fut tellement embuée que j'arrivai à peine à distinguer la barque , le ciel et la mer . Ma tête tournait , j'avais le vertige . Ce fut un instant le néant .

La flamme s'éteignit .

Et j'ouvris les yeux .

* * *

><p>Je rouvris soudainement les yeux et je me redressai sur mon lit , prenant une énorme inspiration , me gonflant les poumons à bloc . Le réveil fut si violent que Krokmou , au bord du lit, bondit en poussant un gémissement et s'étala sur le sol un peu plus loin les yeux exorbités .<p>

Je regardai face à moi , la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés , ayant la respiration bloqué , enroué , irrégulière . J'étais en sueur, mes cheveux étaient en bataille , mes yeux étaient mouillés par les larmes , et j'avais mal au dos , aux cotes , au crane , partout . Krokmou finit par se redresser doucement , comme si il avait peur de me brusquer et s'approchait pour pousser un petit ronronnement comme pour annoncer sa présence .

Perdu un instant dans le brouillard devant mes yeux , je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux , réalisant , analysant la situation présente . J'étais chez moi , je n'étais pas au bord de la falaise . J'étais ici , dans le salon , je n'étais pas en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort .

J'étais dans mon lit , éveillé , et il n'y avait pas de canoë qui brulait .

- Je … , commençais-je la voix grave

Je savais pas . Krokmou s'avançait un peu plus vers moi , et je continuais de pivoter des yeux de droite à gauche , cherchant les réponses à mes questions , comprenant ce qu'il m'arrivait .

- C'était qu'un cauchemar ..

Le Furie Nocturne penchait la tête sur le coté , le regard inquisiteur .

Un cauchemar . Un affreux cauchemar . C'est tout ce que c'était . Rien ne s'était passé , rien de ce que j'ai cru ne s'est produit , rien .

Et pourtant .

J'étais chez moi , éveillé , avec Krokmou . Si rien ne s'était passé , le dragon ne devrait pas être avec moi . Je réfléchis alors et je tentai de me repérer entre rêve et réalité . Cette scène me rappelait celle que j'avais vécu , avant de sortir et d'apprendre les nouvelles . Bonnes et mauvaises . Alors j'étais à ce point là .

Alors la bataille s'était bien déroulé , la Mort Rouge est bien morte , j'ai bien sombré dans les flammes .

Et Hanna s'était bien jeté sous ce mât .

Hanna .

Mon cœur battait plus fort et une tâche froide s'était étalée dans mon dos encore douloureux . Je ressentis une grande peur , une peur similaire à celle que j'avais ressenti quand je l'avais vu inerte . Quand j'ai cru qu'elle était …

- Hanna .. , soufflai-je en un souffle

Mon cauchemar pouvait devenir réel et je refusai de vivre ça une deuxième fois . Mon premier réflexe , fut d'agir .

- Hanna ! Il faut que je la trouve !

Le Furie Nocturne secouait la tête comme pour me prévenir de quelque chose , je savais pas quoi . Je soulevai alors brusquement la couverture , la faisant valser à l'autre bout du lit , et je levai les jambes pour me lever . J'ai voulu courir , sortir de la maison pour tenter de la trouver .

Mais en posant mon pied gauche sur le sol pour entreprendre de courir , une douleur vive , piquante , me grimpait du mollet jusqu'à ma hanche . La douleur était trop présente .

- Ah ! , gémissais-je avant de m'écrouler sur le sol

Mes cotes se plaquant contre le bois me fit un mal de chien mais c'était moins douloureux que ma jambe . Alerter , Krokmou s'approcha et poussa mon visage avec son museau , tandis que je rouvrais les yeux . Je tirai une grimace et me redressai avec la faible force de mes bras , me retournant sur le dos .

- Aouch .. , poussai-je à la douleur de mon dos

Plus jamais je ne me lèverai de cette façon , aurais-je dis si j'avais pas la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson . Je rouvrais les yeux et je me mis en position assise avec quelques difficultés . Je me massai un instant le crane et je regardai mes jambes .

Non .

Je regardai ma _prothèse_ .

Ma prothèse . Moi aussi j'en avais une . À la jambe gauche .

Gauche . Krokmou . Son aileron , ma jambe . Quelle ironie .

J'arrivai pas à réalisé , pas à analyser . J'avais plus de pied . Je regardai le vide et je soupirai lourdement . Ça , c'était pas dans mon rêve . C'était pas prévu . Je comprenais pas . Je plissai légèrement les yeux et secouai avec lenteur mon genoux , regardant et observant le morceau de métal qui me servait de nouveau pied .

Je secouai la tête avec incompréhension et Krokmou continuait de me pousser avec son museau , essayant de m'arracher une parole , une réaction . Je savais pas vraiment comment je devais me sentir .

Ça devait faire une minute que j'étais perdu dans mes sentiments , dans ce que je ressentais . Comment j'en suis arrivé à là ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Krokmou ? Murmurai-je avec incompréhension

Celui-ci gémit , les oreilles baissés . Je finis par décrocher mon regard de la prothèse et je levai les yeux vers le salon . J'entendais des bruits . Des rugissements . Je finis par secouer la tête , et mon cœur battit plus vite en repensant à mon but premier .

Ma priorité .

- Il faut que je trouve Hanna ..

Les oreilles du Furie Nocturne se relevèrent et je me tournai à quatre pattes pour ensuite tenter de me lever . Et cette fois ci , je fit bien attention de d'abord lever mon pied droit . Je poussai un soupir , debout et je m'avançai en serrant les dents . Krokmou se redressait à son tour et vint m'aider à marcher . Son aide m'étais précieuse . Il m'était précieux . Krokmou à changer ma vie , mon existence , je lui devais tout .

- Merci mon grand ..

Il poussait un ronronnement pour réponse . On s'avançait alors , et au mieux de sortir par devant , je sortis par la porte de derrière . Je voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vécu , et me retrouver face au feu qui s'élevait . J'avais très peur de ça et j'espérai de tout mon être que ça ne passera pas de cette manière . J'étais pressé , et cela se voyait à ma démarche -boiteuse- accélérée . J'ouvris la porte à l'arrière et la lumière rayonnante du soleil me rendit aveugle un instant . Cela faisait combien de temps que j'étais enfermé ? Que j'étais dans le coma ?

- Ok .. , fis-je en reprenant mes esprits , on va éviter de se faire remarquer . D'accord mon grand ?

Il répondit par un gémissement . On reprit alors notre remarche rapide et je tentais de repérer la maison de Gueulfor . Je la trouvai et j'entreprenais d'y aller avec rapidité et adrénaline , traversant une bonne partie d'un coin de verdure en haut de l'île . J'ignorai au maximum la douleur insupportable dans ma jambe et je me concentrai sur mon objectif . La trouver était tout ce qu'il comptait en cet instant . Et je priai les dieux du ciel pour qu'elle ne soit pas au fond de l'océan , en cendres .

- Ah ! M'écriai-je en voyant un Cauchemar Monstrueux voler juste au dessus nos têtes

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés , et il ne semblait pas nous avoir remarqué . Faut dire , on s'était planqué pile poil derrière une des maisons en bois du village .

- Allez tout le monde , on est prêt ? Tous derrière moi ! , s'écriait Rustik sur le dos du dragon

Une ligné de dragons le suivait , tous chevauchés par des vikings .

Là , je fus complètement paumé .

Je regardai autour de moi comme si je découvrais le village pour la première fois . Des dragons . Il y avait que ça . Sur les toits , avec des vikings , se baladant tranquillement . Comme si ils ont toujours été là . Je regardai le village baigné par la paix et je secouai la tête .

C'était beaucoup trop beau .

- On a réussi … , murmurai-je

Krokmou sourit doucement . Je regardai le village avec émerveillement et je soupirai . Il suffit que le Furie Nocturne me pousse légèrement pour que je reprenne mon sérieux et mon ambition . Je secouai la tête et je me retournai , m'appuyant un instant sur le mur en bois de la maison pour m'avancer . Krokmou tentait de me suivre , mais j'allai plus vite que lui et je ne cessai qu'accéléré à chaque enjambé . Le dragon rugit derrière moi , mais je l'avais devancer et je n'est jamais été aussi déterminé , je n'ai jamais senti une telle adrénaline dans mon corps .

- Je vous en prie .. je vous en prie .. pitié .. , murmurai-je aux dieux tout en boitant

Je gravis les quelques collines , les terrains interminable de l'île et je vis enfin la maison du forgeron au loin . J'étais à bout de souffle , j'avais du mal à respirer , à marcher , à voir . Et pourtant je continuais . Je ne lâcherai pas , jamais . J'arrivai enfin et mon premier réflexe fut de pousser brusquement la porte .

Là je me stoppai .

Je me redressai , ma respiration bloquée , et je regardai le salon . Il n'y avait qu'un lit en bois au milieu de la pièce .

Vide .

Le lit était fait , la cheminée brûlait , il n'y avait personne . La pièce était vide . Vidé de vie .

Je regardai la pièce les yeux vitreux et je secouai la tête . Tous mes espoirs s'effondrèrent , toutes mes espérances s'écroulèrent , tout se brisait de nouveau . Mon cœur ne battait plus .

- Non …

Tout s'effondrait . Le cauchemar devint réalité . En reniflant , je fis un léger pas boiteux en avant , et m'avançait juste devant le lit . Je ravalai difficilement mais sanglots , fixant un instant la couverture bien mise , et je fermai les yeux . Jamais plus je ne reverrai son visage . Mon cœur s'alourdissait dans la pièce silencieuse .

- Harold ?

J'ouvris soudainement mes yeux vitreux . Je regardai un instant face à moi , puis je me retournai .

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent .

Elle me regardait , l'air inquiet , de ses beaux yeux saphir . Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et je sentis ma respiration se coupée , mon cœur s'arrêter , ma tête tourner .

Elle était là .

- Tu es réveillé ?

J'arrivais pas à répondre , à réfléchir , à penser . Elle était ici , face à moi , elle me regardait . Je la revoyait enfin , depuis une éternité . Elle était vivante . Un soulagement s'empara de moi , un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti . Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler .

- Hanna ..

Son regard se fit que plus inquiet . Les larmes continuaient de me monter aux yeux , mes lèvres continuaient de trembler et je poussai un soupir de soulagement . J'éclatai soudainement un sanglot et je m'avançais pour la serrer soudainement dans mes bras . Je sentais enfin sa chaleur contre moi , je la sentais enfin auprès de moi . Comme avant .

J'éclatai un autre sanglot et je savais ce qu'elle pouvait penser derrière mon dos. Je m'accrochai à elle comme jamais , et je continuai de pousser des soupirs de soulagement à en perdre le souffle .

- Tu es vivante … , murmurai-je , Tu es vivante …

Je reniflai et je me séparai d'elle , prenant son visage entre mes mains . Elle ne devait pas bien comprendre , mais ma joie et mon soulagement était beaucoup trop intense . À tel point que mes premières larmes coulèrent en la regardant dans les yeux .

- Oh par les dieux , merci … merci infiniment ..

Elle posait ses mains sur les miennes -sa chaleur me fit un bien de fou- et les enlevaient de son visage , me regardant le regard inquisiteur .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive , Harold ? Demanda t-elle doucement

J'étais bien trop heureux et bien trop chamboulé pour pouvoir analyser correctement sa question . Elle secouait la tête et on s'assit sur le lit en bois . Je continuais de la regarder droit dans les yeux et je savourai pleinement sa présence , sa chaleur , ses yeux qui me fascinait . Moi qui ai cru que jamais je ne pourrai la revoir , moi qui ai cru que jamais je pourrai lui dire tout ce que je ressentais , moi qui ai cru que j'aurai toujours ces regrets , voilà qu'elle était face à moi . Vivante . Enfin je me sentais pleinement bien .

- Je .. , fis-je alors , Quand … sur l'île , le mât .. j'ai cru que .. je .. tu ..

Je perdais mes mots . Elle me lançait un regard inquiet et secouai la tête , alors que je pris ses mains comme pour me rassurer de sa présence .

- … Tu as cru que j'étais .. , souffla t-elle

Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête , les souvenirs de mon cauchemar me revenant en mémoire .

- Morte ? Finissait-elle

- Je t'en prie , ne dis pas ça ..

Je secouai la tête et resserrais ses mains dans les miennes . Elle soupirait et me lançait un regard rassurant .

- T'inquiète pas . J'ai eu que .. que quelques côtes brisées et j'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre ma respiration .

- Ouai , sinon c'est que ça , dis-je avec ironie

- Mais le temps que tu te réveilles , ça s'est arranger . Je vais mieux maintenant .

- ça fait combien de temps que je suis ..

- 3 semaines

- Ah.

Ah oui quand même . C'était pas rien . Je serrai les dents et haussai les épaules .

- Et .. qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon coma ?

On se regardait et elle affichait aussitôt un sourire . J'adorai quand elle me souriait comme ça , ça m'avait terriblement manqué .

- y'a plein de choses qui se sont produites , Harold ! Y-Y'a les dragons ! Ils vivent avec nous maintenant ! E-Et tu verrais tout ce qu'ils ont fait ! Stoik s'en sort très bien et ..

Je souris avec amusement quand elle m'expliquait ce qu'il se passait . C'était adorable .

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en voyant mon regard amusé

ça me semblait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu son sourire , que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça , que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça .

- Rien je ..

Je haussai les épaules avec un sourire .

- Je suis heureux .

Elle me regardait et elle affichait aussi doucement un sourire .

- On a réussi , dis-je alors

Elle éclatait un rire heureux , joyeux .

- Oui ! On a réussi ! Comme on le souhaitait !

Je ris à mon tour , les yeux toujours vitreux et je m'approchai pour la serrer de nouveau dans mes bras , avec force mais aussi avec douceur . La brune me rendit mon étreinte et je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque . Je frissonnai . Je voulais plus la laisser partir . Mais c'est elle qui finit par rompre l'étreinte et continuait de me regarder avec un grand sourire que j'aimai , que j'adorai .

- Et comment va t'as jambe ? Demanda t-elle

Ah . Ma jambe . Je l'avais oublié celle-là . Je baissai un instant les yeux , regardant le morceau de métal remplaçant mon pied et je haussai les épaules

- Il me faudra du temps pour m'y habitué mais … ça va . Elle est confortable .

- Tu remercie mon père pour ça , dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Je n'y manquerai pas .

Je souris aussi et je ne fis que me sentir on ne peut plus bien . Je levai une main vers son visage et je caressai avec douceur sa joue . Son sourire se dissipait et elle me regardait avec une légère surprise mais aussi avec un regard que j'aimai particulièrement . Elle rougissait légèrement et j'accentuai mon sourire . Comment je n'ai jamais pu remarquer ses sentiments envers moi ?

- Tu m'as manqué .. , murmurai-je

Elle affichait un léger sourire amusé et haussai les épaules .

- Mais tu dormais

- Oui mais ..

Je soupirai tristement , enlevant ma main de son visage , me souvenant du canoë , du feu , des fleurs et des mots qui brulaient sur la mer .

- Même dans mes rêves j'ai besoin de toi .

L'adolescente me fixait et affichait un sourire gêné , baissant un instant les yeux et remettant les mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille . Et cela ne servait à rien , puisqu'elles revenaient en place . Comme d'habitude , comme à chaque fois , et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'agrandir mon sourire tendre .

- J'adore quand tu fais ça .

- Fais quoi ?

- ça .

- Mais je l'ai toujours fait ! Dit-elle avec un léger rire

- Oui je sais ..

Son sourire disparaissait peu à peu et je plongeai de nouveau dans l'océan de lumière qu'étaient ses iris . Mon cœur s'accélérait soudainement et des papillons volaient dans mon estomac douloureux . J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai même ma remarquer mon amour pour elle . J'étais vraiment stupide . Plonger dans ses yeux , mon sourire finit par se dissiper et les raisons qui m'ont fait souffrir reprirent le dessus . Je me souvenaient de tous ces regrets , et je réalisai que la dernière chose que je lui avait dite , c'était que je la détestai . Je baissai les yeux et je ravalai ma salive .

Hanna remarquait mon changement d'humeur et je resserrai mon emprise sur ses mains , me mordant la lèvre inférieure . Maintenant qu'elle était là , avec moi , vivante , je me devais de faire ce que je voulais , ce que je regrettai . C'était maintenant ou jamais .

- Hanna .. écoute .. je ..

Je soupirai . Elle penchai la tête sur le coté et me lançai un regard inquisiteur tandis que je relevai mes yeux désolé vers elle .

- Pour … pour ce que je t'avais dit .. là-haut , je ..

- Laisse , me coupa t-elle en secouant la tête , laisse . Je .. c'est oublié .

Je soupirai . J'étais pas convaincu . Mais en même temps , j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne m'en voulais pas .

- C'est oublié . Le plus important maintenant c'est que .. qu'on soit vivant . Qu'on soit indemnes , ici et -

- Ensemble , murmurai-je doucement

Elle me regardait d'abord avec surprise , puis finit par sourire doucement . Assis sur le bord du lit , tenant fermement ses mains , je poussai un soupir . J'ai prier les dieux pour pouvoir me retrouver ici , en sa présence . J'aurai tout donner pour pouvoir revoir son sourire , son visage , ses yeux . Et la voilà face à moi , comme je le souhaitai . _Comme je l'aurai rêver _.

Elle était devenue mon rêve .

Comme moi je l'étais pour elle .

Je voulais plus la faire patienter . D'après Astrid , ça faisait 10 ans . Je voulais plus jamais la faire attendre . Je continuais de la regarder , et j'ignorai ça faisait combien de temps qu'on était rester ainsi . Puis je finis par considérer un instant ses lèvres , baisant parfois les yeux vers elles .

Je me souvenais de notre baiser accidentel au bord de ce lac . Ce que je ressentais était indescriptible , et pourtant j'aurai voulu que ce contact continu ainsi des heures . Et elle était partit . Mais maintenant que tout s'était arrangé , ça allait être le cas ? Je me mordis la lèvre et je finis par m'avancer doucement , avec lenteur . Je ne cessai de lancer des regards à ses lèvres et la brune me regardait avec un regard remplis d'envie . Je plissai légèrement les yeux , et continuais de m'approcher .. et-

BOOM !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant et Krokmou poussait un rugissement heureux . Hanna tournait la tête et affichait un grand sourire en l'apercevant .

- Krokmou !

Mes espoirs s'écroulèrent .

Quand elle tournait le regard vers le Furie Nocturne , ma tentative fut un fiasco et je laissais tomber ma tête vers le bas , poussant un lourd soupir perdant . Hanna se tournait vers le dragon et le serrait alors dans ses bras .

- Oooh Krokmou ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Tu passais les journées dans la maison de Stoïk .. mais que tu es beau ! Gentil dragon !

Krokmou ronronnait aux caresses de l'adolescente et elle le serrait dans ses bras , le dragon lui rendant quelque peu son étreinte en serrant sa tête dans son dos . Il fermait les yeux , affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres noires et il finit par rouvrir les yeux , me regardant .

En cet instant , je le regardai droit dans les yeux , le foudroyant avec un regard plus que blasé , mes lèvres droites . Il me regardait et dû remarquer mes mains abandonnées sur le lit et ma position mi-avancé . Krokmou ouvrit alors grand ses yeux et poussai un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un ravalement de salive .

- Tu m'as manqué mon grand ! Tu es-

La tête de Krokmou revint face à elle et l'adolescente remarqua son air écarquillé . Elle lui lançait un regard inquisiteur .

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Furie Nocturne la regarda un instant , et lui lécha le visage avec affection . Elle fut littéralement barbouillé par ses léchouilles . Même lui était plus rapide que moi !

Le dragon finit par se séparer et la brune essuya son visage avant de tourner la tête vers moi .

- ça te dit de sortir ? Me proposa t-elle

Je souris et haussai les épaules

- Avec plaisir .

Nous souriions et on se levait pour sortir de la maison . Je boitais encore , la douleur encore présente dans mon genoux , et Krokmou et Hanna m'aidaient à sortir . On ouvrit la porte et la lumière m'aveuglait de nouveau . Je secouai la tête et à peine nous sommes sorti , que je vis toute une foule nous sauter dessus . Comme quoi , j'eus raison de passer par derrière pour venir jusqu'ici ! J'affichai un léger sourire et ils crièrent tous mon nom , m'appelaient . Je revivais la même chose que dans mon rêve , et je sentais que c'était vrai .

- Calmez vous ! , fit mon père en s'approchant

Je souris à mon père qui s'approchait et il passait à coté de moi .

- Merci papa .

- Heureux de te revoir fils .

Je regardais la foule , puis le village baigné par la paix . Je me sentais .. soulagé . Satisfait . Enfin je me sentais pleinement heureux et je n'avais plus rien à cacher .

- Tout compte fait , tout ce qu'il nous fallait c'était un peu plus de .. ça , fis mon père en me désignant

- Tu viens de me montrer au complet .

Il affichait un léger sourire . Et pour une fois , j'adorai ce sourire là .

- Enfin presque au complet , fit alors Gueulfor, c'est mis qui t'ai bricolé ça .

- Oui , je sais , dis-je avec un léger sourire

- Avec une touche Horold pour finir ça ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Mmh .. je vais devoir la modifier un peu .

Ils rirent autour de moi .

- Tu es un héros maintenant , fit Stoïk en me regardant avec .. fierté

Fierté . Il était fier de moi . Je ne pus qu'agrandir mon sourire , et je haussai les épaules .

- C'est grâce à toi que la paix est de retour , fils . Merci énormément .

- Non .

Tout le monde me lançait un regard interrogateur et je continuais de sourire normalement , banalement . J'ai jamais souris banalement dans ce village . Et pourtant . Je me tournai alors vers Hanna et je lui souris tendrement .

- Grâce à _nous_ . J'aurai rien pu faire sans elle à mes cotés .

Elle me regardait un instant les yeux grand ouvert , puis affichait un sourire redevable , tendre , émue . On continuait de se regarder et j'entendis alors doucement , des applaudissements . Ils applaudirent un par un , et tout le village accompagnait cette fanfare . Nous sourions , et je levai fièrement la tête .

Ils applaudissaient pou moi .

Pour nous .

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien .

* * *

><p>Ils continuèrent d'applaudir et même la bande et Astrid s'invitèrent .<p>

- Oh et , bon retour chez toi , fit Gueulfor avant de donner une nouvelle aileron tout une artillerie pour le Furie Nocturne dans les bras d'Harold

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui répondit .

- Il m'a fait très peur quand je l'ai trouvé inconscient , commenta Stoik

- Oui , même si il est dur comme son père !

Gueulfor et Stoïk se mirent à parler ensemble , mais c'était pas vraiment pour le plus grand plaisir de leur deux enfants . Voilà le tableau : Il y avait Gueulfor , Hanna , Harold et Stoik . Et leur ventre , plutôt bien « gonfler » poussaient les deux adolescents . En gros , leurs épaules étaient collés et ils regardaient le sol , leurs joues rougies et l'air gêné . Quand Harold disait qu'ils devraient un peu moins bouffer !

- Dur comme son père, en effet !

- Qui aurait cru ça quand même ?

- Au moins , ils sont sain et sauf !

Plus ils parlaient , plus ils semblaient se rapprocher , plus les deux adolescents étaient complètement collés , les rendant encore plus mal à l'aise et rougissant . Astrid et la bande se mirent à lâcher des petits rires face à cette situation et Krokmou ne se fit pas prier pour les accompagner . Il ne les aidait pas en plus de ça !

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ça finirait comme ça !

- Quand je pense que j'ai cogné ma tête contre un rocher quand j'étais jeune pour qu'au final la paix survienne ..

- Ouai , mais t'étais fou à cette période !

- C'est pour ça qu'ON s'est fait cramé par une Terreur Terrible à cette époque !

Ils se mirent à rire aussitôt , et le brusque rire et coup de bedaine donné fit projeter la brune dans les bras d'Harold sous un petit cri de surprise . Elle s'accrochait au brun comme si sa vie en dépendait et ils continuèrent de regarder leur père avec un air surpris .

- Bon et bien , fit Stoik entre deux rires , allons tous fêter ça à la grande salle !

Tous les vikings poussèrent un « Ouai ! » d'approbation en coeur , et seulement certains partirent vers la grande salle . Ce qui surpris , c'était que les trois quart restaient pour être avec les dragons . _Leur_ dragon . Harold ne pus qu'afficher un sourire et Rustik et toute la bande s'approchaient de leur dragon . Ce qui était drôle , c'est que les dragons avec lesquels ils ont combattus la Mort Rouge étaient désormais les leur , leur meilleur ami .

- Allez les gars ! Tous en selle ! Fit alors Astrid

Elle s'approchait de l'unijambiste et lui donnait un coup d'épaule .

- On t'attends . Profites-en pendant ce temps là , dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Harold ne compris pas tout de suite . Elle rit et elle rejoint les autres , préparant leur selle pour un décollage , un nouveau départ . Harold sourit , et se penchait pour préparer l'aileron au Furie Nocturne . Et ce qui le surpris , ce fut la couleur et surtout la tête de mort qu'il y avait dessus . Il finit par hausser les épaules , caressa la tête de Krokmou avec affection et se retourna .

- Bravo à toi mon garçon .

- Merci Baquet .

- C'était un beau combat !

- Merci .

- Si j'avais su que tu pourrais apporter la paix .. whoua. Bon retour Harold.

- Merci beaucoup .

Le brun passait et remerciait tous les villageois . Ça lui prit une dizaine de minutes , et il en fut presque essoufflé ! Certains furent presque brusque , et comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être assaillit de regards et de compliments , il en avait presque peur . Non : il avait carrément peur ! Et pourtant , il continuait de sourire . Plus rien ne pouvait le faire tomber à présent . Boitant encore légèrement , il remerciait encore une personne et regardait autour de lui . Il cherchait surement une autre personne -au cas où- , et ce n'est que là qu'en regardant un peu plus loin face à lui , il aperçut Hanna , le regardant avec un sourire . En la voyant , il lâchait un soupir heureux , laissant tomber ses épaules et s'approchait d'elle .

- Bravo jeune homme , dit-elle avec une grosse voix pour imiter les habitants

Il rit et secouait la tête , se retrouvant face à elle .

- Hin . Très drôle .

La brune affichait un sourire et haussait les épaules . Il la regardait un instant et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air tendre . Ils se regardèrent un instant et il soupirait .

- Merci .

Elle lui lançait un regard inquisiteur , ne comprenant pas vraiment .

- Merci ? Pour quoi ?

- Merci pour … tout . Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi .

- Ah .. et bah .. de rien .

- Non , je pense pas que tu ai compris .

Elle ne fit qu'accentuer son regard interrogateur . Quant à lui , il continuait de sourire banalement , normalement .

- Merci d'avoir été à mes cotés . Durant des semaines , et sans jamais craquer . Tu aurais pu partir , hurler , dire tout au village . Tu aurais pu même en avoir marre de mes caprices . Et pourtant t'étais resté , t'as jamais lâcher , t'es toujours rester avec moi .

L'adolescente affichait un sourire et tout en la regardant , Harold prit doucement ses mains , jouant un instant avec ses doigts avec douceur et finit par poursuivre .

- Merci aussi pour m'avoir réconforter quand il le fallait , de m'avoir soutenu et toujours aider . Et ça même quand tu hurlais parce que tu avais le vertige .

Hanna rit , baissant un instant les yeux vers le sol , rougissant .

- Et .. je sais que tu veux pas en parler mais .. , je tenais vraiment à m'excuser . À te demander pardon Hanna . Parce que je veux que tu saches que .. tout ce que j'avais dis , absolument tout , était faux . Complètement faux . J'aurai rien pu faire sans toi , et tu es … plus qu'essentiel pour moi dans ma vie . Tu comprends ? Dit-il en serrant les dents

Elle sourit . Entendre ça de sa part , l'entendre s'excuser , lui demander pardon … c'était .. indescriptible . Elle était bien et rassurer .

- Oui . Je te pardonne , Harold. Je pourrai jamais t'en vouloir très longtemps de toute façon

Il sourit avec soulagement et poussait un énième soupir , continuant tout en tenant ses mains avec douceur .

- Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est que je me suis toujours dis que je ne serais jamais aimé . Alors que tu étais avec moi depuis le début .

Elle le regardait et elle n'eus le temps de commenter , qu'Harold acheva .

- Tu es la seule personne qui me fait faire sentir aimer , dit-il presque dans un murmure , Et pour ça , Merci . De tout mon cœur .

Hanna finit par sourire d'avantage , émue . Elle en était presque aux larmes . C'est que c'était vraiment un coup à pleurer vu tout ce qu'elle avait pu traversé jusqu'ici rien que pour entendre ça . Mais elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et lâcher un soupir heureux , hochant la tête . Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant et l'adolescent finit par lâcher ses mains . Le cœur d'Hanna se mit à battre plus vite et elle paniquait alors intérieurement .

Et cette fois pas parce qu'il était près d'elle , mais parce qu'il était sur le point de partir . Et ça , jamais elle avait ressentit ça , de sens inversé .

- Euh Harold ! Attends .. s'il te plait ..

Il se retournait et ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux . Que dire ? Que faire ? Pensa t-elle . Alors elle regardait autour d'elle , et elle compris .

Ça y ai . C'est la fin . La fin de cette aventure . La paix est revenu , Harold est un héros , ils ont tous un dragon , nous sommes tous heureux , vivant … et le secret n'est plus . Et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus , qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils encore se parler ? Se fréquenter ? Cette peur de le perdre ressurgit alors . Alors un déclic se fit dans sa tête , un choix , une décision .

Lui dire .

Enfin lui dire . Après tant d'années , d'années à patienter , à rêver , à espérer , c'était le moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments . Et si c'était pas le cas pour lui ? Si il la rejetait ? Le doute s'installait et pourtant c'était maintenant ou jamais . Son cœur battait plus vite et elle poussait un souffle pour se rassurer .

- Alors .. voilà .. je .. j-je .. comment te dire ? .. depuis un moment .. un gros moment , je ..

Elle bégaillait , ne trouvait pas ses mots , se perdait . Elle paniquait . Mais d'une autre façon que d'habitude ..

Harold la fixait , et pendant qu'elle se mit à paniquer , il comprit . Elle voulait lui dire . Alors doucement , il sourit et profitait du moment qu'elle perdait ses mots .

- Je .. quand .. on était .. petits .. enfin , plus petit .. je .. j'ai l'impression .. de ressentir .. enfin non ! Je veux dire …

Elle continuait ainsi , et le pire , c'était qu'Harold ne disait rien pour l'arrêter alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Il aurait pu rire mais se retint , secouant la tête face à ses efforts .

- Je veux dire que , y'a un peu plus .. longtemps … je .. je savais ce que tu … enfin non , pas comme ça , mais .. je .. t'apprécies . Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que … c-c'est trop compliqué ! je-

- Chuuuuuut …

Il avait posé son doigt sur sa bouche , la faisant taire et il la regardait intensément , faisant battre le cœur de l'adolescente un peu plus fort . Il lui sourit , ses yeux pétillant , et n'avait même pas remarquer que son visage était proche du sien .

- Je sais , dit-il simplement , moi aussi je t'aime .

Choc .

L'adolescente écarquillait les yeux et eut l'air le plus surpris qu'une personne pouvait avoir .

Son cœur s'était arrêter , sa respiration était restée bloquer , son cerveau était déconnecté . Tout s'était coupé .

- … quoi ? Dit-elle tout bas

Harold la regardait et son sourire se dissipait petit à petit , remarquant son état choqué . Euuh .. pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? Ça n'allait pas ? Il regardait un instant sur le coté , et reprit alors normalement .

- Euuh .. je .. je t'aime .. ?

Son expression n'avait pas changer . Le brun commençait vraiment à se poser des questions , et une inquiétude montait en lui .

- .. Pas toi ?

Elle bougeait pas et finit par baisser les yeux vers le sol sans un mot . L'inquiétude de l'adolescente se confirmait , il se sentait à cet instant , idiot , stupide . Ah l'abruti ! Pensait-il

- Oh non , Astrid m'a roulé dans la farine .. Euh ! Alors ! Comment t'expliquer ça .. disons , que oui . Enfin ouai , je .. je t'aime , mais je savais pas que c'était pas .. le cas .. enfin .. comment dire ?

Cette fois ci, les rôles s'étaient inversés .

* * *

><p>Je t'aime.<p>

C'est ce qu'il avait dit .

Je sentais plus rien et la seule chose que mon corps ai pu me laisser faire c'était de baisser les yeux vers le sol . Je comprenais plus , c'était trop intense . J'ai cru que j'allai exploser .

Un battement . Un battement résonnait dans mes oreilles , celui de mon cœur . D'un cœur heureux , soulagé comme jamais . Son élu venait de lui avouer son amour . J'avais rêver , espérer , cru pendant des années qu'un jour ça se passerait .

Et il venait de me le dire .

J'arrivai pas y croire , c'était trop beau .

_« Plus les années , les mois , les jours passent , plus j'ai l'impression que le temps est compté .. je ne cesse d'espérer , de voir ne serai-ce qu'une once d'intérêt dans ses yeux envers moi , mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour lui . Mais un jour , oui , un jour , mon rêve se réalisera . Je l'espère »_

Mon rêve s'était enfin réaliser .

* * *

><p>- Euh , ouai ! C'est ça ! Non .. enfin .. aaaah c'est vraiment dur !<p>

Il continuait de chercher ses mots et Hanna finit par afficher un sourire , petit , puis grand . Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux et éclatant un léger rire de joie , n'y croyant pas .

Enfin c'était arrivé .

- Je sais pas .. j-je .. euhm .. c'est Astrid , elle m'avait insinuer .. non dit que tu était .. enfin que tu m'-

Il se stoppait quand Hanna s'était rapprocher et qu'elle avait plaquer ses lèvres contres les siennes . Le brun gardait les yeux ouverts , ressentant la même explosion de sentiments et d'émotions que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés . Après quelques secondes , la brune finit par se séparer de lui , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et le regardait le regard pétillant , heureux , remplis d'amour et de joie .

- Je t'aime .

Elle l'avait dit .

Elle l'avait fait .

Elle avait tellement attendu , tellement espérer , tellement eut peur .. qu'elle se mit alors à rire . Elle riait , éclatant des soupirs de joie et de bonheur . Elle avait déjà eu du mal à l'avouer à Krokmou , alors l'avoir dit devant lui , sans se cacher , sans s'enfuir , était pour elle le comble , le somme-homme , l'impossible . Alors elle hochait la tête , les premières larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues roses et rougies .

- Je t'aime ! , continuait-elle de dire avec un grand sourire

Pour Harold , ce fut un grand soulagement . La peur qu'il avait eu ! Elle l'aimait , lui . Le boulet , l'erreur , le garçon différent des autres . Elle l'aimait . Lui qui avait toujours rêver qu'un jour il serait aimé , voilà qu'Hanna lui offrait ce bonheur . Il ne finira pas seul . Elle était devenue tout maintenant .

Le brun sourit alors et quand les premières larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de sa bien-aimée , il saisit sa nuque et l'embrassait . Hanna lui rendait son baiser et l'approfondis en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou , savourant ce contact unique , beau , impensable .

Ils priaient les dieux pour que ce soit pas un rêve .

Krokmou se mit à ronronner , heureux de les voir ainsi . _Tu vois , il ne fallait pas abandonner , et toujours y croire _, aurait dit le dragon à la brune . Astrid aussi sourit avec tendresse .

Gueulfor et Stoik sortirent finalement de la Grande salle , bavardant et riant entre eux .

- Tu aurais pu t'étrangler avec cette cuisse de poulet !

- Oui , mais j'avais faim moi !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de t-

Gueulfor se tut . Stoik lui lançait un regard inquisiteur , penchant la tête sur le coté .

- Quoi ?

Il le regardait encore un instant et finit par suivre la même direction que son regard . Lui aussi regardait bloqué face au tableau qui s'offrait à eux .

Harold et Hanna , s'embrassant passionnément .

- C'est .. bien ton fils .. qui est avec ma fille ? Fit Gueulfor mot par mot

- Et c'est bien ta fille .. qui est avec mon fils ?

Ils ouvrirent un peu plus grand leurs yeux , tournèrent leur tête et se regardèrent .

- Oooooooh non ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson en se frappant le front

Les deux adolescents savourèrent de cette échange , ne voulant plus se quitter , se séparer . Plus jamais .

- Hey ! Au mieux de vous bécotez , viens nous rejoindre Harold nom d'Odin ! S'écria Rustik percher son Cauchemar Monstrueux

Ils finirent par se séparer , tournant la tête vers le brun et Harold lâcha avec un sourire taquin :

- Désolé mais j'aimerai bien en profiter ! Ah oui ! C'est qui déjà qu'avait dit que je finirais seul ?

La situation se retournait contre lui . Kranedur pouffait de rire et les autres taquinait Rustik . « Harold l'inutile » avait prit une longueur d'avance sur lui ! Hanna et Harold se mirent à rire , et se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux . Jardin dans océan . Ils se sourirent et -

CLAC !

- AÏEUH ! poussait le brun en se prenant une claque derrière la tête

Il se retournait et Gueulfor se trouvait derrière lui , le fixant les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés .

- Quoi encore ? Criait l'adolescent

- La prochaine fois que tu embrasses MA fille , je t'arrache les yeux avec mon crochet !

Le brun ravalait sa salive et n'osait pas répliquer .

- Et toi tu pouvais pas me le dire ?! Fit le forgeron à l'adresse d'Hanna

- Fallait s'en douter , non ?

- Je .. tu .. aah !

Gueulfor levait les bras au ciel , exaspéré , et s'éloignait , jetant un dernier regard menaçant au brun . Harold se massa son crâne et se tournait vers l'adolescente , lui lançant un regard inquisiteur . Elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres . Krokmou s'approchait et poussa le brun du bout de son museau , poussant un gémissement impatient .

- Vas-y . Il s'impatiente .

Harold caressa le Furie Nocturne et se tourna vers elle .

- Tu veux pas venir ?

- Non . Tu sais bien que je supporterai pas ! Et puis .. je te laisse en profiter avec ton dragon .

Krokmou gémit avec un sourire redevable à l'adolescente . Le brun soupirait et lui affichait un petit sourire , légèrement déçue , mais il comprenait .

- Ok . Je te retrouve tout à l'heure ?

L'adolescente fut soulagé de savoir qu'il serait maintenant là , auprès d'elle , et que ce ne sera pas comme avant , pas comme à l'époque où il ne l'avait pas remarquer .

Elle soupirait , avec un sourire , et hochait la tête .

- Me fait pas trop patienter .

Le brun s'approchait et prit son visage à deux mains , plantant ses yeux dans les siens .

- Je ne te ferai plus jamais attendre .

Cette phrase fit réchauffer le cœur de la brune . Les yeux pétillants , elle continuait de sourire et Harold se penchait pour l'embrasser , aimant dont leurs lèvres se sont parfaitement moulées .

- HAROLD !

- Oups. Je te laisse .

Il se dépêcha de courir et d'aller sur le dos de Krokmou . Gueulfor arrivait derrière , une masse à la main et courrait juste derrière tout en lâchant toute sorte de jurons .

- Attend que je t'attrape !

- Vas-y mon grand !

Le dragon ouvrit grand ses ailes , Harold déclencha le nouveau mécanisme avec sa prothèse , déployant l'aileron rouge et ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel . Gueulfor poussait un juron et balançait la massue dans les airs . Krokmou l'évitait de justesse et Harold rit .

- Louper !

- Aaah !

Hanna roulait les yeux au ciel et toute la bande se mirent à s'envoler pour rejoindre le viking dans les airs . Ils poussèrent tous des cris de joie , tournoyant , volant à travers tout le village baigné par la paix . Le rêve s'était enfin réaliser .

L'adolescente les regardait s'éloigner et elle ramenait ses mains en boule contre sa poitrine , continuant de sourire , et sous un cri de bonheur , Harold et Krokmou s'envolèrent et disparurent dans les cieux .

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! :D j'espère franchement que cet Happy end vous a plu ! je dois dire que c'est le chapitre le PLUS LONG que j'ai jamais écrit ! piou ! j'en peu plus X) m'enfin bref , merci beaucoup aux reviewers qui augmentent de plus en plus ! et voilà le petit truc que je voulais vous annoncez : <strong>

**Il y aura une suite ! :D **

**Et oui , après mainte et mainte reflexion et après avoir vu Dragons 2 , j'ai décider de faire une suite en incrustant cette fois Hanna dedans :) en m'inspirant du Happy End bien sûr :P mais je sais que ce sera dur puisque je sais que chaque personnage ont leur importance dans le film et je vais MOURIR X) mais on sait jamais :P Enfin bref ! merci encore ! **

**Saluuut ! ^^**

**Zia Robtd.**


End file.
